The New Olympian
by deadofwrite
Summary: This is a Pertemis story set a long time before "Son Of Neptune." so that's why some names have the wrong parentage. This original story isn't my property but owned by my man, Ajatashatru@Fanpop(I asked him) and I just made some modifications to make the story right. Enjoy. If you like it please put a review. Follow me on instagram @notabcgamer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Poseidon

There was no other god who was happier than Poseidon or at least that was what he believed. The victory after all had been his. The old god of sea had gone into hiding deep in sea; the ocean and the world were safe, his father the evil Titan was no more. He was proud that this all was possible because of his son, his son Percy Jackson. The moment his brother Zeus had offered Percy immortality Poseidon knew that it would get turned down. But Poseidon was happy for his son that he was to have a family of his own very soon. He had just returned after speaking to his son on the beach of the Camp thought he knew it was time to settle a certain matter about his son but he didn't know how to tell him because he knew it would destroy what was between them and he certainly didn't want to lose whatever they had. But as a god, he was bound to his word and had to fulfill his promises but now he didn't want to think about all those things, he wanted to savor his moment of glory…or his son's moment of glory. Amphitrite who had been watching her husband to be in a good mood did not disturb him and left him for his thoughts. Hermes who was not in such good mood because of his son's death looking even more depressed entered the throne room of his uncle's palace or what was left of it you could say. Poseidon who was brought back to the real world by this, watching Hermes and with concerned promptly asked him for the reason for his current state. When he did not receive any answer he dropped the inquiry. Hermes delivered the letters, congratulating on the victory and for his son made him left the underwater palace.

Poseidon was in a vacation mood and did not want to open those letters, so he simple tossed them aside and stood up to leave but suddenly one of the letters caught his attention. He picked it up and studied the cover. The cover was black in color, no one needs Athena's wits to know that it was form his brother from the underworld, it was form Hades. It was not in Hades nature to write letters to others so this must be important. Quickly going through the letter he read to himself only one sentence was written in black ink on a white paper "same place, same time".

What did his brother wanted to talk to him about he didn't know, but he needed to strengthen his mid before meeting his brother for with all his mood, he would agree to any scheme Hades wanted to play and that was dangerous although he knew Hades himself was in a strangely good mood for what and how his son was treated also because of Percy's thoughts. No matter how he knew Hades wouldn't admit Perseus' generosity even if he was grateful, so Poseidon teleported himself to "their" meeting place. Once there, he wasn't surprised to find Hades already there he walked to him.

"Yo Bro" said Hades, yes this isn't definitely Hades, Poseidon thought for himself before answering.

"Good morning to you too brother, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about my nephew Perseus" he paused before continuing "I know what you're planning for him, If were you I wouldn't do it, now the boy need to lay off and his girlfriend is the type of girl he need" Poseidon was stunned, Hades did really care about his son, when he first heard him say it was about his son, he thought something happened to him just after he left him or worse it was Sally but now it was beyond his understanding.

"I know what you're implying and if you think it's about Annabeth then let me tell you that you're wrong, I'm not like her mother. Not at all, the boy was promised to another girl who grew up observing and loving him…"

"But he doesn't love her and he never knew her, you see the way he looked at her when he was offered immortality, the main reason he refused it was her, you're going to break him and make him hate you"

"I know, and I don't need you to remind me what happened in the throne room, I was there and near him." Then added "I don't mind if from time to times he leaves the ocean to have some time with her but he'll have to marry the naiad I to who he was betrothed. And it's not your son, mind your own business" Poseidon said the last part harshly.

Hades just looked at Poseidon as if it was someone else "You're going to lose your son and just remember that we're not back in Greece or Rome, now you're more a second Zeus than who you really are. You may not have another child as great as him, be careful because his going to be the model to follow for his future siblings and the next generations of heroes. After what he did for all of us, you're going to ruin his life and everybody will remember of that. I'm happy that Bianca had the gut to join the hunt, she proved that she knew what was good for her and made the right choice, just like the young Percy." He turned to leave but stopped himself then turn to his brother and added "by the way, I got a saying in his life because everybody end up in my realm and more importantly, I'm his favorite uncle" Hades said the last part with pride and a slight smile on his face, and then he disappeared in a column of black fire. Leaving Poseidon to think about what he told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

SPQR

A boy with messy blonde hair, scar on the lip and electric blue eyes scanned the dining pavilion he had just received a message from Lupe his trainer that the gods had asked for an audience with the first cohort and the leaders of the rest of the four cohorts. Lupa had specifically ordered him not to reveal this to any one, not even to his second in command. Why would the gods want to have an audience with them? They had just three days ago defeated a Titan and his army, and then he had toppled the throne of Saturn giving the gods a chance to win the war. The boy was still a teenager; maybe fifteen or sixteen, he was sad for he had lost many of his comrades and friends in the war at the Titan fortress.

A girl with athletic good looking features, blonde wavy hair and piercing grey eyes noticed her leader's thoughtful face, she shook him and asked

"Jason you seem to be deep in thoughts. Is something bothering you?" she asked. Jason turned his face to his second in command with a smile on his face answered "nothing Reyna, just trying to wrap my mind around what happened last few days." Before Reyna could respond a loud howl by a familiar wolf got their attention. Lupa standing on a platform scanned the whole pavilion with her intimidating red eyes. Her grey brown fur seemed to glitter in the light of fire. After having every of her pups attention she began to speak. For those who where in her presence for the first time and were not scared by her size and appearance they would freak-out when they find out that the wolf can directly speak in their minds.

But for demigods at Roman Camp or Camp Jupiter as was its true name, this was an everyday affair.

Lupa then spoke "pups today we have two new campers among us and they have made it to the fifth cohort. Let us wish them luck. And an announcement, all the members of the first cohort and the leaders of the other four cohorts are to stay back rest all return to your barracks." It was hard and fast rule: when Lupa ordered for something, it was to obey or you pay the consequences which most of time was getting reaped in pieces. Once a child of Mars had disobeyed Lupa and let us just says that no one ever saw him again.

The pavilion was empty in just minutes, only people remaining were the first cohort and the leaders of the other cohorts. After making sure that only those she wanted were with her the wolf just turned and walked towards the forest at the far end of the Camp. Soon after Jason followed the wolf and the rest followed their leader. After walking for some time they found themselves in a clearing with Lupa standing in the middle.

There was blinding light in the clearing, Jason yelled for his comrades to avert their eyes. Of course there was no need in telling them twice they all wanted to stay alive so naturally the closed and averted their eyes. When the light died down they all slowly turned around see all the twelve gods in their full armors and weapons sitting on large thrones in front of them.

They were all in good shape as if they didn't fought the Titans and Typhoon, thought as gods they probably recover faster than heroes but it still felt wrong in some demigods heads. Each one of the gods were magnificent and pride in their toga, three of them seemed in a different mood than they usually and rarely had been seen by the campers: Jupiter wasn't in a good mood grumbling about immortality, Mercury looked sad even if his face was emotionless his eyes seemed to grieve while Neptune had a glint of happiness in his eyes then the next moment it was replaced by worry. Once the demigods bowed to the gods and knelt before them, all expressions disappeared from their faces and eyes and the three of looked as usual Roman gods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gifts

The demigods bowed to the gods and knelt before them. Jupiter's voice boomed "rise demigods." The demigods slowly stood up and looked around and were surprised to see even Pluto the god of the underworld in a throne. The king of the gods continued "you must be wondering why we are here. We are here to reward you for your services which let us win the Titan war." Mercury spoke "Shane fields my son step forward". Shane the leader of fifth cohort stepped forward, he bowed to the gods again and the he knelt by his father. He looked like a mine version of Mercury himself with his blond hair blue eyes, when he is around you should definitely protect your pockets.

Mercury looked at his son fondly and said "you have done well and led your troops like a true Roman. As a gift you get this new sword. Use it well. Also there is a gift for all those in you cohort." The god of messengers and many more made a sword and a box appear out of thin air handed the items to Shane who took it gratefully bowed again and went back to stand in the back. Then the leader of fourth cohort Mark Scott's son of Apollo was called forth he received a new bow from his father and a package for rest of the cohort. Alicia Jones daughter of Venus leader of third cohort got her gifts. Roger Dawlish son of Mars leader of second cohort got a new shield form his father and some gift for rest of the cohort. The gods the asked the members of the first cohort step forward. One by one they received their gifts. Hazel Langer daughter of Apollo got a new bow and with never ending supply of arrows. Bobby Symonds son of Mars got an electric spear as his old one was destroyed. Dakota Hamadan daughter of Ceres received a new weapon of her own. Reyna daughter of Minerva got as she herself would say the best of the gifts. She got to rebuild and redesign the Camp by herself; she would say the best of the gifts. She also got the position of the second Praetor as the former who was her centurion and died at Mount Diablo.

Jupiter spoke again "demigods now that you have received your gifts return to your Camp. And Jason Grace my own son, stay behind." No one understood as to why Jason was to stay back but they followed the orders. Lupa also disappeared. Jason bowed to his father and knelt in front of his father. Jupiter spoke "Rise my son. Does anyone here disagree to that my son is deserving of our gift?" No one uttered a word, well for Neptune he already knew what Jupiter will pull out for his son: immortality. Jupiter addressed his son again "we the gods of Rome for the bravery you have shown in the battle you have had with the Titan Krios and for leading your team to topple the throne of Saturn offer to make you a god do you accept it?" "A god !" Jason was now surprised and could not form any other word. Juno his patron spoke "yes a god, a minor one of course but a god never the less. You will be immortal undying living forever. Do you accept?" the way his patron looked at him said you better say yes. Jason thought about his friends Dakota, Hazel, Bobby he especially he thought of Reyna but then he could be immortal powerful undying and may more. His flaw power he could not resist power. What he should do? Even being an immortal he could visit them and even help them more or he,. He was cut out of his thoughts by Jupiter's impatient worlds "we do not have all day, your decision child…" Jason took a deep breath "yes my Lord I accept". There wasn't even a slightest bit of suspense, all of it was boring to the sea god and he knew as hungry power as seemed Jason brat he would jump on it as a hungry wolf on a hare, here it happened, a real son of Jupiter, what did he expect, _make daddy proud_ he thought to himself while Venus only shook her head disapprovingly at his answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy

The war was over and now it was aftermath. So many deaths, much more pain, but they had won. Percy was sad. May be if he were a better leader, may be if he had gone to Styx earlier, he could have saved them saved them all. But his love Annabeth convinced him that the deaths were not his fault and if he had gone to have his invulnerability way before the Titans would have found his weak spot and she would have lost him. Annabeth was up at Olympus bringing here designs to life. Percy sitting by the sea shore gazed at sea thinking of all that had happen all these years after he had killed his very first monster.

Percy had a connection to the sea; he felt a presence in there. Huge waves started form and then suddenly everything went calm. A head sprouted out in the water. If Percy did not know better he would have attacked but he stood up in his eyes you could see love and respect for the person now standing before him, his father. "Son, how are you?" Poseidon greeted his son. There was love in his voice and pride in his eyes. "I am good father, how are you?" Percy replied bowing. With a smile Poseidon said "I am good as well son. But you must be wondering as to why I am here" as a smart person Percy was he wanted to tell yes but he decided to go with the truth "well actually no, the truth I did not even give it a thought. Why are you here dad? No offense and all." Poseidon kept smiling and answered "well you remember the day I told you that you are my favorite son." Percy nodded and the god continued "I was not lying with those words. You see Percy just because you are grown up the monsters won't stop attacking you. In fact more of them will try to kill you. It is also truth that you are the most skilled of all my sons and wielded your powers better than any other. But there is more, you are much more powerful than that. There are powers in your of which you know not. So I am here to offer you to train for those powers in my palace. Of course the training will be only on Saturdays and Sundays. Do you accept?" Percy was stunned his father was asking him train him personally. Now if your dad was a god and offered you something how could you not take it? Saturdays and Sundays were the days when Annabeth was most busy and Percy had those days free. Percy had a dilemma, should he accept or should he decline. Before he could think it any further seeing his expression Poseidon began "I know what you are thinking son, why I did not give this offer before the war? Well that is because if I had done so your uncle Zeus would have taken that as an act of war against him" Poseidon wanted to say more but Percy cut him off " no dad that was not what I was thinking. I was just thinking should I accept it or not. You see I cannot just leave Camp and come down to sea to you, and then what will…" "Annabeth say." Poseidon completed the sentence for his son. Percy blushed. This did not stop Poseidon "I know son that you rely on her for your decisions. But now think of it this way, you have a family with her won't it be better that you are well trained so that you in a position to protect her and your children?" the comment about children got Percy blush harder. Poseidon gave his son his trade mark grin; he knew that he had hit his mark. Before Percy could say anything Poseidon spoke "I will not push you for an answer right now, take time, and ponder over it. If your answer is yes then your training begins tomorrow. Come to the sea sharp at 10 hours in the morning. And one more thing I will not be making this offer again." With that he gave his son a hug and then disappeared into the sea, once again he wasn't able to forget what awaited Percy at Atlantis, he knew he made the right choice back then but couldn't stop himself thinking about what Hades said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yes or no

It been an hour since the sea god had left, Percy was waiting for his girlfriend to return from Olympus. When she did, he ran to her and kissed her. Seeing both excitement and nervousness in her boyfriend Annabeth knew something was up, but she did not bring the topic up. Hand in hand they went to the dinning pavilion made their offer to the gods finished their food and as usual went to the Camp fire.

After the Camp fire Annabeth could not hold her curiosity any further one of pecks of a child of Athena. "Percy what is the matter you seem distracted?" Annabeth asked.

Percy gave her a smile "well that is exactly what I want to talk to you about" Annabeth nodded to him to continue, so he continued "well my father visited me today and he told me that I had not discovered all of my powers so he wants to train me at his palace so that I can learn them and control them fully. He wants me to have these training sessions that will be on Saturdays and Sundays. What should I do?" Annabeth ponder it for a while. She knew that her loved one whom she wanted to have by her side for life was powerful, but he is even more powerful as his father Poseidon just told him. If so he will need training. The water power control came only from the god of sea; nobody else can teach him how to fully control them. And also training were on Saturdays and Sundays the days when she was most busy with Olympus so instead of having Percy bored to death in her absence he could as well as do something productive.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Percy lightly shaking her "Annabeth what do you think I should do?" Percy was looking at her for the answer. Annabeth quickly came to a conclusion and said "I think you should accept the offer Percy. Not knowing how to control a power could be dangerous especially big powers as yours; also the training is on weekends so there should not be any problem with that." Percy had a smile on his face, he was so lucky to have someone as understanding as her as his girlfriend, she always knew how to calm his fears and how to relieve him; he kissed her goodnight and went back to his cabin.

Next morning, Percy after his daily routine went straight to the sea. It was only 9h but Annabeth had already left for Olympus while he was still asleep, he had informed about his dads offer to Chiron, he had nothing to do. While he was in the water a hippocampus came up to him and said in his mind "My Lord you father awaits your arrival." And it offered to carry Percy to the destination. With Enthusiasm radiating from him, Percy boarded the sea horse towards his father. Yes he was here to train.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Atlantis

The moment Percy entered the sea Poseidon knew that he had won and soon he will have Percy to be not just the great hero he already was but a warrior like never before and more importantly he knew that his plan was beginning to run, everything was in place and up to Percy and Andromeda. When he informed of his plans to train Percy to his wife and son Triton needless to say they were not happy. A Nereid brought the sea god the news of Percy's arrival and he ordered the Nereid to bring his son to the throne room. Percy entered the throne room following the Nereid who was flirting with him. Percy just discovered that the Nereid was of a young age and there were Percy fan clubs all over the sea.

This made Percy a bit uncomfortable. He had heard stories of naiads and the other nymphs in general being possessive and jealous in nature, so he made it a point to avoid them as much as he could. He bowed to his father who fondly walked over to him and embraced him. Then Poseidon spoke "so I take it as a yes then. You are here to train." "Yes dad I am here to train." Percy replied. Poseidon saw that his son looked a bit uncomfortable so he said "don't worry about the state of the palace son it will good as new in ten years. It will cost a lot but you don't have to be concerned with it. Now we go off to train." Percy did not bother to say his discomfort was not because of the state of the palace but the Nereid.

The arena was huge, much larger than the one at Camp half-blood. Percy just stared at this huge arena and admired the facilities there. Poseidon led Percy to center there was a merman and a naiad sparing. Both had their swords of about four feet and were moving about in a fighting technique Percy had never seen before. In the limited time he had he tried to take in and understand as much as he could of this fight. When the two sensed that their ruler was in front of them the stopped turned and bowed to the great sea god. "So this is Perseus Jackson" the naiad said and bowed to him "it is honor to meet you Lord." "You can call me Percy" was all Percy said. The naiad giggled and the merman just grinned and they both introduced themselves as Undine and Jots. The Nereid who had led Percy to his father throne room had also tagged along with them, until then, was standing a little bit away from them but still in earshot, came running and immediately started to apologize bowing to Percy "please my load accept my apologies, I am new at this my Lord, please pardon me." All of them who were there did not understand the reason for her sudden pleading. Percy who was now convinced that this Nereid was crazy but kept his temper at check asked patiently as to why she was apologizing to that the Nereid answered "I have not told you Lord of my name." all of four of them burst out laughing. But for the sake of this young girl they all stopped themselves. Percy doubted if he wanted to know this Nereid's name but out of common decency asked her what her name was. Clearly excited that she was forgiven she proudly announced that her name was Andromeda and Lord Poseidon had assigned her as Lord Percy's personal assistant and help in his training. Completely filled with horror Percy turned to his father, who just gave a smile and said "she is in training as well." Poseidon did not wait for any comment from his son and motioned him towards Undine and Jots. "These two will train you in the fighting techniques of the sea. And then I personally will be teaching you with different ways with water." He turned to Andromeda and nodded for her to continue, she immediately began in her joyful voice "my Lord you will be training in combats on Saturdays and on Sunday till lunch in the afternoon you go to your father for water powers. And before that on Saturday evenings you will be doing the history of the seas with me." Percy had no problem with the schedule but for the part which had "history of the seas with me" part. He wanted to argue with his father for having him an assistant and that to a Nereid and in that this Andromeda. But he knew better than to disrespect a god who happens to be his father. Poseidon wished him luck and left. "My Lord I think we should begin with your training now." She wanted to say more but got cut by Undine "thank you Andromeda, so my Lord you are well furnished in the act of sword fight or at least that is what we have heard so we will begin directly with the art of mermen and Nereid combat." Then Jots spoke "the techniques are not just for fighting when you are inside a water body but can be applied to fight on land as well." And with that they showed him some of the very basic moves.

Suddenly everyone heard a voice and all turned to look that way, "Well well if it is not the savior of the Olympus himself." Standing there was Triton, the prince of the sea. Excluding Percy the rest bowed to him, Triton did not even acknowledge them but was glaring daggers at Percy. He had hoped that Percy Jackson would die in the battle but he was wrong. The worst part was that he was standing right in front of him getting ready to learn about new techniques.

Triton swam as calmly as possible his trident was cracking with energy. For some reason Percy felt like laughing at him, but then Triton started mock him. "I really do not get what is so special about you Jackson. I get the feeling that the Titans just fell off laughing when you challenged them and got hurt form their fall." Percy kept his cool. The others were now stunned by the way their prince was treating his half brother. But Percy was slowly losing his cool. Triton started call Percy names. The water around started go cold, with every word Percy was getting angrier. Then Triton did something which set the trigger he called Percy's mother a slut. "Triton!" there was anger and hurt in Percy, how this guy could even be his brother. "You have crossed a line. You have forgotten that you are just a minor god and not the ruler of the sea. You dare call my mother names you will pay for it." With that Percy charged. That was exactly what Triton wanted a chance to fight a chance to show that Perseus was a waste of time. The prince of the sea easily dogged the first strike. And the battle began. Both were good fighters, but Triton had the reach of his trident. Percy actually did not need to worry about being hurt because of his invulnerability. But being the prince of the sea and a minor god Triton had more control over water than Percy, he was constantly depriving Percy of the advantage of using water. ' _Think boy think_ ' Percy told himself. How can he defeat this fool? Percy let his instincts take over. He expertlyfooled Triton in believing that he had the upper hand. He just kept dogging the attacks made by Triton. He let the prince to try and stab with is trident, stepped side ways to his right and caught the weapon and pulled Triton forward and also willed the water to push the minor god forward. With one swift motion of his sword, Percy made a long gash in one of Triton's fin tails. The prince had not seen this coming, golden ichors started to pour out of the wound. He yelled in pain but Percy was not finished yet he used the hilt of the sword and hit it hard on Triton's head. There was an audible crack, Percy wanted to do more damage but a loud booming voice stopped him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Atlantis (continued)

Poseidon was just leaving the arena but stopped in his track as he saw Triton entering the arena from the other end. He quickly turned himself invisible and watched. He watched as Triton insulted Percy, his anger flared when Sally was called a slut. He wanted to punish this son then and there. But Percy had charged at Triton and Poseidon could not interfere because of some ancient laws. Percy had then injured Triton and was about to send a fatal blow, Poseidon knew that killing is something which Percy would regret doing so he had to stop, even if Triton wouldn't die because of his immortality, Percy would feel like a killer because that blow would be enough kill any mortal without even taking the killing intent it screamed. So he yelled in loud voice for Percy to stop. He ordered some of the sea beings to take Triton to the infirmary. To bring Percy's anger down he engulfed Percy in a hug and consoled him. Sea god apologized for his other son's behavior "I am sorry for what Triton said and did Percy, he is just afraid of you. He is convinced that you will replace him as the heir to the sea." Percy looked up and asked "Why? Why does he think so?" Poseidon looked sad but answered any way "the heroics you have done makes him uneasy. He never had any competition in his life none of my other sons had done such things as you that worries him. He does not see that you have actually turned down immortality. Don't worry Percy he will come around. I promise." Percy nodded and gave his father a small smile. Poseidon let out a breath the one he did not know he was holding, _thank Rhea Percy isn't a holding grudge type as his uncle Hades_ he thought then said "well you have training to do. Begin already." With that he left the arena.

Percy started his training with Jots. He showed Percy some trade mark mermen moves. They sparred for long hours. Percy was covered in sweat, if that were possible underwater. Andromeda announced that it was lunch time, they had the food brought right there in the arena. Percy had never before had underwater food. It did not look even remotely delicious. Sensing his discomfort undine just said "do not worry my Lord, the food might not look as good but if you taste it you will see how wonderful it is". Percy hesitantly put a small amount to his mouth and just like undine had assured the food was not like anything he had tasted before. It reminded him of all the delicious food he had in his whole life. Seeing his expression both Undine and Andromeda giggled and Jots grinned. After the meals they began with more of battle training. In the evening he learnt that Triton will take at least five days to recover fully. The part which he dreads the most came soon, history of the sea with the evil Andromeda. But he was surprised to see an old clown fish was to take this class and not Andromeda, she was also to learn lessons with him. The clown fish was wise and also he did not bore Percy by drowning into some monotonic narration but he told the story in a way which kept Percy on the edge of the seat and kept him anticipation of what was to come next. The old fish told the stories of Poseidon's battles with the old sea gods and many more. When it was time for dinner Percy was about to crash. He was very tired, but he followed Andromeda to a dining hall and sat on the seat allotted for him. His father was already seated. He smiled when Percy entered the hall. Once food was served Percy dug into it, he had not realized that he was very much hungry till then. The dinner was finished without any word. The thing which Percy had not noticed was that the Queen of the sea was not there at the dinner.

Poseidon rose from his seat and addressed Percy "so I guess you need your sleep now son. Follow me." "My Lord" Andromeda began but Poseidon cut her off "I know what you want to say dear but I will be showing him his room. You are dismissed for the day you may go. "With that he motioned Percy to follow. They had a small conversation as they walked towards the room. Percy was yawning with every sentence he spoke; Poseidon knew that his son needed his rest. When they got to the room Percy did not even stop to admire the room he found the bed flopped no it and fell asleep immediately. The sea god smiled at this pulled the covers over his favorite son, kissed his forehead thinking _"The dreadful day is coming, soon he will have to know what was expected from him or more precisely the path I choose for him"_ closing the door he left. That was when dreams found Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Triton

Triton woke up with a very acute case of head ache. All that had happened came back to him. He was fighting with Perseus, that insolent demigod had somehow managed to knock him out. Then he remembered something. A presence, it was acting in his favor. It was slowing down Perseus Jackson. Triton definitely did not want to know what the demigod could do if he were to use his full speed. But what really concerned the prince was that no one absolutely no one not even his own father sensed the presence. Triton did not want to complain, after all the presence was helping him. But why would the one whoever he or she was help him? Jackson had become very fast much faster than Triton's liking. He must find an answer to this. He looked around and gathered that he was in the infirmary. It was night time, Triton lied down on his bed and still thinking of about Percy's unnatural speed and the presence which was slowing the demigod down he drifted back to sleep.

Next he woke up he saw his furious father glaring at him. Triton knew that he was in trouble. "Good morning father" he said. Poseidon said "You have things to explain. What were you thinking insulting Percy's mother?" Poseidon was still glaring at his son. Triton was not in the position to sit up but tried and failed epically in doing so. "Father I am sorry for what I have done please forgive me. It shall not happen ever again. Please forgive me." Triton begged his father who even remotely did not often. "It is not my place to forgive you Triton. It is only Percy who can do that. Ask him for mercy. If I had not stopped him then he would have sent you to Tartarus for a couple of years." With that Poseidon left. It was still dark Triton was too weak to get up so he fell asleep again.

Percy

He was having a pleasant dream; he was with his Annabeth in a beach. They were holding hands and were having a good time. They found a rock and sat down. Annabeth put her hands around his waist and he put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Percy started play with her blond curls. And then, the Percy in the dream said something to the girl and then kissed her forehead. Then the girl looked up and then kissed him full on the lips. Percy was enjoying himself when suddenly the dream shifted he was in a forest he had never been before. There was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had some trade mark features which told Percy that the boy was a son of Hermes. The boy held a short sword in his left hand; he looked hurt and was limping. He had a long cut on his right arm which made him have his weapon in his left arm. He looked really tired and ready to pass out. Out the woods a hug wolf came. It had grey brown fur and had intimidating red eyes. The boy had not noticed this trying to lean on a tree and take rest. Percy wanted to yell and warn the boy of the wolf which looked ready to kill him for a meal. The wolf growled and this caught the boy's attention, he froze in shock. What shocked both Percy and the boy more was the fact the wolf spoke."Greek what are you doing here? This is not a place for your kind." The boy did the safest thing he said "yes madam." The wolf was not remotely affected and spoke "do you know what we do with trespassers" and with that the wolf lunged at the boy. Percy woke up yelling 'No'. Andromeda was standing by the side of his bed with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you OK my Lord? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked. Percy wanted to say it was just a bad dream and she need not worry. But the problem was that Percy could not remember what exactly he was dreaming. He remembered the beach dream but could not remember his other dream the one which had caused him yell in alarm. Andromeda's words brought him back to reality "Lord, are you OK?" Percy immediately answered "yes, yes I am OK it was just a bad dream nothing else. So it is morning already."

Andromeda

Andromeda wanted to say it was 9 am. But Percy continued "so it is 9:05 then. I better get ready for my training." With that he went to get his supplies which he had got with him. Andromeda was puzzled as to how did he get the time right. There was no clock in the room. How in the sea did he get the time accurate? She was jolted out of her thoughts by Percy who asked her to tell him where he could take a shower as his room did not have a well furnished bathroom. Of course he being a son of sea was the only reason he could take a shower underwater. Andromeda looked at Percy and blushed crimson. He was standing shirtless and Andromeda could see his flawless almost godly body. She knew one thing that all the feminine beings of the sea would go to any extent for look at that body. Percy being the genius was not aware of the effect he was having on the young Nereid was impatiently waiting. Andromeda somehow managed to show him the bathroom and how to use it. She didn't utter a word in fear of betraying her emotions.

Years ago when Andromeda was born Lord Poseidon had promised her mother Lady Sao, a firstborn Nereid, daughter of the _Old man of the sea_ Nereus, that her daughter Andromeda would be made the wife of the very next son of his to be born. Andromeda was told this story of the promise by the sea god many a times in her life."Who is this son of the sea whose wife I will be? She used to ask her mother when she was little. She had just found out last night that very day she was born, in the evening Perseus Jackson was born. She was to have Percy Jackson as a husband. Could anyone else in the entire sea be as lucky as her? She would do anything and everything to keep this brave hero happy. She would mother all his children for him and raise then to be like their father: brave, caring and loyal. She had heard enough stories of her husband to be, that she knew of his kindness to others. He was here for training and she was sure that Lord Poseidon made it be now so that they would learn about each other and leave him to her care, which made her confident that by the end of it, she will have him fall in love with her. _'He will be mine and mine alone'_ Andromeda assured herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

New Rome

Past three months had been the toughest in Jason's life. Adjusting to a life of a god was most difficult for Jason. He had to first get hold of his godly form then his godly powers. He had become a lot powerful as he became a god when compared to what he was when he was a demigod. Now no doubt he liked the power but as yet he was not successful in mastering them. Lady Juno had taken the responsibility of training him. Many more had joined in to help as well. Mars was helping him by teaching him more about sword fighting. Apollo was teaching him archery and some things which kids don't need to know, Diana had refused to train him in anything sighting him being a boy as a reason. Minivera was dealing with history and other conducts of a god. Juno concerned herself in teaching him how to control his godly form and other related things. Jason had to spend three days at new Rome and four days at the Camp training with the gods and Lupa respectively. The Roman cohorts were not informed of Jason being a god as yet. They were only told that Jason was on a quest for the gods and he would not be available to them for an entire year.

Jason had just managed to teleport with accuracy this got Juno to be greatly pleased and she started to praise the former hero.

"Well done Jason, you have done well. You should be able to take your place as a god within a year from now. There is no doubt that even as a demigod, you where someone whom no one could outshine." She wanted to say more but got cut short by a snort. Both Jason and Juno looked at the person who had made that sound. It was none other than Mercury who had made such a noise. He spoke "I do not agree with that. I strongly believe that there is definitely a Perseus…" he wanted to say more but caught his tongue before he could cause a disaster by saying about the Greeks in front of a Roman. Jason's training was not yet complete. He was to be told of the presence of the Greeks only after completion of his training. The Queen of the gods was glaring at the messenger god.

Jason who was innocent of the knowledge asked "Lord Mercury, are you talking about Perseus who killed Medusa?" mercury smiled both in relief and remembering the event of Percy's first quest. "Of course, who else could it be? The very Perseus who killed Medusa." He bowed to Juno, who was still glaring at the god of thieves, he delivered a letter to her, winked at Jason and left. Jason not aware of whom Mercury really referred to, got back to his training.

Mercury exited the training area, his form shimmered and he was now in his Greek form he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. _'That was close'_ he thought to himself. He almost had failed on an oath he had taken on Styx. There was no doubt in Hermes's mind that Perseus Jackson was much greater hero than any other which had been till this date. There was no dark spot in his life story. Some might say that he left Calypso but he made it up to her by having her released from her prison. He and Apollo had a long discussion about Percy's future and what they had found out was something which they both had decided to keep a secret as long as they could manage to do so. He checked with his faithful snakes George and Martha who were also the part of the secret. He transported himself to the forests somewhere in state of Washington.

State of Washington

Artemis was having a dull day with her huntresses. They had chased a pack of hellhounds a long way and had brought it down completely and now they had nothing much to do. So the goddess ordered the party to set Camps and take rest she herself sat near a creek and gazed at the moon which was shining in the sky. Then her attention went to a constellation she herself had put in the sky. The constellation of Zoë Nightshade, she remembered of all the adventures she had with her faithful friend. Once she was thinking about her former lieutenant she could not stop herself form thinking about him. The hero who had saved her life, hero who had succeeded in gaining her respect, hero to whom she still owed a dept. she felt a person approach her she turned back to see it was her lieutenant Thalia Grace. Thalia bowed to the goddess and said "My lady Lord Hermes is here to deliver a letter to you." The moon goddess responded and asked her to lead the god of messengers to her. Hermes had not waited for anyone to lead him; he came in and gave the letter to huntress and noting that something was bothering the goddess he took the courage to ask her "what is bothering you Artemis? Is something wrong?" before he could ask any more questions the goddess whose lieutenant was now out of ear shots began "you know that incident of Perseus Jackson saving my life." Hermes nodded his head and the twelve year old looking goddess continued "well I have not repaid that dept as yet and that is what causes a great discomfort to me. I truly don't know how I should repay him. What is he needs he already does not have? What is that really would be something that can make us even?" a broad smile spread across the face of the god known for his pranks and thefts. This was not a good idea the goddess thought. But Hermes voiced his opinion any ways "there is something which Percy Jackson does not have." He did not let the maiden to interrupt and continued "he does not have any skills in archery. That is exactly you can give him." The goddess was angry "you think I should give him my blessings?" she almost yelled but managed to keep her voice low. "No, no" Hermes said clarifying "I am not telling you to give him your blessings; he is not a girl as a fact he is a man. What I am saying is that you can give him the knowledge but the ability to learn archery. And you should stop calling him _"Peseus"_ he doesn't really like it." The goddess pondered over it. She was now convinced that this was it. Archery is exactly what Perseus needed. She thanked Hermes who then left. The goddess checked the time, it was almost midnight now. She called her lieutenant and told her that she had to attend to some important matter and she could be late and she had for the hunters to carry on without her. Thalia did not question, it was common for the goddess to have to do irregular jobs, the goddess teleported herself to New York.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

New York

A wonderful place Percy thought, he was gazing at the city from his apartment window. It had been a while after the Camp had dispersed for the school. There was a lot of year rounder this time but he chose to go to be with his family. His mom had this very morning shocked him by telling him of the new younger sibling he was going to have. Yes, his mother was pregnant with his stepfather Paul's child. Percy was really happy for them. But this got him thinking he was a half-blood, this would attract monsters and that would be dangerous for his little brother or sister. He had to do something; his mom knowing him had warned him about even thinking of leaving them. So Percy was deep in thought, what should he do so that his family could be free from any danger. He was very tired and he needed his sleep. The curse of Achilles was making him have to sleep for hours. He looked at the moon lace plant glowing in the moonlight and then he went to his room hit the pillow and fell asleep instantly.

Artemis was watching Percy very closely through her moon. She saw as he went into his room and fell asleep immediately. She wanted to laugh at the site as to how he fell directly on his bed. She was certain that the hero had fallen asleep even before he touched the pillow. It was a pity that he had turned down immortality; she could have actually trained him herself. She had also made it point to make the offer to train him but he had refused godhood. The hunters had learned from observation the reason behind him turning down immortality. The daughter of Athena should be considering herself lucky; she had got the best man of this century for herself. Romantic relationships were not what the goddess encouraged but she had no problem with Percy and Annabeth's relationship. The goddess waited for a longer time to make sure that everyone in the house was sound asleep, she teleported herself directly into Percy's room. She slowly advanced toward the sleeping form. She placed her hand gently on Percy's forehead.

Suddenly she was sucked into a dream which Percy was having at that moment. The goddess was surprised for no one could make a goddess to watch she had not intended to see, but here she was watching the dream which the hero was experiencing. It was within the woods, she immediately recognized the forest to be the one near the wolf house where the Roman demigods meet the wolf, Lupa. Then she saw a boy who had the feature of Hermes badly wounded and saw Lupa pounce on the boy. Percy was waking up. The goddess was trapped she could not teleport herself out; if she did she would end up killing Percy. If she stayed she would have to explain about her presence in a man's room that to being so close to him. She convinced herself that she would make some excuse or as intelligent Percy was, he would not notice such a thing at all. But when she saw Percy's face she forgot everything and was completely filled with concern. She immediately felt Eros's arrows go through her and Percy, there was a new light in Percy's eyes just as in her own. Her last thought before giving up to the arrows lust was that she was doomed…no they were doomed.

Everything went so fast, the two of them were lost in the drunkenness of lust, none seemed to register what he or she was doing to the other, nothing mattered to them but the act they were performing. Did any of them know what it would bring? And the consequences would be far bigger than any expectations and they weren't prepared about what will be falling on them. Maybe except the archer who shot them, if they could grab him later?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sally Jackson was truly worried. She and her husband woke up late than usual; she had to hurry through things to get ready for work. She had tried everything she could think of to wake her son who was sleeping soundly. She tried to shake him, hold food to his nostrils, she even tried to pour water on him then went for salted water to try and wake him up. With all this effort she had not been able to get any response from her son. The only thing which told he was alive was that he was breathing. She sent Paul to school where he was a teacher and also the school Percy went. She herself got a leave and stayed at home. She contacted the Camp and Chiron's help who assured her that it might be the Achilles curse that is making him sleep and if he did not wake up noon he himself would come by to check. Sally had not been completely honest with him, when she had gone into Percy's room she had found Percy was in his shirt which was inside out. This was the same shirt which he was in last night and was dressed properly. His hair was a mess like some had run their finger through them repeatedly. Someone had come into the room but whom?

Thalia woke up on her usual time only to be summoned the very instant by her mistress. She went to the goddess of the hunt and bowed to her "Milady you asked for me." The goddess looked up, Thalia by one look could say that something was wrong with the goddess but did not voice her concern. The goddess answered gravely "a very dangerous thing has happened Thalia, last night seven arrows of Eros have gone missing." Thalia immediately knew the gravity of the situation. The goddess continued "there is no use of searching for the arrows as they self-destruct in two hours of being away from its owner but the problem is who took them and why? The event happened when Eros was busy with his new mortal lover. The mission has not been assigned to us but to my stupid brother has been asked to investigate. So we will not bother ourselves with the matter. The reason I informed you of this, for you should know about the current events." Thalia nodded. She could still see that the goddess really looked like she was about to lose the mask of calm she was putting up.

The goddess spoke again "Thalia I know the resent war and the monster hunts have taken a toll of the hunters and they need rest so I have decided to send you all to the Camp so pack quickly and head towards the nearest airport I have made arrangements for a flight to New York." This got Thalia happy and she forgot the worry about Artemis and she ran to others to inform them of Camp.

Percy woke up; it was 2 pm in the afternoon. He had taken a lot of time to sleep. He felt quite different like something had changed about him, something had happened to him. His body felt a bit stiff and he could not explain anything to himself and could not form a theory as to why his shirt was inside out and why he felt so tired? He got up slowly, he knew that he had missed school, he could see around him that attempts were made to wake him up. He slowly went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. As soon as the water hit him he felt strength return to him. He slowly went into the kitchen trying to make sure that his mom was not there. Much to his relief, there was no one in the kitchen but that was short lived because he heard a female voice which knew well enough to say was his mother when she was angry. "Percy Jackson what is the meaning of sleeping till noon on a weekday which also happens to be Monday." The hero slowly turned around to be face to face with his mother and anyone could detect that there was nothing heroic in the hero's stance. "Good more-. Afternoon mom" Percy said weakly. Immediately he found himself in a tight embrace and a relived woman but at the same time, a bit worried voice of his mother said "Percy what happened to you? I was so worried, I even called Chiron and was about to call you father. Are you feeling alright?" Percy slowly got himself released from her embrace and gave a smile and answer "I am an OK mom, might be the exhaustion because of training caused that, you know dad taught me how to make shapes out of the water and to make them do my bidding. It was fun to do." He wanted to say more but an iris message for his teacher the centaur stopped him. "Ah Percy," the centaur said, "I see that you are up." With that, the trainer of a hero's bombarded his favorite student with questions. Percy was of little help but the centaur seemed to have made some theory of his own. After the message, Percy had his food and some nectar and ambrosia. Percy was still feeling uneasy but hid it well or at least that was what he believed for his mother did not ask him any questions. In the evening Paul returned but did not ask any questions. He had called as and when he could and checked on Percy.

Percy, Paul, and Sally sat down to watch a movie needless to say Percy did not want to watch but out of politeness, he did not protest slowly as the movie began Percy started to fall asleep.

Suddenly he was woken up by someone who called out his name he quickly stood up and turned to see who had called for him only to find Annabeth in an iris message. Now usually Percy would have been way beyond happy to see his wise girl but what he saw was not he wanted to see. Annabeth's blonde hair was a complete mess they were soaked in what Percy could say was blood. Before Percy could say anything Annabeth began "Percy I need your help, there is no time to explain please come and help me please I am overwhelmed by monsters I cannot hold for long. I am just two blocks away from your house and there are two young demigods and a satyr along with me. Get a car we need to get them to Camp as soon as possible." With that, the message ended. She had not told him in which direction she was in but to come here from her school to his house he knew the direction. He did not wait for any word from his mom or Paul. He just went for the keys of Paul's car and mist traveled himself to the car. Mist travel was something which his father had taught him and he had mastered it. He did not care what mortals saw but got into the car and floored to gas. In just a minute he was there where Annabeth was fighting and it surprised him not just monsters but even some demigods were there and where attacking Annabeth who was single-handedly holding them back. Anger rose in Percy to his command the water in the water mains responded and burst out of the pipes to hit the oppressors. It knocked out many of the demigods, killed some monsters and sent the remaining running for cover. The way he walked towards them many took him to be Poseidon for they started to yell " **gods are not permitted to interfere** " as they ran away. He quickly picked up Annabeth who collapsed due to exhaustion. He motioned the two young demigods who might have been almost twelve and the satyr to his car. Percy put Annabeth in shotgun seat and had the rear seat for the others gave some nectar and ambrosia to his girlfriend who ate it gratefully. Percy once again floored the gas pedal. He took the road towards the Camp and spoke for the first time "so care to explain." He indicated this to the satyr since Annabeth had drifted off to sleep. The satyr who was well aware of who Percy was, was affected by Percy's temper but he is a confident satyr began.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bob Greenwood was a confident satyr. He had always admired Perseus Jackson, they did not know each other personally but Grover Underwood was one of Bob's friends. Grover would never get tried praising his demigod friend. Bob had led many half-bloods to Camp but had never formed any deep friendship with any. That all changed when he meet the demigods whom he was escorting. They had formed a deep friendship in the very small time. The demigods were twins but no one who saw them could tell that. The girl looked exactly like her mother goddess Iris and the boy had taken from their father. Iris visited them and had explained to the twins of demigods, gods and monsters and the satyr was taking them to the Camp only to be attacked by monsters. The children were not powerful but since they were together their sent made it monsters. Bob explained Percy about all this and continued "when we were running away from these monsters we meet Miss Chase who helped us to get rid of them. We had little money left and all three of us were hungry so she offered us her help. When we were leaving a fresh set of monsters attacked us. Some demigods who had joined hands with Titan forces had also tagged along. Some of them recognized Miss Chase and the blamed her for their defeat, they wanted revenge and attacked us all at once." When he said this Percy's was boiling with anger but he let the half goat to continue. "We ran away from there and Miss Chase suggested getting to your house and planning the next course of action there. But before we could get to you the monsters and Titan supporters caught up with us. That is when we use the last drachma to call you. I guess lady Iris helped us a bit there the rainbow we created was not a good one and these two have not yet learnt to use their powers." Even in his anger Percy had to ask "their power?" the satyr answer "yes, their power they are children of goddess Iris." "Ho" that was all Percy said in return. "The rest you know."The satyr said and then sat silently. The twins were exhausted and drifted off to sleep at the very beginning of the conversation.

The car was racing at its top speed which was way above the speed limits. The mortal police had not yet disturbed them; Percy knew that the goddess was helping in there. He was a bit angry, he had convinced himself that with the war over there will be no fight between the demigods but knowing that some demigods where still supporting Titans did not help Percy's temper. This was not the first time that the demigods in support of Titans had attacked the once who had defended Olympus in the war. Only a few days back Travis and Katie were attacked when they were on a date. Before that Clarisse and Chris were attacked when they went to visit Clarisse's mother. Even others were attacked. Percy was now unhappy that these half-bloods could not be made to join Camp and some serious measures had to be taken. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not see a hellhound blocking the road until Bob yelled: "Percy watch out." It was too late for any stunts like applying brakes and the car collided with the hound.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Percy was desperate; he wanted everyone inside the car safe. To his surprise when the car collided with the hound the crack for which Percy had waited never came. The car was itself catastrophe but none inside the car were hurt this surprised not just Percy but all of them. Annabeth had woken up after the crash so were the twins. They immediately put themselves out of the car. They both looked in the direction of the hound which was crumbling to dust. Annabeth had a quizzed look on her face but Percy understood that it was the celestial bronze which Tyson had added while repairing the car for Paul after Blackjack had put a dent to it. They were all relieved that they were safe but that was only shattered as they saw hundreds of monster running towards them.

Percy immediately turned towards the satyr "Bob take these two and head to the Camp now. Inform Chiron of what is coming and ask him to send help." He then turned to his love "go with them and keep them safe. I will hold the monsters." Annabeth became red with anger she said "No, the last time I left you I almost lost you. I will stay and fight by your side no matter what. No Percy don't look at me like that I am not leaving. You are not getting rid of me seaweed brain." Percy had no choice; he motioned for everyone to bolt in the direction of the Camp.

Thalia and the rest of the hunters had a pleasant time flying. They had boarded the plane in Seattle and had just landed in New York and now they had to get to Camp Half-blood. They decided that they will wait for their mistress lady Artemis to arrive she had instructed them to wait for her. Most of the hunters were not happy to go to the Camp. They did not have anything against the Camp; it was the only problem for them that it was filled with boys and children of a certain love goddess. The hunters new they need some serious rest so the complaining was kept to a minimum. Then they saw a flash of light and the goddess of the hunt was standing before them. Most noticed that the goddess still looked a bit distracted. On her orders, they started to walk towards the bus which had come from Camp itself for the logo Delphi's strawberry was present. Once all the hunters were boarded and comfortable they started their journey towards the Camp.

Percy could feel that the monsters were catching up. He was not one of the best athletes. He was trailing behind and to keep him company Annabeth was running slower than she was capable of. The twins and Bob were well ahead that was the only relief they had. Percy looked sideways to his right where Annabeth was running, they exchanged a meaningful look. They had been together and fought side by side so many times that they knew each other too well and both had the knowledge that Percy could not keep the running for long. People would say that with Percy being the best fighter it would be easy to be fighting alongside him. That was a load of Minotaur dung. Percy was so unpredictable that fight alongside him took more than just skill and practice, no one but Annabeth was a master of the subject. They both decided that it turned the monsters to dust time.

They turned around and took a fighting stance. The monsters that had faced the duo before froze in their track. By seeing this all others stopped as well. Percy assessed the army of his enemy; there were at least a hundred monsters of different kinds and ten demigods in total. A tall guy with blonde hair and muscular features holding a sword of about four feet made up of bronze stood before them and spoke: "finally decided to surrender hero." Percy just snorted at this. The tall guy unmistakably who was the leader continued "too bad Jackson anyways you and your girlfriend are to die."

Percy who was standing tall spoke with his most convincing tone "really dude do you think that by having somewhere around a hundred monsters and a few demigods you are going to kill me. That would be something to watch. The Titans are defeated people and they are not returning any time soon. The gods are claiming all their children, come on guys, why do you want to continue with your foolishness. There are cabins for all minor gods now. The camp is a good place to be. Put down your weapons and you are always welcome to the Camp." To this, the leader of the group just answered with a command to attack and the monster and the demigods charged at Percy and Annabeth. First to reach them were the monsters. The very moment they came into the range of Percy's or Annabeth's weapon they were reunited with their friends in Tartarus. Percy was knocking down the demigods, he did not kill them. The fight was going on and more and more of the enemies were getting defeated. A monster was successful in distracting the daughter of Athena and one of the enemy demigods took this chance to cut a wide gash in Annabeth's left arm. This angered Percy, with one swift motion he killed the monster responsible and sent the demigod rolling on the ground.

The victory was near Percy thought but that very instant a fresh wave of monster came. More and more monsters were engaging the two heroes. Annabeth was getting covered with wounds and soon she would collapse of exhaustion. Percy immediately made the mini hurricane of his and with that, he started to attack the monsters. This provided Annabeth to rest for some time. Percy had done mist traveling many times but his success was with transporting only himself, he had not tried to take another person along. The major problem was that it was a dry day and there was no much water in the air so mist travel was out of the question. Percy was slowly getting tired. Last night something had happened and it had weakened him greatly so keeping up the hurricane which he had increased in size for a long time was not possible. He had to allow Annabeth to resume the fight.

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair which magically hid his true for from others when wish for it. It had been a decent day, some new Campers had arrived and he had instructed the demigods in archery. For some reason, Chiron was feeling very anxious. He did not understand why but his instincts told him that something was going to happen and that it was not something good. As he sat in the porch he could see a satyr and two demigods running towards the big house. All three were out of their breaths as they reached the steps of the big house and the demigods understandable passed out due to exhaustion. The satyr's expression was enough to tell Chiron that some were terribly wrong. After gaining some steadiness and catching his breath he told the centaur of what had transpired. Immediately a fighting force of demigods was summoned the passed out demigod twins transferred to the infirmary and the literally ran for Percy and Annabeth's aid.

Percy was getting too tired to continue fighting he would drop any moment now but he could not do that his girlfriend was in danger she was injured and fighting in her complete form was not possible for her, they were getting overwhelmed. For the first time, an opponent was able to stab Percy straight at his heart, a natural thing to do when such an attack is made is to move to your right but in this case, he could not do so because Annabeth was leaning on his back. All hope seemed as to drain out of Percy but when a monster lunged at him. It froze in mid-attack; Percy could see a silver arrow sprouting through the monster's chest and then came the sound of the hunting horn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The hunters were having a good time as they were traveling towards the Camp. They were now on the very road which led to half blood Camp. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and stood in front of them was the goddess of hunt herself. She looked really disturbed and I lot of anger. Before anyone could say or do anything the goddess spoke "hunters we have to hurry, a mile from here Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase are fighting for their lives against a huge force of monsters and some demigods who still seem to hold a grudge on their defeat. With that the goddess made the bus go even faster. Within no time they were at the battle scene. The door was opened and Thalia was the first one out. She raised her bow notched an arrow at the monster which was about to pounce on Percy. The arrow went straight through the monster's heart and it disintegrated into dust. The hunters were all out of the bus and blowing the horn on their mistress's command they started to send arrows after other at the monsters and enemy demigods alike. If you did not know better you would have said it was raining arrows. This new attack was not suspected or anticipated by the attackers and this put the monsters into panic. But the leader successfully regrouped his army and directed a part of the attack at the hunters and forced them to switch to close range weapons in which the hunters lacked dearly. Artemis who saw that Percy was getting tired immediately sent a message to her father to make it rain. Zeus who had no idea as to what was happening obliged because he had a soft spot of his daughter. The rain gave Percy with a new strength he attacked with new fire. He created the mini hurricane and started to take out every monster in his path. This was not something the enemy was expecting and panic overwhelmed and they started to lose. Soon enough the enemy lines began to thin. The son of Hecate who was the leader took the matter into his own hands he charged towards Percy and sent many magically enhanced blows towards Percy. Needless to say, none affected him. Percy dropped the hurricane the rain had stopped the hunters were now once again had switched to their bows.

Percy engaged Steve son of Hecate in one to one battle and in no time the Titan supporter was in bruises and cuts all over his body. Annabeth had just taken care of some of the final monsters and was fighting another demigod. Percy could not let his concentration be directed elsewhere so he took on this opponent. He tried to reason with his opponent "look around you, your army is no more. Don't you think it is high time that you dropped your weapon and surrender." To this, the demigods answer was a loud never and he back up a few paces and then took out a revolver out of his pocket he pointed it in Percy's direction. Percy could only feel sad for this last effort of the demigod whose name he did not know. Percy said as calmly as he could "dude it is of no use a bullet from that thing cannot hurt me. Please surrender and end this madness." For this came as cool a reply "yes, I will end this." He slowly went for the trigger; suddenly Percy had a bad feeling about this. The guy pulled the trigger but just before doing so he slightly changed the direction he was pointing. At that very moment, a silver arrow went straight through his head. The sound of the gunshot was enough to freeze Percy. He turned around and ran with his full speed yelling "Annabeth" who was falling slowly to the ground, blood pouring out of her wound. Percy held her in his arms. He was in shock and filled with worry."Annabeth, Annabeth" he called her name, he looked up and found the goddess of the moon who had a sad expression on her face "Please do something" he begged her but he knew that there was nothing she could do. Thalia was completely in shock and could not move. The heroes from the Camp, who had just arrived, witnessed what had happened and were all in shock.

"Percy" Annabeth's voice was very low as she tried to get her seaweed brain's attention. She knew that she did not have much time. The bullet had hit her heart and it was poisoned. No magic could save her, not even the Golden Fleece had the magic to heal her. She once again called Percy but he was too busy trying to have the others help that Annabeth, at last, resolved to call him by his nickname she had given him. Amidst all the pain she was feeling she pulled the strength and with all her energy called "seaweed brain," this got Percy's attention. "Don't worry wise girl we will have you cured in no time just stay strong and stay with me." Percy's eyes were now filled with tears, he knew that there was no hope Annabeth was dying. "Promise me Percy" Annabeth was still in pain she could feel the loss of blood, she could feel the poison spread through her body and her vision was getting blur. "Anything wise, girl anything" that was all Percy could manage, he had to keep strong he told himself. Annabeth now was using the last of her energy. "Promise me not to waste over me." "Annabeth!" that was all Percy could say. "Annabeth, I love you, I love my wise girl. Please don't say such a thing." Annabeth tried to smile but the physical pain was nothing when compared to the pain she was feeling. When Thalia had told her that Percy was visited by the goddess of love herself Annabeth knew that their love story was to be a tragedy. "You promised seaweed brain, I want you to keep that promise." She coughed blood; Percy tried to relieve her of her pain but could not find a way to do so. He just said with still in tears "I love you wise girl." This time Annabeth smiled "I love you seaweed brain." With that she went limp; the life in her was no more. Everyone who was shocked was now struck with grief. Percy cried out "Annabeth, Annabeth" he shook her hoping she would just get up and say boo and call him a seaweed brain for thinking she would give him up so easily. Grief was now getting a deeper hold of Percy. He had been badly wounded when fighting the Minotaur, he had felt pain when he had lifted the sky, had felt pain when lava was poured on him and he had felt like getting dissolved and losing his identity in the Styx, but each time there was his wise girl to bring him back. She was always there to guide him physically or as an illusion but she was always there. Today as he was feeling the pain of grief there was no wise girl to comfort him where he was completely defeated. The pain was unbearable, he wanted to die he did not want to live in the world where there was no wise girl to laugh at his stupidity, to feel proud of his bravery and to care for him when he was ill. The one who loved him and he loved back was no more. Slowly Percy's vision started blurred and he collapsed still holding Annabeth in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Poseidon sat on his throne in his underwater palace. All the water inside had been made to go out and the room was filled with air to the benefit of others who had come there. It had been two weeks after the fight near the half-blood hill. Annabeth Chase was dead. Percy Jackson who had blacked out was in a coma. No matter what the gods and healers did, Percy won't wake up. Those who were concerned about Percy had gathered at Poseidon's palace to discuss the matter. Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Artemis, Iris and to everyone's surprise Hades and Dionysus were present.

Apollo spoke "well everyone knows why we are here. No matter what we have done we had to fail epically in restoring Percy back to health. He still internally is mourning over the girl's death. He sees it as his own fault that she is dead…" Artemis winced. "…So as long as he holds the attitude he cannot be cured. We had to make him let go of her and start anew." All the gods who were sitting nodded their heads. They all knew that Percy had to let go and start his life fresh that was the only way he could survive but one of them still felt guilty because what she did back then in the night made him tired for the all-day thus making unable to fight at 100% of his capacity. Hestia who usually was silent now spoke and every single god turned their attention to her words. "It is obvious that Percy should let go of Annabeth and move on, but he by himself will not do that. My suggestion is that we help him that direction." Poseidon was the first to respond "what do you mean Hestia?" Hestia continued "if we can make him forget Annabeth then he will be able to cope with his shock and then soon return to his normal." It was Artemis who objected to this "that will be very cruel to do so to him. He loved her and I don't think he will forget her. The moment he sees the Camp and other of his friends around him he will remember her and be back to the coma stage he is in now or worse he might even die." To this Hades answered, "he does not need to wake up to his friends." "What!" all the other gods yelled turning to him. Hades shifted in his seat. He felt uncomfortable with others looking at him. He had to speak but a bright light stopped him and every one of the gods except for Hestia reached for their weapons.

When the light went down standing in front of them was a woman who had long black silky hair. She was beautiful beyond measures. She had light brown eyes which had a motherly edge. She was wearing a white Greek dress which and had a golden crown on her head. Poseidon was the first to recover and asked "Mother. Why you are here?" the woman smiled down like a mother would do when she had found her child do something behind her back. "My, my, my, is that a way to greet your own mother and grandmother? By branding your weapons? And what kind of question is that Poseidon, Hum? Is a woman not allowed to visit her children and grandchildren?" Poseidon was a bit angry now but it was Hades who responded "you have not visited us in eons and today all of a sudden you seem to have found a lot of love for your children and grandchildren. I doubt that. You are here for some gain, some business of your own." The woman who had been smiling till now was red in rage. "Hades, having grudges is not good for you son. I think your own son has told you that." Whatever it was Hades did not respond. She turned now to face everyone and spoke "When was the last time any of you just thought about me? I am here because I want to help you in the matter of my grandson Perseus." Poseidon eyed her suspiciously, so did the rest. "Why are you so interested in my son?" Poseidon asked. The Titan smiled as she answered, "he is an adorable child."

Before she could continue Artemis spoke "you have met him!" it was not a question, it was a statement full of surprise. The Titan nodded still smiling. "Of course I have. Just a few hours after his birth" Poseidon paled but the mother of gods just went on "I even gave him his first meal." All the gods who were present were horror-struck. "You" was all Poseidon could utter. "Yes, son. Me. I let him suckle from me." All the gods were still in shock. Rhea continued "I did not get to nurse any of my own children. When I saw little Perseus my heart could not just stop so I did the natural thing. Oh, children, he is so much like your father." This brought Poseidon out of his trance he yelled in the top of his voice "my son is nothing like our father. My son is a hero. He is the greatest hero of all. He is a kind-hearted and loyal man." His mother continued to talk like Poseidon had not talked at all, much less yelled. "There is a way to revive him and it is a simple one at that. All you have to do is erase his memory and then place him amongst the Romans". "There is no way that is going to happen" Poseidon boomed as he and many others stood up from their thrones now glaring at the Titan Queen.

Rhea just looked at her son for a while "son, don't deny this. He is as much a Roman as he is a Greek." "That is not possible" all the others except for Poseidon yelled in unison. Rhea just kept on smiling "it is possible. You see the mortals with whom you have a child with imagining you in one of your forms. But when it came to Sally Jackson she wanted to have the complete sea god. A god is complete when he or she is both in his or hers Roman and Greek form. Poseidon was both Poseidon and Neptune when he conceived Perseus and that makes the hero both Greek and Roman." The realization had donned on all of them. They had many a time had Percy using some Latin expressions, and Chiron once praised Percy's Latin when he still was still working undercover as Mr. Brunner. They had not given it much thought. "What does that lead to?" some asked. Rhea spoke "it is easy enough. Erase his memory and send him to Roman Camp. They will not know what hit them." With that Rhea disappeared in flash of gold.

All the gods who were present there in the sea gods palace where now worried. The new information that Percy was also Roman was hard to digest they all silently sat there trying to decide their next course of action. After some arguments and discussions, they arrived at their decision.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

San Francisco

The monster was hungry. It growled and flashed its teeth, it wanted its meal. But the teenager who was the meal of the hellhound was holding a sword. The creature of the underworld knew about the sword. A sword made up of celestial bronze could kill it. The hound was hungry; it wanted to taste the demigod's blood. It circled the half blood or tried to do so but failed because the demigod copied its motion. A slow breeze was blowing. The air was cold; the breeze carried the scent of the hero toward the hound. Anybody can say as to what will happen now. The hound would pounce on the hero. Wrong! The hound did not pounce instead it was filled with terror for it recognized the scent. It was the scent of the sea. The first instinct for the monster was to run, save its own life. But it reminded itself of the deeds of this hero. The half-blood had killed the hell hound's entire pack. The beast wanted revenge. Its muscles tensed and it pounced on the hero only to meet his blade and to get disintegrated into dust.

The hero sighed he looked up the moon which was moving slowly going down towards the west ready to sink in the distant sea. What an intriguing ball in the sky! The boy with sea green eyes and messy long black hair with some streak of grey though. It had been ten days since he woke up attacked by a wolf. He had fought it but did not feel like using all his strength. He had believed that it was a wild beast and did not to hurt it. But to the boys surprise it spoke well it spoke in his mind.

What surprised him, even more, was that he did not feel panic. He had interrogated the wolf who introduced herself as Lupa. She told him that Roman gods were real and alive and he was one of their sons. She also told him about the Camp for demigods and that he had to make it there on his own. He still could hear her words even now "demigod, normally my pups come at a very small age so they are tested here and then I take them to Camp on my back. But you are older so you will have to find your own way to the Camp." Then she gave him two hints; first was to follow the moon and the second was to reach the foot of despair.

At the time the hero had not known his own name but after two days a monster had called him Perseus Jackson so he came to believe that his name was Percy Jackson. He followed west for that is the direction the moon travels. Despair now where could that be? He had wandered for three days and many monsters had attacked him. The only reason he survived was that he had this unique pen sword thing called riptide with which he could kill monsters. Just a day ago a guy having blonde hair mischievous smile and blue eyes had met him. He looked like a delivery man but not the one whom you trust. Percy had immediately recognized him as a god and the god of thieves and messengers at that. He bought Percy a good size meal at a small hotel and introduced himself as Mercury. He also told him that they have been great friends and he was there to help him. Mercury gave him that despair was at the place where the sky and earth meet. "That is very helpful" Percy had told him sarcastically. To which the god had only laughed. He then delivered Percy some fabulous gifts. He gave him a crossbow which was made of silver, he told him that it was a gift to him by Diana the goddess of moon and hunt, ' _this never runs out of arrows_.' Then he gave him a small canteen ' _this is a gift from Vesta and Bacchus it will never run out of nectar. But make sure not to drink too much_.' Then he brought out a guitar ' _this is from me and Apollo, it will help you to calm yourself down and also as a source of entertainment. Last but not the least_ ' he said taking out a trident. Percy's mouth was wide open at the site of it. When he held it he could feel the power. Mercury was watching him closely and with a smile, he said ' _its name is tornado it is forged by Vulcan it is blessed by Pluto, Iris and it was done at the request of your father Neptune from whom the bulk of the powers of the trident comes. And to keep them all with you they turn into a single bracelet and it can fit on your arm_.' With that, he had left in bright flashes of light.

Percy had traveled a long distance on foot. He had to go in the direction of the moon so he had slept during the day and had walked during the night. He had just killed a hellhound. Percy did not know as to how he knew the names and some random things but not his past. The wolf had promised him that once he gets to the Camp eventually his memory shall return. Though he had his suspicions he convinced himself that was his best lead. It was now five thirty in the morning of December. The winter solstices, yes the day when the gods have their meeting. Percy had got to San Francisco hours ago and he saw the mountain mount tam. Despair was the first word which came to his mind. Now he knew where he had to go. A smile crept on his face, he had made it. He silently thanked the gods. The thing he had to do next was to find the foot of this mountain and to get to this Camp where he will get his memories back.

It was now six in the morning the indications of sunrise was showing in the sky ((assume that the sun rises at 6:30, I know it is wrong but I live near the tropic of cancer)). He used all his speed, he was tired but he kept on moving. He reached the freeway near the mountain. It was holiday season and early morning so the traffic was less. His instincts told him to cross the highway so he did. He walked into the forest in front of him and went deeper. He could see a distant building when he got closer he could tell that it was a wall. He marched up to it. There was a large door. Percy was exhausted from the long travel he knocked at the door twice and the promptly passed out then and there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Alicia Jones was way too tired it was early in the morning. Her cohort was punished for sleeping during Camp activities. Some of the sons of Mercury found fun in adding sleeping pills to others food. This had caused entire cohort three to fall asleep the whole day. Lupa punished the cohort by having them do all the cleaning activity. The worst hit was Alicia for she had to guard the door all night and the next morning does all the regular activities.

The only relief was that today was last of such days. Alicia had to employ all the measures she knew to keep herself awake to guard. Now, all know that the door needed guarding because the Camp didn't have magical protection against monsters, why wouldn't they just set one she thought. But ever since the Titan war they kept guard so as the demigods who were in support of the Titans could not come and attack. The natural effect of being a daughter of Venus added to Alicia's problem. She had a good idea as to what sleeping on duty could do to her. So she tried to keep herself awake. But the god of sleep was not so sympathetic towards her for she slowly drifted into sleep.

The daughter of beauty found herself on a beach she could not recognize because before she was able to take in her surroundings her attention was on the fight taking place in front of her. There was a boy of about twelve years of age. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt, his messy black hair only added to his good looks. The boy was fighting a man whom Alicia recognized as Mars. Within minutes of fight Mars was on the ground in pain-fury being pointed at by the boy's sword with golden blood pouring out of his heel.

The scene changed.

Lady Diana was there; she was holding something very heavy and was barely managing to hold on. The same boy but now a bit older was talking to her. They seemed to be in disagreement. After some talking, the goddess looked like she was considering what he told her. Then the boy took hold of whatever the goddess was holding before. Alicia was convinced that this boy was nuts if a goddess can't manage a kid has no chance. But to her very surprise, the boy held his own ground. Thirty seconds had passed and Lady Diana pushed someone towards the boy. At the last instant, the boy let go of the weight and had the person to hold the weight. Alicia understood that moment that the boy had held the sky. The scene shifted and now she was in some forge. He scanned the room only to find that it was full of monster which had a dog like faces and had hands which looked like fins. She saw that the boy was standing on a platform holding a sword. The sword was unlike any she had seen till date.

The metal was not gold but looked like bronze. Before she could give much thought the dog-faced monsters started throwing red-hot lava aiming the boy. Alicia felt her own skin burn and a sudden worry for the boy's health rose in her, but what happened next was not what she could comprehend neither expect. A blue-green aura surrounded the boy and water came out from him as sweat comes out of one body except in bigger quantity. The water made contact with the lava and an explosion followed. Alicia was horror-struck 'the boy is dead' she told herself 'there is nothing anyone could do.' But the scene changed and there stood the boy. The place was dark so the leader of cohort three could not see far away but then a powerful looking man who could only be a Titan attacked the boy. Suddenly water came from a nearby river and pulled both the boy and the Titan into the river and after some seconds they both emerged from the water. The Titan looked completely lost. The hero was covered in wounds but then the Titan touched his forehead and he was healed.

Alicia was completely confused. First of all, how did he survive the blast, second where was he and why did the Titan look confused. The answer to the first was a mystery to her but the answer to the second came to her. They were in the underworld and the river into which they fell was river Lethe. The scene now took her to another place. There was a guy with golden armor and was radiating a lot of harsh light making it difficult to look at him. She looked the other direction to see the boy now much older much more handsome but what made the daughter of love to hold her breath and her heart to skip a beat were the eyes, the beautiful green eyes. As she was trying to regain control of herself the two started a battle. The Titan was using his abilities and the boy who now could be called a man was giving him a hard time. The Titan sent a blast of energy and threw the boy feats away in a building but the boy just got up as if nothing happened and he created a mini hurricane around him and the Titan got tangled in the hurricane. When the scene faded she was in a room she did not recognize but there was a woman who was busy applying makeup. Alicia knew immediately who the woman was. "Good morning Milady," she said bowing to the lady. The lady looked at her and smiled "my dear daughter Alicia. You can call me mom honey we don't want Perseus to be angry now do we." Alicia was a bit puzzled "Perseus?" she asked. "The one you saw in your dream. Ohhhh he is so handsome." Venus cooed. Alicia blushed for a reason she could not find. Then Venus turned serious "child Perseus is coming to your Camp. He has faced a lot in his short life. But also he has lost a lot which is important to him. Just a few days ago he lost someone which caused a great amount of pain to him. So the gods as generous we are, in order to help him cope with it, have erased his memory."

Alicia looked shocked but the goddess paid no heed "my child come what may do not fall in love with him. He will not return it. But help him every way you can." Alicia wanted to ask her mother why? But she disappeared and Alicia woke up from her dream only to hear the knock on the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Welcome

The Romans were waiting impatiently for the boy to wake up. It was now the third day after he was found unconscious on their doorsteps. The boy was tied to the wall of the dungeon, a place where they kept their prisoners and interrogated them. Lupa was away finding demigods for her to train or as some put it eat. Jason had temporarily returned from his mission and had ordered for having the boy be put in the dungeon. Special guarded was kept to make sure that the moment he woke up the leaders can interrogate him.

"Is the kid up Alicia?" Jason inquired as he and others in the form of cohort leaders accompanied by their second in command entered the room. "Not yet sir" she promptly answered. At that very moment, the boy stirred or tried to do so and got up. Before anybody could say a thing he spoke: "it is not a good sport to wake up bound." For the first all of them could see his eyes they were sea green and this caused the girls to skip one beat of a heart. He was handsome beyond measures which could rival with the gods. Jason made a hand gesture toward Reyna. She had recovered from the effect that the boy's eyes had on her and she took out her dagger and held it to his throat and she spoke in a commanding and threatening voice "who are you? And why are you here?" the boy did not even look remotely affected. "As to who I am my name is Perseus Jackson and you can call me Percy. As for your second question: as to why am I here." He turned his head as much as he could with all the binds and the knife at his throat "I believe that you are in a better position to answer." Jason was pissed off by the attitude of this guy. "Don't you know how to respect someone who is your superior?" Percy's reply was immediate "ah, I did not know you were superior. Looking at him up to down, he added: You don't look anywhere close to one." Before Jason could do something the other well except for Alicia yelled in unison "do you know to whom you are speaking to. He is Jason Grace son of Jupiter slayer of Trojan sea monster, defeater of Krios, destroyer to Saturn's throne." Before the demigods could say more about their leader Percy yawned loudly. "Yes, yes whatever more he is. Threatening someone who is bound seems to be the most heroic thing he has done yet." Jason was read with rage "hold your tongue kid." Percy started to laugh "Kid! Really, by the looks of it, I am much older than you, boy. It is you who will show respect. Do not try to bully over me Grace it will not end well for a kiddo."

There was a new color in Percy's eyes. Alicia recognized it as the color it had turned when this hero had fought the Titan of light. She had seen the way Perseus had faced those Titans if it went for a fight Jason would be having the fight of his life. But the daughter of Venus had those feminine instincts which told her not to tell it out loud. Jason had taken out his golden sword and wanted to behead Percy when a deep growl stopped him.

Everyone turned around and bowed to Lupa. Lupa left out a wolfish laugh and spoke "Perseus

Jackson captured and bound by my pups. Lady Diana was so confident in your abilities, I wonder if what she was confident about." Percy smiled at Lupa like they were old friends and said "well I have to admit that your Campers are capable of binding an already knocked out guy for some time. But are they capable of keeping me so for long? I seriously doubt that." With that Percy just came clean of his confinement. All in that room were so caught up in his word that they did not see his hand getting converted to water and getting themselves free from the chains. They all took out their weapons and wanted attack Percy they did not know how he manages to get himself out they were convinced that this was a son of Mercury, but Lupa stopped them. And then she spoke "well well, Perseus Jackson you do show a lot of potentials. Your test will be in an hour getting ready for it… at least it's true that you're not the type to respect or fear immortals." Jason was soon to object "Lupa for all we know he could be a spy. We should kill him not give him a test." The wolf looked at Jason for a long time. A secret conversation seemed to take place between them. Then Lupa spoke "Do you think Lady Diana could send me a male spy...? You have a message from Lady Juno, she wants you to be ready for your mission in half an hour. You will not be witnessing Perseus Jackson's test." Jason did protest nobody did they all knew better than to say anything against. Lupa turned towards Alicia and spoke "child you shall wait for her along with him and then at the end of the hour show him to the Coliseum. Rests of you inform your cohorts to get to the place and settle down. Reyna, you will go and inform the cohort three as their leader will be here. With that, she walked off without a backward glance.

"See you around I guess, and I hope you have good healers and a big insurance for your pups." Percy murmured smiling. No one heard it but Lupa and Alicia. Jason turned and looked at Percy with hatred clear in his eyes. Those eyes told you that you are lucky. He went away, so did the rest, all gave him evil glares. Perseus gave them his trademark smile. When all were out and only living soul in there where Alicia and Perseus. Alicia extended her arm for a handshake and Percy took it. "My name is Alicia, daughter of Venus," she said.

 **Sooo... This is my first author's note... Please review if you liked it. Don't forget this is a Pertemis story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Is it true that you don't remember your past?" Alicia asked. Her tone was that of concern. Percy for some reason felt compelled to answer her "yes, it is true that I do not, wait! How do you know that I don't remember my past?" Percy was truly puzzled because at no point of conversation with the people he met after waking had he raised the issue of his memory. Alicia was a bit surprised that he just broke the magic of her charm speak but decided to relax the point and told him of the dream she had leaving the point of her mother's visit.

"So, where am I? What is this place?" Percy questioned the leader of third cohort. Alicia answered "this place is the Camp. We refer it to as SPQR. The meaning will be conveyed later only if you survive the test. Percy tensed "honestly do I have to write a test? It sounds horrible. Alicia was confused first but then caught what he meant and burst out laughing. "no, no" she said still laughing "you don't have to write anything you only will have to fight differ people to prove that you are worthy of cohorts." "Cohorts?" Percy quizzed. Alicia gave a small smile and then began "the Camp has five cohorts. The fifth cohort is where the weakest of the Camp go. That too only if they manage to hold on their own against the second in command of the cohort. If you defeat him you get an opportunity to fight the leader of the cohort, on defeat you become his second in command if he wishes so. But if you win then you fight a member of fourth cohort. If you fail you will be in fifth cohort but on victory you will be against the second in command of cohort fourth. If you fare you get to fight the leader of cohort four. Your endeavor will tell if you are to stay with them or you get to fight with my cohort that is the third one. My second in command died a few days ago. So you will get to fight me if you defeat one of my cohort members of my choosing." Before she could say more Percy interrupted her "sorry to hear that your friend died." "It is OK Percy, we were not that close." She said and continued "if you get through me, which I doubt, you will be made the leader of third cohort and I will be made your subordinate. Don't get your hopes up Jackson I am a tough opponent." She had such a smile that would have made any guy well you get the idea. But she was disappointed to see that having no effect on the hero. She was constantly moving her body in such ways and used her voice so that would have made many boys to forget what they were about and keep staring at her but none of them seem to have any influence on our Percy.

The more she tried to get Percy's attention to her physique she herself was getting lost in Percy's eyes. Those sea green eyes were like a drug to her and she wanted to drown in that sea. She was so lost that Percy had to put his arms one of her shoulders and brought her back to reality. Percy did not realize that he still had his arm on her shoulder and spoke "hey did you hear me. I was asking you that if I defeat you don't I get to fight someone up the order?" Alicia blinked no guy in the world had been able make her get lost in thought so she brought herself back from her day dream and caught the last line understanding his question she answer "only if the once higher up the order want to fight you they do it. In your case if you should make it they will want to fight you." Then she realized that Percy's arm was still on her shoulder and she blushed. The great hero Percy was did not notice this after putting his hands into his pockets. So how much time remains for this test and where will it be conducted. Alicia checked her watch and knew that there was only half an hour for such a thing. She was in full armor looking down at it she realized "ho, I am really sorry Percy." She said. "You are to have a weapon, and also armor. Come let us go into the next room there should be some in your size." She took Percy by his arm and dragged him to another room. Percy refused to put on any armor. He gave various reasons like they were too heavy, did not feel right and some silly reason like they look girly. After some persuasion Alicia was convinced that her charmspeaks had no effect on the hero. This could happen only if they were subjected to charmspeak of greater intensity. They tried many weapon or say as many as options allowed them but Percy was not satisfied even remotely and did not choose any weapon. Alicia checked her watch to find that there was only ten minutes left for the test. "Percy" she said "you have only ten minutes you have to choose a weapon." Percy just did not seem to care. "Let us go. I don't think I need any weapons. Let us get this test over with." Alicia was stunned by his attitude but she recovered quickly. She said now in a bit of hurry "OK, I will escort you to the new coliseum. But it is required for me to blind fold you as I lead you there." With that she took out a pink cloth and blind folded Percy. "Before we leave a fair warning, here at Camp we respect ranks. You are at the bottom right now so show no disrespect." She said. "Your wish is my command, madam." Percy gave a small bow. Alicia giggled and taking Percy by his arm leads him out of there.

After walking for some time Percy could hear the roar of a crowd. Percy's head was spinning the designer perfume on the cloth made him uncomfortable. But he kept that to himself and walked in the direction Alicia was leading. The noise of the crowd was getting louder and Percy could hear the voice of the wolf Lupa addressing them "we have a new Camper who will be tested today." There was roar of cheers for this. Percy knew that now he was standing in the middle of some stadium. "Good luck" Alicia said and even in the noise he could say she was leaving. Percy slowly removed the blind fold. Harsh light met his eyes. It took him a while to adjust to the sun light. It was eleven hours on December 25th.

Lupa voices reached everyone. "Perseus Jackson will be fighting Daniel Stain son of Janus from cohort five." There was a cheer from the crowd. When it died down Lupa looked at Perseus and asked "anything you want to ask?" it was more like any last words. Percy just smiled and at top of his voice yelled "Merry Christmas." The crowd did not know it should laugh or to do anything so it was silent. Alicia was now standing near Reyna whispered to her "this guy is made up of some real stuff." Percy looked around the coliseum and just admired the architecture. The way it was designed it was a replica of the coliseum in Rome and was as large. But was occupied by somewhere around a hundred and fifty teenagers, some young and some older. Percy looked in front of him and saw a well built guy with full body armor with a spear in his right hand and a Roman shield in his left hand. The armor was of gold and it glittered in the sun. Percy gave him a broad smile. Lupa howled signaling the beginning of the fight. Some yelled "kid don't you have a weapon?" some others asked "why is he not in armor?" the guy name Daniel charged at Percy with his spear aiming at his heart. Percy waited till the last moment and move to his left. The attacker had thought that Percy would move to his right since it is a natural reaction, this made the attacker lose his balance and he stumble Percy took the opportunity by kicking him hard on his head with his left leg the one which is not as strong as his right but was enough to knock out the guy. The crowd was surprised to see someone get rid of their opponent in such a fast time that there was pin drop silence. Lupa broke the silence and spoke "well done Jackson, now you shall face Shane fields' son of mercury the leader of fifth cohort. Shane came into the middle and the on Lupa's mark attacked Percy. Percy simply kept dogging and stepping away from the attacks. The crowd started to boo and some even called Percy a coward, no matter what Percy kept his game. Shane lost his concentration and made a wild slash which was exactly Percy was waiting for. He ducked down and then grabbed hold of Shane sword arm yanked the sword out of his hands and the used the butt of it to hammer at Shane's head which sent him to the ground face first and was unconscious in that very moment. Two people came in and took him on a stretcher. Percy looked into the crowd which was a bit unhappy to see two of their warriors to be defeated by a person who had no weapon in his hands. Percy put the sword along with it owner and then he met Alicia's eyes and grinned making her blush crimson. Percy missed Lupa's announcement so he could not tell who this was but could easily say that this girl was some chick from fourth cohort. She was holding a knife. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was definitely a daughter of Ceres, even though her features were not trade mark once. She charged at Percy who now feeling was bored due to lack of challenge, with great ease caught hold of her arm in which she had the knife and twisted it. She did not have time for self defense before she could register the pain a neat blow at her sent her unconscious.

This was the third opponent Percy had taken down without using any weapon. The leader of cohort four came forward. Mark son of Apollo took out his bow and started to fire arrows after arrows at Percy who had a hard time escaping them.

He had to jump, duck skip and do all the stunts he could manage to keep him from being hit by the arrows. The Campers were now cheering they could smell victory. Percy needed to something he just moved to his right and just avoided being hit. He remembered the gift he received from the goddess of hunt, he willed for the cross bow to come to him and it immediately materialized in his hand. Everyone gasped they had not anticipated a cross bow appearing out of thin air. Percy shot the first. Mark was not prepared to be at the receiving end. Percy sent arrows after arrows. The cross bow reloaded itself. Even with it Percy was a terrible shooter. None hit the intended target but were well enough to keep Mark at bay. Both exchanged arrows. None were hit so far, but slowly Percy got hang of the cross bow and he for a change took an accurate shot which cut the string of Mark's bow making it useless for that moment. Percy closed the distance between them. Mark got himself his sword but Percy was already too close for him to make any move. Just like what happened to Shane, Mark found himself losing consciousness. The crowd was now completely in awe as to how this guy could manage without weapons so far except for a cross bow which materialized out of thin air. Alicia who had watched in her dream of how brilliant Percy could be, stopped her cohort mate from going into the arena and she herself bringing out her sword marched towards him already accepting that he will be soon her leader but only praying that he would not kill her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The moment Alicia walked into the fighting area she charged at Percy. Percy moved out of her way and simply got behind her and pushed. But Alicia was a skilled fighter so she recovered quickly and slashed at Percy who had to do tough backward bend to avoid from being hit. Percy said "you do have some skills." and then he took out his pen. The moment the crowd saw the pen in his hand it burst out laughing. Alicia also laughed "it is not the time to ask for my number handsome." Percy just smiled "Ah that is sad. But I guess I will settle for this." He uncapped his pen and it grew into the sword it truly is. The crowd was silenced Alicia was surprised. Percy gave her time to recover and let her take the first strike.

Alicia was having a hard time. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to concentrate. She was using every bit of her skills, very energy she had but she was getting distracted. The guy she was fighting was beyond words handsome and every minute she was getting drawn to him. It was not helping that Perseus was toying with her. He was only defending himself from her strikes but was not retaliating. What she could do? The daughter of Venus knew that the crowd which was cheering her was under a false impression that she was causing her opponent to play defensive. Whereas the truth was that Percy could end it at any point he wanted. Alicia got a plan a gift her mother had given her to able to look irresistible to any man she wanted. She quickly prayed to her mother and unleashed her physical beauty. Instead of losing self to the charm Percy just looked like he had seen a monster which was ugly. With a swift movement of the sword, he disarmed Alicia who was shocked beyond measures. Even when the tip of Percy's sword was at her throat she could not recover. Slowly she came back to the world bowed to the hero and exited the arena.

Reyna and Hazel had been watching Perseus closely and were surprised to see how easily he was facing his opponents. "He is trained, Reyna." Hazel told the girl sitting by her side. "No doubt in that. His style is a bit different; it is like he is using many styles combined into one. We can be safe and call him unpredictable. We need to bring him down and there is an easy way to do so." Reyna stated her observations and was now thinking hard and then she turned back and called for Lisa daughter of Trivia. "Lisa when you have to face that Jackson guy I want you to use that terror causing spell of yours and also I want you to use the spell which tells you about your opponent's powers, do you understand?." Lisa nodded but proceeded and asked her superior "you think he will survive till the first cohort." Reyna nodded and Lisa assured her that the job will be done. Hazel could not hide her smile this kid is going down.

The second in command on cohort second did not last ten seconds. Then Roger the leader of the cohort second tried to face Perseus only to find his spear to be broken into two. Lisa made her way to the middle. She was confident she readied herself to perform her spells. At that very moment, a small voice spoke to her "be warned Lisa Bond, do not use your spells against him. You will end up injured." For a moment Lisa hesitated but orders were orders she had to carry out them so without warning she sent the two spells at Percy. The very instant the spells hit the savior of Olympus Lisa felt thing she could never ever explain in her life and it overwhelmed her. She started to lose her consciousness before she could hit the ground Percy reached her and stopped her fall. Picking her up in bridal style he places her on the stretcher brought for her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Everyone was shocked as they watched Lisa not just fail miserably in her attempt, but also end up unconscious for unknown reasons. Hazel and Reyna were the most affected. After all, it was their orders she was trying to follow. Hazel stood up and marched towards Percy and started to send her arrows towards him Percy touched his wristwatch and it turned into a shield. The shield was plain and did not have any designs on it. But if you looked closely you could make out that the designs on them were forcefully removed. Percy with the help of his shield was able to keep the arrows from hitting him. No one in the cohort knew of Percy's invulnerability and Perseus wanted to keep it so. He was expecting that Hazel would eventually run out of arrows but he figured out that she had an unlimited supply of arrows. Percy cursed silently and with accuracy threw his sword like a javelin at Hazel the throw was at such an angle that it forced Hazel to drop her bow. Percy used this opportunity to slam his shield into her and sent her flying. Before she could recover Percy took out his pen and then held his sword at her throat forcing her to surrender.

Reyna knew that she was against someone who was as good as Jason. No, she told herself Jason is the best. Her logical side argued with her Jason would have gotten some wounds by now looking at him he is unscratched. Jason would have needed to use his lightning but this guy did not use any. She needed a plan, but his fighting style was not something which she had seen before. He was different, much different from any of the once in the cohorts. He did not injure people beyond a certain point. He made them surrender, which is the worst form of humiliation. There is honor in death and to surrender is a disgrace. To be spared by your opponent now that is a sin on your part. Reyna prayed to her mother "please give me a plan, please help me defeat him". She walked up to Perseus and then they started to fight. Percy was going easy on her she knew the moment she started to spare with him. He was using his sword and Reyna relied on her imperial gold dagger. She had one gift from her mother a necklace which when twisted in a particular angle could make her invisible. Percy was still on defensive. Reyna backed two steps and then turned herself invisible.

Every spectator cheered for they knew it was practically impossible to fight an invisible warrior. Percy quickly understood that he had to face an invisible opponent. Percy was genuinely afraid now. The opponent could end up discovering his curse or worse she could end up hitting his weak spot. Percy started to move around not staying at one place for more than a few seconds. He made sure that he did not leave any patterns in his movements so as to make it difficult to figure out his next position. These movements were making it tough for Reyna to land a blow on Perseus. A person drinking water from a bottle in the belches this caught Percy's eye. _"Everybody has water in them"_. He heard a distant memory which he could not place tells him. Percy kept moving but concentrated on water which was closest to him apart from the water in his own body. Soon he sensed Reyna's body which was getting closer to him. He waited he did not know what exactly made her invisible but he waited for her to approach. He sensed the arm which held the knife move towards his neck, at the last second Percy caught hold of her arm and twisted it with all his strength which to say the least was a lot. Reyna cried in pain. Percy used his free arm to hit the place where the girl's head should be, from where the cry he just heard came out. Reyna who was still invisible was now temporarily paralyzed. Slowly Percy checked for any hat on Reyna head; he did not know why he expected something there but then when he got to her neck the necklace came off making her visible again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Perseus Jackson was made the leader of cohort three. He was to replace Alicia. Alicia did not have any problem in having Percy as her boss. Alicia volunteered herself and was giving Percy a tour of the Camp. "That is the senate house." She said pointing to a Roman building. "In the dungeons of which you where held captive. This is the archery range. You might be wondering why all the places are closed and not for others to view. It is to have total privacy for the cohort currently using them. Here is the dining pavilion. We have our food here." She then led Percy near the stables. The moment Percy entered the stables all the horses and Pegasus started to act up. Each one of them wanted to have up most attention of their Lord. Alicia felt a bit odd for Percy could speak to the horses. Percy saw her and smiled "My father created horses hence I can speak to them. It is more like we can hear each other thoughts." Alicia nodded. Then she led him to the lake. After visiting the lake she showed him the way towards the beach though she did not take him there. Percy wanted to go to the sea but Alicia convinced him otherwise. Then she showed him the various buildings which where the sleeping and resting place for all the cohorts. Each cohort had its own building. She then led him to their building and they entered. All the members of his new cohort were there. They were there to meet their new leader. They did not know of Percy's nature and they were anxious. Percy entered the room and each and every one of them knelt in front of him. Percy felt uncomfortable. He called in a loud voice so each and every one could hear him "guys you need not to kneel in front of me. I don't know how things work in this Camp and how others deal with their friends. When I am the leader, it is that I am like a captain. I will have the responsibilities but I will not stand people who are supposed to be friends to treat me differently. Alicia here tells me that we are ranked third in this Camp. But I want us to be on top and we will be on top. Tomorrow we will have drills of our own to find our weaknesses and strengths and try to help each other to improve. It is important that we don't just end up like foolish soldiers but also have as much fun as we can. Do we all agree?" the whole cohort cheered in unison. After the cheering died down Percy continued "I know that you guys have a lot of questions for me, but as our dear friend Alicia tells me, we have to go for dinner so we can have question and answer session later. Please lead me to the dining area." The cohort already had become his fan. They all marched towards the dining pavilion lead by Alicia closely followed by Percy and the rest.

Artemis walk thought the streets of Olympus. Her father had asked for her presence. The great city was still under construction. The death of Annabeth Chase did not hinder the construction as the designs were already completed by her before her death. If any problem showed itself Athena could manage them. She walked and reached the large doors of the throne room. The doors opened for her and she entered. Sitting on the throne was her father and step mother in their Roman form. Artemis maintained her Greek form and bowing to her father sat on her throne. "Father" she said "you needed to speak with me." Jupiter looked at his daughter. "Artemis you are in your Greek form. Let it be so. Now do you remember of what I told you a few months ago about your oath?" Artemis remembered that day very well it was a day when her father had asked her to drop her oath and marry. She was so angry that she had walked no stomped out of the room. "Yes. I do remember. I am glad that you are dropping that nonsense." Artemis said hopefully that her father had called her to apologize. Jupiter shook his head "who told you of dropping that. You will heed to my words." "Father" Artemis was now in a lot of anger and also in some amount of fear. "Father, I have held true to my oath for centuries I will not give it up." She wanted to say more but her father raised his hand signaling her to stop. And then the king of gods spoke "you will marry, and that is final. You have one week from after the summer solstice. By then you will choose yourself a husband. Should you fail I will be choosing a husband for you myself. I swear on river Styx that whomever you choose as a husband, you will have him. As for your huntresses, your second in command, my daughter Thalia will be made the goddess of maidens and hunt. You will continue to have the moon and the other things you own except of course of the former two. Remember one week from after summer solstice." Artemis knew that there was no use of fighting with her father she was defeated she got up from her throne and made it towards the doors before she could go out Jupiter added to his long speech "from today you will be teaching Jason on ways of becoming a god you like it or not. You may leave I will be sending Jason to you. Treat him well."

Artemis was now furious she knew that Zeus wanted a reason to make his daughter Thalia a goddess so he had to remove Artemis from equation. Hera wanted Jason to be a force of reckoning also she wanted to see Artemis suffer that is why that evil goddess was in support of wedding of the goddess of moon. Artemis wanted a way out of this but she knew that there was no way out. Zeus would pick some unworthy and unfaithful goon like himself to be his daughter's husband. But is there someone who is not such but is faithful loving and caring?

She was the only one who knew that the oath had already been broken. She had broken the oath under the influence of Eros's arrows. She had the guilty feeling ever since. She did not know who had shot those arrows. It definitely was not Eros but someone else had done so, but whom? Whoever that was, the one against whom maximum injustice was done to, is now at the other end of the country without any of his memories. If there is a guy who she will marry then it is him but will he accept her as a wife? Will he acknowledge the child growing in her womb? Or will he turn out as all other men. Artemis did not know.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jason had a lot to process. Things were that Greeks still existed and gods still retained their Greek forms and ways. He found out that new Rome was actually Olympus and was home of the gods who always preferred to be in Greek form. He was happy to discover that his sister was alive but shocked to know that she was a Greek. Juno or mom as he called her (forced to call) now had told him that he was to train with Lady Diana in her Greek form along with her huntress. Jason argued that Diana hated men to which Juno told him about Jupiter's order and asked him to make the goddess fall head over heels for himself. Also she said that Thalia is Artemis's lieutenant and she would help him.

Jason sat on the bench waiting for Lady Artemis to arrive along with her hunters. "Jason" Juno called him to gain his attention "boy I know that you are nervous as well as exited but make sure not to reveal to the Greeks of you being a Roman. I am having you go with the hunters; there is a reason behind it, which is greater than just your marriage to Artemis. It is that I want you to be the god of even the Greeks. To be so you will have to blend in with the Greeks. If you fail to do so that Poseidon will have his way and will have his son made the god of Greek heroes." Jason looked at his patron "Son of Poseidon? Is there one?" he questioned. Juno nodded "yes, and you have met him already. His name is" before she could say out the name another feminine voice spoke "Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, the retriever of the master bolt, conqueror of the sea of monsters, repossesses of the Golden Fleece, withstander of the Titan's curse, savior of the maiden, bane of the Minotaur that he killed single handily without any training, bane of Iapetus, bane of Hyperion, bane of Ares, withstander of the curse of Achilles, defeater of the Titan king, savior of Olympus and champion of heroes. To add to all that he is a modest and a true man." Artemis was standing along with her huntresses most of them glaring daggers at Jason. Jason was a bit taken aback to here of all the things that this Perseus Jackson had done. He wanted to ask her questions about this Jackson but the hunters were there so he had to keep his questions to himself because they were Greeks and he was to keep from them that he was a Roman. He stood up and bowed to the goddess. The goddess did not acknowledge him. Lady Juno bid Jason goodbye, kissed his forehead in blessing and walked out of there. Jason started searching in the group in front of him. He found a girl with a sliver tiara on her head which had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. He walked up to her. For the first time she looked at him curiously Jason grinned and then said "hey sis, remember me." Thalia was shocked when she recognized this guy. He had blonde hair which was messy. He had electric blue eyes like her which showed more power than her. But there was a scare on his lip. Thalia ran up to him and pulled him into a huge.

"Jason I thought you were dead. How? What happened? Mom gave you to Hera. How did you survive?" Jason smiled at his sister after pulling away from her he said "well it is a long story. But I will put it in short. As you know that Lady Ju- Lady Hera took me and she made arrangements for my training and then I fulfilled some tasks for her. Now I am a god". Thalia was now open mouthed "you are a god!" she asked her brother. "Well yes a god. But a minor one though." He answered shyly and continued "well I am to train with the hunt so may I ask my sister for her help during the process?" Thalia beamed at her brother with a smile she spoke "of course little Jay I will help my brother. I need a complete account of your exploits, may be later." She wanted to say more but was interrupted by an impatient Artemis "Thalia your brother will be completely your responsibility. If he is anything like our father we will need to be careful. Now we need to leave immediately we have a lot of monsters to take care of." With that she started to walk away. Jason went to get his things.

Thalia stopped the goddess in the track with a question she was not expecting "Milady do you have any news of Percy. Is he OK? Has he recovered yet?" Artemis did not want to answer this. She did not turn to face Thalia afraid that some emotions will end up getting displayed but her hand immediately touched her abdomen, she answered "No Thalia he has not recovered as yet but my brothers and uncles are confident that the new treatment will cure him." And she walks away.

Jason had seen the way how Artemis acted and asked his sister "Thals I thought that this particular goddess hates men, but I see that she has some respect for this Jackson guy" Jason kept his voice neutral not giving away his distaste for Percy, he still had not gotten over the fact that Percy had done thing he could not even imagine. Thalia took a shaky breath like the topic of this guy was painful for her "Percy is a good friend of mine Jay. He did great things but he always did things for others and never for himself. Milady respects him because he respects women, also it happened that a few years ago Milady was captured and was forced to hold up the sky realizing Atlas. Percy held the sky himself and rescued Milady and helped her in getting the Titan back to holding sky. It was after that I became a huntress. After the war Percy had finally confessed of his love to Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena…" Thalia chocked here Jason put an arm around his sister who continued "a few weeks back she was killed by some of the Titans supporters. Percy could not take the shock and ever since he is in coma. All of us have tried all we could to bring him back but it was with no avail. Annie was like a little sister to me. When you were taken by that self centered evil goddess, I ran away from home and on the way I found Annabeth she was only seven then. We had become immediate friends." A lone tear slid down Thalia's check which she wiped off. "Well we should not keep others waiting. Hunters we leave for the hunt." With that Thalia led the hunters out of Olympus along with her brother.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After the dinner the cohorts went back to their barrack. Alicia led Percy to a room. Percy entered the room after Alicia and looked at her for explanation. Alicia smiled "this is the leader's room, this used to be mine till today but now on it is yours until you are promoted or you are replaced. I think it will be the former as the latter does not seem like a possibility. I know that it is a bit girly right now but things can be arranged." The whole room reeked of designer perfume Percy kept a neutral expression about the scent and thanked Alicia "thanks Alicia but by when do you think it will be in a guy form so I can move in?" Alicia smiled again "that will be like in a few seconds." She moved to the cupboard and took out a small ball like think made up of gold and handed it to Percy. The moment it touched Percy's hand it started to radiate light and the whole room was covered in the bright light. Both Percy and Alicia closed their eyes. When the light finally died down Percy opened his eyes and you can say that his lower jaw hit the ground. A room which was girly only a few seconds ago was now completely transformed. The room's color had changed from pink to blue and sea green. The bed was now a bit larger that it was earlier. There was a fountain at one side of the room causing for a faint rainbow due to the light from outside. The scent of the room had also changed to the scent of the sea. Percy immediately felt like he was home. He turned to Alicia who looked equally stunned. "Ho" she said "I never thought a room could look so beautiful. This is amazing. But it kind of gives away your parentage." She turned to Percy and grinned at him. "Well that should be it commander. You will find me in the room opposite if you need anything you just have to knock. Sweet dreams." Saying so she went up to Percy pecked him on his cheeks and left the room to get to hers.

Percy took a deep breath to steady himself, Alicia's daughter of Venus and her magic had some effect on him but he observed that it did not affect him as much as it affected the others around her. Percy slowly went up to the king size bed. He slowly sat on it and then lay down. He had not slept in a bed since he had woken up without any memories. He felt good to be in the bed. Sleep quickly came to him so did the dreams. Percy woke up with a start. He had a bad dream but what was the dream? He did not remember. He did not remember about the dream which had waked him up. "That is odd" he said out loud. He tried to go back to sleep but the god of sleep did not seem to kind to him. "It is one in the morning sleep please come." He once again said out loud to no one for he was alone I his room. Alicia had explained him about the curfew thing at night. "Break it and you get eaten by the wolves." She had told him.

Now rules are meant to be broken. Percy got out of his bed and got out the building. The moon was shining brightly, Percy looked at it, for some reason he felt like could spend all night staring at this beautiful object I the sky. A cool breeze carried to him the scent of the sea. Still watching the moon he walked toward the sea.

It was not a full moon but was the one which had decreased in size. He was still admiring the moon when his feat touched the waves of the sea. He suddenly felt a presence but for some reason Percy felt comfortable in the presence.

"Hello son how are you?" a male voice which was full of concern asked Percy. Percy turned to look at the person who was standing a little bit away from him. "Dad!" Percy was a not sure if he was right or not but still he asked. "Yes son it is me, your father. You did not answer my question though." The man was smiling at his favorite son. Percy bowed "Lord Neptune it is an honor." He said. Instead of being happy Neptune was a bit sad at this. "Percy my boy it is not the way how you used to greet me son. Indeed you are not yourselves without your memories. I hate myself for having to do that to you." Percy was now a bit surprised he was not angry but a bit sad why his father had taken away his memories "dad. Why did you take away my memories if you have to hate yourselves to do so?" Neptune looked at his son, he was sad but there was a lot of love in his eyes "it was necessary son. Do you know your fatal flaw?" Percy nodded "loyalty" he answered. "Yes loyalty. Many say it is the worst flaw a hero could have. I disagree but then it is the reason why your memories had to be erased." Percy interrupted his father "just because of my fatal flaw you had to erase my memory? Why would you have to do that?" Percy was a bit angry now. The waves started to get bigger. The Lord of the sea looked at the waves but did not do anything about it. He turned to his son and answered in a clam voice "Yes your loyalty is the reason why your memory had to be erased. You were in love with a girl. A few weeks ago she died in a battle. You failed to accept the fact that made you lose your mind and then you went into a coma. Do you expect a father to see his son in such a state?" Now Neptune's voice was getting louder and angrier. "Do you see a father let his son's madness consume him? No. I will not allow it. So I erased your memory and sent you to this Camp so that you could recover and learn to let go. You're subconscious mind still hold on to her still longs for a dead girl and that is the reason you could not sleep. You have to teach yourself to let her go. When you do that you will gain your memory back and you will be able to embrace who you truly are." Percy just stared at his father "she should have been important if I had to lose my mind. Do you think even if I don't remember her will I be able to let her go?" he asked his father. His father came close to him and embraced him in a fatherly hug. "She was important you. She was your very soul. But she will not find peace if you waste yourself. She would want you to move on. To cherish her memory, but move on, move on to respect her last wish." Neptune was himself in tears. The sea was also depressed as its king was sad. "I will try father, I will. If she was so important to me then I will respect her wish. I will get over the pain even if don't remember. I will let her go so she could be in peace." Neptune and Percy stayed like that for a while. Then they both parted. "I have to go son. Return to your room and try to get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." With that he disappeared leaving behind the scent of the sea behind him. Percy found himself back in his room. He hit the pillow and immediately fell asleep. Dreams found him again but Percy did not remember them as he was woken up by Alicia at six in the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sandra Holmes was having an adventures life. Ever since the year 1800 when she took the oath to be a huntress of Diana she had a somewhat happy life. She was born in Sussex to Clara Holmes and Neptune. Her mother had died when Sandra was five and she had to live with a cruel and abusive uncle. Her father had rescued her and had made arrangements for her training. When she was fifteen seeing that she was beautiful Timor the god of panic fear, flight and battlefield rout tried to rape her. She was rescued by a timely intervention of Lady Diana. After the incident she had pledge herself in service of the maiden goddess.

The gods do not spend much time with mortals. Even Diana did not spend much time with her huntresses. Sandra took care of the whole hunt. It had been a few weeks that Lady Diana did not seem to be herself. She always was distant and distracted. Sandra had tried to ask her mistress the reason for her current state but knowing the goddess she did not dare to do so. Just this morning the goddess had informed her lieutenant that the hunt was to visit the Camp to take rest. Sandra did not like the place. She had two reasons for that first were that it was filled with boys. The second and more important reason was the way the children of Neptune were treated. The children of Neptune are impulsive and unpredictable they also tend not to have respect for authority which the Roman's saw as a short coming and weakness. The Camp always tried to get rid of a child of sea by sending them on a suicide mission. Neptune could not complain because Lupa could easily get away by saying that they were given a mission and they failed which according to her proved them to be weak. Neptune from then on trained his children by other means and avoided sending them to Camp. Sandra ordered the party to move themselves to the Camp. Most were unhappy about the arrangement but followed.

It was now one week since Percy's arrival at Camp Rome and three since Annabeth's death. At seven in the morning Percy already felt tired. What kind of Camp is this which makes you run miles before a breakfast even worse than making you wake up at six in the morning? Percy wanted to swallow his breakfast whole but when he saw what was for breakfast he wanted throw the food away and stay hungry than eat what was in offering. Alicia noticed this with a smile she said "the breakfast is not tasty I know. But it is designed to provide you with all the nutrients which are needed to keep your health in top condition. So don't complain just eat." Percy even though not happy slowly pushed the food down when he was done he heard a strange horn and looked at Alicia with a look 'what does that signal?' Alicia looked like she was ready to wage a war. "Hunters" she hissed like that explains everything. "So?" Percy questioned. "They are here to stay for a while there is no doubt in that. Those have no respect for love." Alicia was now literally breathing fire. _'Diana, Venus rivalry'_ Percy thought to himself. At that moment Lupa stepped on to a high platform and addressed all of them "pups, the hunters of Diana have arrived so as they can have their rest. They will be setting up their tents near the barrack of third cohort. They will be staying here for a month. I expect all of you to be welcoming to them and do not pick fights with them. Leave them to their own device. Do I make it clear? The traditional capture the flag will be played on Sunday. The cohort which will be facing the challenge will be chosen later." Just as Lupa finished her speech the hunters arrived. Lupa spoke again "welcome hunters to Camp. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." She then turned back to her pups. "Leaders and seconds in commands of cohorts come forward and introduce yourselves to our guests".

Sandra hated this part. The ever proud and reckless leaders introducing themselves like the hunters cared who this fools where. Reyna stepped forward and introduced herself "hi, I am Reyna daughter of Minerva second in command of cohort one; our leader Jason Grace is at the moment away doing a mission." She then went and joined her cohort. Then Roger Dawlish introduced himself and his second in command. Sandra was bored beyond measures she wanted this nonsense over with that was when she saw the next person walking towards her. The moment she saw this guy who had messy black hair with some streaks of white in them and his eyes where sea green Sandra did not even wait for a second she bowed and then knelt "Father it is an honor to see you. May I dare ask for the reason behind this visit?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Everyone present looked at Sandra with a puzzled expression on their face. Percy looked at the girl who had called her father and studied her. Immediately he got a picture in his mind with the very same girl being hugged by his father. Percy started to laugh loudly. Sandra got up from her knelling position and was now looking at Percy intently. She saw that he had all the features of her father like he was clone of him but a younger version. That very moment she realized this was not her father but her brother, well half brother. Percy stopped laughing "I am not your father but I am Percy Jackson at present the leader of cohort three. It is nice to meet you." Sandra blushed for she had mistaken him for her father but quickly recovered. She searched around and found a jug of water without warning she threw the entire content of water at Percy. She put her power over water to send the water accurately towards Percy. As everyone could only watch the water stopped mid track and started floating in the air. It did not go on to hit Percy. Slowly the water started to form a shape of a Pegasus and then it solidified into ice and the floated slowly towards Sandra who accepted it.

Reyna who was watching all this was the first to recover. She yelled in top of her voice "you are a son of Neptune! How on the name of gods did you survive these many years?" she walked up to Percy with the knife drawn and held it to Percy's throat. "Tell me now. Or else have your throat slit." Every one of the cohorts was shocked to find a son of Neptune. The big three had made an oath not to have demigod children after the world wars. Jupiter had broken the oath and had Jason.

But now Neptune had Percy and also Percy was much older than Jason. So he was born before Jason. It had puzzled the Campers as to how did he survive without getting to the Camp? Lupa who had suspected something in the line howled to get the attention each and everyone. "All hail Perseus Jackson son of Neptune Lord of the seas, earth shaker, storm bringer and father of horses. Reyna lower your weapon." The girl reluctantly put away her knife. "Perseus you better tell us where you were prior to your arrival at this Camp." One thing in Percy's advantage is none knew of the first great prophecy. It was only relayed to the Greeks as it was the Greek oracle who had said the particular prophecy.

Neptune had warned his son of such a thing happening. He had told him exactly what he had to say when such a situation came forth. Percy smiled and began what his father had asked him to tell "well before getting here I was trained at my father's place. You see he hates this place with a passion. He believes that the Camp does not tolerate my siblings' carefree attitude towards life. So whenever one of them shows up at this Camp they are sent on suicide mission from which they can never return, which ends up showing my father in bad light. Like most end up believing that children of Neptune are weak. He disapproves so he prefers to train his children by his own devices.

In my case seeing the powers I wield the other gods got uncomfortable so the council of gods forced my father to send me here. Needless to say he is not happy but having no other choice he asked me to get to this Camp. Well that's the story." It was not a complete lie. The other gods did force Neptune to send Percy to the Camp. And what the Camp did to children of Neptune was also true.

There was silence. Suddenly one of the children of Mars stood up and growled "where were you when we fought the Titans at Mount Tam?" Percy smiled; his father had also told him about this questions. He had assured Percy that the answer he was to give was all true but the complete information was to be hidden "why? I was at new Rome under the guidance of Lady Vesta defending the home of the gods against the army of Titans. I am forbidden by the gods from revealing more in this matter." Many of them yelled "you lie." There was anger in their tone this made even Percy angry "I swear on river Styx that what I have said so far is nothing but the truth." The thunder sounded acknowledging what Perseus said was true. The Camper waited if any creature from underworld came out to claim Percy's life but such a thing did not happen. They had to accept that Percy was telling the truth. Reyna still was angry "if you knew that you are a son of Neptune why didn't you tell that before?" Percy simply looked at her then replied "Mercury asked me to do so."

Everyone was still looking at Percy no one wanted to trust Percy for all they know he could be a spy. Lupa howled again everyone turned their attention to the wolf "there is no doubt as to Perseus Jackson being now a member of this Camp. So get back to your activities this matter is closed." They all followed the wolf's orders and went for their training.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sandra did not know what to make of this. She now had a brother, not that she did not see other siblings before. In fact after her there were four others. Three boys and one was a girl. None of them lived a long life. The first one was a boy born twenty years after she had joined the hunters. He died in one of the missions assigned to him by Lupa. The next brother died before he made it to the Camp. It had happened when the other gods had forced her father to send him to the Camp. The third brother was killed by another demigod while he tried to rape one of the girls in the Camp. The most recent one was the sister whom Sandra had tried to have in the hunt but when she was getting back from the mission the Minotaur attacked her she died protecting her friends. Her father who loved that particular daughter turned her into a small stream, which guards the entrance of this Camp. Now before her was this new brother who was an exact replica of her father. He was here as a result of a broken oath. Sandra did not know as to what kind of person this Percy Jackson was. One thing about her was that she never judged people in the every first meeting. She always took time to know that person and then arrived at a conclusion about the person. Laura one of the hunters who had been in the hunt longer than her spoke "well Sandra congratulations on having a new brother what do you think about him? If you ask me he looks like a womanizer." Sandra smiled at her friend "I will take time to know him and then arrive at a conclusion. But I can understand that how you believe him to be a womanizer. You are right that he is handsome and I have noticed how the girls in this Camp are looking at him. But just because he is handsome does not mean that he is a womanizer. Let us not concern ourselves about him now. We have to get our tents setup. Let us go do it." With that she led the hunters to the place which was given to them to put up the tents.

Percy's cohort was very excited now that they knew that their leader was a son of Neptune. "Yo, Percy can you do stuff with your powers for us" one of the guys called from behind. Percy was a bit annoyed. He was struggling hard to control the people in his cohort. Every one of them wanted to see what godly powers he had. Percy wanted to shut them up. But he knew that showing his powers would only make them ask for more which Percy did not want. He pondered over his options. A brilliant idea came to him. The sword fighting arena was close to the lake. He concentrated on the water and made huge amount of water come and drench the whole cohort. Each one of them who were talk out loud trying to get Percy to do some show now got silent after getting wet. Percy smiled "now that I have your attention we will start what we are here to do." He waved his hand everyone was dry again. They were surprised to be dry again. "I want to see exactly how good you guys are in the art of sword fighting. So I will have you people spilt into pairs and spar for a while. Then I will tell you what exactly is need to be done. So begin" every single person got into pairs and then they started to spar. Percy watched them closely for a while then he asked them to stop. "Well I want the best five swords person to come forward." Five people immediately came up to Percy. Alicia was one of them there were three boys and another girl. "Now I will be facing you five all at once." Everyone raised their eye brows. Percy ignored that and continued "I want you to give your best. The moment someone is disarmed he or she is out of the fight he or she is not to be harmed. Do I make it clear?" all the five nodded their heads. "Charge" Percy said and all the five attacked Percy. Percy took out his sword and started to fight. The five at first took Percy lightly and were reluctantly attacking him. Percy smiled but kept defensive. The five could not find an inroad I Percy's defense they intensified their attack. Percy still kept defensive. Within a few minutes they were all pouring everything they had to fight who was still on defensive. They were all getting frustrated. The others just looked in awe as how easily their new leader was handling this fight. Five against one is not something that easily done. Now all the five were drenched in sweat. But our hero had not even broke one drop. He was still keeping defense. He saw the faces of his opponents and also the spectators. He knew it was time to finish this show. He immediately did some moves no one but he himself could comprehend and all his opponents were disarmed. Every single person there was standing with their mouths hanging open. Percy gave them some time to recover. Then he spoke "the very reason why all those five together could not beat me was that they only concentrated on attack but did not know anything of defense. I only considered defending myself in the beginning. I kept my energy reserved whereas the five used up their energy trying to attack me. Instead of attacking me completely if they had force me to attack them by using a good defense then they might have got an opportunity to take me out but they failed to do so. What I want to prove here is that when you use swords it is important that you have a good defense only then can your offense do some harm to an experienced fighter. Now I will be showing you guys some basic defenses so get ready." With that the rest of the session Percy taught them of different moves.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The sword fighting was bliss for Percy but that was not something he could say about archery. He showed each and every Camper in his cohort of his exemplary archery skills. Percy could not hold a bow properly. Every time he shot an arrow it hit everything but the target. The children of Apollo in his cohort tried to teach him a thing or two but gave up after feeling a threat of losing their own ability. Not just Percy but all of them thanked the gods when the disastrous session was over. They had their afternoon meal and then headed to the stables. Percy entered the stables. Every one of them had taken their Pegasus and had already started with their lessons. Alicia took hold of her ride a white and beautiful one. Percy looked at her and asked any suggestions as to which one I have to take?" Alicia turned to Percy she was petting her Pegasus "well there are many here but will ask you to avoid the black one. That particular mare is somewhat dangerous. She won't allow anyone to get close to her much less mount her." Percy's attention was now drawn towards the black female Pegasus tied at the far corner of the stable. He walked up to her. "Hi there. What is your name beautiful?" Percy asked the Pegasus. If horses could blush then the horse definitely did. "My Lord my name is black beauty. Does my Lord want to ride me?" Percy petted this mare. He gently patted its muzzle "of course I would like to ride you. Let me first remove this harness first." When Percy walked out of the stables everyone was shocked. He was bringing black beauty and he had not saddled up. Percy mounted the Pegasus expertly and everyone watched in awe as Percy took the magnificent beast for a flight. When he was done many questioned him "how did you ride that Pegasus which is the most stubborn? And how can you even ride without saddle?" Percy grinned and answered "I am son of Neptune. Ring any bell?" A son of wisdom shouted "Neptune created horses." Percy nodded. Then turned to Alicia "so what is our next activity?" he asked her. Alicia who looked distracted for some reason but somehow managed to get what he was asking said that they had a free hour. Percy and the rest went to the beach to have some fun.

While walking to the beach each one of they were having their own conversation. One of the pairs who were talking did not realize that Percy was walking right behind them and could easily overhear them said" dude it will not take long for Percy to get into first cohort. Look at the way he fights. No one so far who has faced him could place one blow on him and he just defeated every opponent of his." Percy could not hold down a smile that formed on his lips they continued their conversation "man I heard that Lisa has not yet recovered after her fight with him" this made Percy to respond immediately. He went straight to the pair and stopped them "did you just say that the girl who tried to use some magic on me has not recovered?" he asked. There was a lot of concern in Percy's voice. The pair nodded their head. Alicia who was walking by Percy's side also came over.

She had heard what Percy had asked the two. "Yes Percy she is still I the infirmary." Percy was a bit angry "Why was I not told of this?" Alicia could see the anger in his voice "well she is not of our cohort so she is not our concern" she said hesitantly. Percy's eyes darkened as he said in a controlled voice "not our concern. She was injured fighting me and she is not my concern." The glare Percy was giving was enough to make Alicia take a step backward. In the distance People could see the waves grow lager in the sea. "I am going to visit the infirmary" he announced and headed in that direction.

 **Lets go guys... 100 favorites, I know you guys and do better. This really encourages me, please it takes only one more minute to add this story to your favorites but it really encourages me. If you have any suggestions or comments on the story do not even hesitate for one second and type it down in the review section. I will try and reply to every single review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sandra was a bit angry. Just two days after their arrival, one of the Campers had done some mischief and that had got a hunter severely hurt. The healing of her was not something which the hunters could do themselves so she had to depend on the lousy Campers for the medical supplies. She was now in the infirmary nursing hunter Lucy who was the one hurt. She was keeping an eye for any further problems which these Campers could cause. It had taken a lot of convincing the rest of the hunters to drop the idea of fighting. She had just given Lucy some amount of nectar and the hunter was soon sound asleep. At once the door of the infirmary burst open and in walked none other than Perseus Jackson. To tell the truth he looked very angry. He quickly saw someone and walked up to that bed. Sandra could not see who was on the bed but could tell that it was some girl. Percy just sat on the side of the bed. At that same time Alicia walked in and went up to Percy. She did not say a word but stood there silently. Sandra could say that the way Alicia was looking at her brother she was afraid of him.

Percy placed his palm on Lisa's head. She was running a temperature. Without looking back he said "Alicia get me a bottle of water, better if it's salt water." Alicia stumbled out of the room to get the salt water. The entire cohort three had come to the infirmary to watch what their leader was doing. Sandra also found this curious as to what her brother was doing. The son of Apollo who was in charge of the infirmary walked up to Percy, "What do you think are you doing? And who gave you Permission to enter the infirmary?" he asked shooting a glare at Percy. Percy turned and just looked at him; Sandra did not know how she stopped herself from laughing her head off. The moment Percy had turned to look at the son of Apollo the guy tried to back away and fell down in the process. Sandra was confident that her brother had inherited their father's glare which could even make the king of gods to shut up.

Alicia got to the infirmary carrying a jug of sea water. Percy took it from her hand then slowly poured it on Lisa's head and then started to sing in a language no one could place except for Sandra who identified it as a healing song of the mermen. Percy willed the water to move all over Lisa's body. He sang for a while and then final willed the water to go to the nearby sink and go to the drain. After some seconds Percy slowly spoke words into Lisa's ears. Lisa slowly opened her eyes the every first person she saw was Percy and she immediately backed away or she tried to do so. But Percy caught her. Fear was clearly written in her eyes. She spoke with a voice full of fear "Please my Lord don't vaporize me. I swear on gods and river Styx my eternal loyalty to you sir." Thunder boomed in the distance and sealed the deal. The one now horror struck was Percy he turned to the sky "how is that possible that the deal is sealed when I did not and will not except it?" a low growl from a wolf moved every one's attention toward Lupa she spoke "she has pledge herself to you and it is a deal, you except it or not. You have no choice in this matter. She from now on is your property. It is because her mother willingly gave her to you." Percy was angry "why would her mother give her to me? What did I do for her mother that she felt that she should give her daughter to me?" Percy turned to Lisa "and why were you so afraid of me?" Lisa answered tear rolling down her cheeks "when I used a spell that could make anyone feel fear like never before it did not affect you. So I used a spell which can tell of the true ability of a person. I could not understand you at all. The answer which the spell gave me was something beyond my ability to understand. You are powerful, more powerful than many minor gods but as dangerous as some Olympians. Just before I woke up my mom visited me. She told that no one could have heeled me but you and also she owed you for something you did for her. She said that the only way to repay you is to pledge myself in your service. Please Lord if you refuse I will not survive. My life is in your hands; please accept me as your slave." Lisa was in tears. Sandra got up from where she was "Perseus, accept her and save her life. In the future if she does some great service to you then you can release her." Percy looked like he was in hell. What was he suppose to do? He had come to the infirmary to save Lisa's life. When he thought that he had done a right thing the girl woke up saw him, was completely in fear then she pledges herself to him. Even as he did not want to accept it the deal got sealed. Then everyone tells him either accept her as a slave or let her die. Percy was confident that he had been in tight corners many a times in his life but he was sure that nothing could have prepared him for something like this.

There was a bright light and standing there was a woman wearing some different looking but definitely a Roman dress. One thing which made Percy more uncomfortable was that you could not make out her face. It was like it was constantly changing "Lady Trivia" Percy asked the woman who possibly smiled but Percy could not tell, actually Percy did not care. "Is there no way around this?" he was now looking at the goddess for an answer. The goddess went up to her daughter and gave her a motherly hug; she then kissed her daughter's forehead. The goddess of magic turned to face Percy "I am afraid, Perseus Jackson there is no way around it. You have to take her as a slave or else she will die. She would have died anyways if you had not worked your sea healing magic but now that she is wide awake Perseus please save her life. Take her as a slave. She will do anything you ask her off. By anything Perseus it is literally everything not just your usual chores but even more than that. She will not deny you anything. Even her body, if you wish shall be yours to have..."she said the last part lowly with worry in her voice and eyes. The last statement pissed Percy completely "what do you think of me Trivia! Do you expect me to treat your daughter as a slut? Do you see me as such type of a man?" Trivia was quick to apologies "Please peace Perseus, do not take it in such meaning. I am a mother; I will never see my daughter like that. I am desperate. Lisa is my only living daughter, and my favorite. I just want her to be safe. Perseus please, save her life. You can consider her as a friend and save her life. During the Titan war you spared the lives of the demigods who joined hands with the Titans, and it's thanks to you that most of us are still free and now respected. My daughter has always been loyal to this Camp. Please accept her as your slave and spare her life. I may once have been opposed to you, but I know you won't ever mistreat her" Percy looked at Sandra as if though asking her what he must do. He said a silent prayer to his father asking him what he must do. Sandra truly did not know what to say. It came as a surprise to her that in a situation like this Perseus even though her brother but a total stranger was asking her for advice. She knew the moment Percy was struggling to make a decision that his fatal flaw was loyalty. Sandra understood that if Lisa died Percy would blame himself and taking her as a slave was also unforgivable in his view. Sandra did the logical thing she nodded her head in approval for she knew saving a life was important to children of Neptune. Percy took a deep breath "Lisa daughter of Trivia I accept you as my slave."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Reyna" called Hazel. The girl with blonde hair turned and smiled at her friend. "Yes Hazel. What is the matter?" Hazel smiled back at her friend and senior before answering "did you hear the thunder. It was like something big has happened. What do you think it is?" Reyna who had also heard the thunder shrugged and said "I was here with you all the time it is not possible for me to know thing as such. Anyways we have a free hour we should go and visit Lisa in the infirmary." Hazel nodded "even with all the healing magic none of us could cure her. I don't know we can cure her or not. That Jackson." There was anger and also worry in her voice. Reyna patted her friends shoulder trying to sooth her "well there is nothing we can do about that. Let us go to our barrack I want to put this stuff back and want to take a shower. You need to do the same. Then we can go and visit her and see if she has made any progress. I guess we should pray to your father. May be he will help." With that both the girls went to their barrack. When they reached there they could hear sounds coming from a particular room, the room which they had come to know as Lisa's room. They drew their weapons and slowly entered the room. For a few seconds they were frozen seeing the person occupying the room.

"Lisa!" both the girls called simultaneously. The said girl turned and gave them a forced smile "hi" she said before continuing to pack her stuff into different bags. Both Reyna and Hazel ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. "You are up and alright!" they were happy to see her up but there was surprise and also a question in there as to how she was cured? "My Lord saved my life" Lisa said. She did not say anything else for she was afraid that she would fail if she even tried to speak. "Lord?" Reyna asked. "Yes" Lisa answered "the one who cured me and saved my life form the back fire of the spell." Both Hazel and Reyna exchanged glances. "Who is this Lord?" Hazel voiced the question which Reyna wanted to ask. Lisa just said "the one who saved my life." she continued to pack. Reyna's patience was leaving her she raised her voice a bit "I gather that your Lord is the one who saved your life. But who is he? What is his name? And why are packing? Are you leaving?" Lisa took a deep breath. She knew that if she said the name out loud both these fools will challenge her master and get severely hurt if not killed. She also knew that these two will not let her be without an answer so she turned to both abandoning her present work. She composed herself "I will have to give you the entire story so you girls can understand the situation so you two better sit down." She motioned to her bed. Both the girls sat down. Lisa began.

"You remember commander your order to use that terror causing spell and that spell which tells you about a person's true ability." Reyna nodded. Lisa continued "when I used those two spells on him the first did not affect him even remotely but the second spell hit him but the answer which the spell gave me was something which I could not comprehend. He is powerful, as powerful as many of the gods. He has done thing no demigod has ever been able to do. He is a hero of great powers. Using the spell on him back fired on me and it took me to the verge of death." Reyna and Hazel just looked at the girl in front of them and did not know what to say. Lisa did not wait for them to say anything she moved on "I was as good as dead. It was then that my mother came to visit me in my dream. She told me that only way for me to survive is if my Lord saves me with his sea magic." Reyna knew immediately whom Lisa was referring to as Lord but she did not interrupt. Lisa went on "she also said that only if I pledge myself to my Lord the magic can truly heal me and let me live but as a slave to my Lord." Hazel was enraged "slave!" she yelled. But Lisa just continued as if though she had not said a word. "My mother came and convinced my Lord that it was the only way to save my life. Eve tough he was not happy with the arrangement he agreed because it would save my life.

From now on I am his slave, doing his bidding. That is what I am now Lisa a slave." She went on to complete her packing. The two girls just sat there without knowing what they had to do. Hazel stood up and asked "Lisa who is this Lord of yours?" Lisa did not even turn from her work "are you a thick head Hazel. It is him. It is Perseus Jackson, my savior my Lord. And I am packing because now on I will be living in barrack three, always waiting for his orders. Which I am sure he will never issue."

Reyna had understood that it was the only way that her friend Lisa could survive but the thing did not sit well with Hazel she stomped out the room and went on looking for Percy. Reyna tried to stop her friend but she could not stop her. Jason was the only one who could have issued an order to Hazel to stop. Reyna did not have the complete authority. Hazel caught sight of Percy who was now standing knee deep in the sea and staring at the waves. She yelled in top of her voice "Perseus Jackson you miserable twit I will kill you for what you have done to Lisa. She notched an arrow and sent it straight at Percy's back who still had not turned to acknowledge Hazel.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Slaves were treated worse than animals. They were made to do all the chores. They were beaten up brutally. If the slave happens to be a female and a prettier one at that then they were used for entertainment. History is a proof that they were even raped. Sandra would have done everything in her power to help Lisa. She had even conceder the idea of offering her a chance at hunt. But she knew that was not possible. Lisa's life forces were now tied to Percy. Only Percy could set her free. The problem was that until she did something of reckoning Percy could not set her free. Sandra was confident that her brother was different and he would not be the one to ill treat the girl. But still slavery was brutal. It had caused a great war between the demigods which had also reflected with the mortals. The mortals successfully ended slavery but the demigods somehow managed to continue the evil. Sandra decided that she would talk to Perseus once his meeting with the goddess of magic was over. She watched from the distance as the two were talking. From the distance she was in she could not tell what they were discussing but it seemed to her that every word from the goddess was making him angered. The goddess had sent her daughter to pack her stuff and relocate herself to her master's barrack and had requested to have a private chat with Percy. It was odd that the goddess requested and not ordered for an audience. After her chat the goddess teleported herself away and Percy just walked towards the beach. Keeping a good distance Sandra followed. Percy reached the beach and headed to the water. There was nothing to be alarmed there as a son of Neptune it was his territory. Percy stood in knee deep water and was staring at the waves.

Sandra took herself towards Percy but a voice she could identify anywhere on the planet called her name "Sandra" Sandra turned to see her mistress's image floating to her right. "Milady" Sandra bowed to the goddess. Goddess smiled at her favorite hunter "Sandra how is your sister. Has she recovered yet? And have you found out the culprit who brought her harm?" Sandra spoke "she is still on the mend Milady and I have had no luck in figuring out the culprit but I will lay my hands on the wrong doer." The goddess nodded but she saw that her hunter was anxious about something "Sandra has something happened there? You look anxious." The goddess asked. Sandra nodded her head "something out of this world has happened Milady." With that she explained to her mistress what had transpired with regard to Lisa. The goddess listened to her faithful hunter intently absorbing every detail. She was now running over the narrative in her mind to understand the situation completely or at least that is what Sandra could say from her mistress's face. The goddess finally spoke "the only relief is that the girl is a slave to Perseus, so there is hope. Talk to your brother Sandra and tell him that you will be checking on the girl every now and then. He is a good man and I know he will treat the girl as a friend and not as a slave." The goddess wanted to tell more but both caught the sight of Hazel running towards Percy with her bow and an arrow targeting the hero. Sandra could clearly hear Hazel's words for her brother "Perseus Jackson you miserable twit I will kill you for what you have done to Lisa." Her brother had not turned to see Hazel. Sandra realized that Perseus was lost in his own thoughts and was not going to register what was happening. Hazel let loose of the arrow aimed at Percy's back right where his heart would be. Sandra knew that there was no way Percy could defend himself.

Even the sea could not heal him in time from this arrow. Sandra concentrated on the water and willed it to shoot up and grab the arrow and to wake and warn Perseus she made the water to hit Percy. Hazel did not know that Sandra was around and was convinced that it was Percy who had made the water to grab her arrow. Percy who was hit by water quickly turned back. From where he was he could see both Sandra and Hazel. It was not difficult for him to say that it was Sandra who hit him with water. But the question was why? Before he could form a formidable theory Hazel readied another arrow and sent it at Percy. This time Sandra was not ready to make the water to grab the arrow. Percy looked at the arrow as it travelled towards him. It all seemed to be in a slow motion for him. He allowed the arrow reach him and at the last moment caught it with his right hand and then he threw the arrow aside. If your jaw can hit the ground then Hazel's definitely did. Sandra's position was no different. Both just stared at Percy like he was some little green man from Mars declaring that he was ruling this planet. Percy disregarded their expressions and walked out of the water and started to walk towards Hazel. When he was at most ten feats from her, Hazel gathered her wits. She knew that she could not use her bow. She quickly took out her golden dagger and charged at Percy. For Percy it was child's play. He allowed Hazel's aim reach his throat and at the last moment he backed away caught hold of her arm twisted it with enough force to break it. Hazel let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground holding her arm. The way Percy had twisted it made it extremely painful for her. She could not see anything for a second. Suddenly the pain was gone and she found herself in a room she did not identify. There was a TV in which some nonsense mortal program was running. The room itself was completely white apart from the TV the only other furniture where a sofa and an arm chair. When Hazel saw the arm chair sitting on it was a blonde man with blue eyes. When he saw Hazel he smiled and that smile was dazzling. He was radiating light. "Lord Apollo" Hazel said before bowing.

The god who was smile now frowned "now is that what a daughter should call her father. What would Percy say and think of me?" it was now Hazel's turn to frown "why my Lord, what with that kelp head's opinion?" the god gave a look which made Hazel freeze in mid sentence. The god spoke in a very fatherly tone (Most would ask if he was even capable of a fatherly tone but) "first things first you will address me as father or better you call me dad. And the most important thing do not underestimate Perseus Jackson that guy has done things which has made even the king of gods to fear him. Show some respect to him and also be glad that he has not killed you yet. You attacked him because he took that daughter of Trivia for a slave. Do you realize that if he had not done so she would have died? Or do you even realize that if Percy wanted to you would have already been dead? No you don't. Be grateful daughter he saved her life. Don't go about accusing him. It will only lead to your downfall." After saying so the god softened a bit. "Hazel I will tell you a secret about Percy. He is the strongest demigod alive. He is the one who has defeated four Titans. He also defeated Mars and Pluto. The number of minor gods and monsters he had defeated is some of the count that I will never be able to learn. He is kind and merciful but do not anger him child it will not go well not just for you but also for him because he will always blame himself if he hurts you". Hazel was completely in shock. While her father was lecturing her she could see visions of Perseus Jackson fighting many monsters at once and the ease with which he was doing so. Hazel also saw Trivia's and Lisa's conversation of why Lisa needed to be a slave to Percy. She understood that it was not one of her best ideas to have attacked Percy. But she had already done so. Now she was going to die because there was no way that she could defend herself against the person who could kill monsters like how she saw him do. Hazel looked at her father "dad" her voice cracked as she tried to speak. "I guess it is the last time I am getting to see you. There is no way that now I am going to survive from Perseus. He looked mad as he was walking towards me. I am so sorry dad." She was now in tears. Apollo got up from his seat and hugged his daughter. "Hey kid don't you worry. I am now sending you back to your Camp. Percy will do no such thing." Hazel found the room darkening and felt herself lose consciousness.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"What have you done to her?" Reyna questioned Percy and was glaring daggers at him. "Self defense" the answer was not from Percy but was from Sandra. Reyna shifted her glare at the hunter. Lisa stood at the side trying not to be dragged into this conversation. Hazel was on the ground unconscious. Sandra did not show any signs of discomfort at Reyna's glare instead she glared back with greater intensity at the daughter of wisdom. "She tried to kill him and Percy acted in self defense. Don't tell me that you have passed a new law that a person cannot defend himself or herself when the need arises." They were now having a sort of glaring match. You definitely don't want to be at the receiving end of their glares. To Percy's relief Hazel seemed to be waking up.

"Hazel, how are you feeling?" Percy asked the girl still on the ground. Hazel opened her eyes and her blue once met Percy's green and she immediately started back away. She was desperately trying to get up and run. _'He is going to kill me. Gods please help me.'_ Hazel was desperate. After seeing the visions of Percy's fight she regretted making an enemy of this guy.

Percy started to laugh like a maniac and then suddenly turned sad and sighed. "It seems that all the girls wake up looking at me try to run away. I hope I have not grown fangs. If it is so it would suck." All looked at Percy confused because of his sudden change of mood and amused by his comment. Percy ignored their looks and addressed Hazel "is your arm OK? How are you feeling? And the most important question why did you attack me?" Hazel could not meet Percy's eyes. Her arm was OK for her father had fixed it. But how was she feeling? The answer could be as simple she was scared, scared that Percy would kill her. Everyone was looking at Percy, what would he do? Was their question. "Hazel" Percy said in a soft tone. "I am sorry." Hazel said weakly and continued still not looking Percy in the eye. "I thought that you would treat Lisa badly. I was convinced that you intentionally made her your slave. I wanted to teach you a lesson. I wanted to punish you. I am sorry I did not understand that you did it to save her life. I did not know that if I kill you then she will die as well. Her life forces are attached to you. Please forgive me."

Percy looked at Hazel he knew that Apollo had spoken to her. He had felt his presence there. He understood that the sun god had told his daughter the reason for Lisa being Percy's slave. Percy spoke still in the soft tone "Look at me Hazel" the said girl did not look up. "Look up daughter of Apollo" Percy said this time with a stern voice which he did not like to use. Hazel looked up. "You are forgiven" he said. "What !" Sandra yelled. "She tries to kill you and you forgive her? Have you gone nuts? Don't you think she will try to kill you again when she finds a chance? Perseus you should be joking. Tell me you are joking." Percy turned to his sister who was over two centuries older than him "no I am not joking. She attacked me due to a misunderstanding. So she deserves to be forgiven." He turned back to Hazel "you will forget that this ever happened. I don't want to be enemies with you. You will forgive yourself and move on. I will not be discussing this matter any further." Then he turned to Lisa "spend as much time you want to with your friends. Get to your work from tomorrow morning." With that he walked off leaving all staring at him with expressions only they could explain. Sandra ran after her brother. "Perseus" she called. Percy stopped for a while so as to let Sandra catch up with him. Sandra spoke to him "Why did you forgive her? What were you thinking?" her tone was angry. "Thank you" Percy said. "What!" Sandra looked at the hero a bit angry and a bit confused. "Thank you for deflecting the arrow with the water and for warning me of being under attack. By the way where was it targeted?" Sandra forgot about her outburst. She was happy that the hero had identified her help and also thanked her for it. "It is Ok; you're my brother I could not let you die. The target was your heart." Percy nodded. "A target usually chose." He said. Sandra looked at Percy "you look almost like father." Percy chuckled and then said "I figured that out when you mistook me for dad. I have to say that it was a lot of fun. For a second I thought that I should act along but then saw that Lady Diana might take it as an offense"

Sandra interrupted him "Lady Diana won't be concerned but father might have gotten angry." Percy shook his head "no, dad would not have been mad. He himself likes a bit of laugh. He would have taken it in good humor." They walked in silence for a while when Percy suddenly spoke "It is good to know that I have a sister, even though she is part of the hunt. I can at least say that I have a sibling." Sandra smiled. She now knew that she could perfectly get along with this brother. From so far she could say he was no womanizer, she could tell that her brother was a kind hearted hero and that was enough for her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Lisa could not sleep. She tossed and turned but could not get herself to sleep. She knew that Percy is nothing but a kind person. But still she was afraid of him. She was a bit sad that a girl once free she was now a mere slave whose opinion or well being was no once concern. Who knew that Percy Jackson was so powerful that it could come to this day? After hours of futile attempt to sleep she decided to go out for a walk. She looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. She silently crept out of her bed and got out of the barrack. It was well past curfew and if caught she might even loose her life but she did not care. She went towards the beach. The guard wolves avoided the beach for they feared Neptune so that was an ideal place for her to go. When she reached the beach she sat down on the sand facing the sea. Many things ran through her mind. She had learnt enough history to know how slaves were treated thought of which made her shudder.

As she was gazing at the sea she saw a head pop out of the sea. She immediately went for her sword but she remembered that her mother had taken it away from her as she was made a slave. She had nothing to defend herself. She could still perform her magic. She readied herself for anyone or anything which was coming out of the sea.

Lisa now could see who was in the sea and she immediately identified the person as her own master. When Percy reached her she bowed her head "My Lord you are not in your bed?" Percy looked at her "I might ask you the same question." Lisa was now a bit afraid because Percy had said it in an emotionless way. "Sorry my Lord if I have offended you. Please forgive me." Lisa would have said more but Percy cut her off "curiosity is not a crime Lisa you don't have to apologize to me. But there is one thing I want to ask of you."

"Yes my Lord." Lisa said. "Please stop calling me Lord. It makes me feel like I am old. Call me Percy. It suits me." Lisa was still tense "I am sorry my Lord I cannot do that. My mother specifically has asked me to refer to you as Lord and nothing else. She specifically asked me to do so otherwise she will punish me." Percy looked a bit angry "what kind of mother is that who you threaten her daughter. Man, well Ok, call me whatever you want I don't care. By the way what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your barrack? Is there no curfew thing here?" Lisa answered her Lord "my Lord I could not sleep that is why I came here. There is a curfew and I have broken it. If found, I can be punished." She was a bit nervous but before she could stop herself she spoke "If my Lord does not find it out of place even you have broken the curfew." Percy chuckled "you are right. We are in this together." Percy was silent for a while "I am sorry Lisa." He said. Lisa looked at him a bit confused "My Lord?" she asked. "I am sorry that you have to lead a life of a slave. If I had known better maybe I could have done something and you could have been safe." Lisa's fear was gone as she saw the emotion in Percy's sea green eyes. She understood that this man will always respect her for what she is and not once will he ill treat her. "My Lord you saved my life and I am grateful." She hesitated but then gathered her courage and spoke "when I was preparing to attack you on the day of your test a voice spoke in my head. It told me not to put those spells on you but I did any ways and that got me to this. If anyone has to be sorry then it is me Lord and not you." Lisa held back tears which threatened to come of her. Being a Roman soldier you are supposed to be all strong and tough but Lisa had to fight a hard battle to stop herself from crying. "Take this" Percy said taking out a hair pin and handing it over to Lisa. "My Lord!" Lisa said surprise clearly on her face. Her master was giving her a hair pin. She would treasure it more that her life. She wowed to herself. She took the pin from her master. The moment the pin touched her hand it started to elongate and suddenly in her hand was a sword with one side of the blade of gold and other edge of silver. She stared at the sword with astonishment. It felt so right in her arm. No sword she previously held had felt so. It felt like it was part of her body. Still in shock she looked at Percy, who was trying hard not to laugh at her expense. Finally Percy could not hold and he laughed…

The sound of Percy's laughter seemed like music to Lisa. She felt joy she did not know what she was doing but she jumped at Percy and gave him a bear hug. She was smaller in size than Percy but still she managed to give him such a hug. Soon she realized what she had done and backed away. Bowing her head low she started to apologize "I am sorry my Lord I don't know what took over me." She was blushing crimson. "It is Ok Lisa. I see that you like your gift. It comes from the forges of the sea. It will be your weapon from now on. It turns into a clip and you can put it in your hair. It changes appearance to suit the type of dress you are wearing. A hippocampus came by to deliver it. It is a powerful weapon guard it well. One more thing you cannot lose it. It will return to your hair if you happen to forget about it or you lose it in a fight." After that he showed her the working as to how she had to twist it so it could turn into a sword and a pin. "See you in the morning Bond. Sleep well." Percy went back to his barrack. Lisa also went back to her barrack admiring her new sword. The moment she hit the pillow she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Percy had gone swimming in the sea. When he reached the bottom he had seen a hippocampus stuck in the net. He easily helped it out and then it delivered him the message from the sea god. The sea god who was Percy's father had sent message that Percy had done the right thing by saving the girls life and the stormbringer was proud of his son. He had also sent a new weapon for Percy so that he could give it to his slave. Percy had returned back from his swim and at the beach he had met Lisa and he gave her the sword. Percy was now walking back to his barrack. Percy felt like he was being followed. He could hear someone following him. He stopped abruptly and tried to listen but could not hear anything. He slowly resumed his walk this time giving up most attention to the sound which was following him. He immediately turned around but there was n one behind him. He was about to resume his walk that his eyes caught some thing on the ground. Better words to say would be some grey white living thing on the ground. As Percy looked with his attention to the creature he could easily say that it was a puppy and grey white wolf pup. It was looking at Percy with its wide Amber eyes and wagging it tiny tail longing for attention. When it understood that it got Percy's attention it barked happily at him and wagged it tail even more.

Percy wanted to laugh for just a while ago he had to admit that he was a bit afraid but seeing that it was only an wolf cub he wanted to laugh his head off. He thought better and kept silent because he you invite trouble by waking the Camp up. Percy turned back and continued to walk back to his barrack and the pup followed. Percy was now a bit annoyed. He turned and picked a small stick waved it at the puppy and threw a bit of distance. The pup immediately bounded in that direction. "Good riddance." Percy told himself and briskly walked towards his barrack only to see that the wolf pup ran to him came to face him placed the stick at his feet and was looking at him expectantly to throw the stick again. Percy was a bit surprised. The wolf pup was the way it looked not more than a few weeks old but it was acting like a trained dog. Percy tried everything he knew to get rid of this pup but it would still follow him. Percy was really pissed now and in an angry tone trying his best not to yell spoke "you are not going to leave me alone. Are you?" "No. I will not be leaving you alone." was the answer he received. Percy froze. 'What! Does this wolf speak like that Lupa? One talking wolf was more than I had asked for.' Someone giggled from behind him which made Percy realize that it was not the wolf which spoke, it was the giggling person who had spoken, he turned back.

He saw that there was a girl, maybe of the same age as him. She had long auburn hair which ran down below her waist. She was wearing a sliver colored Roman dress. A bow was slung over her shoulder with quiver full of arrows. But want made her stand out were her eyes. Her eyes were the color of the full moon. Percy bowed his head "Lady Diana." He said but did not speak any further. He did not want any increase in the population of jackalopes. Diana was smiling "Perseus, the wolf cub will not leave you alone. She has chosen you as her master. I say that you accept her. Her kind only chooses a huntress for their mistress but this one seems to have taken a liking for a man." "Is it national _taking Percy as your master_ day?" Percy said highly uncomfortable. The goddess smiled at him. "It is so I guess. But she has chosen you, you will take her in. she is a magical wolf she will grow rapidly. Within few months she will look fully grown. Since she has chosen you as her master she will grow with you. She will serve you as a faithful servant and act as a good friend. Treat her well." The goddess slowly reached Percy and ran her hands through Percy's hair, that black messy hair with a few streaks of grey in them. The streaks he had gotten while saving her life. They were standing so close that Percy could practically breathe in her scent. It was an aroma he had never inhaled before. It was intoxicating. Percy could not say what he was feeling it was like he was in a trance. Percy could not explain the exact way they made him feel.

The situation was no different for the huntress. She did not understand the desire she felt to run her fingers through his locks. But to do so she had gotten so close to Perseus that she was drowned in the sea scent of his. She knew well enough what it could do to her. She already once had lost control with Percy. The result was still in her womb. The thought of the child brought her back to reality and quickly stepping back she teleported away. Percy had averted his eyes in good time. He did not understand the behavior of the moon goddess. Why did she touch my hair? Why did she come so close? He was yanked out of his thoughts by the wolf pup's small bark. He picked up the pup "well what do I name you girl? Hm.. Let me see. Can I call you grey? No, that does not seem right. Ha, yes your eyes. Your name is Amber." The wolf barked happily in response. Percy smiled "it is settled then. You are Amber. Now it is three in the morning if we don't get sleep we will be in serious trouble." With that he carried the wolf into his room. Made arrangements for her to rest and then got into his bed and fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Lisa slowly woke up from her sleep. After talking to Percy and receiving a gift from him she had a good sleep. Looking at the alarm clock she could say it was five thirty in the morning. At six thirty she had to go and present herself to Percy. She got up and did all the morning errands. After taking a shower she went up to her bed her eyes caught a plain white Roman dress and a note attached to it. It read "Lisa this is your dress for today. Please your master in every way you can- your mother." Lisa knew all the girls would make fun of her for wearing the dress and the boys would droll over her but she had no choice. After putting on her dress she was about to leave when Hazel entered her room. "Hey Lisa, how are you? And what are you wearing!" she was surprised to find Lisa wearing a Roman dress. Lisa smiled at her friend "my mother made me wear this before presenting myself before my Lord. Hazel, have you even slept last night? You look awful." Hazel tried to smile also she was trying to stop herself from blushing. To tell the truth she did not know if she could sleep ever again. All she could think of was a certain green eyed hero. The way he carried himself the way he treated people around him. His hair his looks, could he be the male counterpart of Venus? Hazel was lost in her thoughts but brought back to the earth when Lisa shook her "Hazel are you listening? Where were you lost?" Hazel blush crimson "nothing I was just thinking. I got to go. See you later. Say hello to Percy." And with that she left the room. Lisa understood that her friend had developed a crush on her master. She smiled to herself "it would be nice." She said to herself.

She then walked towards barrack three. When Lisa reached the barrack three and knocked. Wilson, son of Mars answered the door. When he saw Lisa he raised a brow. Lisa smiled at him "I am here to report to my master will you please lead me to him." Wilson nodded still looking at her. To tell the truth she looked extremely beautiful in that dress of hers. You cannot blame a guy for looking at her. Composing himself he said "well Percy told me that you would arrive a bit early he is in his room still asleep I guess. You know which door." Lisa nodded and she headed towards Percy's room. She knocked at the door and found it was unlocked. Slowly she opened the door and entered the room. At the corner of the room was Percy's bed and Lisa saw that her master was still asleep. One thing about the rooms of the leader's of the cohort was they where sound proof as long as the leader wanted them so. Adjacent room is always the office room of the leader which has an access from within the leader's bed room. Lisa saw that it was almost six so she should wake her master up. It was essential that every single person at the Camp should wake up at six. Lisa took one step towards her master that she heard a low growl which for a second made her freeze. She slowly looked down from where she had heard the sound and found a wolf pup with grey white fur with it Amber eyes looking with anger at her.

Even it was only a pup Lisa understood that crossing line with this animal could cost her dearly. She tried to win the wolf's confidence by saying usual things people would say to a puppy. But that only made the wolf angry. It started to bark and was about to attack Lisa when a softy but commanding voice spoke "Amber heel. She is a friend." Lisa was relieved to hear the voice of her master and seeing that the wolf had obliged to him she just ran up to Percy and hugged him. Then she realized what she had done and quickly backing away she apologized "I am sorry my Lord." She was blushing but was also afraid of what her master would say. "It is Ok" She heard her master say "just don't make it a habit." Percy smiled "well this energetic young girl is Amber. She came to me last night. Don't worry you will be friends soon enough." Lisa who was looking at the ground till now looked up and to say it was a mistake would poor use of words for it was a blunder. Percy was shirtless and Lisa could see how muscular and attractive her master really was. She was blushing furiously. The only good news was her master was busy with his pet and was not looking at her. Percy asked Lisa to wait for some time and he performed his early morning activities. Percy was actually feeling very strange. He had not told or even let others find out about being invincible. As far as he could remember of the story of Achilles the invincibility should have made him to sleep for hours and sometimes days but that was not happening to him. He needed less than four hours sleep and he was always finding himself fresh. He pushed that thought aside and completed brushing his teeth and then took a shower and put on some jeans and pulled a purple t-shirt. He had understood that it was Alicia's doing of giving him tight fitting t shirt that showed off his abs. he was not happy about that but he could do nothing of that because Alicia was in charge of dress department of the cohort.

Percy looked at Lisa who was tidying up the room. Percy's room was a mess and it needed a lot of fixing and Lisa had put herself to do it. "What are you doing?" he asked Lisa. Lisa quickly answered "cleaning the room my Lord." Percy was not looking for that answer so he put another one "I think I should frame the question better way. Why are you doing this?" "It is my duty towards you Lord and also there will be and cleanliness inspection is today evening the rooms are supposed to be clean, neat and tidy." "Ho" is all Percy said. Lisa continued her work. "Nice dress." Percy said all of a sudden. This had Lisa a bit surprised but when she understood what Percy had said she blushed and said that it was her mother's doing. Percy told her that she could change into something comfortable if she liked. Lisa was happy that Percy would allow her to do so. She thanked him and told him that she would change once she is done with the room. Lisa saw that there were spider web forming in the corner at some height. So she took a stool and stood on it so that she could reach the place but she lost her balance and was about to get severely injured by the fall when Percy caught her and lifted her bridal style. At that precise moment Alicia entered that room seeing that Percy was holding Lisa she slammed the door and ran away. Percy was seriously confused by his second in command's action. He set Lisa back on her feet. "Why did she slam the door and run away?" he innocently asked Lisa.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Everyone was surprised to find a wolf cub running along with Percy. After getting a satisfactory explanation which did not include Lady Diana, day to day activities were resumed. Alicia avoided Percy that whole day but as the evening approached Percy saw Lisa and Alicia talking. After that Alicia was back to her ways. Percy did not understand Alicia's behavior but saw it as a girl thing and distanced himself from the topic. Percy had done some good work with his Cohort having Lisa along side was a real bonus. She was skilled and it was good for all that Percy was now partnering with her. After the food was devoured and was time to go to bed Percy found himself sneaking out of his room as he had done previous night only this time he was not alone Amber tagged along. It was not uncommon for Campers to hear wolves so even when Amber made loud noise no one was bothered. Percy reached the beach for a while he played with his pet. They ran around the beach and had lot of fun.

Percy saw that a girl of about sixteen was sitting on a rock watching the sea. Percy knew who she was the moment he saw her. The moon was shining on the waves and making it look beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it the moon?" he asked. The girl nodded "divine." "What brings you here ma'am?" Percy kept his voice polite and tried to hide his curiosity. The girl turned to look at Percy "I owe a debt to a hero Perseus and no matter what I do I cannot repay the debt. Will you help me Perseus?" Percy nodded "yes Lady Diana I will help you." Now most would say, to agree on something when you don't have any idea what you are getting yourself into is not recommended. But somehow Percy could not refuse the goddess in front of him. The goddess smiled "thank you Perseus." Percy hesitated for a moment but gathered his courage "I have but one condition." Now it was the goddess who acted without caring what condition she might meet "name it." But once the words left her mouth she was now a bit scared _'what would this hero's condition be?'_ Percy smiled his trade mark smile "you will call me Percy." "You help me and at the end I call you the way you want me to. Do we have a deal?" the goddess reply. Percy nodded "so who is this hero to whom you owe the debt?" he was curious. "Now I can't reveal that, now can I? But you will meet the person soon enough." Percy nodded in acceptance. The goddess continued "I want you to teach the person some archery." Percy was horror struck "but Lady Diana my knowledge of archery rivals your brother's poetry skills. How can I ever teach hero archery?" the goddess had to control herself from laughing at Perseus for making the best comparison. Her brother's poetry was the worst in the world. Once under control the huntress spoke "don't worry Perseus. Before you have to teach the hero I will teach you how to shoot. So don't worry." Percy's face now held some funny expression. The goddess, with a mock stern voice "now do not give me that look Perseus you are learning archery you like it or not. We begin like right now." With that she took Percy's hand and pulled him towards the forest. Within a few minutes they found a small clearing. Amber had followed then eagerly. The goddess had not realized that she was still holding Percy's hand. "Here we are now this is an ideal place to begin your archery training." Then she realized that she was still holing Perseus' hand reluctantly she let go. Our captain obvious had not really paid any attention that the goddess had held his hand and was worried about having to learn archery. The goddess composed herself and continued "now bring forth that cross bow I had given to you." Percy obliged and brought out the cross bow. The goddess touched the weapon and said something under her breath and the cross bow transformed into a real bow. Percy was a bit surprised but managed not to drop the bow. A quiver materialized on his back. Percy felt a bit uncomfortable. The goddess waved her hand and a target bull's eye formed itself at a distance. "Now Perseus I want you to concentrate."

After hours of torture as Percy would tell, he finally learnt how to hold a bow. "Now that was not hard was it?" the goddess said with a triumphant smile after all she had taught Perseus Jackson how to hold a bow. Percy so wanted to come up with a witty comment but he remembered this goddess's reputation and kept quiet. "I will expect you here Perseus at about the same time we met today. Tomorrow you will learn about notching the arrow. Do not be late. You have a long way to go." The goddess said. "That sure I have." Was what Percy would have normally said but he kept that in his head. Percy was so tired that he sat down then and there. The goddess sat down beside him but a little bit farther. Percy leaned by the tree "that truly was exhausting. I did not know that archery took that much energy." He said. The goddess nodded "yes, when you are new it tends to happen so. But once you get used to it, it becomes easier." With that she went on and on abut archery but when she turned to look at Perseus she found that he was sound asleep with Amber on him lap in no different state. The goddess was annoyed she had been talking about such important things in archery but the kelp head had fallen asleep. She wanted to hit him on his head but still she could not hide her smile at the sleeping form of Percy. She kissed his forehead and then transported him and the wolf pup to his room. After making sure they were comfortable she teleported back to Olympus.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Percy was in a dream and his dream self was fighting a huge number of monsters. It surprised Percy that there were some demigods amongst the attackers. The dream Percy was his usual self, finishing off the monsters and knocking the demigods unconscious. Percy could say that this was some memory of his. With a few minutes all the monsters were gone only one demigod remained who was no match to Percy. The demigod tried to get way and on his way took out a gun pointed it at some target behind Percy and shot. A silver arrow went through the demigod's heart and he fell to the ground dead. The dream Percy turned around and then screamed "NO".

Percy woke up with a start, the memory of the dream still haunting him. When his eyes focused he found Alicia and Lisa towering over him with concerned look on their faces. Alicia spoke in a concerned voice "Percy, are you all right? Did you have a bad dream?" Lisa spoke as well "you were very agitated in your sleep My Lord. Are you feeling well?" "Just some bad dream." Percy for some reason told them the dream but did not say that the dream felt like was some memory of his. The two nodded and said some reassuring words like "it was just a silly dream." Then Percy realized that it was six thirty in the morning. "Gods, are we late?" Percy was now worried. Lisa answered "yes my Lord. But if you hurry up we can still cover it." Percy nodded and went through his morning activities as fast as he could. In fifteen minutes he found himself at breakfast. Amber followed Percy happily towards the dining area. The cohort had got there before Percy as Alicia had led them there. Lisa had waited for her master and came along with him. As the end was the breakfast came Percy was informed that he had to attend a meeting of cohort leaders and their second in commands in five minutes in the big house. After five minute Percy along with Alicia got to the big house. Percy left Amber with Lisa and Wilson led the cohort for their first activity which was archery. Percy had no problem in missing archery even his cohort mate considered it so. The strategy room where the meeting would take place almost all was seated on their seats. Alicia showed Percy where he had to sit. Lupa came in and spoke "you all might know why you are here. Today is Wednesday and on Saturday we have a capture the flag against the hunters. We have to pick a cohort which will take part in the game." She moved her tail in some manner and a small bowl with some chits in it appeared. She looked at Reyna and nodded. Reyna put her hand in the bowl and picked up a chit opened it without looking at it gave it to Lupa who announced that the cohort to fight the hunters would be cohort one. Reyna looked happy with it. After that some matters about the training were discussed. "Now that things are settled go and train." All stood and bowed to the wolf and they walked out towards their next activity which for Percy was Pegasus flying. Black beauty would be eagerly waiting for him. "I think that Reyna has a plan figured and she will show those hunters their place." Alicia said to Percy. Percy shook his head "you forget that they are immortals. We cannot deny the fact that they have killed more monsters than many of us has seen." "Right you are brother." Sandra said walking towards her brother a grin on her face. Percy smiled and greeted his sister. "It is also a fact that you lot are good with archery but when it comes to close range weapons hunters are like new born babies." Alicia could not hide a laugh when Percy called the hunters babies. Sandra glared at Alicia and then turned to look at Percy she softened a bit but was still glaring "we are not babies with close range weapons. We are reasonable at that." Percy was still smiling said "whatever makes you happy sis." He quickly took his sister's attention from making a remark "you are facing the first cohort. Good luck is what I am supposed to say. But I know it is the cohort one which needs it. I have but one request don't make me have to go to the nearest floweriest." Sandra and Alicia looked at Percy a bit confused. "Why would I make you go to a floweriest?" Sandra asked him. "Well is it not flowers which you place on a person's grave?" Sandra who understood that Percy was telling that the hunters could easily defeat the cohort laughed loudly. Alicia was glaring at Percy. Sandra said her temporary good bye and went to her friends to prepare for the capture the flag game. Alicia was still glaring at Percy "you think the best fighters of the Camp cannot win against the hunters. Do you know how brilliant Reyna truly is? Her plans never fail." Percy raised an eye brow "her plans never fail! Now it really surprises me, if her plans never fail then how am I standing here?" Percy asked. Alicia had no answer to that. Percy continued "Reyna's plans are the once which are tried and tested. They are predictable. If you watch closely you can say where her plans are going. The hunters have seen lot of battles so they know every battle strategy that there is. The cohort one is no match to them. The only way they can defeat the hunters is to make them use close range weapons. Now we are no engaging ourselves any further in this matter." With that Percy headed to the stables leaving Alicia to follow.

The day after that went as any other day in the Camp. At night Percy found himself in the clearing of the wood with the goddess already waiting for him. "You are on time Perseus." Percy bowed to the goddess. ' _Just as an act of self-preservation._ ' Percy thought. "Yes, you are right. Self preservation is important." The goddess said as calmly as she could manage. She so wanted to burst into laughter. Percy blushed "did I say it out loud?" the goddess nodded. "So Perseus let us continue from where we left yesterday." With that the huntress taught him how to notch the arrow on the bow and after many tries in which Percy dropped the arrow, accidentally fired it he learnt how to notch an arrow.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The day went normal enough for Percy. One of the cohort members got injured while rock climbing and Percy took him to the infirmary and got to skip archery. Now skipping archery Percy did not have anything against it. The next day's activities were canceled because of the capture the flag. The hunters got to defend the forest and the cohort got the stream. At night Percy found himself in the audience of the moon goddess and he was failing epically in finding the target. Percy prayed silently that the goddess would leave him alone but no such luck for Percy. The huntress made Percy work hard. Might be if the target was closer Percy would have hit the target but the goddess insisted on have the target at a far distance and Percy was struggling. After hours of futile attempts the goddess let Percy go for much needed sleep.

Next day Percy woke up when Lisa and Alicia both shook him violently and trusts him into the bathroom. The breakfast was a silent affair. All the Campers had to work in making the battle field more battle suitable. After hours of work the capture the flag game arrived. A high point was selected and the cohort leaders except for the participating leader were seated there. They were accompanied by their second in command. Shane who was seated by Percy's side nudged him "ten bucks on cohort one." Percy smiled and said "you are on." Soon every one present except for Alicia put ten bucks on cohort one. "Percy." Alicia whispered "do you have that much money?" Percy smiled "no, but soon I will."

The cohort one was making its arrangements so were the hunters. Percy whispered to Alicia "look at how they have spread themselves. You can clearly see that there are many openings. They will let the hunters in easily." Alicia shook her head "it is that hunter's leader is a daughter of Neptune. She can manipulate the water so such an arrangement is made." Percy had o hold down a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" Alicia asked Percy. "You think that Sandra will come for the flag herself." Alicia nodded. Percy just leaned back "very well." Alicia was a bit angry now "you don't think she will come for the flag?" Percy smiled "no she won't, look where she is standing. That is a defensive position not the one for attack. Now just watch you will see." The horn sounded and the match began. Reyna's plan seemed to work alright all the cohort leaders were cheering. Reyna reached the hunters flag and took it. Alicia turned to Percy a smirk playing on her lips "you were saying." Percy grinned and motioned towards the dividing line where a single hunters was slowly undetected crossed the line. The flag was claimed by the hunters they blew their hunting horn sounding their victory. The once at the stream had not noticed that the flag was gone. The cohort one had lost.

Reyna looked like she would explode in anger. All the leaders of the cohorts were shocked.

"Anything you want to say?" Percy said barely hiding a smile. Then he turned toward the rest "I guess some owe me a few bucks here." They all groaned and then handed over ten bucks each.

At the meals that night the hunter were having a small celebration. All the Campers looked sore well except for Percy who was happily entertaining his pet. When they were all heading towards their barrack Percy caught up with his sister "nice game. But still taking the position you took was a gamble. You were lucky that Reyna did not catch it." Sandra nodded "you are right she did not figure it out. Even if she had I had a good back up plan." That very moment a black being landed right in front of them "My Lord, Milady there is an emergency a hippocampus has encounter problem in child birth. Please help her." Percy looked at his sister who nodded and told her friends about the emergency as Percy told Lisa about the emergency gave Amber to her. Both Percy and Sandra got on black beauty and headed for the sea.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The day went normal enough for Percy. One of the cohort members got injured while rock climbing and Percy took him to the infirmary and got to skip archery. Now skipping archery Percy did not have anything against it. The next day's activities were canceled because of the capture the flag. The hunters got to defend the forest and the cohort got the stream. At night Percy found himself in the audience of the moon goddess and he was failing epically in finding the target. Percy prayed silently that the goddess would leave him alone but no such luck for Percy. The huntress made Percy work hard. Might be if the target was closer Percy would have hit the target but the goddess insisted on have the target at a far distance and Percy was struggling. After hours of futile attempts the goddess let Percy go for much needed sleep. Next day Percy woke up when Lisa and Alicia both shook him violently and trusts him into the bathroom. The breakfast was a silent affair. All the Campers had to work in making the battle field more battle suitable. After hours of work the capture the flag game arrived. A high point was selected and the cohort leaders except for the participating leader were seated there. They were accompanied by their second in command. Shane who was seated by Percy's side nudged him "ten bucks on cohort one." Percy smiled and said "you are on." Soon every one present except for Alicia put ten bucks on cohort one. "Percy." Alicia whispered "do you have that much money?" Percy smiled "no, but soon I will."

The cohort one was making its arrangements so were the hunters. Percy whispered to Alicia look at how they have spread themselves. You can clearly see that there are many openings. They will let the hunters in easily." Alicia shook her head "it is that hunter's leader is a daughter of Neptune. She can manipulate the water so such an arrangement is made." Percy had o hold down a chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" Alicia asked Percy. "You think that Sandra will come for the flag herself." Alicia nodded. Percy just leaned back "very well." Alicia was a bit angry now "you don't think she will come for the flag?" Percy smiled "no she won't, look where she is standing. That is a defensive position not the one for attack. Now just watch you will see." The horn sounded and the match began. Reyna's plan seemed to work alright all the cohort leaders were cheering. Reyna reached the hunters flag and took it. Alicia turned to Percy a smirk playing on her lips "you were saying." Percy grinned and motioned towards the dividing line where a single hunters was slowly undetected crossed the line. The flag was claimed by the hunters they blew their hunting horn sounding their victory. The once at the stream had not noticed that the flag was gone. The cohort one had lost.

Reyna looked like she would explode in anger. All the leaders of the cohorts were shocked.

"Anything you want to say?" Percy said barely hiding a smile. Then he turned toward the rest "I guess some owe me a few bucks here." They all groaned and then handed over ten bucks each.

At the meals that night the hunter were having a small celebration. All the Campers looked sore well except for Percy who was happily entertaining his pet. When they were all heading towards their barrack Percy caught up with his sister "nice game. But still taking the position you took was a gamble. You were lucky that Reyna did not catch it." Sandra nodded "you are right she did not figure it out. Even if she had I had a good back up plan." That very moment a black being landed right in front of them "My Lord, Milady there is an emergency a hippocampus has encounter problem in child birth. Please help her." Percy looked at his sister who nodded and told her friends about the emergency as Percy told Lisa about the emergency gave Amber to her. Both Percy and Sandra got on black beauty and headed for the sea.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

When they got to the sea Sandra jumped into the sea. Percy said black beauty not to wait up for them and followed suit. A hippocampus was waiting for them "this way my Lord, Milady." Percy and Sandra followed the hippocampus to the depths of the sea. There were like ten hippocampus and they were all in the protective stance around one of them. They made way for Percy and Sandra the one which was the oldest and looked like the leader came towards the brother and sister "my Lord, Milady please help the mare is in severe pain. The baby won't come out. They both might die because of it my Lord please save their lives." "Please help Lord and lady" all the others pleaded with Percy and Sandra. Both of them got closer to hippocampus in labor. Percy closed his eyes and slowly sensing the fluids which were inside the hippocampus ran his hands on its belly. Sandra was speaking encouraging words to the mother. Percy quickly found what the problem was. The young one in the womb was in a facing the opposite side of which it should have been facing. Percy looked at Sandra he wanted to tell her that the baby was facing a different direction to which it should have been facing. To Percy's utter surprise the reply came from Sandra "what do we do?" Percy blinked in astonishment. If it were any other situation Sandra would have laughed but this was not the time and place. Sandra quickly explained to Percy that it was a child of Neptune thing.

While in water, they had to only concentrate on the other to talk to them in their mind.

Percy turned to the leader of the sea horses "send some of you friends to get me some of the sea herbs as soon as possible." And then he gave the name of those herbs. The leader sent one of his experienced friends to get the herbs. "Send some to do patrol I don't want blood hungry creatures to get here." Percy told the leader. A few younger hippocampus were sent to do patrol. Percy turned to his sister who was breathing soothing word to the one in labor "Sandra I am going to control the water in her body so as to turn the baby in the right direction. But because there is water all around us I can't do that. I want you to control the water around me and keep me stable." Sandra nodded her head. Percy continued "the moment the herbs arrive we will begin." Then he murmured some healing songs of the mermen even though he did not know from where he had learnt them. Sandra also started to sing along with him as some of the songs even she knew. This eased the pain of the hippocampus mother immensely. Percy concentrated on the baby and saw that except for the direction in which it was everything else with the baby was fine. To turn the direction of the baby within the womb is a dangerous affair it can get both the mother and the child killed. Percy had only a day before had figured out that he could mist travel. He also discovered that he could make objects travel some distance with his power over water. But now he was going to do that with a living unborn hippocampus. This was a dangerous idea but the only way he knew to help these wonderful beings.

The herbs arrived he gave the mother some of the herbs to eat and then asked the other hippocampus to go bit farther than where they were, and then he nodded his head to Sandra signaling her that it was time for her to control the water. "Sandra" he said "no matter what don't let your control over water down. The thing I am going to do is dangerous. Do you understand?" Sandra said yes she was ready. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the water around Percy and the hippocampus. She did not know what her brother was doing but she somehow trusted her brother. Once Percy was satisfied that Sandra was holding the water as he wanted, he concentrated first at the hippocampus. He felt the flow of blood in the mare. He then concentrated on the womb and then shifted it on the baby. He drew the strength from the sea and then made the baby dissolve in the liquid which had water in it within the womb. Then he made this liquid come out of the hippocampus's womb. Sandra felt lot of changes in the surroundings. The pressure against her was increasing. Whatever her brother was doing, to keep the water in check Sandra's power was draining. She fought hard and kept the water the way her brother had asked her to do. She saw that even when she had not let new water enter the barrier she had created new water was coming from somewhere right in the middle. Percy had brought out the last of the parts of the baby out of its mother. He concentrated harder and then the particles that formed the baby came together and the live baby hippocampus was now in his arms. He quickly asked Sandra to waver her hold on water. Sandra who had her eyes closed in concentration let the control over the water drop. She was extremely tiered and wanted to fall asleep then and there. She forced herself to open her eyes and saw that her brother was holding the baby hippocampus and the mother hippocampus was eating the herb to replenish her. All the other hippocampus came quickly toward them and thanked them for their help. The mother hippocampus also thanked the two. Percy handed over the baby to its mother.

Sandra could see that he was totally famished and could fall asleep any moment but his was grinning. He was very happy at that moment. Sandra also was feeling happy her brother had saved a life of a sea creature and she was glad she helped. Percy and Sandra excused themselves from the celebrating sea horses.

"How did you do that?" Sandra asked Percy. Percy was about to answer when a booming voice answered "mist travel." Both Sandra and Percy turned to look who had answered and both in excitement Percy called "dad!" and Sandra called "father!" the sea god smiled at his two children. "It was a great team work from you both. I am proud of your work." "Thanks dad" "thank you father." Percy and Sandra said in unison. Both were even happier that they were before. The god of the sea gave both of them a piece of ambrosia to eat after that both looked presentable. "Thanks" said Percy for both himself and his sister. "Father" Sandra began "you never told me I had a brother." The sea god smiled sadly "I am sorry my child but that was necessary. Your brother is a lot stronger than he himself knows." Percy was a bit puzzled and annoyed at the same time "I am standing right here." He said a bit angrily. Sandra glared at her brother it was disrespectful to talk to a god like that. Neptune chuckled "and as you can see, he has too much of me in him. That horrid wolf would have tried to kill him for being disrespectful." Both Sandra and Percy wanted to say something but their father continued not letting them speak. "The wolf will not dare challenge you brother now as she can see if she does anything close she will be turned to dust. I wanted to stay her and talk to you both for longer but I can't do so right now. I will have to go and perform my duties.

Stay safe my children." He hugged both of them and then dissolved into the sea. A voice spoke in Percy's head " _tomorrow is your sister's birthday_." Percy knew that it was his father who spoke and now he was busy planning a surprise for his sister.

When Percy and Sandra reached the Camp they were way past the curfew so they went noiselessly each to their respective "homes". Percy to his barrack, while Sandra toward her tent. When they reached Percy's barrack for the first time Sandra hugged her brother goodbye and walked towards her tent. Then she remembered that Percy had given her his jacket to wear when they had emerged out of the sea. It had the smell of the sea and now Sandra understood that this scent could affect girls severely. But she had so far not seen her brother taking advantage of it. Even some hunters who had talked to her brother when he had come to talk to her had tough time not to stare at her brother. They were attracted to him.

Taking his jacket to her tent would not be a good idea it could distract other hunters. She turned around to go back to her brother and return his jacket. When she reached Percy's barrack she saw someone running towards forest. She immediately identified that person to be her brother.

Sandra followed Percy but maintained a distance. She found Percy go through unchartered parts of the forest. Soon she found Percy entering a clearing Sandra quickly hid herself behind a nearby rock. She could see that a girl of about same height as her was standing in the middle but Sandra could not make out her features from the place she had chosen. It was dangerous to change her position because it could announce her presence. She pulled out a small ear plug like device from her pocket and placed it on her ear. It was a gift from Mercury after she had saved one of Mercury's daughters. She listened Percy speak "I am sorry Milady, I am late but a hippocampus had complications in labor, Sandra and I had to help." Then she heard the girl's voice and to say she was surprised when she identified the speaker was an understatement. It was none other than her own mistress. "Perseus I will let you only this once but if this repeats I will not be as lenient. By the way how are the mother and child?" Sandra heard Percy say "they are fine Milady. Sandra did great." "Of course she did. She is a huntress. Now enough of chit chat let us start from where we left last night." The goddess said. _'Last night? From when have these two been meeting?'_ Sandra thought to herself. Slowly and carefully she moved from her position and got herself to such a position that no one could see her but she could see the two in the middle of the clearing.

Sandra saw Percy draw a bow which looked like a bow that the hunters used. She observed that the way her brother held the bow was proper and also the way he held the arrow was right. Then she also observed that at the moment he had to shoot the arrow there was a small flaw in his technique. She heard her mistress say the same things to Percy. On the goddess's orders Percy pulled another arrow before he was asked to shoot the goddess went up to his back and pressing herself to Percy back she reached for Percy's hands. She held them and helped him to adjust his arms and then she adjusted his legs by using her legs. Sandra was completely shocked. Her mistress who used to scowl whenever men were mentioned was helping Percy to shoot an arrow. Those who did not know that she was teaching archery to Percy would think that the goddess was sharing a private moment with the hero. Sandra watched as the arrow shot out of the bow and hit at its target with accuracy. The goddess let go of Percy and said "you see that is not hard. Now do it once again." Percy was not looking at her and Sandra could not see from the distance but the goddess was blushing she had understood what she had done only after Percy had shot the arrow. Our hero obvious Percy nodded and readied the bow and arrow and shot to his own surprise it hit the target. He repeatedly shot arrows after arrows and every single one hit the target. If Sandra was not concerned about her mistress she would have ran towards Percy and hugged him for his success. But Sandra was worried about her mistress. _'What has gotten into her? Why is she so close to my brother? Why is she teaching boy archery?'_ she saw as Percy jump in excitement. He ran and picked the goddess up and swirled her thrice and them seemed to understand what he had done. He lowered the goddess back on the ground and said "I am sorry Milady. I was a bit excited. Please forgive me. I will not repeat such a thing." Percy said bowing to the moon goddess. Sandra was only praying that the goddess would not blast her brother into pieces. Sandra tried to read the expression on the goddess's face but it was difficult to do so from the distance. "It is Ok Perseus; you were excited, anyone in your place would have been." Sandra's jaws were literally on the ground, it surprised her that the goddess did not blast Percy into pieces but it shocked her that the tone which the goddess had used was that of disappointment, disappointment like the girls have when their crush, no lover does not understand their inner desire. The goddess continued "you had a long day Perseus go have some rest. Tomorrow we will learn how to shoot at a moving target." Percy bowed to the goddess and he left the clearing, when Percy was out of site Sandra looked back to find the goddess still standing there. She placed her right hand on her belly and said "congratulations my child we taught your father how to shoot."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Congratulations" said a voice which made Artemis jump. She quickly reached for her bow and arrows and aimed at the person who had spoken. Artemis saw that the speaker was a tall beautiful woman with long brown hair, brown eyes. She wore a plain white Greek dress and a golden crown adored her head. "Lady Rhea what are you doing here?" the moon goddess spat still aiming her arrow at the Titan.

"Now, now is this a way to speak to your grandmother? Where is your manners young lady?" the mother of gods said in a motherly scolding tone. "Why are you here?" the goddess asked again. The Titan smiled "to congratulate you of course. You are carrying my great grandchild." The goddess looked shocked "how do you know?" the Titan Queen's smile widened "how do you think you got pregnant in the first place?" the goddess of hunt was in complete horror "you shot those arrows? Why? What did I do to you? What did we do to you?" the Titan sighed.

"You know Eros's arrows when he shoots them it can make any two beings to get drawn to each other. But when someone other than he himself or his children shoot at least one of the person being hit should have an inner desire for the other so that's how the arrows work. It took me only two arrows to make you feel the lust for Perseus whereas to make Perseus fall for you I had to shoot four arrows at him. He has stronger resolve than you. He is powerful, a soul worthy to rule the world. I so wanted him to be my son but at least he is my grandson. As to why I shot you, Artemis you are a daddy's girl. Seeing that Perseus is stronger than some gods or as strong as them, your father will probably try to kill him sooner or later. If such a thing were to happen you would have sided with your father. I could not allow that now could I? Your father wanted to have a bride for his son Jason Grace. He saw that you as his son's bride could give him an advantage over the other gods. That is not fair to my other children, I am sick tired of that pompous brat who try to control everybody. If a child of my other sons could come to gain power it would balance the power and lead the world toward a better future. With you having Perseus' child, there's no way you will marry any other man. With you as wife Perseus can claim his place amongst the Olympians. It is a bit sad that Perseus had to lose his memories but soon he will remember everything and he will claim what is rightfully his. Does that answer you?" Before the goddess could say anything in response the Titan continued "Oh, I nearly forgot. Good luck trying to convince your hunters of your doing. You could start with the one right behind that rock." She pointed her finger at the rock behind which Sandra was sitting and vanished from the spot.

Sandra slowly walked up to her mistress for all she knew she would be turned into some animal or would get cursed for life. She had been extremely angry when she had leant that her mistress had broken her oath. But after learning she had been shot by cupid's arrows and that Jupiter (even though the Titan had used Greek name) had ordered her to end her oath and was planning to marry her mistress of to Jason she felt a bit of pity for her mistress. But her thoughts also were taking her towards her brother. The poor guy as she now discovered had no memories of his past was going to be a father. Sandra slowly reached the goddess. The goddess looked disturbed and completely lost.

She was trying hard not to cry. "My lady I am sorry." Sandra said not meeting the goddess eyes. The goddess said nothing Sandra continued "I sorry Milady that I eavesdropped. I was going back to my brother barrack to return his jacket when I saw him running towards the forest so I followed and saw him with you. I am sorry Milady." The goddess finally spoke "there nothing you need to be sorry about Sandra. I should have informed you of things way before. I should have told you about my father's orders. I was too self involved that I disregarded what this could mean to the hunt. It is me who has to be sorry. I have to be sorry for the injustices I have done to your brother. He does not know that I carry his child. To tell the truth I am afraid Sandra if my father finds out he will swallow me whole even before I can give birth. I don't think my child will be able to pull the stunt the goddess of wisdom managed. I don't know what should I do?" Sandra looked at her mistress and their eyes met. Sandra could see the fear sadness and uncertainty in her mistress's eyes. "What will happen of the hunt Milady?" Sandra felt stupid for asking this question there were more pressing issues than the hunt. But the goddess answered her "don't worry Sandra my father has already made arrangements for that. He is having another of his daughters to take up the hunt." Sandra was now a bit angry "Milady we swore to be with you not someone whom the king of gods has assigned we will all remain loyal to you and answer only to you and to no one else ." the goddess smiled a forced smile "not all will be as understanding as you Sandra. They will accuse me of treachery. If they find you supporting me they will brand you as a traitor as well. They will accuse you of siding with your brother." The goddess chuckled dryly "you should be happy Sandra you are going to be an aunt." Sandra was pained beyond measure of course she was going to be an aunt but at what cost? For all there is the child along with its mother would get killed even before it was born. The king of the gods could kill her brother, and her and the hunt would be given in the hands of some random daughter of Jupiter. "You don't need to worry Sandra; Thalia Grace is a devoted maiden of mine. If the hunt goes to her she will lead like I would lead. And yes Sandra she is the full blood sister of Jason Grace." Sandra looked shocked at this news but the goddess did not give her any time to digest this she continued "my father gave me time till one week from after the summer solstice to find a suitable husband for myself before he choices one by himself. If only I could convince your brother to take me as his wife. But he still longs for her. He still subconsciously is trying to hold on to that dead daughter of wisdom. Her death was the reason your brother's memories had to be erased. He is the only one who can keep this child safe. But I cannot just go about and tell him that he is the father. He cannot take that shock at this moment. Not when he is still mourning the death of the girl he loved." Sandra gathered herself "Milady I will do everything in my power to help. I will not go about and tell things to him or anyone else. I will keep this a secret. I will try and knock some sense into my brother. I will help him cope with his problems Milady. He will regain his memory soon and he will take you as his wife. He will claim his child and also protect the child. I promise."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Jason Grace was having a hard time. The hunters were just using him as a slave. For gods' sake he was god. It was not his job to do laundry that too of female cloths. The only one who trained him in combat was his sister. Rest of the hunt stayed clear of him. The goddess of moon acted like Jason was not even present. Lady Juno no mom had asked him to win the heart of this goddess. How was he supposed to do that when the woman was not even there? Today morning after doing all the works which those worthless girls who did not even look at his attractive features much less get attracted had give Jason found himself training with his sister. Now Jason wanted to tell he easily defeated his sister but such was not the case. Jason could barely hold himself against her. Thalia was an unparallel fighter. She had all the makings of a champion fighter. It was like if Thalia and Jason fought then it was Thalia would win six out of ten times. After another hard session Jason found himself covered with bruises and cuts. Both he and Thalia were panting. "You are improving little brother." Thalia said with a smile." Jason nodded his head and spoke "I would do better if I were not to be treated as a slave." Thalia rose an eye brow "be grateful Jason, Milady does not allow men into the hunt." She wanted say more but was cut off. "Thalia please come and join me. I want to have an important conversation with you." The goddess of moon said. Then she turned to

Jason "Boy go and tend to the hunting wolves. They are restless." Jason wanted to yell at the goddess for calling him a boy but if he had to impress this goddess he had act polite. He nodded and left to go to the wolves. He knew that the wolves will not be happy to see him. The goddess motioned to Thalia to follow.

Once they reached a place where no one could over hear them Artemis asked Thalia to sit down on a nearby rock. After both were comfortably seated the goddess began "Thalia, the things I am going to tell you now are something which I should have told you way back but it is now that I have gathered the courage to tell you. Do you know the reason why your brother has been sent with the hunt?" Thalia quickly nodded her head "so that we can train him to be a god Milady." "No Thalia that is not the reason behind It." said the goddess. Thalia looked a bit puzzled "then why is he here Milady?" to tell the truth, Thalia was so happy that she had her brother back that she did not care about anything else. The goddess took a deep breath "I think I should tell you things from the beginning. Just a few days after the Titan war our father called me to Olympus. When I got there he told me that for the future of the gods I had to end my oath." Thalia was truly shocked "Milady!" The goddess continued "he gave me time one week from after the summer solstice to find a suitable husband, in failing to do so he will chose a husband for me himself." Thalia recovered a bit "that is outrageous" she almost yelled in anger. "What does he think? It is an oath you have kept for eons. What does he mean by future of gods? What about the hunt?" the goddess tried to maintain a neutral expression and spoke "his idea is set and it cannot be changed now. I have to find myself a husband and I have no choice. As for the hunt father has his own plans. When Perseus was offered immortality, father was convinced that he would accept it. It was father's plan that after that he would make you a goddess as well and no other god would question that. But to his disappointment Perseus refused and he could not go with his plan. " Thalia looked a bit surprised. Her father wanted to make her a goddess! The goddess of hunt continued "he has a plan that once I am married you are to become the goddess of the hunt." Thalia could not speak. She was torn between her loyalty to her mistress and the excitement of becoming a goddess herself. What is she supposed to do? The goddess was paying less and less attention to Thalia "our father thinks that Jason needs a bride. By putting him along with the hunt he expects me to fall for Jason." This brought Thalia out of her trance "what! He expects you to fall for Jason! If you don't find a husband then he plans to make you marry Jason?" she said. The goddess nodded "I do not want to marry Jason. He is more like our father. He is a womanizer. It is of no doubt that he will turn out to be an unfaithful husband.

Besides I have already fallen for a man." Thalia looked at her mistress "you found a man suitable to be your husband?" the goddess nodded and spoke "yes but there is a problem he loved and still loves a girl who is dead and is not ready to let go of her, he is not ready to accept the fact that the daughter of Athena is dead. He still subconsciously is holding on to her. He is not ready to move on." When the goddess said daughter of Athena, Thalia understood that the man Artemis was talking about Percy Jackson. She knew how deeply Percy loved Annabeth. To lose her made Percy loses his mind. Annabeth would want her Percy to move on in life and not waste away. It would be best for Percy and to the entire world for him to marry Artemis. "Milady, Percy is still in coma. How do you expect him to accept you as a wife? What can we do so that he wakes up?" the goddess smiled a teary smile. Thalia had accepted her choice for a husband. She had always been the one who hoped that Percy would wake up soon and find a good girl for himself and move on in life. "Thank you Thalia but there is more I need to say." Thalia nodded for the goddess to continue "you remember I told you about the theft of Eros's arrows?" Thalia nodded again "well I found out who commissioned the theft." Thalia could not stop herself from asking who. The goddess answered "it was Rhea the Titan Queen. She wanted to have her own fun. You know that I still owe Perseus for saving my life. So I felt that the best way to repay him would be to bless him with the knowledge of archery. Just the night before that dreadful day I went to see Perseus. He was sleeping in his room so not wanting to disturb him I sneaked into his room. At that precise moment Perseus woke up due to a dream. The Titan shot the arrows of Eros at me and Perseus. Two hit me and four went through Perseus." The goddess was now in tears. Thalia had already guessed what had happened. The goddess continued "I was so afraid that before Perseus could come to his senses and blame me or worse blame himself for what happened, I erased his memory, put him to sleep and ran away." The goddess was shaking now. Thalia put an arm around her mistress and tried to pacify her. Thalia now heard the small voice of her mistress speaking "After he went into coma I found out the result of that night to be in my womb. Oh Thalia what will happen to my child? I do not want to lose him or her. I want my child safe. " Thalia was now completely in shock. She had almost forgotten to breathe. Her lungs screamed for air and only then she started to breathe again. She was too shocked to say any words. Her mistress who had been a maiden ordered to marry was now with a child of one of her best friends, the man who was in coma. Percy was not the one to be unfaithful it had taken four arrows of lust to make Percy betray Annabeth. The arrows had been used on both the sides therefore making the magic even stronger and impossible to escape.

Thalia took a lot of time to gather herself. Annabeth was gone so she had to think of those who were alive. If her father found out about the child he would try to kill it. If Percy ever wakes up and learns about it then it would lead to World War III. The only solution was for Percy to wake up and before Zeus could do anything, have Percy marry Artemis. She finally made up her mind "Milady, the only way out of this is for you to marry Percy. There is no need for Percy to understand things completely. You only have to make him marry you. It will be easy if he remembers what happened on that night and the fact that he is the father of the child. His flaw is loyalty; he will go to any extent to secure his child. Once the matter cools down there are hundreds of ways to make a man fall for you." "Do you really think that will work Thalia?" the goddess asked. "Yes Milady. It is the only way. You can easily use your magic to slow down the child's growth rate and make it look like she was conceived after the marriage. I know that you can easily make the child to have golden ichor to flow in the vein rather than red blood to flow in the child. Trust me Milady this conversation will remain secret. " The goddess nodded "I will go and visit Perseus and see if I can give that memory back to him. I can only pray that he accepts me. I will be going now Thalia, thank you." The goddess hugged her and the teleported away. Thalia sat there for a while so as to compose herself. The she went back to training Jason.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Percy was having a dream which he could not place but a voice kept repeating in his head "seaweed brain, let go." Percy tried his best to find the speaker. He felt like he should know the girl who was telling him to let go. But what was he suppose to let go? Who was the girl? Why was he feeling so sad when he heard that voice? Why did he feel like he should know the speaker? There were many more questions but suddenly an image came to him a beautiful girl was in the image, she had princess like curly blonde hair, she wore an orange t-shirt. She had an athletic build. What made her stand out were her eyes they were unnaturally stormy grey. Percy woke up with a start. He jumped off his bed and ran into the bathroom and immediately started to vomit blood. After a lot of vomiting he stumbled back to his bed. He felt dead tired. It was not the first time that he had vomited blood. It had happened every day after he had woken up at the wolf house but once he had reached the Camp it had stopped. He did not know the reason for vomiting of blood but he had kept it a secret from others. "It is four fifteen in the morning." Percy said out loud to no one in particular. He felt exhausted and he drifted back to sleep only to find himself another dream. Once again he could only here voice "congratulation sir on regaining your memory. What are the plans for the future?" Percy could not place the speaker. He was sure that he had never met this person in life.

Another voice which was deep and held power answered "we have to find a way to strengthen our army. The gods think they have won the battle it is an ideal time to attack them when they are busy celebrating." The other speaker spoke again "but sir our army is weak at this moment how can we manage to cause a war?" the evil deep was chuckled "don't you worry son of Triton I have a plan."

Percy was pulled out of the dream as he heard "My Lord it is morning already. Wake up." "Percy, wake up. You have already missed breakfast." Percy opened his eyes to see Lisa and Alicia looking at him concerned. When they saw Percy wake Lisa spoke "it is seven thirty" Percy did not feel that he should correct her it was seven thirty five and let Lisa continue "and you have missed the breakfast my Lord. You know that today is the tournament day in the honor of Gaius Julius Caesar. You have to be ready within half an hour. The tournament begins at eight fifteen sharp." Percy just nodded and got to the bathroom. Once he was fresh he ate what Lisa and Alicia had smuggled from the breakfast. Amber jumped at Percy and started to give Percy wolf saliva bath which only made Percy to take yet another bath. The wolf had grown a lot in a few days and now she looked like she was some years old. All the three along with Amber headed towards the coliseum. "So" Percy began "who are all participating and who is against whom?" Alicia took out a paper sheet from her jean's pocket "well there are five people from the first cohort namely Reyna, Hazel, Bobby, Gwen and Dakota. Four from cohort two namely" Percy interrupted her "forget about who are there just tell me how many are there. That should be enough. Also tell me against who am I to go first?" Alicia was a bit annoyed at Percy impatience but answered none the less "four from the cohort two, three from our cohort, two from cohort four and one from cohort five. Your first fight is against Roger of second cohort." "It is very disappointing." Percy complained "each and everyone should get a chance to show off their skills but I guess it would take an entire year to have such a tournament. So we will have to do with the one we have." Then Percy remembered something. "Hey, you guys go ahead I have some important job to do. It will not take long. I will back soon." Percy did not wait for their reaction he spirited back to his room and then reached inside his table drawer took out a small box and then headed toward the hunter's tent. When he reached there he asked for Sandra.

Though the hunters were not pleased to see him they informed Sandra about his presence and

Sandra came out to greet her brother. "Good morning, little brother." Sandra greeted with a smile. Percy was not amused being called little but greeted back "Happy birthday old girl." He said with a grin. Sandra was a bit angry at being called an old girl but was surprised to see that Percy had found out that the particular day was her birthday. "How did you know?" she asked her brother. Percy's grin widened "a big fish told me." Sandra smirked as she understood who this big fish was "I don't think brother that he would be amused to hear you call him that, but anyways thank you." "You are welcome sis. Here is your present." Percy gave the small box to his sister who on opening it found a small sliver bracelet. She thanked Percy gave him a sisterly hug and then wore the bracelet. "Tap it once." Percy told Sandra who compiled. The bracelet transformed into a sliver Roman shield. All the hunters who were watching the brother and sister closely were as surprised as Sandra to see the bracelet change into a shield. "Tap it again." Percy said. When she did so the shield transformed back to bracelet. Sandra was now grinning. She gave Percy another hug and a small peck on the cheeks. "Thank you brother, my old shield had broken only a few weeks ago and I needed a new one. By the way what do I name it?" "I don't know it is up to you ok? Bye, let us met up later I have to go and report for the tournament." Percy said and he turned to leave. Sandra called his name "Percy, good luck. Try not to hurt your opponent's pride." Percy nodded his head and headed towards the coliseum.

"You are on time! Thank the gods." Alicia said as Percy entered the pavilion of the coliseum. Others were already there. Especially for the tournament day the statues of all the major gods had been erected within the coliseum. The Camper occupied the bleachers. Sharp at eight fifteen Lupa howled signaling the beginning of the tournament. The rule was that you had to win. Well of course once your opponent surrenders you win also if you knock out your opponent you win. But if your opponent does not surrender you can kill. The last part was not something Percy approved of but he was only one guy no one else seen it as a problem. The crowd roared in anticipation of action. The first fight was between Shane and Bobby. "Ten bucks on Bobby."Wilson said from behind Percy.

Percy turned and looked at Wilson stared at him and then turned back to the fight. Shane was holding his own ground but Percy knew that it would not last. Wilson restrained himself from talking any further after receiving his leader's stare. To say the truth it was downright creepy. Shane was defeated and Bobby advanced to next level. Then Alicia had her fight with Dakota. Alicia was doing well and was having an upper hand until Dakota started using her power over plants. Alicia ended up in cocoon created of plant leaves hence making Dakota victorious. Wilson fought against his opponent and won. Now it was time for Percy's fight. The crowd did not cheer as they were too anxious to do so. Percy was not wearing any armor. Both Lisa and Alicia had tried hard to convince him to wear one but Percy had refused it under the pretext that it would slow him down. Once in the middle both the opponents started to circle each other. Roger did not charge as he remembered what had happened the last time he had done so. After minutes of circling which felt like hours for everyone there were shouts from the spectators "fight already." "We are getting old here." And many more insults which no one would want to repeat. Roger could not hold any longer he charged Percy simple got out of his way and hit him hard on his head with the butt of the sword. Roger was knocked out. Later when Roger had woken up he did not tell anyone of his seeing the stars in day light. Percy had won. The remaining had their fight.

In the next round Wilson managed to make his opponent surrender and advanced to the next level. Bobby almost killed his opponent only a howl from Lupa had saved the life. The guy had already surrendered but Bobby had gotten carried away. No one seemed bothered by this but Lisa saw that her master was completely disturbed by this. A warrior who can defeat his opponents easily most of them without weapons was disturbed by seeing someone in the verge of death. Lisa understood that by any means Bobby and her master came face to face. Bobby will have the fight of his life. After the fights were done it was now Percy against Dakota. Percy started without much aggressiveness.

Percy was toying with her as she was using all of her knowledge in sword fighting to attack Percy. She saw that it was not easy to take on Percy so she started growing plants and tried to tangle Percy in them. Initially she was seeing success she swung her sword at Percy. Percy ducked and then making use of the angle in which Dakota had swung the sword used his palm taking it at the flat of his opponents blade he lifted the sword upwards sending Dakota completely off balance. She fell on the ground with an audible sound. Percy quickly looked at the plants which were holding him and they soon dried and withered away. Dakota go up as quickly as she could manage and started growing more plants but to her surprise they won't grow. The moment they appeared they would die. Dakota was shocked and she was panicking. What had happened to her powers? Reading her expression Percy felt pity "nothing has happened to your powers. They are fine. It is only that for any plant to grow you need water and I control water." Dakota went for a desperate swing Percy saw it coming he used is sword and blocked her swing which made her to lose grip and the sword flew out of Dakota's hand. Percy held his sword at Dakota's neck "do you surrender?" Percy asked calmly. Dakota did not want to surrender but she had been defeated fair and square. Dakota accepted her defeat. The crowed did not know what to do but the Sandra, Lisa, Alicia, Wilson and cohort three were cheering. Sandra was cheering for her brother the hunters did clap but did not cheer. The rest were cheering for their leader. Hazel wanted to cheer too but she knew how her friends would see that so she cheered her hero silently.

Soon the fight reached the semifinals. It was to happen after the lunch break which was of two hours. At three in the afternoon everyone was back in the stands the first semifinal was between Hazel and Bobby. Bobby was brutal as always. Hazel had to be taken to the infirmary to be treated for her wounds. Her injuries were the reason for her getting knocked out. Percy went in to the middle and Reyna entered too. Reyna was exhausted; she had numerous cuts and wounds and many more bruises for her fight so far. When the command to start the fight was given Reyna turned invisible. She knew that she had no chance against Percy if she were to be visible. Percy had to smile. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated on the water in Reyna's body. Now he knew her exact location. Percy first thought that he wanted to toy with Reyna but decided against it. After all she is the daughter of goddess of wisdom taking her lightly is not an option. Percy did not wait for Reyna to come to him but he himself went to her and knocked her unconscious without giving her chance to fight. It was now time for the finals.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Bobby was using a shield and his favorite spear which was electric. Percy got into the middle and studied Bobby. He had watched every match closely and understood the fighting style employed by Bobby. Percy reached into his pocket but then though otherwise, he simply stood there smiling. Lupa howled signaling the opponents to begin. Bobby smiled his 'I will kill you in no time smile'. Percy grinned in response. He just closed his eyes in concentration and his trident materialized. Bobby paused for a second to look at the trident. The entire crowd cheered. The fight began or a better term would be the dance began. Bobby was trying to attack with his electric spear and Percy was escaping every attack. Percy did not meet Bobby's attacks with his trident as he knew that his celestial bronze trident can conduct electricity and that would cause problem "Coward" Bobby said "fight back." Percy grinned "oh, you are just sore you have not landed a single blow on me. Is it because I am skilled or that you are too fat and slow." This was enough to make the already angry son of Mars to get even more furious. He lunged at Percy trusting his spear forward. Percy quickly side stepped caught the spear in the middle with his trident. The spear was not electric at that place as only the tip was designed so. Percy made the trident to send a small amount of blast enough to destroy the spear. The spear shattered into pieces. The crowd watched in amazement. Percy could have finished the fight then and there but he did not do so. He just backed away and smiled at Bobby with an intention of making him mad and it worked. Bobby yelled in anger. He cursed with colorful words which Percy did not want to repeat. "I will kill you." Bobby said glaring at Percy. "I am so scared. Please get the best flower available to put it on the grave." Percy said still smiling. Bobby took out his golden sword and then charged at Percy. It was a mistake on Bobby's part and Percy could have ended it then and there but he wanted to teach this guy a lesson and would not hurt to have some fun. Percy just dogged his attack and then cut a wide gash on Bobby's left leg causing him yelp in pain. "Oh, did I hurt you? Should I get for mommy or would you settle for wolfy?" Percy mocked at Bobby. Bobby eyes should pure hatred "I will kill you." "Find a new line. You already said that." Bobby made a wild slash against which Percy used his palm and changed its direction causing Bobby to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He could have ended it then and there but he gave Bobby another chance to attack. Apparently Bobby had not learnt his lesson from the first time as he once again charged at Percy. Bobby was expecting Percy to move to right but was surprised and felt the pain as Percy jumped to his left and wounded Bobby's right leg. The wound was deep making it difficult to stand. "Do you surrender?" Percy asked. Bobby responded with another set of attack only to be rewarded with new injuries and bruises. Bobby was losing his strength he was covered in sweat and Percy was still looking like he was on a vacation. Percy was having too much fun to end this. Bobby still did not get Percy's idea it was simple as day light. Make Bobby fight till he is completely exhausted and make him give in. the fight went on for hours.

To tell the truth the Campers were getting frustrated they saw that Percy was purposefully not ending the fight and Bobby was not giving in because of his pride. Percy was toying with his opponent many Campers started to yell "finish it already." Percy also felt like he had enough and he should finish this so he pulled his trademark disarming technique and Bobby was left sword less. His shield was lost a while ago. Bobby was left with no weapons.

Percy had just disarmed his opponent and was about to point his sword at Bobby's throat but suddenly Percy felt dead tired and very sick. Bobby who saw Percy not moving came forward and using all the power he had placed punch at Percy's jaw. At the same time Percy felt vomit come. Blood shot out of Percy's mouth as he fell to the ground. Booby kicked Percy sending him feet away from where he was. Everyone saw in shock as this happened, Bobby's fans erupted in cheers. Percy's vision was clouded he could not hear anything of his surroundings. Suddenly Percy heard a female voice say "let go seaweed brain." An image of the same blonde girl he had seen in his dream came to him. Bobby ran to his sword and then charged towards Percy who was on the ground still vomiting blood. Sandra, Lisa, Alicia, Hazel and the cohort three were completely filled with horror.

"Let go my love." Percy heard the blonde girl tell him. Suddenly Percy was brought back to reality he could hear the roar of the crowd; he could sense a person approaching him. Percy knew who the one coming for him was. What happened next did not just surprise the spectators but also surprised Percy. Percy suddenly shot up which was humanly impossible. He blocked the right arm of Bobby from advancing with his left hand. He then using his right hand punched Bobby in his jaws and broke it along with dislocating it. The pain made Bobby to drop the sword and paralyzed him. Percy then hit Bobby's chest just above were the liver is shattering the chest bones. The next blow left the thin membrane separating the abdomen and the chest region in tatters. Percy leapt into the air and then placed a kick which sent Bobby ten feet away. Percy spit out the last of the blood which was still in his mouth. The entire crowd was silent. Percy slowly walked towards the limp body of Bobby. There was a sudden glow of light and a statue came to life "Perseus! Help me. Please save us."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Percy had just sent Bobby flying he wanted to check whether he was alright or not. When he got near Bobby one of the many statues glowed and then turned into a girl of about sixteen whom Percy quickly identified as Diana the goddess of moon, hunt, maidenhood and many more. But she looked like she was in some pain and when she spoke "Perseus! Help me! Please save us." Percy was completely felt worried. He felt the immediate anger, he felt like he had failed some important task. The crowd started to murmur. "I want a medic here." Percy said in a loud voice "this guy here needs immediate attention." Then he looked at Lupa "Lupa, we need a war council like right now." The wolf nodded.

Within a few minutes all the cohort leaders and their second in commands found themselves in the meeting room. The hunters were represented by Sandra and some hunters had accompanied her. "This is pointless our Lady needs us. Sitting here is waste of time. For all we could be helping our lady." said the hunter who was with Sandra. Alicia stood up and spoke in an angry tone "may be you did not notice that Lady Diana did not ask for your help but asked for Percy's help here." Before the hunter could retaliate there was bright light in the room and everyone had to avert their eyes. When the light died down standing before them was none other than Apollo. "Of course daughter of love, my little sis did ask Percy for help and not her own hunters." He said. "Hunters spoil the scent." Percy said. "Percy!" Apollo said enthusiastically. "This calls for a haiku: _the moon is in trouble, she asks the hero for help, I am so cool_." Everyone just stared at the sun god. That was his worst haiku yet. "We have pressing issues and I believe that you do have a prophecy for us Apollo." Percy said. Reyna glared at Percy for not showing any respect to the god. The other did not notice so they kept to themselves. "I am sorry Percy even though it is your quest I have no prophecy for you. You are on your own." No one looked happy. "How can we do a quest without a prophecy?

And how is it a quest for this boy?" the hunter sneered. Apollo looked at her "never let my sister hear that honey. She called Percy a _Man_ when he had saved her from the weight of the world two and half years ago, so if I were you, I'd better watch my tongue around D." "What!" asked the hunter but Apollo did not answer that and turned to Percy "Cuz. You are on your own. I don't know what happened to her and why she needs help? But she has asked you for help. It clearly says it is not good. Please Percy save her again." "I will." Percy said in a confident voice. "One more thing Percy for some reason I feel that you should visit Mount Tam. I believe you will find something important there." Percy nodded. "But Mount Tam is destroyed. What is there that Percy has to go there?" Reyna asked. Apollo answered "I don't know but it is for Percy to find out." Then he turned to Percy. "Choose your companions wisely Percy."

Then the god of music looked at his daughter "Hazel my dear let me heal those wounds." And then he healed her. "Percy, have you chosen your companions?" he asked Percy. Percy was thinking hard and then he came to a conclusion "I will take Lisa along with me. It might give her a chance to get away from slavery." Everyone nodded and Percy continued "Sandra, I want you in this quest as it is your mistress whom we have to help." Sandra accepted. "I will take Amber along I guess. That will be it." Percy concluded. "What!" Alicia stood up angrily. "Why am I not in this quest? I am your second in command." Percy looked at her "there is big Three, there are three fates and hence making three a strong number. I have said it already why I need the two I have picked. If see it in the terms of combat then again that is fitting. I can do short range weapons, Sandra can do long range once and Lisa can do magic." Percy said and continued when he saw Alicia about to complain "I will not hear any further in this matter."

Apollo spoke again "I think you need your rest for today. Tomorrow morning you guys can go." "No" Percy said "we have to leave now. If we need to go to Mount Tam the only time we can enter is twilight. We have like one hour for that. We should go now. If we miss it today we will have to wait for another twilight which comes tomorrow." Apollo said "yes, you are right. I think I should get going. Good luck Percy." Apollo disappeared in his flashy way. "Sandra, get ready as early as possible and meet me at the entrance of the Camp. I will inform Lisa and meet you there." Then he turned to Lupa "any advice Lupa." The wolf looked at Percy "remember your training and don't lose focus. Try to find what the problem is and then act." Percy nodded. "One more thing before I leave." The wolf said him to ask away. "Will Bobby live? Like he has broken jaws, broken ribcage and ruptured lungs." The wolf was clam as she answered "yes Percy he will live. Might take a while before he hells I guess. This meeting is dismissed." Percy and Alicia returned to their barrack. Percy informed Lisa of the quest. Alicia and Lisa prepared and readied the backpacks for the quest and they headed towards the entrance of the Camp with Amber running ahead of them. They were greeted by Sandra and Lupa. There were some hunters who had come to wish luck to their leader. "Are we ready brother?" Sandra asked Percy as he approached.

"As ready as I will be." After saying their goodbyes they headed towards the mount Tam."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"So Percy what happened to you during the fight? Why did you let that son of Mars punch you? And how come you looked all healed after the fight?" Sandra asked her brother in a single breath. "Wow, slow down woman. To your first and second question I felt like I was really tiered and then suddenly sick. Then I vomited blood." Percy was cut off before he could say more. "What!" both Sandra and Lisa said together. "You vomited blood? It was not from the wound because of the punch!" Sandra questioned. Percy nodded keeping his eyes on the road. They had taken the Camp hummer truck to make their trip quick. "You see I don't know what really happened but Bobby's punch did not hurt me." They had reached the place from where they could not take their ride but had to go walking. It was twilight and a perfect time to enter the garden of Hesperides. They got out of the car the discussion forgotten. Percy turned to quest members Sandra, Lisa and his wolf Amber. "Keep close guys the mist here is strong I am told. " Sandra and Lisa knew it but did not interrupt Percy. They kept close and walked through the mist slowly. After a while of walking they found themselves in a beautiful garden with plants trees bearing different colors of flowers and fruit. They looked around in wonder and slowly advanced forward. Soon they met three beautiful looking girls well actually nymphs.

"Perseus Jackson you are here again." One of them said in a harsh tone. Percy smiled "nice meeting you and surely me and my friends would have liked to join you for tea but we have other pressing issues to deal with. So if you could make way we should be going." "Not so fast Jackson." one of them spat. "You think that you can come here and steal the golden apple. You forget that Ladon guards it." Percy was still smiling as Lisa drew her sword, and Sandra reached for her bow. Percy turned to his friends "now there is no need for that. Please put them back to rest." Then he faced the nymphs "I know that you love that dragon as much as I adore it. So there is no need to involve him in this. Let us go where we want to go and we can keep peace. I assure you that I am not here for the apples. We only want to go to the place where once the fortress stood." The nymphs got the look of anger "you want to go there so that you can mock at our father. Perseus Jackson, does it not satisfy you to force him to hold the sky once again after he managed to escape it." Sandra and Lisa were surprised with the news that Atlas had managed to escape and Percy had put him back to his place. Percy was getting impatient so he sent a glare at the three nymphs and that was enough to fill them with fear. They ran away. "Percy what exactly did you do to make them run away like that?" Sandra who had not seen Percy glare asked her brother. "Yes my Lord what exactly did you do?" Lisa also asked. Percy just shook his head "I honestly don't understand. All I did was glare at them. Well let us not waste any time and get to the top."

When they reached the top they could see Atlas holding the sky. He was trying to sleep while he was holding the sky. Amber barked a wolf bark which caught Atlas's attention. The moment he saw Percy he yelled in anger "Perseus Jackson you dare come here to mock at me. Let me out of this burden and fight me. I swear I will tear you into pieces." Both Sandra and Lisa wanted to kick Atlas where it hurts. Percy chucked "how refreshing. But I have no intentions of getting to be in pieces. More over you are a Titan and cannot fight without being invited to do so. Goodbye Atlas, have fun." Atlas was yelling using colorful words. The vocabulary in such direction children should never learn. Percy led Sandra, Lisa and Amber to the location which once was the throne room. "It is impossible how these thrones can be in such state!" Lisa gasped. Both Sandra and Percy looked at Lisa like she had grown horns. "What do you mean Lisa? It is well known fact that you Campers destroyed the thrones." Before Sandra could say more Lisa began "no no we destroyed the place completely, the thrones are like they are reforming. They should have remained destroyed but they are healing!" "The slave girl is right." said a feminine voice.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The three heroes and the wolf turned around to look at the speaker. "Well, brown hair, brown eyes and that crown on the head. Face looks almost like the Queen of heaven. You are the Titan Queen." Percy said. The woman smiled "you are right Perseus. I am Rhea wife of Kronos, Titan of nature, Queen of Titans and mother of gods." "Don't you mean Saturn?" Sandra asked but the Titan Queen did not answer that. "Why are you here ma'am?" Percy honestly did not know why he felt like respecting this woman. The Titan spoke "Perseus I do not want you calling me ma'am it feels odd." Percy raised an eye brow "so what do you want me to call you? Grandma?" the Titan nodded "now that sounds correct." "Now that those things are settled, why are you here Grandma? And what do you mean by thrones are reforming?" Percy asked. "The thrones were destroyed by the Romans after they defeated Krios. But the throne of the Titan can be truly destroyed only by the one who has defeated the Titan king. My son Zeus was able to destroy these thrones after he had defeated his father. The Romans did not actually defeat my husband so even as they destroyed the thrones, they were not actually destroyed. They are healing themselves. We Titans are weak after the battle thanks to you. So the healing of the throne is slow. But as I said, only the one who has defeated your grandfather can destroy this throne. The one who has done so is you Perseus. If you destroy the thrones they will not reform." The Titan Queen said. "And why exactly are you telling me this? Why are you telling me the way to finish off your family?" Percy asked. "Perseus it is your family too." Percy and his friends felt uncomfortable when called family by a Titan but the Titan continued "as much as I love my husband he is a terrible ruler and father. The world has changed and has made a lot of progress. Getting my husband to rule again will destroy this world which should not happen. Perseus, destroy the thrones before someone tries to stop you." Percy nodded and then closed his eyes in concentration and then stomped on the ground.

The earth shook violently cracks started appear on the ground. Soon there was harsh light Sandra and Lisa averted their eyes. When the light died down the thrones were gone swallowed by the ground. Percy was sitting on the ground tried because of the use of his power. The Titan Queen walked up to her grandson running her fingers through Percy's hair she spoke "you truly are powerful child. You truly have repaid me." Percy looked questioningly at the Titan. She smiled "when your birth took place it was me who gave you your first meal." Sandra and Lisa were too shocked by this information that they forgot their initial plan of attacking the Queen. Then she told them that she did not know what had become of Diana. "Perseus there is one more thing I want to ask of you." Percy nodded. The mother of gods continued "I want you to release me from this world so that I can fade away." "Why?" Percy asked feebly. "I have seen so much destruction so much pain that I have lost my will to live". Then Percy shook violently his head, "How could I kill my own grandmother? There's still much to see and do for this world…I can't grandma" he managed to trail.

"Perseus child please do this old woman a favor. Will the brave, merciful hero who forgave even those who turned their backs on their friends not help his own grandmother?" Percy swallowed hard, he took a deep breath to compose himself and then spoke "even though I do not remember my past I still find some sort of connection to you. I feel like I am in my mother's presence when I still do not recall who she is. But you have asked me to repay you hence I Perseus Jackson son of the seas release you from this world. So that you can live your next great adventure." The goddess smiled and then gave Percy a motherly hug. Then she kissed his fore head. Then she turned the Sandra "child I know that you will not let me approach you but I do have a request for you. No matter what do not abandon your brother nor lose faith in him, he will need your counsels and guidance, more now than ever and for the times coming." Then she looked at Lisa and she spoke to her "you have a great role to play in the distant future, so gain strength from this mission of yours." The Titan Queen gave Percy another hug "know that I'm happy and proud to have you as my grandson…and more to think of me as such. I'm the happiest grandmother that could be found on earth" she said before she dissolved into the air and faded away.

After hours the three heroes along with the wolf which had grown to look like a fully grown wolf were standing at the docks. 'Amber grows along with Perseus.' That was all Rhea had said. After getting out of there Percy had an idea of catching the old man of sea and asking him for the answer. Amber had located him and Percy caught the old sea god. Sandra wanted to ask how to help Diana but Percy just asked where they could find the moon goddess. The old man just said random numbers 33, 32, 72, 11 which puzzled Lisa but not Percy and Sandra as they immediately understood them to be a specific location on the sea. Sandra informed them that she had a ship named after her name as Holmes which was a birthday gift from Neptune. So they all went to the docks to get the ship. Sandra got into the sea and said some prayer after a few seconds a ship a Roman one appeared out of thin air. "Cool." Lisa said. Sandra grinned "let's get in." she said."Stop."

Percy said. The other two stopped and looked at Percy a questioning look on their face.

Amber was growling. "Whoever you are show you self right now. Or else I will let lose Amber on you." There was no response. Percy spoke again this time in an angry voice "I know you are hiding behind that cargo box. I know that you are invisible at this moment but I can sense you. Before I take matter into hands, show yourselves."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Percy slowly moved towards the invisible person who was trying to back away without making any noise. "My Lord!" Lisa said and pointed her finger towards the land. Both Percy and Sandra looked in that direction to see five huge hell hounds running towards them. "Hellhounds." Sandra spat and the cursed under her breath. She quickly took out her bow and started to shoot arrows at the hounds.

Percy also got his bow and shot an arrow killing a hellhound. By then Sandra had dealt with other hounds. "Your archery is horrible Percy." Sandra said. Percy rose an eye brow "if you have observed I did kill a monster with an accurate shot." Sandra shook her head "you might have killed one hound but you took the time by which you should have killed all the five." Percy glared at his sister but there was no anger in there "I learnt to shoot only a few days ago when you have done that for centuries. You cannot compare me to you." Sandra smiled "ok, whatever makes you not whine. But we should climb abroad and get sailing." Lisa spoke "but my Lord what about the invisible person?" "Ho, I almost forgot that." Percy said and then closed his eyes in concentration. "The person seems to have got the message. I cannot feel the presence, he or she is gone." Within few minutes they were sailing across the pacific. "So we need to get to Panama and then figure out where we go from there." Lisa asked Sandra who nodded her head in response. They had just finished the tour of the ship and they had found that the ship had five luxurious rooms and many small rooms, a weapons room, a dining room and a kitchen. Sandra was controlling the ship.

The night was setting in and it was getting dark. Amber was running around playing with Lisa and Percy was simple sitting staring at the sea. They were having a comfortable silence. Percy slowly stood up from his seat and then went up to Amber and Lisa and he joined them in the silly game people normally play with their dogs. Suddenly in split second Percy who till then was busy with his pet jumped to his left and lunged at thin air and caught some one. Both Sandra and Lisa looked at Percy in shock as they heard a yelp which was certainly a girl's voice. The way Amber positioned herself if Sandra and Lisa were not surprised by the yelp and Percy action they would have been shocked because Amber was standing in such a posture that would make you understand that she knew that some intruder was around just like Percy knew. She was just playing along with her master.

The invisible person was struggling to get away from Percy's grip. But no one could see this person so it looked like Percy was fighting with the air around him. For a second Percy lost his grip on the person and Percy's shirt torn off. Possibly the person was holding his shirt and in the rush to get away from him forgot to release the grip on the shirt. Percy disregard the factor that his shirt was torn he reached forward and once again caught hold of the person as Sandra and Lisa watched without being able help their quest leader Percy suddenly jumped back "what!" he yelled letting the invisible person go. Amber lunged at the place where the invisible person was. For the moment both Sandra and Lisa were convicted that the person would be dead soon. Amber hit at the position where normally a human head would be and by the sound which followed everyone understood that the target was knocked out and was on the ground. Percy slowly walked where the knocked out body would be and extended his hand and quickly withdrew "it is a girl." He said and then once again moved his hand and then he said "she is alive just knocked out. Good job Amber." the wolf barked happily and wagged it tail. Percy slowly moved his hands about and then turned something _'possibly a device which made the girl invisible'_ Sandra said to herself. The very instant the person became visible. To say that all the three were surprised would have been an understatement. "What are you doing here!" Lisa yelled at the person. "Well Lisa, I don't think she is in any shape to answer you. She is unconscious." Percy said.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Hazel clearly remembered what her father whispered to her while healing her. "My dear he will not choose you for the quest but I want you to follow him in this quest." She had then convinced Shane to steal Reyna's invisibility necklace. Hoping on a Pegasus she had followed Percy and co. the necklace had made even the Pegasus invisible hence no one knew that she was following. She knew Reyna would be mad at her for taking her necklace but Hazel had no choice. She had not been able to get to mount Tam with Percy which had made her panic but to her great relief she was able to spot the party when they were going to the sea. She had sent the Pegasus away and slowly followed them but Percy had somehow sensed her and she was relieved that the monsters had come and she could escape Percy and the rest had gotten distracted. She had slowly got into the ship and hid.

While hiding she made the mistake of giggling at a funny situation which had occurred when Percy was playing with his pet. Percy had once again sensed her and this time giving no warning he had lunged at her and caught hold of her. Now the best thing to do in such case would have been to surrender but she was so scared with what Percy would do to her that she on impulse fought back. Percy's grip was strong so to get away from him she tried to distract him. What was a best distraction for a teenager? The answer to that question made Hazel to get closer to Percy and lick his lips. Instead of distracting Percy she herself ended up distracted and forgot to release Percy's shirt and jump away. When Percy pushed her away everything went black for her.

Slowly consciousness came to Hazel when she woke up she found that she was on a soft Queen size bed but had her hand tied to her back. It definitely was not something from which she could stage an escape. "Why did you lick my brother?" said a female voice. Hazel knew that the person who spoke was Sandra. Now in the entire world any one would have asked why are you here but this maiden chose to ask why a girl licked her brother's lips. Hazel looked at the hunter and saw that she was glaring at her so she glared back. "Seriously of all the questions you could have asked, you ask me why I licked your brother. He was trying to take me captive I had to defend myself so to distract him I did that. By the way your brother's lips taste wow. I wonder how rest of him would taste." The moment Hazel had spoken the last sentence she found a dagger at her throat. "Stay away from my brother or else the consequences will not be good for you." Sandra literally growled. Hazel glared even more than before "it is not your place to tell whom your brother should stay with. It is his choice and if chooses me then it is none of your business." Sandra snorted "choose you and my brother. Do you know that more than half of the goddesses at New Rome want my brother? You are only a demigod what chance do you have." Hazel wanted to come with a witty comeback but she could not. Really would Percy choose her? As Sandra said goddesses would definitely want Percy, to say so you only need to look at him. He was like a male counterpart of the goddess of love when it came to be attractive. He was handsome beyond measures. "Be grateful Percy wants to see you. If I were to have my way the sharks would have had their happy meal." Saying so Sandra pulled her up and then dragged Hazel toward the deck where Percy was steering the ship. He was talking to Lisa about something which Hazel could not hear from where she was. Amber the wolf which was relaxing till then abruptly stood up now looking at Hazel like she were a meal. Percy who saw his wolf stand turned around. "Here is your smuggler brother." Sandra said before pushing Hazel to the floor. "Why is she bound Sandra?" Percy asked. "She could try to run away or try to hurt us for all we know." Sandra answered.

Percy shook his head and then went up to Hazel and then cut her binds. "Stand up." he said. Hazel glared at Sandra and then looked at Percy. She wanted to play a bit with him "I am a rank higher than yours. You cannot order me." Percy smiled "Hazel you have run away from Camp without permission which clearly makes you liable for punishment and to be stripped of your rank. Also know that as the leader of this quest, it gives me such power over you that I can indeed punish and order you around." Hazel simply stood and did not reply. Percy looked at her and the continued "now that things are cleared I want you to tell me why you are here?" Hazel found that there was no reason not to tell that her father had sent her there so she told them. "You had Shane steal this for you from Reyna." Percy said calmly showing a necklace. Hazel and the others looked at Percy in shock. Hazel had not said one word about how she had got the necklace which made her invisible. Percy chuckled and then became serious again "Reyna loves this necklace a lot, she would not have given this to you herself so you had to steal it. Thievery is not something in which you children of Apollo are well versed in, so you had to have someone do that for you. I have seen how Shane acts in your presence, he likes you and you know that. So you convinced him to do your dirty work." Percy was now glaring at Hazel "do you know what they will do to him when they figure out it was him who took this necklace." Hazel lowered her head in shame. If the Campers found out Shane was the thief Reyna would not let him live. She would humiliate the son of Mercury and punish him in worst possible ways.

"Yes you should be ashamed." Percy said but you don't have to worry what Reyna will do." Hazel looked up. Percy continued "you should be worried about what I will do to you." Percy turned to Sandra and then asked her "sis what do you think we should do to this intruder?" Sandra smiled "I think we should give the sharks a happy meal." Percy smiled as well "Lisa what do you think?" Lisa hesitated for a second and then answered "it is up to you my Lord." Percy smiled at her and then put on his angry face and addressed Hazel "you will steer the ship and guard it while you are at it. Get to work now." Hazel looked at him "when will I get to sleep." The truth she was completely tired. She knew she could not stand for another minute but she was a prisoner here. She will have to do it or face Percy's wrath or worse be a happy meal. Percy went below the deck without answering her. Sandra was smiling like a devil and followed Percy down. Lisa smiled at her apologetically as well as in sympathy before going to join her master. The smile was sympathetic and not empathetic; Percy surely treated her with respect. The wolf Amber was still there watching her and indicating to her that she better get to work. Hazel went up to the wheel she honestly did not know what she had to do, so she simply stood there holding the wheel.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Percy, Sandra and Lisa burst out laughing the very moment they entered the kitchen of the ship. "The look on her face was priceless. Brother it was pure genius from you." Sandra said still clutching her stomach. "How long do you think it will take her to figure out that the ship is on autopilot?" Percy said. "I don't think she will ever find out on her own my Lord." Lisa said trying hard to stop herself from laughing. They were enjoying the time. The Camp was very strict and it did not give scope for having fun and it was nice to have some relaxation. "Percy from where did you get that necklace? I thought that you sent it back to the Camp through Mercury." Sandra asked her brother. Mercury had visited them to ask what had happened on mount Tam and then Percy had given Mercury the necklace so it can be back with its original owner before the theft is discovered.

"Well I told him about the prank I wanted to play so he gave me a look alike of the necklace. Hazel was too shocked to register that the one I was holding was a fake. I was pure fun." Once the laughing was under control Lisa offered to prepare food and the other two helped.

"Percy." Sandra said getting Percy's attention. "Brother be careful. Hazel has crush on you and she dreams of having you. When I asked her why she licked you she said that you tasted good and also she wants to taste the rest of you. I believe that you should have a conversation with her before she goes too far. She is possessive in nature such girls can get dangerous when they do not get what they want." Percy nodded his head "I will speak to her and makes things clear to her." "My Lord, because her father asked her to be on this quest is not the reason why she has come along. The reason is you. So please do not be too harsh on her. it would not turn out good." Lisa said. "I will try to be as polite as possible." Percy assured them. They started to eat their food. "You are an excellent cook Lisa. This is amazing." Percy said as he shoved another bit of food into his mouth." I agree with my brother. Sandra also praised Lisa's cooking. "Thank you my Lord and thank you Sandra." Lisa said and she also sat down to eat.

After a while Percy asked Lisa and Sandra to go and take rest. He took two plates filled it with some food and walked over to the deck where Hazel was struggling with the wheel. "Let me handle the wheel." Percy said calmly. Hazel turned around to see Percy and made way for him. Amber ran up to her master Percy set the plate on the floor for the wolf. He then gave the other plate to Hazel.

"You are letting me off the hook?" Hazel asked a bit surprised. Percy smiled "I never put you on the hook so there is point of letting off. But we do need to talk." Hazel nodded. "I could not help but over hear the conversation you had with my sister." Percy said and Hazel blushed. Percy continued "I am afraid that it is not for you to know how the rest of I taste." Hazel immediately responded "why?" Percy looked Hazel directly in her eyes "we are not meant to be. We cannot become an item." Hazel was completely crushed "why can't we be an item? Percy I can give you all the happiness you want. I will do everything to keep you satisfied. I will do anything and everything for you." Hazel wanted to say more but Percy cut her off "I know what you can do for me but I cannot do that in return to you." Hazel was now in tears but Percy continued "I see you as a friend and I cannot bring myself to see you in any other light. I cannot provide you with what you need so I cannot take you." "There is someone else in your life. Someone you love because of whom you cannot take me." Hazel managed to say. Percy nodded "yes, there is someone but for some reason I cannot remember her. You see when I came to your Camp all the memories of my life before was taken away from me. All I know is what my father has told me. I am sorry Hazel but I do want to be your friend and I do hope that you will allow me to be so." Percy and Hazel had a long talk and they settled the things between them. Percy then told her about the prank. Hazel was angry at first but then laughed it off. Percy sent Hazel to take her sleep.

At about two in the morning the moon rose and Lisa came by to give Percy his much need sleep. Percy knew someone else had handled the moon in place of the goddess. The moment Percy's head hit the pillow he fell asleep and he was pulled into a dream. "Sir you look a bit pale is something wrong?" asked a boy of about fifteen he had black hair a tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. "I do not look pale and everything is alright." said a man. He had eyes of pure silver. His face was covered with a scraggly beard and his grey hair stuck out wildly. He looked scary. "Have you done what I have asked you to do?" He asked. The boy nodded "yes my Lord I have." Then he clapped. Two strong looking Cyclopes dragged a girl of about fifteen who was tied in golden chains. The moment Percy saw her he knew this was a Nereid. The man with silver eyes grinned an evil grin. "Well done son of Triton you have done a good job. I believe you have made sure that this Nereid is a maiden." "Yes my Lord she is." said the boy with ocean blue eyes. The Nereid slowly came to have her consciousness she looked up and seeing the man was completely driven by shock and she could not do anything else but stare. "Well the Nereid wakes up." The boy mocked. The Nereid looked at the boy with complete hatred "you are a disgrace to your grandfather who is the Lord of the seas. He will punish you." The boy slapped the Nereid. "What is your name Nereid?" the man with silver eyes asked. "Andromeda and I belong to my Lord Perseus Jackson." The man cringed at hearing Percy's name. Percy did not understand what the Nereid meant by saying that she belonged to him. But that could rest as the man started to say some kind of prayer in a language which Percy could not understand. He only caught the name Andromeda. Percy was convinced that the language was something older than ancient Greek. The man brought out a sword, the Nereid's eyes widened in horror. "My Lord will find you and kill you Titan." She said with all the courage she could muster. Percy understood what would happen next. He wanted to say something and save the Nereid but his voice would not work. The Titan brought down his sword and the next moment the Nereid's head was separated from her body.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Thalia had received a shock. She had been informed that Lady Artemis was missing and her where about were not know. The gods had asked for her and Jason to get to Olympus. When she reached there she was surprised to see that all the gods were present except for her mistress who was missing. Then Zeus announced "Jason you will take up the quest to rescue Artemis. You can take your sister Thalia along on your quest." Jason readily agreed to take up the quest. Thalia quickly stole a glance at Apollo and found that he was looking disapprovingly at Jason. "My Lord" Apollo said gaining the attention of the king of gods. "Jason cannot take up this quest as it is not from him that Artemis has asked for help. She specifically asked Percy Jackson for help." Thalia knew that Percy was the only male her mistress would turn to for help and also it was that his child was in the goddess' womb that was at risk. So asking Percy was all but natural but Percy as Thalia knew was in coma and was in no shape to help. "Nonsense." Zeus said loudly not even trying to keep his anger down. "He is a demigod and this is a special situation, hence Jason will be going." Poseidon stood up from his throne and glared at his brother "what do you want to imply Zeus? As I remember it was my son who rescued her the last time and that was from Atlas. Are you saying that my son is not capable of doing things?" Zeus was ready to argue back but Hera intervened "brother, please do not take this in such a meaning. It only is concern of a father which makes my husband speak as such. We have to let Jason take up the quest. After all two people trying to save a person can bring more success." Poseidon was not going to cool down even remotely. Thalia somehow managed to bring herself to make a suicide attempt "my Lord Poseidon, is Percy not in coma? How can he go on a rescue mission?" Poseidon looked at the hunter before he could say something Apollo walked up to him and spoke to him in whispers and he calmed down and sat on his throne. Zeus addressed his daughter "it was decide that after the summer solstice Artemis is to marry and give the title of maiden goddess someone else. In the light of current events the council has come to the conclusion that the replacement goddess has to be had right now and she be sent along with Jason to rescue the Artemis. So Thalia Grace my own daughter do you accept the post of the goddess of maidens and the hunt?" Artemis had told her about this and had asked her to be prepared for this. The only problem was that there was no time to prepare but things were at stake.

"Yes my Lord I accept."

Zeus raised his symbol of power so did the other gods. The next was Thalia feeling pain beyond measures. It felt like every cell in her body was evaporating but slowly. After gods know how much time the pain went down and Thalia opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary. "Thalia you are awake. Get up we need, I need to teach you certain things." said Apollo. Thalia got up she felt strong like never before "wow." She said. Apollo chuckled "yes being the god in your case a goddess does that. Now I have to teach you some basic things to you. It should come naturally to you since you already were an immortal." Thalia nodded. "Lord Apollo, you said that Milady asked Percy for help. How can he do that while he is coma? Not that I do not want him on the quest." Apollo answered "it is complicated Thalia but I will explain to you in the best possible way." After that he told her about the various ways the gods need to follow. He taught her how to teleport which came easily to Thalia because she was already an immortal beforehand. Then Apollo explained about Romans and how Jason was a Roman and the reason behind taking him away from her. Then he explained Percy's condition and how he was both a Greek and Roman. He told her the effect Annabeth's death had on Percy and how as a remedy he was placed amongst the Romans without any memory of the past. At the end of the conversation Thalia's head was spinning because of the information she had received.

It was morning already Thalia slowly walked around to find Jason, so she ended up just outside the throne room. When she was about to enter she heard voices so she stayed where she was and listened.

"Jason you must not fail this mission. It is important that you rescue her after all she is the one who you will be having as your wife." Thalia was a bit angry she had identified the voice as Hera's. "Yes my, I mean yes mom I will rescue her." Jason said. "Just rescuing her is not sufficient you must win her heart. Also make sure that you are not interrupt by the spawn of my brother. He is powerful, do not underestimate him." Zeus was the speaker. "Jason your sister is friend with him so be careful she might help her friend." Hera added. "Take this compass Jason it will lead to where you have to go. I have ordered my brother to let you on the sea so you need not worry. Mars has agreed to provide a ship for you. Now get going." Zeus said. "Thank you father and I will not fail. I will rescue Diana and I will win her heart." Jason said. Thalia knew that Jason was now going to come out so Thalia ran a safe distance and then turned back and walked towards the throne room to make it look like she was just then coming that way. "Hi! Thalia" Jason said enthusiastically. Thalia put on a smile "hey you are a Roman Jay." "Yes I am, but I am learning Greek ways, soon I will be Greek too and I will be the new god of heroes." Thalia nodded "good for you brother. So what have you to share with me?" "Well we have this compass." Jason said and showed the compass to Thalia. It had a single needle pointing at that moment towards south or as close as to it. "This is a six direction compass. It will show us where Lady Diana is. All we have to do is to follow the direction." Thalia during her transformation had been intrinsically given a Roman side hence she understood Jason straight away when he said Diana instead of Artemis. "So what are we waiting for let us go." Thalia said. Jason nodded and he teleported himself and his sister to the port in New York. Mars was waiting for them with the ship with undead warriors. They thanked him and got on the ship. Thalia said a silent prayer to Poseidon before getting on the ship.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"Do not worry my child. Your father will come as soon as possible. He will rescue you, he will rescue us." Artemis said in a low whisper making sure that no one over heard her. She was in a dark cave bound in golden chains. She could have tried to break free by assuming her true form but that would hurt her baby and there was no guarantee that it would have worked. So she stopped herself and directed her energy in contacting Perseus. She had asked him for help and she knew that Percy is not the one to refuse. She felt bad for she was keeping a secret from him but she had no choice.

Artemis was captured in golden net when she was sitting all alone on a beach lost in her own thoughts. She had identified her captor to be Iapetus. It had greatly surprised her because Iapetus had lost his memories when Perseus Jackson had pulled him into the river Lethe. Somehow the Titan had regained his memories and was out for revenge. Artemis was not successful in figuring out the Titan's plans but understood that he was making efforts to increase the strength of the other Titans.

Artemis was exhausted, she slowly drifted into sleep. Now gods normally do not get dreams but sometimes they get visions this time was one such time. Artemis found herself on a ship. There she saw Perseus standing and gazing at the moon. The sun was starting to rise. Normally a person would look at the rising sun but Perseus was looking at the moon. Artemis understood that someone else temporarily was taking care of the moon she also felt her heart leap. Perseus was looking at the moon so he should be thinking of her. She concentrated on Perseus. He looked a bit disturbed like he had just seen some bad dream. His black messy hair was messier because of the sea wind. His beautiful green eyes were filled with concern. Artemis loved those eyes, those eyes which were like the tides always changing and every time more beautiful than earlier. It was a known fact that the moon pulled the tides but here it was the tides pulling the moon and the moon had already given in.

"Beautiful isn't it, the moon." Sandra said as she moved towards her brother. "Divine." Percy said. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Bad dreams?" Sandra asked. Percy nodded "I saw a Titan beheading a Nereid named Andromeda. It was part of some ritual to gain power. Taking away an innocent life is powerful in a bad way." Sandra looked in shock even Artemis was shocked Percy continued "the Nereid thought of me as her master or something. She referred to me as Lord. Nereids don't do that so I get the feeling that particular one knew me personally. She said that I would kill the Titan for what he did and she was right. No one, I mean no one messes with my friends. If they do, even if they are gods they will pay. I will make that Titan pay. I will send him to the depths of Tartarus."

The ship started to gain more speed and Sandra sensed this "Percy slow down we both can cope with the sea as this is our element but for Lisa and Hazel it is not. They will end up with sea sickness which is not good. And again you must keep your power reserved so as you can use them during a fight. Percy turned to face his sister "don't you understand? The very moment we waste will only add to the danger she is facing. The Titan killed a Nereid. The Nereids are nymphs. She was a nymph before she was made a goddess. They will kill her to gain power. We must act fast." Sandra was about to reply when the ship shook as if though it was hit by something. "What in the name of Pluto was that?" Hazel yelled as she came running towards Percy and Sandra followed by equally baffled Lisa and Amber. Both Percy and Sandra leaned over to look at what had caused such an effect on the ship but could not see anything. Then again the ship shook like it was hit at the other end. Lisa and Hazel ran towards the other side to look at the cause Sandra was about to follow when Percy stopped her and pointed her to look at the water at their own end. Suddenly a reptilian tail which was green in color came out of the water and banged against the ship making Sandra lost her balance and would have fallen but Percy caught hold of her. "Please tell me it is not what I think it is." Sandra said desperately hoping that it was not the particular monster about which she had heard of. Percy turned and looked at Sandra with a serious expression on his face "it is not what you think it is." Both Lisa and Hazel who had come back to ear shots could not hold themselves and they burst into laughter. Even Sandra had to laugh. Artemis who was watching this trough her dream was also laughing but her voice won't work. The laughter died down the very moment another bang was heard.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"Is he ok?" asked a concerned Sandra. "I don't understand." answered a puzzled Hazel. When the monster Ethiopian Cetus had attacked, Percy had dived into the sea and made it follow him. Perseus the son of Jupiter (Zeus) had defeated it but he had done so with the help of Medusa's head. So it can be said that no hero till date had killed it. Sandra wanted to yell at her brother for going after the monster. She had also though about jumping into the sea after him but stayed behind to take care of the ship which was heavily damaged by the monster. The ship could heal self but it needed its mistress to be with it. After tending to the ship she had dived into the sea and watched in shock as her brother ploughed his trident into the mouth of the monster killing it. Then Percy had collapsed and was slowly sinking to the bottom. Sandra had pulled him out and brought him onto the ship and had asked Hazel examine him for wounds.

"What don't you understand?" Sandra asked with bit of irritation. "Well you can see that his cloths are torn but he has no wounds." Hazel answered. Sandra looked at her brother and saw that his cloths were indeed torn clearly showing that there had been a fight but he did not have any wounds. "There is nothing to understand in that. He is a son of Neptune the water heals him and he was in the sea. So that is the reason why he has no wounds." Sandra said in a matter of fact tone. But she herself was not convinced. Even if the sea healed him there always is a trace of what happened. There would be traces of blood on the cloths but in this case there were none. Hazel seemed to be satisfied with the answer she did not press the matter. "He is exhausted. I think he will need lot of rest so he must sleep for now. When he wakes up we will have to give him some nectar and ambrosia. Also we have to put him in new cloths and I will do it myself." Hazel said. "No." Sandra said immediately with a hint of anger at Hazel and concern for her brother "I will do that. You three" she motioned to Lisa Hazel and Amber "go above. I will join you there." The said three left and Sandra started to help Percy with his cloths.

Percy was having a dream in which scene of what happened from the morning was replaying for him. His dream self was talking to dream Sandra but what caught Percy's eyes was a girl of about sixteen with auburn hair watching him closely, her expression something which was beyond the understanding of Percy. Percy was ready to bet on his own life that he had seen such a look on many girls before but he had no idea what it actually met. Percy walked up to the girl "Lady Dia-" The girl had placed a finger at Percy's lips to stop him from saying her name. Her moon like eyes met Percy's sea green. "To you Perseus I will always be Artemis." The girl said. "But is it not the Greek name? I was told that Romans should hate Greeks." Percy said. The goddess smiled "Oh? Then tell me Perseus you are going to hate yourself." Percy looked at her a bit puzzled. The goddess had still not removed her finger from Percy's lips she only got closer to him. "You Perseus are both Roman as well as Greek. Your mother saw your father in his complete form." Artemis said. Percy was too shocked to respond.

They could breathe in each other's scent and truth to be said it would make them lose self control but then again this was only a dream. "Percy, please come as quickly as possible. Come before the Titans find out my secret." she hesitated and added "our secret." and then continued "If they find out then it will be a disaster." 'What secret?' Percy wanted to ask. Our everyday Percy, he would have given more preference to the fact that the goddess had called him Percy and not Perseus as she usually did but this was Percy in his Roman avatar. Before Percy could voice his question the huntress leaned forward removing her finger from Percy's lips she kissed him full on his lips. Percy was too shocked to respond. When she pulled away she said "Percy come as soon as you can manage. Save us, please do not abandon us." Percy was stunned, kissing any beautiful girl can make a guy forget his own identity but this was the goddess of maidens. You can imagine what had happened of our hero. Percy was so shocked that he barely noticed that his dream self was fighting the monster by stabbing it all over its body to find a weak spot. When he could not find a thing Percy used the water to deprive the monster from any oxygen. He used the water to block the oxygen in the air and made the water so that the monster could not use it from the water either. When it did not work Percy summoned his trident and sent blasts of energy at the monster and as a last resolve he charged and hit the monster inside its mouth with the trident and at the same time he sent a blast through it. The real Percy was still trying hard to recover from the kiss when the dream shifted. "Let go." said a sweet voice and then next was Percy standing hugging a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes who was wearing an orange t-shirt which suspiciously looked like it was not hers but was Percy's. "Seaweed brain let go."

Percy shot up from his bed and ran into the small toilet which was there in that particular room of the ship and he started to vomit blood. Once he did that he took a shower and then put on a new pair of cloths. It had not registered in him that the cloths he was in were not the once he was in earlier. He saw nectar and ambrosia placed on a small table for him. He drank the nectar and ate the ambrosia he immediately felt energy return to him. He then walked out of his room to join his friends at the deck.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Percy you are up." Sandra said after giving her brother a hug. Amber gave the usual wolf kisses. Lisa and Hazel also gave Percy hugs. "What exactly happened?" Hazel asked before Sandra could ask. Sandra glared at Hazel but then turned to Percy just like others to ask him what had happened with the monster. So Percy told them how he killed the monster but he did not tell them about the dream he had. Percy took the wheel "so we are getting close to our destination. I was only hoping that is not what we had to face." Percy said pointing his finger at a distance in the sea. Sandra had a grave expression on her face. Hazel and Lisa looked confused. "My Lord I only sees the sea ahead. What are we to face? Not another monster I suppose." Lisa asked. "Well we are not facing just one monster we are to face more than that. But for now we have to worry about two of the strongest once. What are we to face you ask. Then let me tell you three words: sea-of-monsters." both Hazel and Lisa were now shocked and they were now a bit afraid.

After a few seconds a dark splotches came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea—an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea were boiled together in a roaring mass "What is that?" Hazel asked. "Charybdis" Sandra said in grave voice "Only way into the Sea of Monsters is to go straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." All of them were now a bit pale. "Everyone bellow the deck now." Percy said. "Are you crazy brother?" Sandra asked. "If it makes you go, then yes. Look Scylla scoops down and takes away anyone she finds edible. You guys have to go bellow but I have to stay to steer the ship and Sandra you need to help me from bellow by firing the cannons at Charybdis. To fire the cannons all the three of you are needed. Take Amber down to keep her safe. Now go." Percy said dismissively. The three females went down and got the cannons ready. Percy increased the speed of the ship. Charybdis sound got louder and louder, the monster took the water in and made the ship lurched forward and when it released the water the ship was thrown upward. Percy concentrated the best he could and tried to hold the ship straight. Soon the ship was in firing range "Sandra, Lisa and Hazel fire." Percy yelled and he himself took out the trident and sent the blast from it. The cannons fired they hit the target the very spot where

Percy's trident's blast hit it. "Again fire." Percy said and sent another blast. Now sending one blast after another was not a good option for Percy as it made him very tiered but this time he did not feel himself getting tiered at the rate which he had go tiered earlier. With the third blast the sea went calm. They had done it. They had actually killed the Charybdis. Well the truth was Percy had killed it. No one had realized that the blast from the trident had gotten really strong and it had successfully killed the monster. Sandra, Lisa and Hazel were about to come up and congratulate Percy over their victory but suddenly the top of the ship gave in with a loud sound as though someone had ripped it apart. Percy looked up and saw something brown and green shoot from the sky, "Scylla." Percy though. When the monster was coming down for Percy he held the trident high and then sent a blast at the monster. A blast ten times power of what had come earlier. A loud explosion followed and Scylla was finished. Percy fell unconscious immediately. "This is the second time he has lost consciousness after a fight." Hazel said. Both Lisa and Sandra turned to look at her. Sandra was glaring at her. "My Lord had to fight those monsters that no one till date has killed and he has managed to do so. I think any other person would have been dead but you can see that my Lord is only unconscious. He is powerful you have to agree to that." Lisa said. "Hey, I was just saying. I did not mean any disrespect. I know that he is powerful. He killed Charybdis and Scylla for gods' sake." Hazel yelled. "Shsh, he is coming around." Sandra said. "Percy, brother are you alright?" she asked. "I guess." Percy answered as he got up. Lisa gave him some nectar. After thanking her he asked "did we get through?" Sandra looked amused "did we get through! Brother you devil, you killed the two monsters and you ask if we got through. Seriously when will you stop being modest and start accepting what you have done and take credit for it?" "I agree with her." Hazel said, "Ditto." Lisa added. "Ok let us just drop the subject and concentrate on where we have to go." With that Percy got up and went towards the wheel. "Not that way Jackson." Hazel stopped him. "You need your rest. We can handle the ship for a while when you go and rest. I believe that the other two will agree with Me." the other two nodded. "You need your rest." Both Sandra and Lisa said. "Make sure that he does not leave his bed before he has got good rest." Sandra ordered Lisa. Percy wanted to protest but Hazel interrupted. "Hey guys look! There is land ahead and there are lot of ships and boats docked there."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

So far the quest to save the goddess of moon was not that of a challenge for Jason and his sister. At numerous occasions monsters had attacked them but Jason and Thalia had easily taken care of them. Those weaklings were no match to his awesome god powers. "The monsters have grown weak after the war." Jason said looking at his sister. "I don't know Jason. You may be right but still saying so is bad omen. It can also be that with us being gods makes us stronger. But I do have another theory." Thalia said, "Another theory?" Jason wanted to know. "Well Percy is also on a quest with the same goal. The Titans have always feared him for one reason or the other. I believe that they are considering him as an eminent threat and they are sending the stronger monsters after him, so only weaker monsters are coming for us." Thalia explained. "You think they are underestimating us. I defeated Krios and destroyed the throne of Saturn. They do not think of me as a threat. Your theory is hilarious." Jason looked like he wanted to kill the Titans for the insult. Thalia looked amused "if you want to know then Percy has defeated four Titans namely Atlas, Iapetus, Hyperion and Kronos". "No doubt they think of him as of higher threat. Besides we should be happy because our quest so far has gone smooth. It will only give me nightmares to think what Percy might have to face." Jason and Thalia remained silent for a while. Thalia was watching her brother closely and then suddenly she spoke "brother if you think that by saving her life you will win her heart then you are mistaken."

Jason turned around and looked at his sister surprise clearly written over his face. Thalia continued "Milady told me what had been planned for her by our father. She knew that our father wanted her to be yours. To say she is angry would be the understatement of the year. She will find a way out of it so don't carry any dreams." Jason looked a bit hurt. His father and step mother had ordered him to win the heart of the goddess and here was his sister telling him that he would never get the girl. "You told me once that the only male your goddess does not despise is Percy Jackson. You told me that he had saved her life and after that the goddess had a soft spot for him." Jason would have gone on and on but Thalia cut him off "she respects Percy not because he saved her life but because he acted selflessly. He lifted the sky on his shoulder so that others could live. He helped Zoë Nightshade to finally find peace which even after centuries with the hunt she could not find. Percy helped her even without his own knowledge and helped her to forgive herself. There are many reasons Milady respects Percy but today is not the time and it is not for me to tell." Jason wanted to say something against the hero but Thalia had walked away and now was talking to the undead captain of the ship they were sailing on.

Jason walked up to them. Thalia turned to her brother "we are heading in the direction the compass has been showing us. Captain tells me that we have the sea of monster to face." Jason nodded his head "how long until we reach there?" the captain answered by telling them that they should be there in an hour. He also told them that there were two entrances and by going in the direction they were they would soon be meeting Charybdis and Scylla. Jason acted confident but Thalia knew that sea of monsters was not child's play. Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson had gone there to bring the fleece to save her life. She had listened to the narrative given by Annabeth.

One hour passed Jason walked up to the captain. "Are we there yet?" The captain turned to look at Jason "yes my Lord we are there at the entrance but there seems to be no sign of Charybdis and Scylla." "What do you mean!" Thalia questioned. "Lady Thalia, it seems that someone else came by and has killed the sisters." "What?" Jason yelled and at the same time Thalia yelled "Percy!" in excitement. Jason turned to look at his sister who continued "only Percy. Only he could manage such a thing. He is here. He has come to the rescue." Jason looked alarmed. If Percy Jackson killed the monsters then he has already gone past this place. "Full steam, ahead! Full steam, ahead. Take this dam ship as fast as it can go." Jason yelled. The captain nodded and yelled orders. The ship started to pick up speed. Thalia was too excited to care about her brother. Percy had come to rescue Artemis and that was all what mattered.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"No." Percy yelled. "Hey we could just go there and relax for a while." Hazel retorted. After spotting the island Hazel, Sandra and Lisa wanted to go there and take a small break. But Percy refused to let them go there. "This is the sea of monsters. Do you have any idea what danger could be there?" Percy tried to reason with his friends. "Ho, come on brother you kill three unbeaten monsters and you are afraid of the danger what the island can throw? What kind of hero are you?" Sandra said. Percy was now a bit angry, something told him that he had been at this island before and it had not turned out in his favor. "Sandra, take out that telescope of yours." Percy said with as much politeness as he could manage. Sandra did as she was asked. "Now just look at the ships which are at the dock. Observe that some of the ships are new but most are old, older than the Roman times. You can see that some are from Greek times as well. Ships are docked everywhere but do you see any activities on them?" Percy questioned his sister. Sandra shook her head, she saw no one on the ships. Percy continued "when ships are docked at a harbor there always is activity but here we see none. There is only one answer to this, the sailors who go on that island never return. "My Lord we should investigate the island, may be some monster that kills people for food. We could kill it." Lisa said. "I feel like I have been here before and the experience was not a good one and my senses tell me not to go over there. Besides we have no time for relaxation. Every minute we wait will put Artemis in more danger." Percy said. "You are right brother." Sandra agreed with her brother. "Wait did you call Lady Diana with her Greek name?" Hazel asked with an expression on her face which looked like it was a mixture between shock, concern and anger. Percy turned to look at her "yes, I called her with her Greek name. She asked me to call her so." Sandra was a bit puzzled "she asked you to?" Percy nodded "she came in my dream and she told me that I had to get there as quickly as possible." "What were her exact words, brother?" Sandra questioned with a voice which had authority. "Well, she told me that she would always be Artemis to me. She told me that I had to rescue her before the Titans found out about some secret. Well, she actually told me that was our secret. Don't ask me what I have no idea. Then she asked me to save her. Actually her exact words were "Save us, please do not abandon us." And I honestly don't know what she meant by _"Us"_ so don't ask."

Percy blushed a bit remembering the kiss but he kept that detail to himself. It was good that no one seemed to notice it. Sandra knew exactly what us was but she kept quiet. Others tried to form theories but to Sandra's relief none were close to the truth. They did not go to the island but kept moving forward. The ship gained speed the ladies forced Percy below deck and made him take a nap.

Dreamless was what Percy got for a while but suddenly Percy found himself on a volcano. When he looked around he spotted two people. They were about fifteen years of age. He immediately recognized one as himself. The other was a girl. She was beautiful. She had blonde hair which had curls like a princess. Percy saw that the he was trying to convince the girl about something. There seemed to be a disagreement between them. Percy was sure that his dream self was going to receive a punch but to not just his surprise but also the dream Percy's surprise he received a kiss. The girl put on a cap and then she disappeared. The scene changed Percy saw another dream. He was battling some demigod. By the looks of it the demigod was losing. The demigod backed away and Percy allowed him to do so. The demigod pulled out a gun and shot. The dream Percy tensed as did the real Percy.

Then they both turned to look where the bullet had hit. The same blonde girl from his earlier dreams was in pool of blood. "No." Percy yelled and he woke up. He found himself in the bed which he had slept. Zero thirty in the morning said some feeling in Percy's head. He turned to look at the clock at the table and it confirmed him. Suddenly Percy felt very sick. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom and started to vomit. Once he was done. He asked himself why he was vomiting and why exactly he had not informed others about this. He shook his head to clear his mind.

Percy walked up to the deck. Lisa was handling the wheel. "Lisa if you want rest I can take from here." Percy said. Lisa smiled at her master "my Lord you are up. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked. "Well ya. I did have a good sleep." He did have a good sleep even though the ending was with a dream which Percy knew was a memory and not just a dream. "So do you want to take rest? If you do I can take it from here." Percy offered. Lisa smiled once again "no my Lord I don't need rest for I just had one. It is my turn anyways but thank you for your offer." "Don't mention it." Percy said. They could see a mountain breathing smoke at a distance. "One of the forges of Vulcan, we should stay clear of it". Lisa nodded and maneuvered the ship so as to take a route around the volcano. "So Lisa, what is your story." Percy asked Lisa so as to be able to pass time. "My story is not for the faint hearts my Lord." Lisa said with a grin on her face. "I think I can handle that." Percy said with a smile on his lips. Lisa began her story like how she did not remember her father and how she had spent all her life she can remember at the Camp. She told him the stories of the mission she had performed. Lisa offer to tell Jason's stories of him killing the Trojan sea monster and his fight with the Titan but Percy insisted on Lisa's story rather than Jason's which Percy had listened to many a times. Two hours passed just like that. Percy asked Lisa to take rest and he himself took the wheel. At about four thirty Sandra came by and made Percy leave. Percy went to his bed but did not go to sleep. Percy suddenly stood up from his bed. He ran to the deck but turned around he ran back and woke Hazel and Lisa up. He got Amber and ran to the deck. "We are reaching some land and it is the island of the Sirens." Percy said as soon as he was in the hearing range of Sandra.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

"Ok guys we have the wax. Now we have to put it on our ears so that we don't hear the sirens sing." Sandra said as she handed over wax so that everyone could cover their ears. Percy was struggling to make Amber to allow him to put wax over her ears. Every time he did so the wolf would scratch it away with her claws. Percy became a bit angry with this after many tries; some threats and some bribe Amber allowed Percy to cover her ears. Both Sandra and Percy worked to make the ship move faster. They could see the island of Sirens where the said creatures were singing. It was tempting they just wanted to remove the wax from their ears and listen. After all it was just a song. Percy was staring ahead and guiding the ship away as quickly as possible with the help of his sister. Percy removed the wax from his ears "finally out of ears shots." The others nodded their head as they removed the wax from their ears. Percy helped Amber with her ears. "How far are we from our destination?" Hazel asked. "By considering our coordinates we should be there like in five hours. It is eight fifteen now we should be there around one fifteen in the afternoon." Percy answered. "I forgot the most important thing though." Percy added. All of them looked at him questioning him what he had forgotten. "Well I am hungry. Are we having breakfast anytime soon?" they all burst laughing. The important thing was that he was hungry. They went down to the kitchen. Lisa, Sandra and Hazel made the food. They kept Percy away because the last time he had helped it had not gone well.

"Percy!" Sandra said. She was surprised as well as concerned. She and Percy were talking about what the reason behind the kidnapping of the moon goddess was. Percy looked at his sister with a questioning look. The others who were busy watching over the sea in different directions also turned their attention towards Sandra and Percy. "Percy what has happened to your eyes?" Sandra questioned. "What?" Percy asked back. "Your eyes they are not like they were the last time I saw. It has changed. It looks different." Sandra looked around. "Come with me." she said and pulled Percy towards her room. Hazel, Lisa and Amber followed. "Look at the mirror brother." Sandra pushed Percy towards the mirror. Percy looked into the mirror. He saw that like always he had messy black hair with some white streaks in it. He had is always rebellious face which marked him as a trouble maker. The same body the girls lose themselves over. He then looked into his eyes.

There he saw nothing new. It was his always sea green eyes. He turned to Sandra puzzled. "Look closely." she ordered. Percy turned back to the mirror. He observed and to say he was shocked well would not explain the situation. He was taken aback would be the right words. His eyes were not just his usual sea green but they seem to have some yellow no some golden color in them. "Well, what does it mean?" Hazel asked for many would say the hundredth time. "I don't know." Percy said. "I don't understand. My eyes have always been green. They never had gold in them. Gold is unnatural, almost monstrous." "Don't say that brother. They are not monstrous. The truth is that they have become so intoxicating that I am surprised that Hazel and Lisa have been successful in keeping their thoughts to themselves. You are my brother that is the only thing which has kept me sane. Trust me Percy they have grown in power. They have become more captivating than they were before." Sandra said. "Brother when asking Hazel to stay away from you I told her that even goddesses would want to have you. Now with those eyes I am afraid they will go up to any extent to have you." Now that did not cheer Percy up at all. If goddesses were to come after him then it would be a dangerous thing. He had to find a way around. They tried to build up a convincing theory for Percy's new eye color but they could not draw any conclusions. Hazel took the telescope and was looking ahead into the sea. She had to stop herself from looking into Percy's eyes. Sandra had now many a times shoved her to get her attention away from Percy. Hazel entertained herself with the telescope and tried avoided thinking of Percy but she was failing epically. She saw that there was some small object approaching them or a better description would be that they were heading towards this object. Might be there is a land ahead. Hazel thought to herself. She continued to watch the object. As they got closer she object became bigger. "Hey guys I think there is land ahead." Hazel said. Percy Sandra and Lisa were having a deep discussion about Percy's eyes. They all looked up at Hazel. She pointed ahead in the direction she had spotted the object in the sea. Percy walked over and took the telescope and looked in the said direction. He took a while observing the object. "Sandra, make arrangements for the cannons. We have a ship which is heading towards us and I feel like it is part of our welcome committee."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Percy leapt on the next monster and turned it into dust. The ship which had come from the opposite direction of their journey was full of monsters. Percy and Sandra had worked on speeding up the ship. Lisa had taken to fire cannons at the opponent ship. Percy had given her instructions on the exact area she had to aim for. Percy was doing two jobs at the same time. He was steering the ship as fast as he could away from the attacking ship. To Percy's relief there were no demigods on the ship. Hazel and Sandra were shooting arrows and Percy was keeping away the monsters from them.

Their ship was taking a hit as the opponents were firing their cannons at them. Percy's ship was fast and was the only reason why the ship was still holding. The monsters were sending their own attack the three along with Amber the wolf were dogging all over the place to keep themselves from being hit. One monster which had dog like face came dangerously close to Hazel. Percy ran towards it and gave it a good size kick sending it at least ten feet away. The dog faced monster got up and looked at Percy with hatred clearly written in its eyes. "Perseus Jackson, you killed my family at the forges. I will kill you and avenge my family." The monster lunged at Percy but before it could find him Sandra's arrow killed it. Percy nodded his thanks to his sister and started dealing with other monsters. Lisa fired the cannons and the shot put a hole in the Titan ship. The ship was going down. This fight would end soon. Sandra and Hazel were getting tiered. Percy saw that even Amber looked worn-out; it was easy to deduce that Lisa would not be in good shape either. Percy sent another monster back to Tartarus that was when he heard commanding and booming voice saying "stop."

Percy looked in the direction and standing there was a guy in Greek armor. He looked weird for he had dog like features. His face was human but still it had some features of a dog, especially his ears which were unmistakably a dog's. Percy did not stop himself and laughed loudly. The guy looked offended "Perseus Jackson just because you defeated the Titan of time you will not laugh at other Titans." Percy stopped laughing but kept his grin. The fighting had stopped when the Titan had yelled to stop, because the monsters did not come charging and stood behind the Titan. The once which had come forward were now in dust. "Well dog dude who are you?" Percy asked. The Titan glared and made a dog like sound. He was not happy being called dog dude. "Perseus Jackson you have not learnt your mythology properly. It surprises me that the goddess of wisdom was going to give you her daughter. I am Perses the Titan of destruction. I am here to destroy you." Percy was a bit puzzled. Goddess of wisdom giving him her daughter but Percy knew he had pressing issues like a Titan to take care of. Percy smiled "it is sad Perses but you cannot do that. You are a Titan as you say. Then you cannot fight me unless I have invited you and I don't see myself doing so." The Titan just smirked "Perseus you have defeated the Titan king and because of that the laws don't apply to you anymore." saying so he charged at Percy with a wicked looking four feet long bronze sword. Percy side stepped and he blocked the next attack. The monsters stood there just watching as did Hazel, Sandra and Amber. Lisa came above to see the commotion and joined her friends to watch her master and a Titan fight. Perses swung his sword at Percy's head. He simply used his palm to catch the flat of the sword and pushed it upwards. The Titan missed Percy's head and the momentum made him stumble. Percy took this opportunity and slashed with his sword leaving a good size cut near the abdomen on the Titan's chest. Perses gave a cry of pain. He started pushing Percy harder. Percy blocked every attack from the Titan. He side stepped blocked hacked slashed. He even kicked the Titan many a time making the Titan stumble. Percy was enjoying himself as he toyed with the Titan.

Every second was making the Titan angered and the monsters more and more afraid. The truth was that a monster when it was afraid would only become more dangerous.

The Titan started to use his Titan powers. He started to glow turning towards his true from. Percy sensed this. Letting the Titan take his true form was not a good option. He called for the sea and the water shot up from the sea. Percy made the water engulf the Titan in a cocoon. The Titan won't die that easily. Percy jumped forward and sent the sword flying from Titan's hand. He made the Titan kneel making Titan's head appear from the cocoon Percy placed his sword at his opponents throat.

"Tell me Perses, why did you kidnap Artemis?" the Titan did not answer. The monsters charged, Percy made more water come from the sea at the same time Sandra and Hazel sent a volley of arrows. They effectively killed all the monsters. Some jumped into the sea with the hope of saving themselves. Now the only once left on the ship were Percy, Sandra, Lisa, Amber, Hazel and the defeated Titan. Percy made the blade dig a bit into the throat of the Titan. "Now don't be shy Perses tell me why did you kidnap Artemis. You know if you tell me the truth I will let you go." The Titan looked at Percy with complete hatred "I will make you suffer Jackson." Percy scoffed "oh I am so afraid of you. Please great Titan, don't do that to me. I want my mommy" Percy said in a mock pleading voice. "Now Perses you tell me the reason and I will let you go. Of course you will have to go in peace and not retaliate. If you do not believe me I swear on river Styx that I Perseus Jackson will let go off Perses the Titan of destruction if he gives me the valid information and leave in peace as long as he doesn't retaliate." Sandra, Lisa and Hazel were shocked by what Percy said to say anything.

Percy continued to look at the Titan there was no expression on his face. He was unreadable. Perses considered his options Percy Jackson had sworn on the river so the Titan began "she used to be a nymph before she was made a goddess. You see, if you sacrifice a maiden nymph at the right time you gain power unimaginable. No one used it before because of the fear of going insane because of it. But some of us found that if the ritual was done correctly it can be done with no problems. Iapetus discovered a way to do the ritual correctly so he needs maiden nymphs. The most know was Artemis so we took her." "How much time do we have?" Percy questioned. "I don't know."The Titan said softly.

Percy was processing what he had heard. The Titan spoke again "I now understand why all those fear you. You are unbeatable." Percy did not answer that he knew he had gotten all the information he could get, he just said "be gone Titan." Then he let the water around the Titan let him go and walked away. Perses knew that being defeated by Perseus would be bad for his reputation. He made the sword of his which was lying feats away jump back to his hand. The girls who were walking towards Percy saw this and they were alarmed Percy saw this change he waited by stopping in his track. Perses charged at Percy with his sword. Percy had already caped his sword and put it into his pocket. When Perses reached Percy, Percy just moved to his left at the last minute and then ducked. He caught hold of Perses arm which was mid swing. Percy twisted it and yanked the sword out of the Titan's grip and shoved the sword straight through the Titan's heart. Perses gasped, Perseus had sworn that if he went peacefully he would be spared. Perses had acted against the arrangement and Percy and rewarded him. Perses clutched the sword trying to remove it from its place but he knew it was a lost cause. He stumbled to the edge of the ship and promptly fell over.

Perses found his essence drifting to the darkest pits as he fell into the sea. "It was really immature of you to promise the Titan anything. What were you thinking? Had you gone nuts?" Sandra yelled at her brother. Percy just looked at her "I needed information. We needed information. That was the only way to make a Titan speak. Also now we know the reason behind the kidnapping. We also know that there is no time to waste. I hope the ship will heal. We need to go ahead as quickly as possible." As angry Sandra was at her brother there was no point in continuing to press him in this matter. The ship had already started to fix. Percy made it a point that they were soon going to face worse things so they should conserve their energy. Instead of having both he and Sandra move the ship only he was going to do that from then. They now could see land ahead of them but that was not the place they had to go. So they took a route around it. Soon they would arrive at their destination. All of them knew that things were going to get a lot rougher from what it was at that moment.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

"I and Sandra will go around the island and plant some explosives at that end. Then we swim back and you guys join us. We will swim underwater and reach the shores. Once we do that we dentate the explosives. That will distract them and they will go to deal with it. The number of monsters there are less in number so it will give us the advantage. From my and Sandra's dreams we know that Lady Diana is at the top of the mountain. Is everything clear? If you have any questions raise them now." Percy said as he explained the plan. The destination was an island with a mountain in the middle. The island was not large so finding someone there was not going to be a challenge.

Then again the distraction won't work for long either. Sandra had used the mist in such a way that it could make the ship invisible. With the blessing of Neptune the ship could also hid effectively as it could hid the smell. Not for days but for a few hours. Hazel raised her hand "Percy won't it be better if we attack from the south instead of going from the west?" Percy shook his head "south that is where we will be having the explosives. The south and the north is the place they will expect us to enter. So we will go by west they will not know what hit then. The slope at west is a bit steep so they will not expect us to come form that direction. Also we will put some meat near the south. Some monsters confuse them for demigod scent. "How do we escape?" Hazel was the one to put his question as well. Percy smiled "you see Sandra here can mist travel. It is traveling through the water in the air. She can bring one more person along with her. So you will be coming with her. Lisa here can manage some special type of travel, something she calls disappearation. She also can take one person along with her. She will be taking Lady Diana along. I can myself mist travel so I will bring myself and Amber. Is everything clear now?" Everyone nodded.

Outside they could see the mount tall and dark. There was no sign of vegetation on it. It was actually speaking an undersea mountain grown such that some part of it was above the sea. Why the Titans made this place as their own, was beyond Percy's understanding. Percy saw a small ship carrying some monsters and surprisingly some demigods leave the shores. Percy, Sandra, Lisa and Hazel exchanged looks. They had a mission and all Percy and co had to do was to accomplish it. So they decided not to worry of this departure. But still Percy used his powers over water and tried to find if Artemis were in the ship. Percy who had been in her presence knew exactly how she was. He could not find her on the ship so they came to the conclusion that she was still on the island. Percy and Sandra loaded the bags with explosives and they slowly swam towards the south of mountain.

The Titan had stationed some undersea monsters to protect the mountain from below. Percy skillfully without giving the monsters a chance to raise alarm killed them. Some were huge and over confident. They had attacked Percy without sounding alarm and not even calling for back up. Percy and Sandra got to their location. Sandra placed the explosives and then wired them as Percy stood guard. Once they were done with it the brother and sister got back to their ship which was docked at the north. Hazel, Lisa and Amber slowly got into the sea. Percy made air bubbles for them so that they could breathe. No Amber was a skilled wolf and she was intelligent, intelligent like human intelligent. She could keep quiet when necessary. "My Lord do you think the plan will work?" Amber asked. The truth which Percy had kept from others was that Percy and Amber could talk to each other through their thoughts just like children of sea could talk to the horses. "It has no choice but work Amber." Percy thought back. The wolf chuckled in her thoughts "a way of telling that you don't know." Percy had to smile. "Why are you smiling brother?" Sandra who had no idea about Percy and Amber's exchange enquired. Percy shook his head. Once they got to the west side shore. They waited there for few minutes to find a proper rock from behind with they could easily spy.

Once they found such useful rock they settled and on Percy's mark Sandra pressed the button on the detonator. A loud explosion sounded from the south. There were around ten monsters patrolling the coast at the west. Being the steep end the number of monsters stationed there were less. On hearing the explosion four of the ten went towards the south the checkout and the remaining stayed there. Percy motioned for his friends to wait. After exactly one minute Percy nodded his head towards his sister. Sandra pressed another button on the detonator and another blast shook the south of the island. Three more monsters ran towards the scene. They wait for about a minute. Percy made the sea water to make sound and then made them to make some shapes. This was a risky move as it would have made the monsters sound the alarm but their curiosity won and they came closer to the sea. Probably they had a lot of confidence in their friends defending them from inside the sea. Percy made the water pull the three monsters inside the sea. Flourishing his sword he killed them instantaneously. All of our heroes got on to the island. Percy and Sandra dried the rest. They quickly but soundlessly climbed the mountain. At various points they came close to being spotted but somehow the managed to keep themselves hidden. Climbing the mountain was turning out into a challenge. Percy insisted then to change the side from which they were climbing by moving sideways at times. His theory was that when the monsters that were doing patrol came back to their place they would find their friends gone and they would sound the alarm. As if on cue the alarms blared to signal intruders. Percy and co pressed harder and they soon found themselves in cave. When his eyes adjusted to the light Percy saw a girl of about sixteen bound in golden chains. Her silver dress was torn and soiled. Her auburn hair looked like rats nest. She was shivering as if she was in arctic without any winter cloths. Percy recognized the person immediately. He ran up to her and quickly removed the golden chains by using a small gift given to him by mercury. The other stared in shock. They did not understand how Percy got close to the figure lying on the floor when just a second ago he was standing by their side.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Percy asked the goddess. His voice was filled with worry. He tried to wake her up but he failed. "Well, well, if it isn't the great Perseus Jackson himself." said a rough voice.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

"Hello Bob, I don't know about great but it is indeed me. It is Percy Jackson." Percy said glaring at the Titan in front of him. The Titan snarled. "You weakling, you dare call me by the name you gave me. I will slowly tear you into pieces for that." Percy grinned at this "good luck with that Bob." He put an extra emphasis on the name Bob so that it could annoy the Titan. Now what Percy was doing was not exactly a good idea. Along with the Titan there were at least two dozens of very bloodcurdling and dangerous monsters. Sandra, Lisa and Hazel were looking pale from the view of their enemy.

Amber was glaring at the monsters just like her master was glaring at the Titan. Artemis was still passed out. An improvisation in the plan was in order. Percy knew one thing the Titan wanted to settle scores with him. So there was no doubt that Iapetus would go for him and would forget the rest. Somehow some of the memory of him pulling this Titan into the river lathe came to him. "It is really a puzzle Bob." Percy began but the Titan yelled in top of his voice which almost caused an earthquake "I am Iapetus the piercer don't dare me call by that stupid name you gave me." Percy knew he was hitting the chord "gees, common dude even Kronos did not mind me calling him names. But that is entirely different matter. As far as I remember I took you for a swim in the river Lethe. How come you remember who you are?" the Titan did not answer. "Come on Bob, you know you can tell me. Every super villain does tell his evil schemes to the hero before he crushes the hero or at least they do that on Hollywood movies. Bob don't be shy now you can completely trust me with your plan." The Titan growled and then extended his hand a spear appeared in his hand "I will kill you Sea scum. You don't know my power. I have grown in power since our last fight". Percy let out a false sigh of defeat. "Ok Bob you want to do it the classic way not that I have any problem with that but we do need to agree on some things now, don't we. How about we both fight each other and let our friends watch. My friends will not interfere nor will your pets meddle. How we swear on the Styx on it." Percy invited the Titan. The Titan knew that he could not refuse the offer. If he did it will show that he is weak which he could not afford. "I swear on Styx to you terms." Then he charged at Percy.

Once he did that the Titan himself was surprised for being a Titan he should not have charged at a lesser being but it was too late for that. Percy jumped sideways and narrowly missed the tip of the spear which implanted itself to the rock. Sandra quickly pulled the unconscious goddess out of the way. The monsters had surrounded them sealing any exit. The Titan removed the spear from the rock and went again for Percy. Percy ducked under the attack. Percy was using his sword it did not have the reach to attack. Percy threw his sword at the Titan. Iapetus had to duck to save himself from getting hit by the sword but Percy by that time had gotten closer to him and planted a good size kick. Titan stumbled back momentarily losing his balance. To say Iapetus was surprised would have been an understatement. After having killed the Nereid he had gained a lot of physical strength. Strength which would have made even the strong Heracles think twice but somehow this good for nothing sea god's son was successful in making him stumble. "Bob you look hurt do you want a medic?" Percy mocked at the Titan. Anger rose inside Iapetus. He pointed his spear in Percy's direction and scent a blast of energy. Perseus Jackson was thrown away. Sandra, Lisa and Hazel let out a cry of horror. Percy quickly got up "I hate when you Titan's do that." Sandra, Lisa and Hazel were not the only one surprised. The monsters and even the Titan were surprised by this.

"How!" the Titan asked. "Curse of Achilles." yelled an unknown monster. "I will blast you to death Perseus Jackson." The Titan said and the yelled a battle cry and raised his spear to send another blast but before he could do so Percy made his trident appear and sent his own blast at the Titan. The Titan was pushed feet away. The blast gave Iapetus numerous wounds from which golden ichor started to flow. The Titan got up and charged at Percy who now had better reach with his trident. Percy stabbed the Titan's stomach at the same time that the Titan managed to hit him.

When the hit from the Titan bounced of Percy without any worries the Titan had a new wound to worry about. Iapetus had not been informed about Percy Jackson having the curse of Achilles. Now he understood how this boy had defeated the great Titans like Hyperion and the king of the Titans himself. Only one way was left he had to assume his true form. Yes that was the only way of defeating this hero. Iapetus started to glow.

The Titan had started to glow Percy knew that was not even remotely good. The sea was way below making the water come up was impractical. He had to do something. Percy scanned the cave the ceiling was not too high he quickly studied its structure. By applying enough amount of power he could make some part of it collapse but one problem was that the position where the Titan was standing if it was there where he made the roof collapse then thing might turn nasty for the entire cave would collapse and that would not do any good to him or his friends. Percy scanned further he saw that at the farther corner the ceiling was weaker and if he could make the Titan go there he could make the roof collapse only in that area and could easily bury the Titan temporarily. Percy quickly moved to his right changing his location so as to make his position such a way that he could hit the Titan in such a manner. The monsters had sensed the Titan going for his true form they did they logical thing, they fled. Percy hoped that his friends would follow the lead but to his utter disappointment they did not. They remained rooted to their position. Iapetus started to glow in harsh sliver light. Percy raised his trident putting all his strength he released a blast which sent the Titan flying towards the corner where Percy wanted to send him. The Titan hit the wall hard the ceiling at that place gave in and it fell on the Titans head knocking him unconscious. Within seconds the Titan was buried under the rocks from the cave roof. The monsters had run away and were not going to return or it could be that they went by to get their friends, Percy could not tell. He was tired. The blast from the trident had weakened him. "Percy, are you alright?" Sandra asked her brother in concerned voice, "Alright! He is freaking invincible and he hid it from us." Hazel yelled in anger. "Why don't you go out and yell an invitee to the monsters. They might not have gotten far, they should hear you." Percy said a bit angry now. He then turned to his sister "Sandra the monsters will sense that the Titan has not gotten to his true form. So they will come here anytime. I want you all to get out of here. Like right now. Sandra, take this yeller. Lisa, I want you to take not just Artemis but also Amber along." Both nodded. "So you will be coming on your own." Sandra said.

Percy nodded. "I am a bit tired so I will not be able to take another person along with me." he said as he glanced at the heap below which the Titan was buried. "Ok let's go." Sandra took hold of Hazel's arm, Lisa took hold of the still unconscious Diana and Amber hoped on to Lisa's lap. The magic was performed and they moved themselves out of the cave.

Percy knew that he was too tired to mist travel. He had to send them away from there, if he had not done so they would have not agreed to leave. He knew that if he went to the ship then the Titan who was already awake and ready to pounce would have followed them there. Even though the sea would have presented Percy an advantage it would have been difficult for him the stop the Titan from assuming the true form which would end up in a disaster. "Bob" Percy called to tell the Titan he was still there and ready to fight. The monsters who had understood that their master had failed to assume true form needed their help to kill the hero were now coming towards the cave. They had brought their friends along. Now there were nearly fifty monsters. Iapetus managed to get himself out of the soil. The monsters got into the cave now sealing any exit. The monsters were about to charge. Percy braced himself for the attack. The little stunt against the Titan had drained his energy.

This actually confused Percy as he had easily killed monsters with the blast from his trident. Then he figured that earlier he had been in the sea while doing so. "Stop, he is mine to kill." Iapetus ordered. The monsters stopped in their track. Percy grinned at the Titan "good thing Bob. You are true to your word or is it the fears of what would happen if you violate the river. But Bob you still did not tell me how you managed to get your memory back." The Titan did not reply but just charged at Percy. A battle took place and even to the monsters it looked like blur. Iapetus fast but somehow Percy was even faster. Both were getting tired. Iapetus was desperately trying to get to know Percy's Achilles' heel but was failing with every attempt. Due to new found power no matter how many wounds Percy inflecting on the Titan he was healing fast. Percy was getting increasingly tired. Suddenly Percy felt tired beyond measure he felt sick he could not control. He started to vomit blood. This time it was nothing like before. This did not give any sign of stopping. Iapetus sent a blast Percy got thrown and he hit the walls the rocks and soil came loose, and hit Percy hard.

Percy did not register any of this. The pain inside his body was more than anything external.

"Let go seaweed brain." said the familiar voice. Iapetus ran up to Percy and kicked him with all the might. Images no memories started to flood through his mind. Images, images of a woman caring for him then her getting abused by a bald headed person. Percy saw himself sitting with a crippled boy, listening to a man sitting on wheel chair. He was getting attacked by a monster then he killing it. Percy saw his mother getting killed by a monster. What he saw next made his heart skip a beat, a beautiful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Images and memories came rushing towards Percy. He could not contain the pain. He saw the girl kiss him. He saw people getting killed around him. He saw himself killing monsters, defeat Titans even gods. "Let go seaweed brain." It was once again the girl's voice. "The sea is within you." said an unknown voice. Percy called for the sea and let loose.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Demigods and monsters at least dozen of each had attacked Jason's ship, the undead crew was of not much use. Jason and Thalia were fighting for their life. Jason had been taught by Lupa that you show no mercy on your opponent. He slashed his sword and beheaded the girl who tried to attack him. "No!" yelled a demigod with black hair and blue eyes. "Jason Grace I will kill you for this. I will kill you." saying so he charged at Jason. Fueled anger and grief he attacked Jason. Jason had to work hard from not getting hit by this demigod. The demigod waved his hand and some amount of water shot up from the sea and hit Jason. "You are a son of Neptune!" Jason asked shocked. The demigod laughed like a maniac "no you fool I am son of Triton. I am Tim South son of Triton, I am grandson of Neptune. You Jason Grace will die." Jason saw that his sister was taking care of monsters. Some demigods made way towards her. Jason expected his sister to run her spear through the traitors but to his surprise she only knocked them unconscious. Jason did not have time to watch his sister more. Tim came running and attacked him. Jason ducked the attack. Tim made very aggressive sweep at Jason's legs Jason jumped up and at the same time took his sword in a wide arc and effectively finished the son of Triton. Monsters and demigods came in more and more. The ship was heavily damaged. Jason killed yet another demigod. He had done that before during the Titan war and killing did not have any effect on him. He looked at Thalia who was glaring at her opponent, no! She was glaring at him. What on the earth! Jason thought. Why is she glaring at me?

Jason saw that his ship's undead crew was finished he had to do something. They were getting overwhelmed. Jason concentrated on himself and then he started to glow. The monsters saw this and started to back off. The demigods were stunned. They did not understand the reason for Jason's glowing. Before they could do anything Jason assumed his true form. The demigods, monsters all vaporized instantly.

"You murderer" Thalia yelled. "There were demigods amongst them." "Demigods who had turned traitors, they deserved what they got. They deserved to die." Jason yelled back. "You fool us as gods are not supposed to kill demigods. The council has promised on Styx not to kill demigods. Percy made the gods promise not to kill demigods. You have broken the oath. Do you know of the consequences? You have doomed yourselves but also pulled me into this. Forget about what Styx will do. Think about what Percy will do if he finds out. He will send us to the depths of Tartarus" Thalia yelled at her brother. Jason laughed loudly "you are worried what that demigod will do. You have forgotten sister I am a god. I am the god of heroes. He will bow to me." Thalia wanted to rip her brother's head off but she saw the childishness of her brother. She looked at the sea and prayed "Please make him get, I hope you won't kill my brother, but you can hurt him Percy." Then she turned to her brother "think whatever you want brother. But you are the god of heroes. As their god it is your duty to tell them what is wrong and what is right. It is not for you to kill them. Your job is to help them, to guide them, it is your job to teach them and bring them back to the good side. It is not your job to kill them. You have no authority. Then again amongst the people you killed there were maidens as their goddess it is my job to protect them. By killing them you have made me fail even before I have officially taken up my job." Thalia would have gone on and on but a loud explosion caught their attention. The mountain on the island towards which they were going had exploded. Bright gold and green light was getting issued from the explosion.

Sandra, Hazel, Lisa along with Amber and Lady Diana got transported to the ship. Hazel quickly ran to Diana and started to do her healing magic on her. Sandra stood up from her place as she had landed on her butt because of the distance she had mist travelled she was tired. She took a jug of water and poured on her head. Immediately she felt better. "Brother you have a lot of explaining to do." She said. No answer came. She looked around. "Brother? Percy?" she could not find her brother anywhere. "Brother it is no time for games. Show yourself". Sandra looked around now panic clearly on her face. Even Lisa started to look around. Hazel who was treating the goddess looked up and found that Percy was not amongst them. "My Lord?" Lisa called out. "Percy." Hazel called out as well but no reply came. "Please tell me that you're hiding and fooling around brother. Percy." Sandra was now completely freaking out. "Percy, I pray to you please give a clue as to where you are?" Suddenly they heard an explosion. They all turned to look in the direction the sound came. The watched in horror as the mountain was sent in pieces and bright gold and green light. To the once who did not know that Percy was there would have sung songs in praise of the beauty of the scene in front of them. But our heroes were horror struck as they could not manage to form any other emotion. Suddenly they heard bloodcurdling screams of pain. Sandra spun around to watch Lisa fall down on the floor clutching herself in pain. Words were not enough to explain the emotion of pain in Sandra. She knew of the connection between her brother and his slave. The slave's life force was connect to her brother's. If something happened to her brother's life then the slave won't survive as well. Sandra just stood there without understanding what to do. The only family apart from the hunt she had. The only brother she truly learned to love, the only man after her father to gain her trust was gone, gone forever. The moment Lisa fell all the hope in Sandra's life was drained. "She is alive! She is still breathing." Hazel yelled. Sandra did not or better word would be to tell she could not hear Hazel. Hazel ran up to the daughter of Neptune and shook her.

"Sandra, Lisa is alive she is still breathing." This brought Sandra out of her trance. She ran to the limp body of Lisa and checked for the pulse. It was faint but it was there. "yes!" Sandra exclaimed. If Lisa were breathing then her brother was surely alive. "Sail towards the island full trust ahead." Sandra commanded her ship. She was determined, no matter what she will get her brother back.

"Thalia we can admire the firework later. Our ship is sinking we need to abandon ship. I see a ship over there." Jason said pointing his finger in the direction of a ship we have to get to it as quickly as possible but keep your weapons ready we might have to face more enemies. They lowered a small life boat. Thalia once again made a silent prayer to Lord Poseidon. They quickly went towards the ship. They got onboard as they heard someone yell "yes! Sail towards the island full trust ahead." Thalia saw that there were two people on the floor and two girls leaning over one of them. Thalia quick identified Lady Artemis. She ran towards the goddess "Milady, are you ok?" the girl who looked like she was a huntress quickly reached for her bow and aimed it at Thalia "stay away from her. Who are you and how did you get onboard?" She questioned. Before Thalia could respond Jason spoke "I am Jason Grace and she is Thalia Grace. We are here on a mission to rescue Lady Diana. And we have found that you have illegally detained the goddess." Sandra now aimed at Jason. Hazel spoke "Jason it is us. It is me and Lisa and this is Sandra she is a huntress. We are on a quest to save Lady Diana and we have done so. We are not keeping her illegally. Common Jason how come you are here? And how is that you took up the quest when it is Percy's." when she said Percy Thalia looked up "Percy! Where is he? Where is Percy?" Hazel turned to look at the now destroyed mountain. The light had not died down. Hazel then lowered her head. "No, no. this cannot happen. Percy is not there. Please tell me that he is not there." Thalia had tears in her eyes. "Well sister." Jason began "you were worried of what Percy would do to me. Now I don't think that there is much he can do. Now is there?" even at Olympus the sound of a slap could be heard. Jason was now clutching his left cheek. Thalia had slapped him. "You have no idea about how great a friend Percy is. When I took up immortality offered to me by Milady and sealed the fate of the prophecy on him. He did not complain but faced it bravely. He did not hold me responsible for the difficulties he had to face. Jason I am disappointed in you. That wolf of yours has removed any humanity that possibly could have been in you. You have just become like her a savage beast."

"Perseus!" Artemis sat bolt upright. "Perseus, where are you?" "Milady" Sandra and Thalia said simultaneously as they ran to her sides. Artemis looked at the two of her sister's in arms. "Sandra, Thalia where is Perseus?" she asked. "He is dead." Jason said out loud. Before Artemis could understand what Jason said Sandra yelled "no!" then in normal voice "he is injured Milady and he still on the mountain" She showed the goddess the mountain which was still issuing gold and green light. "He assumed his true form!" the goddess exclaimed. "He needs help." "The mission ma'am was to rescue you. Which has been accomplished hence we should return back." Jason said. He was completely defeated. He wanted to make this goddess fall for him. That was the order issued to him by his father. He had failed in it. What pained him was that even his sister was in favor of this guy Perseus, the same guy who had shown no respect to him when they had met. The goddess woke up yelling for Perseus. Jason was doomed. His father might never acknowledge him ever again. He ignored as Sandra, Thalia and Hazel glared at him. He was in too much grief to register any glares. He had though once he was a god he could have all the luck in the world. He could have any girl he wanted but no. first when he was a demigod the Titans were there and now there was this Perseus.

Sandra wanted to go and kill Jason. "Son of Jupiter what does he thinks about himself." Sandra thought. Diana looked at her huntress and shook her head and she did the same to Thalia. The goddess spoke so that only Sandra, Thalia and Hazel could hear her. "He is just sore that he has been outshined by Perseus. Give him time he will cool down. I will go and get Perseus. I don't know how long will it take for him to heal." Hazel interrupted the goddess "he will heal ma'am!" the goddess smiled but the panic was clear in her eyes. She did not know. "Take care of the girl. She is connected to Perseus. She will display some wired actions do not worry yourselves. She will only mimic Perseus' state. All the three nodded their heads. "Milady" Sandra said. The goddess nodded her head. Sandra could see how much effort it was taking the goddess not to bolt up and run in the direction of the mountain to go and rescue Percy. "Is this the same Thalia who is to become your replacement?" the goddess nodded. Then she made a horn appear and she blew it. At first nothing happened. Then suddenly the air shimmered and the goddess famous sledge appeared. "Go to Camp Jupiter and await my arrival." The goddess hoped on the sledge and she went in the direction of the mountain as they watched her disappear in the background of the bright light. As they watch the light slowly lost its brightness and it vanished.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

"Hello children. How is my daughter doing?" a middle aged woman asked. "She is barely alive ma'am." Hazel answered. "Lady Diana said that she will reflect Percy's state and at the moment it is not promising." The goddess of magic nodded. "ma'am, is there any hope for my brother?" Sandra asked. "He is a powerful hero huntress he has been in similar situation before." Before Trivia could say anything else she was interrupted "similar situation!" the goddess nodded. "It was he who blew up the mount St Helen's. He killed hundreds of monsters forging weapons for the Titans. But he also destroyed Vulcan forges. Apollo considers him as a friend. He will help in healing Perseus." All the girls nodded. The goddess checked on her daughter and then vanished. Lisa had been placed on a soft bed in a cabin in the ship. Jason had locked himself inside a cabin which he had been shown to. He was too depressed at the moment to do anything else. Thalia and Sandra were trying to have a conversation. Thalia told Hazel and Sandra the life story of Percy making sure that she did not give away any information about the Greeks. She had made some minor actually major changes to fit with what the Romans believed. "He held up the sky!" it was Hazel who was completely shocked when she learnt about the incident. Thalia left the part about children of Hades but kept the story as original as possible. After hours they tried to get some rest. Their hearts were still heavy but they managed to get some sleep. The return journey was painfully slow. It surprised Sandra a bit that the sea was still calm. He father normally would have brewed up storms by now. "The sea is calm. This only means that there is hope that Percy will make it through." Thalia said. "I hope you are right. Percy is the only true brother I ever had. I don't want to lose him." Sandra said the last part almost in an inaudible voice but Thalia being a goddess heard her. She wanted to ask if there were no other children of Neptune before Percy and after her but she thought against it. After all it could be a sensitive issue. Thalia made a silent prayer to her mistress "please save Percy."

Hundreds of miles away from where Percy's sister and friends where Percy was laying on a king size bed with the goddess of moon sitting by his side and trying to heal him. Percy was still glowing gold and green. Memories were still playing in his mind. The memories which had played randomly before were now going in an orderly fashion. He saw himself as a small kid. How he got packed by teachers for being poor in studies. How he got expelled from school for no fault of his. His memories of his mother and how the mortal Gabe made his mother's life miserable. How hard life was getting him when he was just a child, the occasional monsters troubling him. Then he saw himself meet then make friends with cripple boy, a teacher of Latin on a wheel chair giving him the best lessons in his life. He saw a teacher change into a fury and he himself killing it with ease.

Killing the bull guy, losing his mother and then getting her back, all of his memory came back to him. All scenes till the very moment he let himself explode killing the Titan came to him. The dream shifted.

He was standing at the fire escape of some apartment which he quickly identified as his own. He found his dream self admiring a plant. He knew immediately that the plant was moon lace. After admiring the plant the dream Percy went to his room crashed on the bed and falls asleep almost instantly. Time elapse the air near the window shimmers and the next moment a girl of about twelve with auburn hair and moon like eyes appears. She walks slowly towards the sleeping Percy as she walks she grows in age. When she reaches the sleeping Percy she looks like a fifteen to sixteen year old. The goddess ran her fingers through Percy's messy locks a sudden look of shock pass through the goddess's face. The real Percy could only watch as panic spread through the goddess features. Percy saw the reason to be that his dream self was waking up. Percy saw two arrows go right through the goddess's heart. Percy wanted to yell in alarm but as he saw the arrows disappeared and a weird emotion was on the goddess face. Percy looked closer and he saw that the emotion was lust. Then he saw another arrow come and this time it hit Percy. He saw without being able to do anything as three other arrows come flying at his dream self. Percy saw his dream selves face and found on it too, lust. Before Percy could process what he saw. He could see his dream self and the goddess in a hot make out session to Percy's horror he saw cloths leave their body to embrace the floor. Percy tried to look away but he could not turn. He tried to close his eyes but he failed again. He had no choice, he watched as the scene unfolded in front of him. He Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon taking away an eternal maiden's innocence. The dream shifted but Percy was still filled with dread.

He did not have the strength to comprehend where he was when a voice brought him back to earth "hey seaweed brain."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

"Are you gonna say something or are you going to just stand there?" a blonde haired grey eyed girl asked Percy. Percy was standing on a beach with his back to the sea. Facing him was the girl and behind her was a city with incomparable architecture. Percy collapsed and started to cry. He was shaking in grief. The girl slowly approached him ". Here I was thinking that the guy would run up to me and give me a bone crushing hug, a mind blowing kiss but no he collapses and starts to cry like a baby.""Annabeth! I don't deserve you. I, I..." Percy shuttered but Annabeth completed it for him "hooked up with a goddess." Percy looked at her in shock. "I know Percy what you did and I clearly know that it was not your fault. The arrows of Eros can do that. Also she is the moon as you are the sea, attraction between the two is natural." Percy could not manage to speak. Annabeth continued "after all you need a reason, a certain someone to share your life with. How long you will live in the past? People should move on. Don't give that look Percy, you are very much alive."

Percy was now a bit confused "you have no problem with me having slept with a goddess?"

Annabeth gave Percy her trade mark glare "I do have problem with you sleeping with..." she kept the last part to herself but continued "but it is not something I can complain about and also it was not your fault." Percy shook his head "it is my fault. I should have controlled myself. I should have stopped myself but no I failed to do so." "Stop it Percy." Annabeth yelled "if it is anybody's fault it is her fault. It is Artemis's fault. She is the goddess of maidens. She failed to keep it to herself. She wanted you and she had you. If it is a fault then it is Rhea's fault. She wanted to have fun she shot those arrows." Percy was surprised "she shot those arrows!" Annabeth nodded "Yes, she shot those arrows. Now stop blaming yourselves." Percy was a bit furious to learn that it was Rhea who had shot the arrows which ended up making Percy lose self-control. "Percy." Annabeth said "walk with me." Percy and Annabeth walked together down the beach. Percy kept some distance he still could not get to forgive himself. Annabeth showed Percy her city. "I designed it years ago. Only the beach is the new addition." She went on about the architecture but Percy just watched her.

"Annabeth" Percy said in a low voice, "Will you forgive me?" she turned to look in Percy's green eyes which now had some hints of gold in them. "You never were guilty in my court." Annabeth said and then she bit her lips. "I am sorry Percy." Percy looked confused. Annabeth spoke again "I was told to stay away from you but I never did that. I was selfish, I wanted you for myself. Even when they told me that you were not for me to have I did not listen. They told me that as a result of my action you would have to face a lot of pain but I did not listen to them. I was too selfish and occupied to think about you. The life as Annabeth Chase was my third rebirth. In my first birth I had made a deal that in every life of mine I would be a maiden and work for my mother. As a reward I was to get immortality. In my first life I was born in Greece as a daughter of Athena. I worked for my mother. Then in my second life I was born as a daughter of Minerva her Roman aspect and worked for her. In my third life I was given to rebuild Olympus. That was supposed to be my job. Athena had planned to convince her father to make me a goddess after I would complete the designs but I broke the deal by falling in love with you. The fates were kind and allowed me to die in your arms. I love you Percy and if you feel the same for me I want you to let go of me and move on in life." Percy could not just stand there her quickly moved towards Annabeth and put his arms around her waist or he tried to do so because his arms just moved through her body as if though her body was a holographic image.

"Annabeth!" Percy called in shock, a tear escaping from his eyes. Annabeth gave a sad smile "I am a ghost Percy and you are a living being. You cannot touch me. You are able to speak with me because of your determination and love for me. Otherwise you would not have been able to do so. No Percy, don't think like that. Don't think that your love is not enough. It is not the reason you are not able to touch me. It is a punishment by the fates for breaking the oath made on them." Tears were running down Annabeth's cheeks no matter how hard Percy tried he could not wipe them away. "I want to be with you Annabeth. I want to come with you." Percy said. "No Percy, don't even think about that. I know what you are thinking. Please don't do that. I am already punished, don't increase my punishment." Annabeth pleaded. Annabeth had quickly understood that Percy was thinking about ending his life to join her. "Besides I don't think you can do such injustice to Lisa." Percy was wide eyed. He had completely forgotten about Lisa. The girl's life force was connected to his, if he died even she would die. "She is in a vegetative state. Only if you go back alive she shall live. You have no choice." Percy was defeated. He knew that Annabeth was dead. But she had still not found peace. It was up to him to provide her the peace. That can only happen if he let her go.

A sudden though occurred to him "Annabeth." "Hmm" "does your city have a port?" she nodded. "Lead me there." Percy asked her. Annabeth lead Percy to the port. It was huge but there was only one raft there. Percy turned to look at the woman he loved "Annabeth, do you see the raft?" He asked. She nodded her head. "It is your ride to peace. Follow me." Percy escorted Annabeth to the raft when she was about to enter the ship Percy held her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Percy had not been able to hold her earlier but now that he had decided to let her have her peace he was able to do so. After eternity they pulled apart. Both were breathing heavily. Percy spoke "I love you wise girl and I always will. Even though I will not promise to but I will try to move on in my life." Annabeth had a smile on her face as tears were falling freely. "I love you too, seaweed brain." She said. Percy let go of her. Annabeth stepped on the raft which slowly moves away from the land. They watched each other. After a while Percy could not see Annabeth but he knew that she finally could find peace. But three voices brought Percy out of his thoughts "hail, Perseus the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen and male beauty."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Zeus was angry, angry with his son Jason, angry with his daughter Artemis. Well he was angry with almost everyone. "Poseidon." He said in a raised voice. Zeus had called for an emergency meeting on Olympus. In last two days Jason had failed to rescue Artemis instead Perseus Jackson had done it. After that Artemis disappeared once again and no one could find her. Zeus had ordered Jason to find her or perish. Apollo insisted that his sister was alright but Zeus was not the one to give in.

"What is it brother." Poseidon replied in an equally raised voice. Both Zeus and Poseidon were glaring at each other. "You favored your son during the quest." Zeus said and he wanted to say more but Poseidon griped his trident even more strongly and spoke "Favored! He is the true son of the sea. The sea will respond to his command. I don't need to do any favors for him. The sea will do it for him. Besides he had to fight all the monsters and Titans while your son enjoyed the vacation." The other gods knew that if they did not stop this now, it would turn out into a fully fledged war between the gods. Zeus stood up from his throne holding his lightning bolt seeing this Poseidon stood up as well with his Trident in hand. Before anyone could do anything to stop them the throne room started to shake violently.

"Poseidon! Stop this, stop the earthquake now." Zeus who was now sacred yelled. Poseidon looked completely shocked "I am not the one who is creating this." Athena who recovered from her initial shock questioned "if you are not doing this then who is?" before anybody could respond Demeter yelled pointing her finger towards Poseidon's and Apollo's thrones "look!" every god in the room looked at the place where the goddess of agriculture was pointing. A new space was getting created between the thrones. Soon the marble in the floor started crack and got into the air. All the gods froze. They did not know what was happening. A bright light came to be at that place. The light was so bight even the gods had to look away. When the light receded the gods turned to look, by what they found they were even more surprised. There was a new throne standing in between Poseidon's and Apollo's throne. "Who dares put a throne in here without my permission?" Zeus bellowed. No answer came to his question. He raised his weapon and shot a bolt of lightning at the throne. What happen next was even gods could not comprehend. Zeus was thrown feet away from where he was standing. A bright light appeared in the middle of the throne room. The gods turned and found the three fates standing. All the three spoke at once "hail Perseus the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen and male beauty."

There was no doubt in the minds of the gods, this was the national no international shock the gods day. The fates do not go about announcing things but here they were announcing the arrival of a new god. All the gods expected Perseus to appear on his throne so they all turned to look at the throne, but there they found the throne empty. There was no one there. Athena for some reason looked at Apollo. After all he was the god of prophecy; he should have been able to fore see such a thing. Athena by the look on Apollo's face clearly saw that he was surprised to find the fates there but was not even remotely fazed by Perseus being a god. Athena understood that Apollo knew. She then looked at Hades to find signs of anger on him but he looked down right cheerful. Athena wanted to look at Poseidon but on her way she saw Hermes's face to find that even he was aware of the over deal. Athena now looked at her arch enemy only to find happiness and a look of pride. She quickly scanned other gods to find Hephaestus, Hestia and many of the minor gods looking happy.

"How is this possible? The council did not declare him a god. How did he become a god?" Zeus questioned angrily. The fates answered in unison "his actions made him worthy of being a god. When he defeated your father and then destroyed his throne." Zeus cut them off and yelled "it was my son who destroyed the Titan's throne." the fates continued as if though Zeus had not interrupted "though most of you believe that Jason Grace destroyed the throne of the Titan king it is not true. Only the one who has personally defeated the Titan king can destroy his throne. Under the guidance and sacrifice by the Titan Queen, Perseus Jackson conquered Time. He is a god, he is an Olympian." After saying so the fates disappeared in a flash.

Athena knew if allowed, Zeus was now going to make a rash decision which would lead to a battle between gods. A battle between the gods was definitely not prudent. So Athena decided to take matter into her own hands. Before Zeus could say anything Athena addressed her father "my Lord, if you may I would like to talk to you for a minute, privately." Zeus was angry but he knew that his daughter was the wisest in the world so he agreed and went into the nearby room. In the throne room most of the gods were congratulating the sea god over his son. "The nerves of that sea spawn." Zeus said. "Father" Athena spoke "the odds in this case are against you. You have no choice but accept this." Zeus was enraged by this "what are you saying Athena?" but Athena pleaded her father "father, please let me explain." Zeus nodded his head. "The odds are against you in this matter. If you challenge Perseus you will not gain but only lose, if you refuse him that will lead to a war. Poseidon will side with his son and will wage a war, if that happens you will be in severe disadvantage. By the looks of it Hades will completely support Jackson. After receiving a throne and permanent cabin at the half blood Camp he thinks he owes it to the boy. Hermes loves the boy so he will side with him. The minor gods, most of them feel themselves in his dept so they will support him. Apollo likes the boy as if though he were his brother he will side with him as well.

Hephaestus likes the boy. Also he likes the way he stood up against Hera so the forges will be at Perseus' service. If it comes to a fight after being rescued by him twice Artemis will support the boy. Thalia sees him as a friend she will side with him. All the Greek demigods find their leader in him so they will side with him. At least thirty Roman demigods will side with him. Nature sprits, nymphs will also side with him as will do the minors gods and and others Titans' offsprings. If it turns into a war you will remain ally less because with such a weak side only having three gods apart from you who can fight in me, Ares and Jason this is not a fight we need to take." Athena finished.

"She is right father." It was Apollo who spoke. "Percy indeed has a lot of following right now. It would be unwise to fight him. But we all know his nature he does not seek power. So he will not try to take over you. Instead he will remain loyal to Olympus. His inclusion clearly will indicate one thing that the Titan king is no more. The Titan's are from now on leader less, which definitely an advantage. By the way there is a way to ensure his loyalty to Olympus." Zeus looked at his son. "What is the way to ensure his loyalty to me?" Apollo looked at his father like he was crazy (which was not entirely false.). "Loyal to you, there are no ways to do that." Zeus looked angrier than he already was "you just said that you have a way to ensure his loyalty to me." Apollo interrupted his father "I said there is a way to ensure his loyalty to Olympus and not to you." Zeus growled "how can he be loyal to Olympus without being so to me?" Apollo simply smiled as Athena looked at him trying to understand the meaning of the words. "Just as your brothers Poseidon and Hades who are loyal to Olympus but they are not completely so to you." Athena nodded her head "that makes sense. But what is this way of having his loyalty?" Apollo's smile turned into a grin "when a war is upon a state and they know that they have no way of winning the fight what do they do?" Zeus was the first to reply "they surrender of course." Apollo did not respond to that. "They give away the princess in marriage to the king or prince of the attacking state." The moment Athena said that her eyes widened in realization. Apollo's grin widened and Zeus looked lost. "What does that have to do with this?" he asked innocently. Athena turned to face her father "I did not know that Apollo could come up with such a smart plan but he is right. Father, what he means to say here is that to have peace in this juncture we need to give Perseus a gift. In this case the best gift would be to give him a wife."

Zeus had understood that he did not stand much of a chance with Perseus. The idea which was put in front of him was appealing. But which girl would Perseus Jackson accept? Zeus turned to his daughter and son "which girl would Perseus accept?" before Athena could answer the question Apollo said "I just know the right girl. The one he will not refuse. Go ahead make a guess.""Hmm, Calypso?" Zeus guessed. Zeus felt that would just be the right girl that Perseus would accept as the gift. "What? Apollo said. "That won't be a gift. If he wants her he only needs to ask that nymph and she will readily accept to be his wife. That won't do as a gift because she is free and not a prisoner anymore. If she were a prisoner then it would have made sense. No, only the girl who you can give away will make as a gift...there is another nymph I think of" Zeus was now a bit annoyed "then tell me yourselves, who this girl is?" "First you have to promise on Styx that you will give Perseus the very girl I say." Zeus was completely worked up by all the worry that he did not realize what he was doing "I swear on river Styx to give him the very girl you tell me to give." Thunder boomed. Athena with a shock realized what Apollo was up to. Her father had fallen right into the trap. Apollo was grinning like an idiot. He could not hold his excitement. "I want you to give your daughter Artemis in marriage to Perseus Jackson."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"Make this ship move faster." Jason yelled. He was not a happy sailor. His father had sent him on a mission to rescue a goddess and make her fall in love with him. Venus had outright denied interfering in this matter. When he got to the island where the goddess was held he saw that a mere demigod had rescued the goddess and then the goddess disappeared once again. His father had gotten angry with him and then threatened to disown him if he fails to find the goddess of the moon. To think that after becoming a god he would have a happy life without any worries, the plan had gone horribly wrong. Jason looked at the huntress Sandra Holmes. She was tending to the wheel. The maiden did not acknowledge Jason's orders. It was not the first time that happened, all the others did the same to him except for his sister who had tried to talk to him but he had pushed her away.

Jason's reputation was at stake. For a Roman honor is everything, he had no choice he had to find Diana. Thalia was playing with Amber. Hazel who had been his friend when he was a demigod completely ignored him after discovering that he had tuned into a god. The daughter of Apollo was tending to her other friend Lisa who was still unconscious.

"Guys" Hazel yelled as she came running to her friends. Everyone tuned to look at her to find the reason for her sudden worried yell. "Lisa just woke up for a sec and then she started to vomit blood." All were shocked by this news. They quickly went in the room where Lisa was. Blood was all over the place. They quickly took Lisa out of the room and the girls cleaned Lisa up. After thrown some new cloths over her they took her to a new room and then cleaned up the room where she had vomited. Jason had not participated in this. He was standing routed to his place and checked the compass every now and then. They had moved for the Atlantic to the Pacific over the span of two days. Jason could see land ahead, this picked his interest. As a god he could see that heavy mist was hiding this island from mortals. Sandra and Thalia had just got back from helping Lisa. Hazel had stayed behind to watch over the unfortunate girl. "We have land ahead." Jason said, for the first time in two days he had some amount of cheerfulness in his voice "I have a strong feeling about this place we are checking it out." Sandra was concerned for her brother but she had also seen how Jupiter had talked to Jason. She felt sorry for him so she did not say a word against him. She knew that Thalia had tried everything she could so that Jason would not have to face what he was to face but Sandra knew that it was a lost cause. Hazel came up once again "I think guys we should have some snacks right now.""Snacks! We will have snacks once we have found Diana." Jason snapped. Hazel did not respond to that she knew better than speaking to an angry and depressed god. "We are going to that island and finding out who is in there." Jason said.

They got off the ship on the island. Amber was left behind to protect Lisa. They looked around the island, it was beautiful. Flowers of different kinds were adding to the beauty. Tall and magnificent trees adored the woods. "This place is beautiful!" Hazel exclaimed. The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement. Jason was not concerned by the islands features he wanted to find the goddess.

The moment he took a step forward a silver arrow implanted itself near his feet. Jason froze, Sandra, Hazel and Thalia yelped and soon drew there bows but realized that the arrow was a silver one, that could only mean that it was the goddess of moon. "You dare place your foot on my island boy." Artemis said the boy part like it was a disease. "Milady" Thalia, Sandra and Hazel said in unison as they bowed to the goddess. Jason stood proudly as he spoke "ma'am I am here on the orders of my father Lord Jupiter to escort you back to Olympus." Artemis looked at Jason with anger clear on her face. "I shall not return until Perseus recovers." "Then you won't have to wait any longer." said a voice from behind Artemis. She spun around to look at the speaker and she found none other than a smiling Perseus standing there. His black hair was messy as always, the grey streaks standing out. His eyes a mesmerizing sea green with a hint of gold in them. Artemis found her heart leap she wanted to run to him and embrace him in a hug and never let him go but Sandra beat her to it. "Brother!" she yelled and hugged Percy. "Can't breathe, please let me go Sandra." He said. Sandra blushed "sorry but you are healthy and alive that is all that matters." Percy smiled at his sister. Next Hazel engulfed him in a hug and he returned it. They exchanged greetings. "Hey kelp head." Thalia said greeting Percy with a grin playing on her lips.

"Hello to you pinecone face but how did you guys meet up?" he questioned after retuning Thalia's hug. She smiled "a very long story if I should say so myself." Percy nodded. He could get the story later. He wanted to ask where Lisa and Amber were but was interrupted by Jason "when you are in the presence of a god you are supposed to bow Jackson." Percy looked at Jason "Ah, hello Jason Grace. You are right of course, where are my manners." He tuned to look at Artemis and then he bowed "good morning Milady, I hope I have not caused any disrespect to you. I was just lost in conversation with my friends." Then he turned back to Sandra "which reminds me, where are Lisa and Amber? They should have been here." Sandra looked at her brother with a sad expression "sorry brother she is unconscious and a while back she vomited blood." Percy nodded "I suspected as much and I believe Amber is guarding her. I will have to go and wake her up." He started to walk towards the ship but Jason stopped him. "You have not bowed to me Jackson."

Percy looked at Jason with an amused smile "And why would I do that?" Jason was angry now "I am a god, god of heroes. You are to bow to your ruler." Percy stopped smiling and said "I am no hero, and if I remember well I only bowed to the Big Three because they are my uncles and that it felt right then." He was about to turn when Jason placed the tip of his sword at Percy's throat. "Jason what are you doing?" Thalia yelled. "Stay out of this Thalia. This demigod needs to be taught a lesson." Percy once again started to smile "gold Jason is a material well suited for making ornaments. They don't do well as weapons especially as swords. Now as you say you are a god, ancient laws forbid you form challenging lesser beings." Percy just turned and started walking towards the ship. "You are a coward Jackson." Jason bellowed. Everyone froze as Percy turned to look at Jason "you are not the first one to call me that and I have a feeling that you will not be the last." Percy started to walk towards the ship. "You are a twit who hides behind women and takes credit for things which were done by others." Percy stopped in his track. Artemis knew that Jason had crossed his line.

Percy never ever took credit from others. He was a modest person and a person who hated lime light. "We can be friends Jason, you and I but it seems that you are not interested. Still we ending up as enemies is not good. We have friends in common, by becoming enemies we will be putting then in awkward position which I strongly disagree with. Even if you can't stand me as a friend we could maintain an affable relationship. Don't make me fight, I hate violence." Thalia placed a hand on her brother's shoulder "Please Jason drop this and let us go. Lisa needs Percy's help." Jason was unaffected "apologize to me Jackson and then kneel before me. I will consider your punishment."

Thalia, Hazel, Sandra and Artemis understood that Jason was not going to let this pass. "Perseus, this is not going anywhere. You better show him his place." Artemis said. Percy nodded "very well Jason, if it is a fight you want then so shall it be. Choose your weapon wisely." Jason just indicated that he was using the sword. "You are a young god and the ancient laws still do not bind you. So we can begin." "You have to choose a weapon too you seas cum." Jason said. Percy took out his pen and held it "I will be using this." Jason roared in laughter "What? Are you going to write me to death?" Percy just said "you wish."

Jason went for the first attack. He made an experimental jag which Percy evaded easily by stepping aside. Percy still did not uncap his sword. Trying to make Jason tiered was not going to work because he was a god. Jason made a violent sweep at Percy's legs which Percy escaped by jumping.

The next wild slash was aimed at Percy's head. Percy waited for the sword. He brought his palm and connected it to the flat of Jason's blade. Jason's eyes widened, he had never seen anyone do this before, not to him. Percy just pushed the sword upward with not only made it to miss its target but also successfully made Jason to stumble. Even though Percy could have pulled Jason's sword out of his hand it was not for a god to take away the symbol of power of another god so he took this opportunity to kick Jason hard and send him face first the ground. "We can stop if you want." Percy said and Jason answered by trying to kick Percy who had anticipated this and moved away from the attack. Jason cursed under his breath and Percy smiled. "Now for some literary work" Percy said and then he uncapped his sword. Jason's eyes grew wide. He now remembered some of them speaking of Perseus' weapon but Jason consoled himself. His opponent's weapon was short so the opponent had to get closer to strike. Jason quickly got up and charged. Percy saw that Jason's sword was coming towards his stomach. Bring the sword expertly in front of the blow Percy pushed Jason's blade away. Percy just went for defending himself he was happy only dogging the attacks.

Jason once again went for Percy's legs in one super jump Percy kicked Jason with his left leg and sent the god of Heroes flying. Jason stood up anger radiating out of him. He still had the demigod power of calling the lightning. Percy saw what Jason was doing. Water is a good conductor of electricity he though. Being the god of Tides he could make water appear to him from nowhere so he made a thin layer of water in front of him. The layer was so thin and transparent that no one but him knew of its existence. Jason sent his lightning at Percy and the thin layer of water absorbed the lightning. Jason was horror struck. His lightning which could have killed a Titan was not working in this case. Percy looked unscratched. Jason yelled a battle cry and charged at Percy.

The fight went on for an hour but no one was bored because it was exciting. One thing which all of them understood was that Percy could finish this as and when he wanted but he was just enjoying himself. Jason was having the fight of his life. No matter what he did, which ever strategy he use, number of lightning's he summoned he could not get through Perseus' defense. It greatly surprised him that his opponent not even once had gone offensive. "Give up Jason we are not getting anywhere with this." Percy said. "In your dreams, sea scum" Jason growled. Jason tried to stab Percy when he did that he could only watch as Percy's sword slid down to the hilt of his sword and locked with it. What followed was something Jason doubted he could explain in his entire existence. Jason's sword flew out of his grip and now he was at Percy's sword point. Jason was breathing heavily but what he saw shocked the day lights out of him. Percy's breathing was normal and there was no sweat on him. "Can we be friends from now?" Percy asked. Jason was speechless. He slowly recovered "how? How did you defeat a god? How did you defeat me Jason the god of heroes?" Percy smiled "because Jason Grace I am Perseus Jackson the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen." Thunder boomed. Percy looked up and with a blush added " and of male beauty." "And for your Intel, as demigod, I was able to fight and defeat quite a handful of gods, without even counting Titans"

Jason was already shocked but now after learning Perseus is a god and that too of time he did not know what he had to do. If Jason was still a demigod he would have fainted but he was a god. So he did the next best thing he just stood there staring at nothing in particular. His father had asked him to fight a god who had Time and swordsmanship in as his domains. What was Jupiter thinking? But why was he not told this before. Did they want to mock at him? Jason did not know. The god of Time could have easily killed him but he did not. Why did he not just kill a minor god? Then Jason remembered Perseus' words " _We have friends in common by becoming enemies we will be putting then in awkward position which I strongly disagree with_." Jason was thinking hard about his future steps.

Percy quickly went towards the ship with Sandra, Thalia, Hazel and Artemis following closely. On seeing him the wolf Amber came running to him and gave him big wolf kisses. Percy laughed and then petted the wolf and then he turned his attention towards Lisa. She was still unconscious. Percy went to the table nearby and took a jug bottle of water making it float out of it he made the water engulf Lisa in a cocoon. Then he sang a healing song of the mermen. Once he was done he made the water go out of the ship and join the sea. Lisa was still on the bed unconscious. "Lisa." Percy said. "Wake up Lisa." He said again but nothing happened. Percy drew a deep breath then he spoke in a commanding voice "Lisa my slave, I am in need of your service answer to my call." Lisa quickly shot up and opened her eyes. She quickly scanned the room and found Perseus standing by her side. She quickly bowed and then knelt by his feet. "My Lord", Percy walked up to her and making her stand he hugged her. "Relax Lisa, have you ever found me ordering you around?" he asked. Lisa hugged her master back "no my Lord you never do that." Percy stepped back smiling so did Lisa. Then Hazel and Sandra hugged their friend Amber gave her usual wolf kiss. Sandra then turned to her brother "so mind explaining me how you became a god?" Percy smiled "not at all." He was about to say more when a bright light appeared in the cabin.

 **If you all like my story please follow me on instagram notabcgamer. Do not be shy just do it. If I get 100 followers from this fanfic then I will update at least 5 times a week. So what are you waiting for. Follow Me!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"Faithful?" Perseus chuckled humorlessly. "Artemis, do you think we would be having this conversation if I were faithful?" after Hermes arrived with the news that they were needed at

Olympus Percy had for the first time fully exercised his power over time. He had made the time to freeze so that he and Artemis could talk. Percy informed her that he knew that Artemis was carrying his child. He also asked the goddess why she had turned so gentle towards him, to which the goddess answered saying that he was a man who was caring, loving and faithful. "I am a part of the sea and the sea is unpredictable it is always changing, it cannot be restrained. Also people do change. Do you think a millennium from now I would be the same? What if like other gods I go after other women? My father has done that, what assurance do you have that I won't follow the same path? When I touched you I was still in a relationship with Annabeth yet it did not stop me." Percy wanted to say more but Artemis cut him off. "Perseus, you are faithful and loyal. When it took only two arrows for me to lose myself it took four arrows to inflict any change in you. Even when that happened you were the first to snap out of it. You let Annabeth have her peace that shows you are loyal. You claimed to be the sea but you forget that I am the moon. To be precise you are the tide, you should know that the moon attracts the tide. It is the moon which determines the tide's power. It is the moon which controls the tide. I swear on my existence Perseus that I love you and I will do everything in my power to protect you from going astray. Also I will not stop you if you find any other woman attractive and I promise that I will only be yours." Even when the time was frozen thunder boomed sealing the oath. Percy was speechless, he had to work really hard otherwise the time would start to roll again. He did not know how to respond to this. Till that point he knew that he had feeling for the moon goddess but he did not know that he actually loved her. The various archery lessons they had brought him closer to her. He always had felt stronger and calmer in her presence. Perseus finally managed to speak "I do have feelings for you. But I was not sure what they were until few days ago. Now I know and I am sure that I do love you. I can be a thick head at times, impulsive as one can get but I know if there is someone who can handle me it is you. Will you take me Artemis?" Artemis answered by giving him a passionate kiss which Percy returned with equal enthusiasm.

Once they were done they got the positions they were standing before and Percy started time again. "Ok Mercury, we will there right away but first we will have to make arrangements for my Sandra, Lisa, Hazel and Amber to get to Camp." Hermes nodded "that can be easily arranged. If you know your powers then I guess you can do it easily." "Yes, surprising as it may seem I do know all of my powers and I do know perfectly how to use them." He then turned to his friends "I will get back from the meeting as soon as possible and Lisa we have a lot to discuss. At the moment I would advices you to stay from any training work." Lisa nodded. "Mercury, I think Jason is still standing out there unable to process the things that happened in recent days. I think you should personally get him to Olympus." Hermes agreed and went to get Jason. "Ok guys hold on tight." Then Percy waved his hand, the ship lurched forward a wearied feeling came to all of them then it was gone. "Well we have arrived at Camp. One thing I would like to ask of you is not to reveal the details of this quest. Especially do not tell them about Jason's involvement. If questioned tell that I am too injured to return and that my father took me to his realm. You can tell them that the quest was a success and the enemy was two Titans. The fact that I am a god is not something to be revealed. Do I have you?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded. "Good luck brother." Sandra said giving him a hug. Same was repeated by Hazel as she said wished luck. Lisa and Amber wished luck to Percy. "We should go now." Artemis said. The three gods: Perseus, Artemis and Thalia teleported to Olympus.

The three appeared in the middle of the throne room. They bowed to the council. "Take your throne Artemis and Thalia you will be using the make shift throne until one is made for you." Zeus ordered. "Now Perseus, it has come to our knowledge that you have without the knowledge of the gods managed to become one of us, a god, an immortal. From what we have learnt mother Rhea has something to do with this. Explain to us how you became one of us." Percy nodded his head "to tell you the truth I honestly don't know when this all started. I guess the grandma had this planed a long time ago. She told me that when I was born she let me suckle from her." Zeus stood up I anger he was enraged. None of his other sibling apart from him had a chance to have nourishment from their mother "what are you telling me Perseus!" "The very thing you heard, my Lord." Now if Percy had just stopped and not added my Lord then that would have turned disastrous. But hearing " _My Lord"_ from Percy calmed Zeus. The king of gods sat down on his throne and motioned Percy to continue.

"That unexpected gift from her made my inherited power a lot stronger. Due to the blessings she had placed on me when I defeated or let us say helped in defeating the Titan king I disposed him off the position of Lord of Time. At that time I was bound to the earth by my mortal point but from within I started to transform to hold the Time as my domain. When…" Percy chocked a bit here but the regained his composure and continued "…Annabeth died I lost the hold on this earth and my memories getting hidden accelerated my transformation. Then the Titan Queen convinced me to destroy all the remains of what was left of the Titan's throne after what Jason had left. This sealed the deal. Lady Rhea told me that since I was her grandson I had to be the one to release her from this word so she could fade away." "Mother is dead?" Hades asked though it was every elder gods' questions, Percy nodded. "By doing so she made sure that I could not refuse the domains. She made it so that with her sacrifice the time was bound to me and no one else can take it away from me even if I myself wanted to give it away." The council regarded what Perseus had said. Zeus spoke up "does anyone have any objection in Perseus son of Poseidon joining the council of gods?" Zeus questioned. No god dared to question this. "Very well, I Zeus king of gods before offering you to join us would like to give you a gift and it is such a gift that you shall not refuse. Will you take this gift Perseus?" Zeus asked. "It depends on what the gift is, my Lord." Percy answered.

All the other gods looked at Zeus suspiciously especially Poseidon. "You cannot refuse the gift Perseus. For you to join us you will have to accept this gift. Do you accept it?" The king of gods asked again. Perseus looked at Zeus trying to figure out what he was up to "what exactly is this gift my Lord?" "I Zeus, king of gods gives you Perseus the god of Time my own daughter Artemis in marriage." All the Hades broke loose. "What!" yelled Poseidon "this is out of question Zeus. My son will only marry a girl from my domain." Hades stood up "Perseus should marry the girl he likes and not the one picked by you lot." Hermes also stood up "this is hilarious. Percy should not be made to marry a male hating goddess. He should find himself a proper girl, fall in love and then marry." Some of the minor goddesses we went on to say "he should marry me and not that emotionless barren maiden" "Silence", Zeus yelled.

Immediately the room fell silent. Athena spoke up "as his domain has tides and we all know what effect moon can have on tides it is only correct to have them together." Poseidon shook his head "if the tides get attracted by the moon that is not the problem, there is no problem in them getting involved but it is not necessary for them to be married." Hera who had been quiet till now stood up "what do you mean Poseidon? A woman should have dignity. It is a known factor that Perseus and I do not get along but I do know that my nephew will not disgrace a woman."

"My Lords, my Ladies, dad, please calm down." Percy requested. "I do understand what all of you are saying. I do know that all of you have my best interest in your mind. But I see that instead of asking Lady Artemis and myself what we feel about this you guys are going on about what you think. I request you all to consider our situation here please. Lord Zeus, I do know that as a father you have every right to decide about your daughter's future but I do believe that her opinion counts too." He then turned to his father "dad, it is true that all those lovely girls down at the sea are very understanding and caring in nature but I was born a half human. To me a girl who is more humanoid in nature would be more suitable not a sea creature. As Lady Athena pointed out moon does have an effect on tides. You all know that my flaw is loyalty and being a god does not make it any better. If I get married to another girl and I end up getting attracted towards the goddess of moon then that would lead to a serious internal struggle in me which could turn out dangerous. As it is a truth that Lord Zeus a few months ago ordered Lady Artemis to drop her oath and find a suitable husband, she came to me and has requested me to take her as my wife." Percy looked at his father. Poseidon understood what his son had done and he accepted defeat. No matter how much proud he was he always was a big softy when it came to his children. Percy finished his line "I have accepted." The council accepted Perseus' decision. Apollo ran up to Percy and gave a bear hug. Zeus turned to his daughter. "Artemis, come forth." He said. Artemis stood up from her throne and got to the middle. "Do you Perseus the Lord of time, tides and swordsmanship." Zeus began but was cut off by Aphrodite "you forgot male beauty." Everyone rolled their eyes, typical thing for the goddess of love to notice. The vows where said and the marriage was sealed by ancient laws.

"Perseus" Zeus said, "It is time for you to take your throne." Percy nodded. He went to the throne which a in between the thrones of his father and his new brother in law. Percy sat down. Energy flowed through him. Suddenly he could feel the surface of the sea. The tides were moving and changing perfectly according to the laws of nature. The reins of time were now completely in Perseus control. The seed of every sword fight he could feel. It felt really good and it surprised Percy that it did not take him much time to get adjusted to this power. It felt like he was doing this for centuries even though he was not even two decade old. "Well." Zeus spoke "now that Perseus is settled on his throne the palace which earlier used to belong to Artemis will be modified to suit both the husband and wife. What you plan underwater is left to Perseus and Poseidon. The mist will be modified so as to make mortals think that Perseus has been a god for centuries, only those of who know him personally will not be affected. Perseus, you can take your time to visit your friends to let them know your new status. The matter of train, for the sea he will work with his father, for swordsmen we all know he needs no help. For time he will be helped by his wife Artemis, also Apollo and Hestia could help him. Perseus' sword will obviously be his symbol of power so it will be sent to the forges for upgrade to godly standards. So are there any objections or questions?" no one spoke but then Perseus raised his hand and Zeus nodded. "There is a matter unattended to. When I was amongst the Roman regrettably I gained a slave. Her life forces are bound to me. With me becoming a immortal she also has gained the same gift unfortunately now it happens that I cannot release her. She bound to me for eternity. My request to the council is that just like Apollo has his muses, like Hades has furies can she continue as my right hand?" Perseus asked. "Yes, there should be no problem with that." Zeus gave his consent. "One more thing my Lord, all the gods have a animal sacred to them. I find that Pegasus are not bound to any god. If the council should allow I would like to claim them as my sacred." Zeus looked at other gods for their approval then he turned to Perseus "very well you can have them. Any more questions?" no one asked them. "A new cabin will step up for Perseus at Camp half blood at the earliest. Now that the purpose of this meeting is over let the celebration of the inclusion of the new god and his marriage begin."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

The day had been strange but in a good way. Sally Jackson Blofis just felt it in the air. She was now heavily pregnant with her husband Paul Blofis' child. Just about two months ago a horrible tragedy had struck her family. After the death of his girl Sally's son had gone into coma. For a month no type of aid even from the gods was able to bring him to normal. In the beginning they had allowed her to visit him but then her son's father had taken the boy into the sea for special treatment. Since that day Sally had not received any news of her son. "Don't worry dear he will be back." Paul said as he sat down besides his wife. "What if he never recovers, Paul? I can't lose him. After all we have gone through I can't lose my son." Tears were running freely over Sally's cheeks. Paul pulled her into a hug and she buried herself in his embrace. Paul was about to say encouraging words when the door bell rang. Paul went on to answer the door. It was odd because they had a door man for the apartment but he had not notified anyone coming up. Paul slowly went and opened the door when he was greeted by all too familiar voice "hey Paul."

Paul Blofis was overcome by joy. He could not believe his eyes. Sally had told him long ago that mist could fool mortals easily. "You are really here?" the person standing at the door frowned slightly "of course I am here. Where else could I be?" the next thing Paul knew he had launched at the lad in front of him "Percy my boy it is truly you." He then released him from the hug. In an excited voice he yelled "Sally come here this instant look who has come." Sally came as quickly as she could manage. The moment she saw her son she ran up to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug "Percy! You are back. How are you my boy? I hope you have recovered. When did you recover? Why was I not told the very moment this happened?" "Hey, slow down mom. Really it is a long story and you both will have to sit down for this." Then Percy put on his trade mark grin "and I want my two months worth of blue cookies." Sally smiled as well and Paul chuckled "let us go and settle down in the living room." "ya, let us go." Sally added. Then she noticed Percy completely. She could see that her son had changed a lot. For one he had become more handsome and attractive. Sally did not mind that. She also saw that he was joyful, which was defiantly a good sign. It meant that he had somehow gotten over Annabeth's death. But then she looked into his eyes, those eyes which were a mirror of his fathers. Sally was a bit shocked the moment she noticed a defiant change there. They were not just sea green but they had a hit on yellow no gold in them.

Mist can play tricks Sally knew, so she concentrated and looked at her son. Now that she looked she could see a strong aura around him, something similar to what she had seen in Poseidon years ago yet a lot different.

"Percy." "Ya mom." he replied. "What happened to your eyes?" Sally questioned. "I knew that it won't go unnoticed. Why don't we all sit down and I will tell you everything."

After hours of storytelling Percy told his parents as to how gods have Roman form to which Sally did not look surprised and Percy understood that she already knew. The he told of making friends in the Camp for Roman demigods (he left out the part of his travel to the Camp) he then told them about Lisa becoming his slave, then Artemis getting kidnapped by the Titans. His meeting with the Titan Queen and that Titan Queen had visited him as a child. Then he told about going it to the sea. He kept the action part as small as possible. He explained her, what he had done at the island to end the Titan and after which he becoming a god and joining the Olympians. "So you are a god now?" Paul asked. Percy nodded. "Well my Lord it is an honor to meet a god." Paul said. "Oh common Paul, don't start teasing me. I don't want to be called a god. To you both I always will Percy." Paul smiled. "Ok Percy I will keep that I mind." Sally made Percy his favorite cookies. They chatted for hours. Sally knew that Romans could not come to New York but Percy promised her that now him being a god Lisa was to be like his commander so he could easily invite her even though not others.

Sally made extra cookies so that Percy could take some with him. Then Percy said his goodbyes and left the room leaving behind the scent of the sea. This scent was different from his fathers. "It will take a bit getting used to." Paul said just after Percy had left. Sally nodded her head "yes, it will need a bit getting used to but I get the feeling that he has hid something from us." Paul looked a bit uneasy "you think he lied at some point." "no, no." Sally said quickly defending her son "he did not lie but he did not tell everything that he knows." Paul agreed with her "you may be right but I am sure that he will tell us at some point. Let us drop that subject, now you need to rest. I did not stop you from over working yourself because Percy had returned but you need your rest." Sally did not protest. She was too happy that her son was alive and living that all what mattered.

Percy waited before he came right at the entrance of the Camp half blood. He could see that Thaila's tree was standing proudly with the Golden Fleece hanging on it. The dragon was guarding the fleece. The dragon looked up and regarded Percy and did not see him as a threat. Percy smiled and then walked into the Camp. Mr. D was sure to have informed the Camp that a new god had been added to the council and a new cabin was to come up for this new god. Sudden a delicious smell came to him. Percy could not place what it was but then at once he could hear voices no prayers. The Campers were sending prays to him! Some were asking him who he was and some asked was he lenient on demigods. Some asked him to help them with sword fighting. The next prayer was asking him if he was hot. Percy had to chuckle at the last one because it definitely was from a daughter of certain love goddess. Percy walked towards the pavilion enjoying the view. The moment he approached the pavilion he heard someone yell "Percy!"


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Once Nico had spotted Percy each and every year rounder Camper had abandoned their meals tocome and greet Percy. Those who were close to him had hugged him some had slapped his back. He was happy to see them all. No one mentioned Annabeth, now Percy appreciated that. Chiron had come galloping towards him and gave him a hug. From the corner of his eyes he saw even Mr. D smile when he thought that no one was looking at him. "Well, well brats, you are supposed to bow to a god and hug him." Mr. D said. Everyone looked at the wine god then turned to look at Percy who now as looking a bit uncomfortable by all the surprised stares. Chiron broke the uncomfortable silence and announced "all hail, Perseus the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen and male beauty." Every demigod, satyr and nymphs bowed to Percy. Percy after being with the Romans had gained some changes in his personality so he allowed them to show him respect. "Ok guys, I see it is already time for Camp fire. Why don't go there and have some fun?" cheers erupted from the Campers as they led their new god to the Camp fire. The new and younger Campers kept their distance but the Camper who knew Percy and how he reacted towards all the attention treated him as they always did. "Nico, where are Grover, Clarisse and Chris. Well I don't see the Stolls nor Katie where are they." Percy asked the son of Hades. Nico smiled "well Grover has gone somewhere searching of wilds to be protected he others have gone to visit parents." Percy nodded his head. The Camp fire songs began, when a few lines were sung Percy understood that they were singing his life story. It reminded Percy about Annabeth but he kept the sadness to himself and smiled for the sake of his friends. "I am glad that you are back, Percy. I lost two sisters already but I am not ready to lose a brother." Percy pulled Nico in a brotherly hug. "I am not going anywhere Nico and I promise you that I will be there for you. I might not be able to help you directly but I will try to be there for you in your dreams in your thoughts. I will be there for you." Campfire was soon over and Percy bade his goodbyes to the Campers after a small talk with his teacher he flashed himself to San Francisco.

In Camp Jupiter the Campfire took place only once in a week. This Campfire was the one in which you give reports on what your cohort has been doing and had nothing to do with singing or having fun. All the leaders of the cohorts had to give report starting from the cohort five. No one saw Percy arrive and where busy with the meeting. "Romans, bunch of very alert people. How quickly they had detected my presence." Percy thought sarcastically. Percy went closer he could hear his second in command Alicia giving report. "Ma'am we were assigned with border security and have done so perfectly. Ten different kinds of monsters were spotted and were dispatched. We have been training in archery and sword fighting. We are happy to announce that." She was to tell what she was happy to announce but Percy cut her of making an entrance he said "we are having a lot of fun unlike other cohorts who think that it is all training which makes then perfect." All the cohorts looked at Percy with shock. The hunters had been allowed to attend as guests. Sandra registered that it was her brother. She spirited and engulfed her brother in a hug. "Sorry I was late sis but had to visit my mom. I have brought some cookies if you want to try. Sandra released her brother "I definitely would like to have some. Amber got to her master and Percy petted her "you can have some cookies too." Lisa gave a small bow and then hugged her master. Hazel also gave him a hug.

"Perseus" Lupa growled "explain where you had been instead to returning to the Camp immediately and how exactly did you get in without being spotted." Percy smiled "well Lupa, you always preach about respect and today you fail to show it yourself. What shall I make of it?" Lupa growled with a dangerous edge. "What do you mean Perseus Jackson?" before Percy could reply Lisa spoke "Lupa, when you speak to my master you are in the audience of Lord Perseus the god of Time, Lord of Tides, king of Swordsmen and male beauty. He also happens to be the new Olympian." Thunder boomed confirming Lisa's words. The Campers were all silent, even those who were smirking when Lupa was growling at Percy where now stunned. Percy grew in height cladding self in Roman armor drawing his trident in his hand. He would have preferred his sword but it was still with the god of forges for an upgrade. Lupa bowed her head in respect to the new god. The Camper slowly followed her example hoping that they were not going to be punished for being rude to this god. Once Percy got back to his normal size Reyna gathered her courage "my Lord, we all have been told that your father is Lord Neptune but we do not know if you were born to his wife or if you were born to another goddess. I do know that you were born in recent time because if you were to be born earlier then we would have known. So my Lord of behalf of ever Camper I request you to tell us the story of your life. Percy drew a deep breath "story of my life is not for me to say but I am confident that you shall soon learn of it. Then to answer to you other questions I was not born to his wife rather I was born to a mortal named Sally Jackson. Yes to answer your questioning looks I was born a demigod. Later I went on a few quest assigned to me and was successful against some Titans. With some help from friend I acquired I was able to defeat the Titan king. The Titan Queen had for some reason had taken special interest in me and made sure that when I defeated her husband I would be able to take over the domain of Time.

The quest provided to me by this Camp helped me to completely gain control over the domain of Time. So now here I am as a god who once was a demigod." Many questions followed and in between Lisa, Sandra and Hazel the story of the quest was told. The part in which Jason was involved was avoided. Also the part which took place at Olympus was not rivaled. "Alicia daughter of Venus, will you accept the position of the leader of the cohort three?" Percy asked. Alicia bowed her head and spoke "yes, my Lord I accept." Percy nodded "with the powers vested in me I Perseus announce you the new leader of cohort three." Then he turned to Campers in general "I think the business of this meeting is over. The cohorts which still have to give their report can do so tomorrow. Now with Lupa's permission I would like the leaders to lead their cohorts back to their barracks. But I would like Wilson to lead cohort three for I need Alicia to stay back. Lisa, Hazel and Sandra I will need you three as well. Lupa, you can stay if you like. The rest leave." All the Campers slowly left and only those whom Percy wanted stayed back. Percy turned to Alicia "you are a good friend Alicia and I would like to thank you for what you have done for me while I was here." Alicia started speak "my Lord." But Percy stopped her by raising a hand. "Alicia I called you a friend and friends don't refer to each other by Lord. I can't make Lisa stop but at least you can let me live." Alicia smiled "Percy, thank you and you are welcome, though I have a confession to make." "And that would be." Percy prompted her to speak. "Well, when you arrived, my mother came to me and she asked me not to fall in love with you and fortunately I was able to keep to her advice but I do want to know why?" Percy nodded "first of all thank you for staying clear of me. Also I will have to thank your mother about this. There is a girl already in my life and if you had fallen for me that would have been bad. Let us just leave it at that." Then he turned to Hazel "thank you Hazel, your help during the quest was something we cannot measure. I hope you have a bright future and to be honest I really don't know what else I should say." Hazel smiled "it is ok Percy. I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Percy smiled reassuringly so Hazel continued "I did end up having this crush on you but you helped me out of it so thank you. I am thankful for a god considers me as a friend. If you want anything in the future like if you want to send someone on a quest you can always count on me." "I will keep that in mind." Percy said before turning to face his sister "sis you are the best. You know we can always meet up sometime to hag about. We can always see each other as you know that I am a immortal as well." He was going to say more but Sandra stopped him "Please just promise to keep them happy brother. I will not ask anything else from you. Yes you and I can always hang out. You can always come to me if you need any sisterly advice and help." Percy nodded and then tuned to Lupa. "Well, we might not get along for I don't respect authority but we can keep a cordial relationship, can't we?" "My Lord, I am sorry for disrespecting you but in the future any child of yours who is to come here, I will treat the child with care and love." Percy smiled "thank you Lupa but I do hope that I don't end up having to send any child to any Camp for that matter. I will try not to cheat on my wife." Everyone took that it was a future wife Percy was talking about except for Sandra who knew the truth. Percy then finally turned to his slave "Lisa, when I first accepted to have you as my slave I hoped that I would be able to release you as soon but my transformation to god has defeated such a possibility to that even to ask you for sorry I don't find myself eligible" "My Lord!" Lisa said "please don't say that you are not eligible. My Lord, you are not required to ask me for forgiveness. I am your slave and I am happy about it. It is honor to serve you and I will do it as long as I am alive. I am in your service all my life. I have only one request my Lord that you not distance me from you." Percy looked at Lisa with pride in his eyes.

Then he remembered what had happened to her and he spoke "Lisa, you said that you will serve me as long as you are alive. How long do you think you will be alive?" Lisa looked a bit unsettled by this question was she going to die very soon? Was that the reason her Lord was asking her this question. "My Lord" Lisa said. Percy took a deep breath "Lisa, with me becoming a god, an immortal some changes have happened to you as well. Since your life forces are attached to me when I became an immortal you also got the same property. As long as I am alive you are as well."

Lisa was not the only one surprised all the others were surprised by this news. Percy continued "the problem is that now you are an immortal but you are not a god. You can be killed but you will not die. If you are killed in battle you will reform and come back to serve me. You can never be released from your duty." Lisa stood there silent tears running from her eyes. Percy went up to her and hugged her "I am sorry Lisa, I truly am but I have no way out of it. I truly want you to be free and have a life of your own but I can't do that. I asked the council if I could have you as my assistant and they agreed. I swear by river Styx that you will have privileges you want. You can have limited work time I will try not to over work you. You can have some holidays if you want to have them." Then Percy got this strange grin on his face "you know, if you want you can hook up with mortals." This made Lisa snort and the she started laughing Percy and other joined in. Percy let her continue to hug him. After some time she let him go. "I will always be honor to be of service to you my Lord. You only have to ask." Percy nodded and thanked her. Then he sent them all to their resting place. He joined cohort three barrack for the night. The next morning after Lisa said her goodbyes to her friends Percy took her and Amber to Olympus.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Hours rolled into days, days into weeks, and weeks to months. Percy was having a happy and content life as a god. Why not? After all he had a beautiful wife and nothing to worry about, well except about his still to be born child. He had made friends with Jason after making him see what is right and wrong. Now they were best of the friends. Jason looked up to Percy for advice he needed.

Percy gave Jason an idea of disguising as a demigod and then to go to the Greek Camp half blood so that he could gain their love before announcing himself as the god of heroes. Percy suggested Jason to tell Zeus that he himself came up with the idea basically because Zeus was not yet comfortable with Percy. When Zeus was told of the idea by Jason he readily agreed. Jason was sent to a school so as to make it possible for a Satyr to find him.

Even though Percy did not need any training he acted along and allowed to be trained by his father and then by Apollo. His sword was upgraded and then handed to him. It still could turn itself into a pen so Percy was happy about it. Percy went on to go and complete his high school. His mother and step father were happy at this but same could not be said about his wife Artemis, she was a bit jealous what with all the girls drooling over her husband. Lisa had accompanied her master to school. It was her first school experience. She did go on dates with some of the boys but nothing happened on those dates worth mentioning. Artemis convinced Percy that they had to slow down the growth rate of their child so that when she is born it will look like she was conceived way after the marriage. Percy agreed and cast a time spell which slowed down the growth. Apollo had helped Percy in doing it so as to not damage the development of the child. Apollo being the god of prophesies had seen the child coming and had agreed to help her sister. The only people in on the secret were Lisa, Sandra, Thalia and Apollo. Of course Amber knew as well. The wolf had discovered that she could talk to people in their minds and was really happy about it. It was decided that things would kept secret because they did not know that if the child was going to an immortal or a demigod.

Finally the day arrived when the child was to be born. Artemis had insisted on having the child on the very day of Percy's birthday. She claimed that is the best gift she can come up with. This was Percy's second birthday after becoming a god. he still was at high school. It was decided that if the child turned out to be an immortal as laws permitted they would bring the child up themselves but if she turned out to be a demigod Percy would find a suitable mortal to take care of the child. They would just say that Percy hooked up with a mortal after some late night party. As Artemis had sworn to care for any child of Percy's as if though it were her own she would have no problem with it.

This was to be the cover story. Percy passed the hallway, Apollo, Thalia and Lisa where inside the bedroom helping Artemis with the birth. Percy had been agitated and that made Apollo to throw him out. Amber was watching her master in amusement. Lisa came out of the makeshift delivery room.

The moment Percy saw her he asked "Is everything alright? Is Artemis ok?" Percy would have gone on and on with his questions but Lisa stopped him "my Lord, everything is fine. Milady wants you by her side." Percy quickly followed Lisa into the room. Artemis was in labor. "It is ok sis. Only a little bit when I say push you push." Apollo instructed his sister. Percy went up to his wife's side took hold of her hand and spoke encouraging word to her. Even though he himself was not encouraged he was successful in calming down his wife. "Ok sis, I can see the head, push." Apollo said. Artemis gave out a cry of pain but soon it was over as a new cry a cry of a baby filled the room. "Congratulations guys. It is a girl." Apollo said allowing Artemis hold her child. "She is beautiful." The goddess of the moon said. "Just like her mother." Percy added. Artemis blushed a bit and then kissed Percy on his cheeks. "May I hold her?" Thalia requested. Artemis gave the new goddess of hunt a nod before letting her hold the child. Thalia held the baby and made cooing sounds and then allowed Lisa to hold the child as she also requested for an opportunity to hold the baby girl. "What will her name be, my Lord?" Lisa asked with enthusiasm. "Yes Percy, what will be her name?" both Thalia and Apollo questioned.

Percy turned to his wife for help. His sea green eyes with a hint of gold in them met with his wife's moon like eyes clearly asking her what their daughters name should be. "Name her after your mother." Artemis said softly so that only Percy could hear her. Percy nodded and looked at his daughter who was in his arms as he spoke "Sally, Zoe Sally Jackson."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Zoë woke up with a start; this was not the first time that she had this kind of dream. She had seen many such dreams and she had always tried to forget them. On numerous occasions she hadn't been successful in doing so. The twelve years old got up from her bed. She looked out of the window and found that it was morning. For some reason she never understood why she never needed a watch. She could always tell what time it was even when she was completely distracted and it was saying something as she gets easily distracted; after all she had ADHD. She was happy that unlike her friend Edward, she did not have dyslexia. She slowly got out of her bed and she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl with long black hair with a few streaks of red in it. She saw green eyes which had some hint of silver in it. Most of the people failed to see the silver in her eyes. Only her momma, Edward and her other friend Stanly had ever seen it. She was holding her favorite hairpin in her right hand. Zoë perfectly remembered the day it came to her.

 _It was a full moon day evening the moon had just rose and Zoë was taking a walk in the park near her home. She had seen an old lady getting teased by boys or better would be say gits. Zoë stood up to those fools and as a token of appreciation the old lady had given Zoë a hairpin saying:_

" _This hairpin was a wedding gift from my husband and I promised him that I would give this to a worthy girl I find. This is a special pin. When under severe distress twist it. You will find help."_

From that day Zoë had kept this pin with her all the time. She had discovered the pin to magical. It turned to any color so as to suit the dress she was wearing. She even discovered the pin would go invisible if she did not want any in her hair.  
"Zoë dear you are up." said a soft female voice. Zoë turned to look at a beautiful woman probably in her late twenties. She had braided caramel hair and soft brown eyes.

"Morning momma, I am getting ready for school." The women smiled walking towards the small girl wrapped her arms around and gave a hug.

"The last day of school, you must be excited. I will prepare breakfast then you run along to your friends." She gave a small peck on the little girl's cheeks and left her to get ready. Soon breakfast arrived and Zoë was digging into her food. The woman smiled fondly at the girl

"Guess what, my dear?"

Zoë looked up "I don't know?" the woman's smile got wider

"We are going to Montauk for three days and nights." Zoë jumped from her seat and gave her momma a bear hug as the mother grinned at her.

"I love you momma, we will have lot of fun."

The woman laughed and hugged her back "yes we will have lot of fun."

"Did daddy love the place, momma?" Zoë asked expectedly at her mother.

The woman nodded "Yes, he loves the place, once started he won't stop talking about it." There was a bit silence for a few seconds which was broken by Zoë

"Did he know me as a child? I mean when I was a baby?"

"Yes my dear, your father knew you as a baby. He was present at your birth." Zoë's momma said.

"Then why did he leave? Why did he not stay with us? Did he not love us? Did he find some other woman attractive?" Zoë now had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her mom hoping that she would tell her that it wasn't true and that he just died but she never told her the truth about it even if the idea of him being dead hurts more than him leaving them.

"Zoë Sally Jackson, never say something like that about your father again. He is the most loyal person in this world. He loved you and he always will. He even named you Sally after his mother." Her mother told her without anger but with a strict tone.

"Then why did he leave?" Zoë asked. "Because he had no choice, he had to go on an important mission on Atlantic Ocean or Pacific." Zoë's momma answered her. Zoë was a bit afraid to ask the next question because she dreaded the answer.

"Momma is he dead?" she asked with a voice liking out fear and anxiety.

"No my dear, whatever makes you think so. He is just lost at the sea, not dead. Remember that, when he sees you he will be so proud of you." Her mother said giving her a bear hug, Zoë wanted to hear more but the dammed phone ran which had to be answered.

"Cally Jackson speaking, how can I help you?" Zoë knew that her momma was a floweriest. They had a small house at the outside the reigns of New York City. They had a green house in which both Zoë and Cally would spend hours growing different kinds of flowering plants. They both enjoyed working with plants. Zoë had many times heard her momma say that the house and the green house were her father's gift to them. Zoë had learnt the previous year that her father and her mother were not married yet they used Jackson as their maiden name.

The last day went eventless for Zoë and her friends at Goode High School. Zoë was happy to be there because her grandpa Paul was now the principal at that school. Maria Blofis was also one of Zoë's friends she was actually her only female friend rest of Zoë's were boys. But you cannot accuse her she had only three friends. Maria was one grade above Zoë. Both liked to tease each other, they always found it hilarious that Maria was Zoë's aunt. Zoë liked her grandma Sally a lot. Who wouldn't? Sally's blue food was a legend. The last period at school was physical training.

"Sitting out yet another fun hour are we Stanly? I wonder why? Is it because you are a cripple?" Mark, one of the meanest boys in Zoë's class mocked at Stanly. The whole bunch of marks friends always tried to get on Stanly. Stanly had brown hair which he always kept long, he walked a bit differently than other which he attributed to a muscular disease he had as a baby. Zoë and Edward we beyond the definition of mad. They would have jumped at Mark and killed him if a male voice which they recognized to be belonging to their coach said:

"What is happening here? I don't want any needless action here. This is the last day of the term. Try to enjoy than ruin it."

"Yes sir." was every body's reply. Their coach was a guy in his mid twenties; it was rare to have such young coach. He had black hair that nearly fell on his eyes that were onyx black. Which gave you the impression that he either was a genius or a mad man? His skin was pale. Many wondered how a coach has pale skin but Zoë and her friends did not care. If you ask them they would simply say "Coach Di Angelo is awesome." He always was nice to the trio and he made physical training a lot more fun.

It was decided to have a simple basket ball game. Coach divided the students into teams and asked them to play. He himself got to a corner, as always Stanly followed him and they were having some conversation. Stanly and coach always talked to each other during the hour so the other did not bother them.

"Edward, ready to have some fun?" Zoë asked the boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He smiled a dazzling smile which could affect many girls but Zoë. Edward and she were good friends and they considered each other brother and sister. The game was going well for Zoë and co when suddenly Zoë observed that there were more people in the opposition than there were a while ago. When she looked closely she found that there were people she had never seen in her life. There where at least six of them. They were hug and muscular. They looked as ugly as possible. As Zoë was wondering who these new people were a ball came flying at Edward and hit him square on the chest. Edward was pushed onto his butt.

"Hey! You could kill someone." Zoë yelled. The one who threw the ball replied

"I hope so, Zoë Sally Jackson I hope so." Zoë panicked for a moment startled at how the guy knew her full name, but quickly dogged the very second when a ball came soaring towards her. She had to thank Edward who had yelled her name which alerted her. The six intruders were somehow becoming larger and uglier. They ignored the others and launched their attacks at Zoë and Edward. Soon both were hurt.

"Now time for our revenge, die Jackson." The one which appeared as their leader said but the very next moment looked surprised and then as Zoë watched he disappeared into thin air with Coach Di Angelo standing behind.

"Monsters, leave them alone." He growled at them.

"Son of Hades, we will kill you and then we will deal with that spawn of the tide." The giants attacked at the coach when some turned to attack Zoë and Edward.

Stanly quickly ran to his friends "coach can handle them. We need to go right now." But Zoë glared at her friend

"We are not going anywhere. We are helping coach." With that she charged at the monsters and started to throw the basket balls at the monsters. This did not affect them even remotely. Edward joined his friend and threw balls himself.

The only think it did was to distract their coach and a giant attacker was able to knock him out. "Jackson, years ago your father and uncle killed us. Now we will have our revenge." the monster who had said this charged at Zoë. She did not know what she had to do. Zoë ran in a random pattern changing her direction as many times she could manage. From the corner of her eyes she could see Stanly trying to wake up their coach and then she saw Edward getting knocked out. Zoë did not know what she had to do, that was when she remembered the old lady _"this pin was a wedding gift from my husband and I promised him that I would give this to a worthy girl I find. This is a special pin. When under severe distress twist it. You will find help."_ Zoë pulled out the pin from her hair and then twisted it.

The pin glowed with a silver and green light, it started to change and as she looked at the pin in its place there was a sword. Zoë noted that the sword was made up of some bronze like material. The sword felt right in her hands. She was so amazed that for a moment she forgot her surroundings but was quickly brought back to reality as the monster yelled:

"Die spawn of the Tides!" Zoë turned and swung the sword and the next thing she saw was that the monster turned into yellow powder. Zoë quickly attacked the remaining monsters and turned them all into yellow power. Once there were no more monsters, she looked around herself, at the sulfur then glanced at her sword with a thousand questions running into her mind: _What were those monsters, how in the seven hell could my hairpin turn into a sword_ Even if she expected it to be some kind of phone for emergency calls or magically turn into a spray, but more important those _things_ talked about her father and uncle but she remember that she had only an aunt older than her but still too young to go and kill those big guys although she could be as scary as grandma Sally when angry but she couldn't put the little Maria smacking them, the thought almost made her laugh " _Jackson, years ago your father and uncle killed us. Now we will have our revenge."_ Not only did her father disappear but it turns out that he was a giant killer (which she didn't mind) but they also called her " _spawn of the Tides"_ and the coach " _son of Hades_ " which she didn't understand.

"Darn it, too much information" she mutter to herself, she choose to leave them in the back of her head to think "Well, that was easy." Zoë said but heard a reply "Tell me about it" before she blacked out.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

She was in a silver white room with some hint of sea blue and sea green all around the walls, there was few silver chairs and table, but later it was shown that all the furniture in the room was silver color. Time seemed to run in a really slow motion, it was only when she started to heard some voices that the image shifted on her far left to see that she was in a bedroom and there was a couple on their bed that was talking in low and worry voices.

"It is time for second phase of her life to begin, even though we don't have to like it there is nothing we can do about it. We will always be there for her, that I can promise you." a guy of about 21 years old. He had black hairs with some streaks of grey in it near his earlobe. His eyes were green with a hint of gold in it. He was seated on a bed with his arms around a girl of about the same age as his. The girl had long auburn hair which reached her waist. She had moon like silver eyes. Her head was resting on the guy's chest.

"But she's still so young, too young for this kind of life…" she trailed. The guy kissed her brow, then her forehead.

"Don't worry too much about her, she will be alright as I was when it was my time" the man said with a worried and sad face.

"I just hope our daughter will be safe. She has a lot to learn, a lot to face." A tear rolled down her cheeks as she said it.

Zoë woke up. She opened her eyes to look around. She found herself in a soft bed which was covered in white sheet. Looking more she found that she was in some kind of a hospital but the regular once where you would find some high tech gadgets strapped to your arms legs and some other places. This place looked like the hospitals which they showed in the movies telling about ancient times.

"How did I get here?" Zoë asked out loud but no answer came. Then Zoë remembered what had happened in the gym class, the ugly giant like people attacking, Coach Di Angelo fighting them with a black sword, she and Edward trying to help. Zoë remembered herself twisting the hairpin and it getting converted to a sword. Somehow she knew how to fight with it and then she had changed the giants into yellow powder. Zoë reached for her hair and found that her pin was intact. She pulled it out and then she twisted it just like she had done it before. The pin shimmered and it was replaced by a sword, a bronze sword with some Greek letters on it that she didn't notice the first time she saw it.

"Nice sword you have got there." Zoë turned to look as to from where the voice had come from.

"Coach Di Angelo?" Zoë asked a bit supersized to find him. But the man in question just kindly smiled at her which she found scary

"Here I am mostly referred to as Nico. I do sword instructor's job." Nico sat on the chair beside Zoë.

"Where is here?" Zoë asked. Nico reached for a glass of liquid which was placed on a small table and handed it over to Zoë

"Drink this and I will explain." Zoë drank the liquid, her eyes widened in shock as she remembered the taste but she managed not to drop the glass.

"What is this stuff? It tastes like my momma's homemade cookeries."

"Of course it would. It's nectar food of the gods." Zoë nodded and then emptied the contents.

"Where are my friends?" Zoë asked.

"Edward and Stanly are fine, they are here as well having fun." Nico answered. "You will meet them soon enough. So here goes the story."

"This is something really weird." Zoë said.

"Like we are on some TV freak show" Edward added. They were sitting on the beach overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.

"This is all some kind of a joke right? How can the gods be real and that our dads are gods. This is all some shaggy dog story. My dad is lost on the sea, there is no way that he would be a god" Zoë said.

"Can you believe that Stanly is half goat and that guy Chiron is a half horse? I think we are on some drug or something." Nico had explained to Zoë about gods and one of them being her father. He and the centaur guy had told her that they had their suspicions but did not reveal it to her.

"I was out for two days. Can you believe it! Two days. She will be worrying sick, I have to talk to my mom and tell her to get me away from here."

Edward interrupted her and said "Zoë, I was also in denial but look at it. The day we got here just like they said I got a glowing lyre float over my head and they said that it was my dad. I was put in the cabin where the guys look just like me. I am good at singing and playing instruments. I found out that I am good at archery; I am good at healing as well. May be these people are telling the truth. May be we are the children of gods. Look at the signs; they all indicate towards it we have to believe in it." Zoë wanted to retaliate but they heard a conch horn signaling dinner.

"It is dinner time let us go." Edward said and dragged Zoë along. Zoë went to sit with the cabin eleven when Edward joined the Apollo. Connor Stoll who was like the oldest camper and also an instructor sat along with the cabin eleven, it was known fact that Connor had a brother named Travis who had been killed along with his girlfriend ten years ago in a hydra attack and ever since then, Connor Stoll was not a jolly good person. He mostly kept to himself. He showed Zoë how to give offering to the gods.

Zoë dropped a good part of her meal in the fire and prayed "if you are real, please help me figure these things out." Zoë could smell a combination of aroma. It was a mixture between that of the sea and that of the forest. Suddenly Zoë felt something weird. The noise which had been filling the dinning pavilion was no longer there. Zoë saw that each and everyone were looking over her head. She looked up to find a glowing picture of a horse with wings and a guy sitting on it with a sword in his hand. The image shimmered and it changed to add a moon like circular shape in the background and then the guy was replaced by a girl with a bow and arrow drawn. Zoë looked at the crowd which was now kneeling in front of her. Chiron spoke loud and clear.

"All hail Zoë Sally Jackson, daughter of Perseus the god of Time, Tides, swordsmanship, male beauty and Lord regent of the Pacific and Artemis Goddess of Forests and Hills, archery, the Moon and midwives.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Getting claimed, that too by two gods was too much for Zoë. She threw her food into the fire and ran to the beach. She ran and then stood letting the waves touch her feat. She looked up in the sky to find the moon shining. It felt as if though the sea was trying to console her or more like it was apologizing to her.

"It is bad manners to leave your meal like that." Zoë turned to look at the speaker only to find that it was her momma.

"It was a lie. You are not my mother. You lied to me that you love me. Who are you? Why did you have me believe in that was your daughter? Why was I used like that?" Zoë's mother looked ready to cry.

"You were not used Zoë. I might not be your biological mother but I am your mom and you are my daughter, my baby girl and I love you, I always have and I always will. It was your father's choice that you had to live with me. He did so to protect you. He had no choice; it was let you live with me other leave you for the dead. Your father loves you and he chose to protect you." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zoë looked at her momma "tell me everything. Tell me from the very beginning. Zoë's momma nodded her head and replied

"You might want to sit down for this." She said before looking up into the dark sky filled with bright stars.

"Do you see that star? Now follow it along the line to the next and then to the next. Do you make out a pattern?" the woman asked Zoë.

Zoë was surprised "it looks like a girl!" momma smiled

"It looks like a girl because it is a girl. Her name is Zoë Nightshade. The one after you were named. She was your mother's huntress, a daughter of Atlas…and also my sister. Your father considered her as a friend. She had died protecting her friends and your mother to honor her sacrifice put her in the sky as a constellation. Your middle name is Sally, which is the name of your grandmother that is your father's mother. As you might have heard your father was not born a god, he was born a demigod." Zoë interrupted

"Yeah, I have heard his story from the campers. The first thing they say at this camp is his story."

Momma continued "and rightly so, he has done great things. But defeating Titans and monsters is not the only great thing your father has done. The campers might have told you that he made the gods to consider all their children without fail but the campers have failed to mention his true great quality. His true greatness is that he is forgiving and he would go to end of the world for the people he loves. During the first Titan war I sided with my father. When he was defeated I surrendered. For going against them, the gods punished me to be strangled at a lonely island, a beautiful but lonely island which was my birthplace. My punishment was to be lonely. From time to time the fates used to send me company, the one which I could not help but fall in love with. They would always be those who could never stay. They always had others to go back to, world to save... Fifteen years back, your father ended up on my island badly injured and in need of care. I nursed him to health. He was such a modest person that I could not help myself; any girl in my place would not have found it easy. I fell in love with him. I knew that he already loved someone else yet I found myself fall for him. He of course did not see my feelings. He considered me as a friend and treated me as such. Soon he was healed and he had to leave. I confessed my feelings to him but he could not stay. He knew that there was a prophecy and if he abandoned it, then it weights would fall upon his friend. So he left to rescue his friends. When he defeated the Titans he was offered immortality by the gods and he turned it down. Instead he asked the all those things about which the campers have told you. But what they did not mention is that your father asked the gods to release me from my prison. When I heard of the news I wowed myself in service to your father. Needless to say your father was not happy. He yelled at me for wasting my chance at freedom but I am not the one to back down. I boldly answered him that to serve him would be how I would like to enjoy my freedom. He had to agree, he had no choice."

Zoë was honestly impressed by her father's deeds; she began to think that the campers smooth things because it was about her father and seeing that he was a major god married to a man hating goddess (except for her husband) they didn't want to be on their bad side. But hearing her mom telling her about it, with some details unknown to campers made her realize how truly great her father was.

"How did I get in all this?" Zoë questioned.

"From the standards of the gods, your father is still an infant. He got turned into god due to his actions. He was too young to have a child but yet you were born. Even after a lot of observations it was not understood what exactly you are. You were born to two gods so technically you should've been a goddess or a nymph or both was your two mothers are (she gave her a little smile) but you have features which are close to that of a demigod. The gods came to the conclusion that you were a demigod and according to the law demigods are to be brought up by their mortal parent. Gods cannot involve themselves in a demigod's life. This led to a problem because both your parents are gods hence they could not take care of you themselves. Other gods suggested leaving you to fend yourselves in the mortal world which did not sit well with your father and mother. It would have ended up in World War III but being the hero, your father approached me for help…" She paused as she looked far away to the sea, she had a dreamy look in her eyes and a slight smile as if she was watching something fun or pleasant. Zoë patiently waited for her mother to come back as she knew the look on her mother's face, she had the same look and smile whenever she talked about 'baby' Zoë, or when she would ask her how she fell in love with her father. She was suddenly brought back when she heard her mother's voice.

"It was my dream to be the mother of Perseus's child but being the loyal person your father would never touch me. When he gave you to me I was overjoyed unknowingly your father fulfilled my wish. Even though the beginning it was my selfish desires but the moment I laid my eyes on you I fell in love with you. I knew that you were my daughter, and you still are no matter what people say."

Zoë looked at the older woman with shinning eyes and spoke "you might not be my mother but you are my momma." Zoë hugged her momma as the two females cried on each other's shoulders.

"Why didn't they come and meet me? They are gods surely they could have come and visited me."

"No, they are gods. If they get too close to their children then more trouble comes to harm the children. The scent of the child becomes stronger and more monsters come looking for them. The truth is that your parents always were there. Always watching, always protecting. The reason that you did not meet as many monsters as the others here is because your parents would kill as many monsters as they could before they reached you."

"Ho!" was all Zoë could say.

"And the hairpin you have, or should I say the sword you carry in the form of a pin was given to you by your mother. It used to belong to your father and some hero before him, but it originally belonged to my sister Zoë" She was shocked that her mother knew about the pin and who gave it to her, but deep inside she wasn't that much as her mother had always been able to know everything about her baby girl. She took out the pin and looked at it.

After a small silence she spoke "I want to see them. I want to talk to them."

Momma replied "you will see them and soon."

"Your name is not Cally, is it? And what…who are you really" momma shook her head while smiling at her daughter

"No, my name is not Cally, dear. My name is Calypso; I'm an old nymph sea goddess daughter of Atlas and queen of Ogygia"

"Isn't that the island we went when I was ten? And how come if you're a goddess I could stay with you" Zoë asked her startle.

"The law forbids gods to live with their mortal children, but although I'm your mother, it was Artemis who bore you in her womb so before that law I'm not your mother that's why your father left you to me and now I'm the happiest immortal and mother" Zoë's mother said with a bright smile and tears in them.

"And the other gods don't do anything about it? Because you're still one of my immortal mothers and I'm living with you when most of the goddesses don't" Zoë asked as she wanted to know more about it.

"You must know that even if your father freed me, there is still many gods that are weary and suspicious of me because of my lineage and past, some I won't name planned to woo me (she laughed) but it all ended when I swore myself to your father after his wedding making him my regent…especially when he vouched for me, so none complained about ' _the witch'_ and _'fearsome'_ daughter of Atlas except for those who wanted me in their…" she stopped herself before voicing _that_ thought.

"Witch and fearsome? Wait they wanted you in their what?" Zoë innocently asked as she still couldn't see what was fearsome in her mother.

"It's too young for your ears to hear" her mother said, "Now go back eating"


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

"We will be having our sword fighting class. I know that this is a first time for all of you new campers. I will be showing you some basic moves, stance and other related stuff. Do you have any questions?" Nico asked. No questions were asked and Nico started the training. Each one of them had grabbed a practice sword except for Zoë who already had her own. Nico watched each one of his students closely, especially Zoë. She was natural at the art of sword fighting, what can you expect from the daughter of the god of swordsmen? After that Nico divided them into pairs and had them spar. He showed them ways to move their sword. How to block and many other things.

"Ok, now I want a volunteer to show you some of the moves. Who is willing? Come on, don't make me point out." Zoë raised her hand.

"I will do the volunteer." She stepped into the middle and got into stance.

"Ok, now watch carefully and no laughing. I had this move used on me and trust me it takes a lot to get this right." Before Nico could say anything else one of them asked

"Who used it against you?"

Nico smiled "the very person who taught me how to do it. Zoë's father." then he turned his attention back to Zoë who was a bit surprised that her father a god had taught someone directly. May be he would come and teach her himself and she could see and be with him. She was brought back from her taught by Nico "so this is how it works." Nico showed them the move in slow motion and Zoë found her sword on the ground.

"Now in real time," he said, after Zoë retrieved her weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Zoë?" Zoë nodded and they began.

The daughter of tides held her own ground and did not give her instructor a chance at the hilt of her sword. Nico started to push harder. He felt like he was fighting someone with years of experience and not a newbie. Zoë was reading Nico's every move and countered them with ease and accuracy. But soon she was losing her energy. She was weakening. So she tried the disarming move, she hit the base of Nico's sword and twisted. She put her weight in the thrust. Nico's sword flew out of his hand and it hit the floor. Zoë's own blade was inches from Nico's throat. The campers were silent but the silence was broken with Nico clapping his hands.

"Amazing work Zoë, you truly are your father's daughter. It is a know factor that your father had got hold of the move the very first time he had done it. The only difference was that he was using an unbalanced sword". The move was practiced again and again with Zoë emerging victorious every single time.

Then Zoë had cannon racing and she did it convincingly. The next activity for her was the archery. The class was handled by Chiron, the moment Zoë put her hands on the bow she knew exactly what she had to do. Chiron observed this; he understood that the stance which Zoë was using was more like that of the hunters than that of the campers and other fighters. When Chiron gave the basic lessons he avoided telling Zoë too many things, he just asked her to shoot. Zoë was exemplary when it came to shooting. She hit every bull's eye with accuracy and she didn't even had to concentrate too much to do it and she enjoyed every part of it. Before she was to leave the archery range Chiron stopped her.

"Zoë, can I have a minute with you." She was startle by the old centaur; she still couldn't believe that it was the same centaur that trained great heroes like Heracles and Achilles and that he was still alive but more importantly he trained her father and now he's training her.

She have been told that the old centaur was very proud of her father and happy that one of his best and famous student achieved godhood but there was still sadness in his eyes as if he had seen too much death in his long lifetime but still wasn't used to it, who would? She was sure that her father must have seen some of his friends death especially after his godhood, but it was different for the centaur because he raised them, watched them grow up and then die when still kids. There was one thing that Zoë never understood is that even during her childhood and before knowing her lineage, she never had like Heracles, no matter how great things he did, or no matter what good things people kept on saying she never appreciated the guy thought she never knew why. Even her mother avoided anything related to the name being it animes, movies, TV shows, or whatever.

"Of course Chiron, what do you want to talk to me about?" Zoë asked.

"Well child, as it happens you have been claimed, which means that you get to stay in the cabin for your godly parent. But in your case you have been claimed by two gods. So you have a choice and you can stay in any one of the cabins. It can be your mother's or you can go for your father's. Where do you want to stay?" Zoë was now a bit confused. She did not know what she wanted to do. Where should she go? She did not know her parents at all. For a mother she always had her momma. Also her momma said that her father is a great man. From what the campers said especially Nico, Connor and other older campers said, Zoë's father was a great man.

"I will stay at my father's cabin." Chiron nodded.

"Well, so be it. I will have the satyr to fix the cabin fifteen for you. I presume you have a free hour and your friend Edward is waiting for you. Go join him and have fun."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

"Thank you, Sarah." Zoë said to her brunette new found friend.

"Don't mention it." The daughter of Demeter told her new found friend. They did not have much in common but somehow they hit it. Zoë had helped Sarah in cannoning and they because immediate friends.

"You have the whole cabin for your own. What do you plan on doing with it?" Sarah asked her friend curiously. She was of the very age of Zoë. She had long dark hair; her eyes were green but not sea green more like forest green. Zoë invited her friend inside but she declined and Zoë had to explore her cabin on her own. Zoë was relay surprised by the interior of the cabin. It was beautiful like the sea. The pictures of the waves were drawn on the walls. There were many instruments used by the sailors. Zoë looked around to see that there were six bunk beds. All were large and luxurious. She could smell the scent of the sea coming from the entire cabin. She also found that the cabin had its own bath room which was also lavish. She had seen the cabin eleven and it was nothing compared to this cabin. There were clocks of different types placed here and there.

The old grandfather clock was at one corner and ancient looking hour glass was at another corner. Zoë giggled at the sight of the clocks for she never required looking at the clock to tell what time it was because she could tell all by herself. When she asked Chiron about it he had told her that her father is the god of time so as his daughter she could do that. She felt some kind of a pull from a small corner of the room. She felt the presence of water, salt water to be precise. When she moved towards the source of this pull she found herself watching a small but very conspicuous fountain. She also found that there were many golden coins at the bottom of the fountain. Sarah had explained to Zoë about Iris messaging. Zoë saw that even when the light was fading outside but at the fountain was a strong rainbow. Zoë wanted to try something; she wanted to talk to her father. So she took out the drachma and chanted a prayer to rainbow goddess and asked her to show her father. The rainbow in the fountain shimmered. It changed to show a man with striking good looks. He had messy black hair with a few streaks of white running through it. It looked odd to Zoë as to why such a young guy had grey hair but before she could think about it her eyes met with the guys and she saw that the guy had sea green eyes and she also noticed the hint of golden yellow in them. In total the guy looked like a super hot model.

"Dad?" Zoë asked uncertainly. The man smiled at Zoë.

"If you are seeing this my dear then know that this is a recorded message and not a live one. So I will not be able to respond to your questions which I know you have in plenty." Zoë was disappointed to learn that even though her father was there he was not. "Don't worry we will meet soon and we will talk as long as we can. But at the moment things are happening, really bad things are taking place. I want you to remain strong and keep your friends close. Train hard my child and don't worry I will fix these problems, as long it's in my capacities. I know that I am not the father you always neither wanted nor am I the father you deserve (he dropped his gaze down as if ashamed of himself, as if he knew what he felt which was true but after knowing the truth about her, she wasn't able to old grudge against him but was proud to be her only child) but I only wanted you to be safe that is the only reason why I kept you away from me. I have always watched over you and I have seen you closely. Now the gift I wanted to give you on your birthdays. Look inside the fountain. Did you find it?"

Zoë looked into the fountain and saw that there was a small box. Zoë was certain that it was not there moments ago. She quickly took the box and opened it to find a bracelet in it. Zoë's father spoke again.

"I hope you found the bracelet, now I want you to wear it." Zoë obeyed her father. "Now extend your arm mimicking the way you hold a bow." Zoë did that and suddenly she found a silver bow materialize in her hand. She was so shocked that she almost dropped the bow but somehow managed not to drop it. She looked at her father image who was smiling broadly.

"It was designed and forged by your uncle Tyson. He is the commander of the army of Cyclops and he's one. Now you might be wondering about the arrows so let me tell you that you don't need arrows." Now she knew the famous uncle the monsters that attacked her talked about, she could clearly see the big Cyclops smashing those giants as if a pulp, it must be odd to call a Cyclops uncle but she didn't dwell on it as she had no time because her father's recorded message wasn't over yet.

Zoë immediately retorted "what do you do with a bow without arrows." The image did not respond but continued

"You might be asking me what use a bow has without arrows. For that I will only ask you to pull the string." Zoë did as told and to her surprise an arrow materialized at the very place a normal arrow is mounted. She was so surprised by this that she actually let lose the arrow and it went straight through the message, so nothing dangerous happened.

"It is a powerful weapon, guard it well." Then the god of time looked a bit sad "I am afraid that this message is coming to an end. Your maternal grandfather decided to lock us all inside. Take care my dear and most importantly have fun."

The message ended as the horn sounded signaling dinner. Zoë sat herself at her father's table. She had to sit all alone but it did not bother her. She was used to it even if back then most of the time her mother stood before or behind her even across her but now it wasn't the case. She never had real friends before Edward and Stanly. Now she also had a friend in Sarah. When it came to offering the gods Zoë put large and tasty pieces of her food in the fire and thanked her father over and over again. Calypso who had accepted Chiron's offer to stay as a gardener for the strawberry fields looked at Zoë with interest. A smile was playing on her lips as she understood what Zoë was doing, but Zoë also had the feeling that her mother chose to stay so that she could keep an eye on her only child or her father asked her to, which nonetheless made her happy but didn't voice her analyze. During the camp fire the Apollo cabin allowed Edward to lead. He sang some really good songs. On popular demand Chiron had to tell for the thousandth time Percy Jackson's story. The centaur told them about Percy's arrival at the camp and his first quest. All the campers listened with interest, Zoë upmost attention to the story of her father's life, and she would blush whenever there was a proof her father's stupidity or unstoppable crazy thoughts but she would tense, scream with excitement or fear even if it was all past. With that the camp fire came to an end and they all retired for bed.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Zoë had a pleasant night without nightmares or dreams and she was happy. It was seven in the morning that she woke up. The moment she got out her cabin she froze. Standing in front of her was a colossal dog like creature. From the lessons she had she knew that the creature in front of her was a monster, a hellhound to be precise. Zoë was so shocked that she could not move, even when the hound leapt at her she was rooted to her place. Zoë was convinced that her death had come to her. She waited for the pain to come but she did not feel any. She was relived and thought that death came so fast that she did not feel any pain. She felt something weighing her down and found herself all wet. Surprised she looked up to find the hound licking her like she was the beast's old friend or master.

"Mrs. O'Leary, heal. Stop it girl you are scaring the child." Zoë with difficult saw who was the one to speak and found that it was a guy, no a satyr, he had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt. He had long sharp goat horns.

The hellhound got off of Zoë but was still wagging its tail and acting like any other dog would do the only difference was the ground that moves wherever her tail went. For a blood-thirsted monster the hellhound was still obedient which was odd to Zoë, she slowly stood up and touched her hairpin ready to turn her pin into the deadly sharp sword that it really is. Seeing the hellhound so calm happily smiling at her, she felt a burst of guilt deep inside her; she took her hands off her pin which she thought in the back of her head: stupid and dangerous to do.

"Sorry about that. She is very excitable, especially with new campers. My name is Grover Underwood, the lord of the wild and you are?" Zoë looked at the satyr and from the story she had heard from Chiron she knew that this was a friend of her father.

"You were my father's friend and protector." Zoë said.

"Who is your father already and what is your name?" Grover asked her.

"Sorry, I am Zoë Sally Jackson daughter of Perseus god of Time, Tides, Swordsmanship, male beauty and Lord Regent of the pacific ocean." She said with a hint of pride, she made an effort to remember all of her father's title since she had heard Chiron enumerate them the day she was claimed which was a feat considering that she was lost and out of her mind back then. She wasn't showing off because she said all his title because she was proud of his achievements, and exploits. When she asked Chiron why her father was the regent of pacific when her grandfather was the god of the sea, the old centaur said it was because her father didn't want to stay at Atlantis and that the Council needed a god to keep watch on Mt Tam. A grin lit the satyr's face once he heard Percy's name.

"You are Percy's daughter! By the gods, you have his eyes. The same shade of sea green and the same look, though as dangerous as your mother's. It's so nice to finally meet you. Your father told me about you and he also told me to give Mrs. O'Leary to you. This is really fascinating. It was not many years before that, your father was at this camp and now his daughter is here." Grover would have gone on but Zoë interrupted him.

"Mr. Underwood." But Grover stopped her.

"My dear, you don't have to call me Mr. or something like that, all you can do is calling me Uncle Grover and I will be the happiest goat ever. Your father and I were good friends and we still are. Even after he became a god we have remained friends and he does come and hang out with me some times."

Zoë nodded her head. "Uncle Grover, you said that this hound, Mrs. O'Leary, my dad told you to give it to me. Why would he ask you to do that?" Grover smiled

"Mrs. O'Leary is your father pet hellhound. Now that your father is a god so he cannot have her with him especially because of what she is. So he asked me look after her until you came by to take the responsibility. As I can see she has already bonded with you, she the only tamed hellhound in the world. Rests are all blood thirsty. Come on, scratch her ear and pet her."

Zoë hesitated but did as told after all; the satyr was her father's best friend just like the hound was his pet. Soon she found that the hellhound was more like an over grown pet dog. Grover excused himself and went away to meet his wife and son. Zoë played with Mrs. O'Leary for a while when Sarah who knew the hellhound joined. Edward was horrified to find a large hellhound but soon made friends with beast.

At breakfast Chiron announced meeting of head councilors of all the cabins. He gave them a specific time to be present at the record room. Zoë had to go to the meeting as she was the only member of her cabin and have to represent it. Sharp at ten Zoë found herself in the deserted record room. _'What the hell._ ' Zoë thought. They were supposed to be at ten and no one had showed up. Just a minute passed and the councilor of Athena cabin showed up. He told Zoë that demigods never make it on time for any meeting. To Zoë's relief the record room filled with demigods. Calypso, Nico and Conner were present as well. Zoë saw that each chair had a specific design on it indicating who the godly parent was. She found herself the one with Pegasus and sat down. She saw that the one with a trident was empty (since her father's godhood she was told). Damian Martin the so called camp leader was occupying the seat with a lightning bolt on it. The guy had black hair and his eyes were electric blue. This was the first time that Zoë was seeing this guy. Sarah had told her about the quest that this guy had undertaken and also that the fifteen years old was favored by the god of heroes. Zoë hopped that if not the god of heroes at least her father would favor her. The room was a mess as all the kids were talking loudly, some having a friendly conversation and some others not so. The group went silent the moment a woman with red hair entered the room followed by Chiron.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Perseus blocked the blow sent by Jason and then sent his own set of blows at Mars and Jason. It was a combined training session for Perseus and Jason. Even though Perseus needed no training he went along just to keep Zeus calm, it always was the two gods against him alone because if it was Perseus associated with one of them against the other, the match ended too fast for anyone. Now on Olympus there was the 'big three' and the 'little one' Lord Perseus who was called _the little one_ because of his frightening resemblance to his father and due to the fact that he was the only children of the big three who had kept the powers he had inherited from his father. All the other gods minus Zeus were watching. They were all bored out of their minds. Zeus had for some reasons of his own had closed down Olympus. He ordered the others to make no contact with the outside world, especially to have no contact with their mortal offspring. This had enraged many gods and Zeus had to work hard to make them follow his orders. He kept an annoying watch over the gods. He took special care about female population. His theory was that women would be more drawn to their children than men and would go to any lengths to speak to them.

Perseus continued to toy with his opponents who were sweating bullets trying to stand their ground. Swords clashed, sparks flew and the audience was bored. "Finish it already." yelled a god who had enough. Perseus smiled; even he was bored and wanted to finish this off. He allowed Jason to make a wide slash at his head. Using his palm Perseus pushed Jason's sword upwards and made the god of heroes stumble. Mars came wildly at the god of time. Perseus simply stepped aside and allowed Mars's sword hit Jason who let out a cry of pain. With one swift blow from the butt of his sword Perseus rendered Mars unconscious and then held the tip at Jason's neck. The god of heroes surrendered. Perseus left the arena, according to his scheduled he was to learn archery from his wife Artemis but they did some things entirely different which are not for children to read.

Athena had tried many things. She had reasoned with her father and tried to stop him from the madness of his thoughts. The Olympus had been closed down and she knew that it had to be opened if they wanted to survive. She had talked all the other gods and had they try and reason with the king of gods but none of her schemes had worked. She had talked to Perseus who declined from speaking. Athena knew that his move was a good one because if he talked in this matter, Zeus would consider his actions as rebellion and would be the cause for a Third World War which was the last thing they needed. Athena also had discovered that Perseus was well in control of his domains and did not need any training in the direction. She completely agreed with the young god of his pretending to get trained which otherwise could cause problems with Zeus. The goddess of wisdom had grown to respect the god of time especially after he helped her roman daughter. Athena had always believed that Perseus would turn a womanizer expecting half-bloods from him to pop at both camps that she failed to see Jason as one. She was sure that Perseus would make her sister unhappy just like her father made stepmother, with his good looks and all the girls surrounding him, Perseus seems to be blind to all the nymphs attention and if she didn't knew better she would've thought that he wasn't interested in women (because she fell on Perseus and Artemis hotly making out in the goddess' temple, since then she started to knock and wait for a positive answer before getting in which annoyed her because back then she would just get in her sister's temple without knocking) and she regretted that Annabeth and he didn't have more time together.

Jason had gone to Reyna and had invited her along for dinner at a lavish hotel. Reyna always had a crush on the son of Jupiter, when he had asked her on a date she had accepted. Jason at that time had not revealed being a god to the daughter of Minerva and she was so blind in love that she failed to see it herself. After few days she had discovered that she was with child. It was then that Jason informed her of being a god and he broke her heart and never visited her again. The goddess of wisdom had been so enraged that she had almost killed Jason but Jupiter came to his son's rescue and had ordered Minerva from harming him. The goddess of wisdom discontinued her training of Jason. Reyna had run away from camp Jupiter and had been attacked by a monster but Perseus came to her rescue. He killed the monster and provided the demigoddess with shelter and food on an island not far from Seattle. From that day on Minerva/Athena respected Perseus with all her heart and mind not only as god, but also as a man who still remembers his friends after his godhood even thought they at first tried to kill him, and also as a good and worthy husband to her sister. Unfortunately even after her mother's orders Reyna did not back down. She wanted to bear and have the child no matter how hurt and betrayed she felt by his father. The goddess of wisdom was not happy and had tried to stop her daughter but could not get past Perseus who protected her and made the water surrounding her island extremely hot except for the water reaching the beach which temperature was adapted to the pregnant young demigoddess. Reyna died giving birth surrounded by her friends (Hazel and Perseus) along with the godly nurses Perseus brought with him but unfortunately she didn't survive, she barely had the time to see him, kiss him after naming him. Perseus took with him the baby boy named Ronald by his mother as a remembrance to her friendship with Perseus and to thank him as it was the name his grandfather bore even if none of them ever knew him. He brought the baby to Lupa who agreed to train the child with Percy as his patron. Since then, for time to times he took news of him and told Minerva of his evolution even if at first she didn't want to have anything to do with him but later accepted him as her grandchild, the two of them even gave him a quest even if to Minerva it only was a way to test him and see if he was worthy of being her grandchild. She only fully accepted him by the end of his quest even thought she never showed up to him or contact him in any possible way.

Jason who had been attending to too many parties along with Apollo and Mars had knocked up many girls. Most of the age range of sixteen to twenty three as it was the oldest form you could find him in. Perseus had many times tried to stop this from happening but had to give up when Zeus ordered him away. Perseus and Artemis made sure that Apollo did not take Jason on his wild parties and high school proms. Yet Jason had found a way of getting mortals to his bed. There was no count as to how many girls Jason had been through but when he was informed of the rule to claim every child he had panicked for he did not remember how many children he was going to have. For the sake of the demigods Perseus and Apollo conducted search and they had found at least six Roman and three Greek demigod children of Jason. Perseus and Athena had warned Jason about future and the gods of battle and sword fights had kept the threat hanging.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Zoë had just been attending to the meeting and she found out that the Olympus had been closed and that the gods were not communicating any more. The fact that she had received a recorded iris message from her father made her understand how much he cared about her, and she found it herself reluctant to share. It was personal and she did not want the others to find out. She learnt that the red haired woman was their oracle named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. After the meeting the oracle had spoken to her. They had a good conversation in which Zoë found that the oracle was her father's friend and that they had even dated once which was before Rachel had taken up the job of oracle from the previous who was a mummy which made Zoë afraid to meet another of her father's ex-girlfriend and that she was the first to ever kiss him, which really didn't appreciate Zoë as she wasn't expecting to ever meet one of her father's ex neither didn't she want who he dated but unfortunately for her she went to the same camp where her father had spent a part of his life for 4 years.

The lady had insisted Zoë on calling her aunt Rachel instead of Ms. Dare as others which surprise her. When Zoë asked the oracle about her story the mortal just told her to wait for Chiron's story at camp fire but she show her some paintings of her father she had made when they were teenagers but refused to give her even one saying that they were her treasures and that she could find many of her father's pictures from his time at camp if she asked Chiron. Once the camp fire came Zoë learnt about the Golden Fleece. She was shocked to find that her uncle who made her bow was a Cyclops but then remembered her father had said that he was the commander of the army of Cyclops that fights for Olympus. She was now impatient to meet her uncle but she didn't want to try to IM him, she wanted to meet him in reality and learn more about him never once was she ashamed to have a monster for uncle but she was afraid to disappoint the general of the army of Olympus or worse fight him in the wild once out of camp thinking that he's a bad Cyclops. After that she went to her daily activities without giving a thought to her father or uncle, only enjoying the time with the friends she had made since her arrival and those she came with at camp.

Tired from day's activities Zoë went to bed only to be consumed by a dream. Zoë found herself on a deserted beach. She looked around to see many things. She found that the beach was a part of a city which was unlike any city she had seen. Not that she had seen many cities but this was a magnificent one. There were tall skyscrapers which looked like they touched the sky. There were different kinds of shapes and beautiful statues of different heights. The waves were gently lapping on the shore. Zoë immediately could tell the water to be fake. Though she did not know how she knew. She was lost in the beauty of the city she said out loud "this city is beautiful."

"It is indeed beautiful. I designed it years ago before your birth in honor of your father." said a female voice behind her.

Zoë turned to look at the speaker to find a beautiful teenage girl of about sixteen years. She had blonde hair which had princes like curls. She wore a camp half blood t-shirt and jeans shorts. But what struck Zoë were her eyes. They were grey and were very intimidating yet beautiful. Zoë had seen similar eyes in children of Athena but none of them held such presence.

"Who are you?" Zoë asked her still startled by the girl's presence and by her confession as she couldn't believe how she build the city by herself even it was since before her birth.

The older girl smiled a genuine smile and said "you look just like your father. You also have his eyes. Well as close to his eyes as they can get. As to who I am why don't you make a guess?" Zoë looked at the older girl and tried to study her and then said

"You are a daughter of Athena." The older girl rolled her eyes.

"Anyone can say that but who I am is the question. Try once again."


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

"Your father controls water and water is in every living being. That is why you should be able to feel living people's presence or any living form presence; it should be natural or just easier for you." After getting surprised to learn that she was talking to Annabeth Chase, her father's friend who accompanied her father on quests Zoë learnt that the daughter of Athena had died years ago. Zoë also learnt that Annabeth was in fact her father's girlfriend which made her wonder how many girlfriends did her father had before her mother. Annabeth told all the facts of Percy Jackson's quests. Then the discussion went on to what kind of powers Zoë would have. In a short time Annabeth taught Zoë how to control water even if she wasn't his demigod child. When Zoë asked the older girl that even after being dead how she could talk with her. The architect of Olympus told the daughter of god of time about the gods giving her special privileges in many departments. This was the fifteenth night of their meeting where Annabeth was now teaching Zoë the means of feeling water bodies.

The first night was filled with stories, the second with controlling water; the third with controlling time so on and so forth.

"This is a virtual world. Here the fabric is maintained to make you believe that things exist when in reality they do not. You need to concentrate on your subject. You know how to tell were people or any living being is by sensing the water in them. Now I want you to sense only one portion of their existence, their members." Zoë followed the instructions; her test subject was a rat. Zoë concentrated on the part of the body. She could sense the blood flowing through the veins.

"Now I want you to sense inside the member so that you can predict its movement and feel its path." Zoë shifted her concentration on the right leg. Zoë could feel the pulse, she could feel the activity. It was overwhelming. She lost her concentration and staggered back. Annabeth supported her student and stopped the young girl from falling.

"I guess it is enough for the night now you must rest." Zoë looked at her teacher gratefully and thanked her. Annabeth smiled, she took out an old looking hat from her pocket.

"How do you know so much about my powers and how to train me?" Zoë asked her teacher. Annabeth avoided her gaze and looked at the artificial sea before her. She wore a faraway look in her eyes with a faint smile on her lips.

"I knew you father since I was twelve and most of times I happened to be there when he discovered his abilities as being a living GPS on water, controlling and sailing ship with his mind, or speaking to any form of sea life…I remember Blackjack interrupting us on the beach while we kissed so that Percy could save hippocampus or medusas" she remember that she was talking to Percy's daughter and looked at Zoë, who had a disgusted face, the same one her father used to wear.

"We didn't kiss all the time" she tried to save herself but the two just blushed "Whatever…I wanted to experiment all those things on your father after the end of my job…but you have to understand that you're not Percy's half-blood" she said for a moment she wore a mad scientist look but then it faltered into a longing look.

"But I'm his daughter, what do you think-" Zoë angrily reminded her.

"No I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just saying that you're father was an half-blood when he conceived you but your mother is immortal thus making you her demigod that's why you can't be as powerful as a child of Poseidon or any of your future sibling except if..." she trailed with a thinking look "But fortunately you're able to shoot with a bow which can't be said for uncles and aunts along with most of their children."

After their little training and talk they settle themselves on a table to rest and drink juice. Zoë looked at the hat on the table and saw that it was a baseball hat and was of Yankees.

"Zoë, this hat was a gift to me from my mother for my twelfth birthday. I want you to have it." Zoë looked at the hat. She was no fan of baseball let alone Yankees. Annabeth saw the expression on Zoë face and had to work hard not to laugh.

"Not a baseball fan I see but this is not a hat you use for baseball it has entirely different purpose. I guess I should allow you to discover its properties on your own." Realization dawned on Zoë as she understood what the hat was and her expression changed to that of shock. This time Annabeth did not hold back, she laughed.

"Why don't you keep it, if it came from your mother then you should kept it and pass it…" she saw hurt cross Annabeth's face before disappearing, at first Zoë didn't understand but then it down on her as she thought about the way she was conceived, she understood that Annabeth had planned to give her hat to the daughter she would have had with her father and teach their children of their inheritance, but her mother came and butted in just after the war was over, just after they had confessed their feelings, just when they were the happiest. She truly regretted her birth even if her mother wouldn't probably have agreed to it, but she felt that Annabeth deserved to have the life she planned with her father.

"Don't ever think like that, it wasn't your fault. It's the past but if you regret your birth, try to think about the happiness you brought to all your parents. I do still love your father, but loving someone is accepting his happiness even if it's not with you, and I was happy to be with your father for all the time and adventures we had just as I'm happy to teach his daughter how to get stronger and survive" But Zoë could tell that even if she didn't bear grudge against her nor her father, Annabeth dislike her mother Artemis for what she did just like she herself felt about the moon goddess

"Here take it. Use it wisely and don't be like your father blaming himself for what he couldn't undo or save." Zoë was not in a position to respond as she felt proud by what Annabeth said even if it wasn't a compliment she felt none the less happy and proud to not only look like him but also act like him. So Annabeth simply forced the hat on Zoë's head. Zoë bolted awake feeling tired and sore from Annabeth's training.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

The day was smiling on our little demigoddess as she found her mother waiting for her just on the door of her cabin, apparently she had a message to give her but Zoë knew that she only wanted to spied on her to see if she was in bad shape _she probably learned about my midnight training_ she thought. When her mother told her that she looked more athletic in the short amount of time she had been here Zoë told her the truth. Even if her mother wasn't pleased by what she heard she reluctantly told her daughter to always give her best and didn't dwell on the subject probably because her father refused to stay with her on her island. She sincerely didn't know what to say anymore with who, it seemed like her father's good looks forced her to watch out what names came out of her mouth whenever she spoke because some names and allusions were sore subjects to many.

Her mother informed her of the capture the flag game that will be set later after dinner telling her that she would watch out for the results of her training reminding her how her father won his first which she said was _the tradition of the Jackson clan in camp Half-blood_. After making her offering to her dad which was blue pancakes (to bribe him) and ask for his good fortune, Zoë ate her blue pancakes with blue coke. Later she went to see which cabins wanted an alliance with her seeing that she wasn't leading. She was so excited for the games, to show her parents how much she was good that water around her boiled or shook at her passage or presence which annoyed some people.

The hatture the flag arrived. It was the first time they were having the game the present summer. Damian Martin the son of Zeus had accidentally destroyed a tree when showing off his powers which caused the Satyrs and wood nymphs turn furious that they did not allow any camper into the woods. Martin apologized but they were not accepted. No means of negotiations had worked. Zoë went to the dryads and offered that each cabin would plant a new plant and take care of it themselves which softened them and the campers were allowed into the woods once again after having Damian Martin plant three saplings that he had to take care of by himself until they became big enough.

The Ares cabin and Demeter cabin had a rift over some matter which led the two cabins to be leading the hatture the flag. Ares cabin got the help of Athena, all the minor gods cabin and the Zeus cabin. The Demeter made alliance with the rest. The Aphrodite cabin sat this out. Zoë made alliance with the Demeter cabin and she was asked to guard the flag. Due to huge number they had it was decided that there would be five people guarding the flag. Alice Shaw was the leader of the Demeter cabin who with the help of Apollo cabin leader Robert Strange and Hephaestus cabin John Larkin made a strategy for the blue team. Zoë was to be the one with protecting the flag. She had Edward, Sarah and two other members from Hephaestus to help her. With almost all from the Ares cabin wanting a chance to attack Zoë it was concluded that the daughter of Perseus should stay and guard the flag. Zoë was practically undefeatable in sword fighting which had got the Ares campers pissed. Even the Athenians had a hard time letting go. Damian was hell bent to get his way. With Damian on the opposition there was no doubt that he would be amongst those coming for the flag. Zoë stood along with her friends waiting for the hattures to arrive.

When Chiron gave the signal the teams got going. Zoë and friends waited for the action. Good half an hour went by and they could not find anyone or anything approach them. Zoë was using her ability to sense the presence of a person to locate if anyone was coming their way. The plan had been good and Zoë was sure that their team would have already reached the flag of their opponent. Suddenly Zoë could feel people approach.

"Guys, I think we are going to have company. Better be alert but don't show it, we will take them by surprise." Zoë said.

Zoë looked casually in the direction opposite to the opposition's arrival but with abilities she was probing the attackers. There were at least seven of them. Zoë was sure that the one leading was Damian as like most of the heroes he would try to take their flag to show their power. There was one Athena camper and the rest were Ares' kids. Edward readied his bow when Sarah had her spear and shield in her hands. The Hephaestus kids had their swords at ready. A lighting blot raced towards Zoë who had sensed it coming ducked to avoid the blow. Damian and team charged. Zoë stayed where she was and waited for them to arrive. Edward shot an arrow and sent an Ares camper packing. Sarah made a small plant to sprout and the son of Athena lost his balance and hit the ground hard and this made him lose consciousness because of the device planted by the Hephaestus carbines. Zoë had asked her team to place a small bucket of water for her. When Damian got close she made the salt water drench Damian who smirked.

"What that was supposed to do water girl." He taunted. Zoë looked really troubled, Damian's grinned. He concentrated on the sky and summoned a lightning. His plan was to make the lightning to come to him and then shoot the blot through his sword. The moment the lightning touched him the salt water being conducting the electricity flowed to meet the earth, he tasted his own medecine. This threw Damian six feet backwards and he hit a tree rendering him unconscious. The five Ares campers charged and were met by Zoë. With one swift motion she sent the first weaponless and the second one unconscious. The Hephaestus kids were quick to join the party; the two of them got together and took the smaller one of the Ares camper hattive. The one who had lost the weapon quickly got it back as Zoë defended herself against the two buff fighters. They both carried swords and were using all the skill and strength in facing the young daughter of Perseus. Sarah and Edward stayed near the flag as they were instructed so as to stop any other attempt from another person.

Sarah quickly made a vein pop and made the Ares camper stumble which gave the blacksmiths enough time to hatture him. The two who were fighting Zoë soon had themselves disarmed. Both were arrested. Damian regained his consciousness to find that his team had lost and was hattured. He was smart enough not to try to summon the lightning again. He could hear the commotion from the other end of the forest telling him that their flag was already taken and in only a few minutes his team would be losing. He charged at Zoë who had seen the son of Zeus get up. Damian made a wide slash at Zoë's head. Zoë used her palm to meet the flat of Damian's blade and pushed it upward. This made the camp leader to lose his balance and he stumbled forward. Zoë used her training with Annabeth and kicked Damian as hard as she could. Maybe that had too much force because an audible crack was heard from the backside of the rib cage where Zoë had kicked him. Damian yelled in pain before he passed out. A horn sounded announcing that the blue team had won which meant the first victory for Zoë in her first capture the flag game which only appealed her even more.

That they she was thankful to Annabeth for training her so hard and pushing her when she wanted to sleep, she made a vow to thank her personally whenever she would see the daughter of Athena. That night unfortunately for her there was no meeting with Annabeth which she didn't complained because she was dead tired, her night was dreamless _well maybe Morpheus took pity of me_ she thought before drifting in a deep slip.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

It was told that due to mysterious reasons some of the gods had sent a secret message to Chiron asking him to make the camper not leave the camp as usually they did after summer, so none of the campers had left the camp. The satyrs were working hard and they were informed to get the half bloods to camp as early as possible. A long list stating the name and location of the demigods had been sent to the camp and the work of finding them was underway. The oracle had not been successful in finding any answer as to why the gods were not contacting and why they were asked to get the demigods at the earliest. Normally it was to let the demigods have as normal life as they could have but here were the gods having their children brought as young as age as four to camp. It was August 18 and Zoë's birthday was at hand. Her friends Sarah, Edward and some others she had make gave her a small but a good party. Stanly had to go and find new demigods so he could not make it but he had made sure that the birthday girl got her present. That evening homage was paid to those who had died in the second Titan war during the invasion of Manhattan and of camp but also to those who died in their missions to protect camp, she remembered Annabeth telling her about a son of Hephaestus who died during a sabotage mission he went with her father and she thanked him for not letting her father do stupid things or she wouldn't have been here.

August turned into September and the camp had its own camp school for the demigods. The Athena campers acted as teachers. The usual training was carried out as usual. Many demigods made it to the camp most of the times with a dangerous monster after them. As September went to October there were five cases in which the demigods could not make it and one case in which the satyr protector had died. By the end of November the camp had grown in the number of occupants. Their strength was a whooping five hundred. Somehow to Zoë surprise the camp had expanded itself to accommodate all the campers and it was evident that the camps expenses were so high that the strawberry selling was not enough to compensate for the expenditure. A few days later when Zoë told her aunt Rachel of her concerns the oracle informed the daughter of Perseus that a donor had happily helped out the camp by providing the required funds. It was much later Zoë found out that the donor was none other than the oracle herself. The days and weeks became long to her and to pass her time, she started sending IM to her grandma and aunt in Manhattan seeing that they didn't work for Olympus which infuriated her as she longed so much to talk with her after all the things she had heard about him and she absolutely didn't want to talk to some machined image like the last time.

As December came by the temperature started to drop. With all the campers around it was decided to celebrate Christmas even though they believed in Greek gods and not how others saw things. Zoë had finally made her peace with Damian after the son of Zeus realized that there was no way for him to defeat the daughter of the god of swordsmen. Damian's girlfriend Kim a daughter of Athena was the main mediator over the truce. After months together where Damian had tried to establish supremacy in the sword, Kim was successful putting some sense through his thick skull. It was December sixth ,morning when Zoë went to see Chiron over a small issue with her cabins plumbing that she found Kim crying and Chiron and some friends of the daughter of Athena trying hard to calm her down. Zoë looked puzzled and also troubled. _'What happened? Why is Kim crying?'_ Zoë asked herself, she thought for a moment they Damian had acted just like his bother to her namesake millennia's ago.

"Kim? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Zoë asked the older girl. Kim just kept on crying when one of the campers answered in her place

"It is Damian. He is missing."

"Missing missing or missing he ran away?" she couldn't help but ask to know what really happened to the boy just after making peace. Well even thought they did make peace between them, she couldn't really consider him like friend seeing how he was older and Zoë had difficulties to trust people especially since she learned the truth about herself, but since the beginning she really wasn't the type to have many male friends, those she had were enough for her.

"No he didn't run away, his clothes and things are still in his cabin" Kim managed to say between sobs "he just vaporized out of his bed" she cried more. A son of Hermes that was there had the delicacy to say:

"Just like monsters do" they all turned around to stare at him while he tried to save himself "What it was just a comparison, I didn't mean it Kim" he said seeing the poor girl crying more.

"He isn't a monster" Kim screamed at him throwing him her dagger which luckily missed his shoulder. Zoë glared at him hard which made him fall on his butt and run out the house. She then coldly muttered "Boys" with venom in her voice which made Chiron stared at her with a gaping mouth, the old centaur then smiled at her shaking his head.

"What is it Chiron?" she asked him seeing the centaur still staring at her with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know who do you look the most like, your mother or her ex-lieutenant that is your namesake" he said probably referring to the way she treated the boy. "but I think that it's both of them which worries me for the other boys in camp" he added laughing "thought it will be more difficult in few years" he laughed at his words that only him seem to understand the sense.

"Don't worry too much Kim, we will ask for those outside the borders to keep their two eyes open for him. And I'll tried to ask the f-" she stopped herself because saying that _I'll ask fishes for help_ will be like she thought he had drowned. _Where is father when I need him the most?_ She asked herself.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

Zoë did not have any problems with breaking off rules just like it was for her father as those who knew him always said. At present she was at the beach enjoying the night breeze without even thinking about the danger the harpies were. Lot of things had happened at the camp past few days. Damian their camp leader went missing and in three days three new demigods were found one of them without memories. The girl called herself Lana; she had no recollection of her past what so ever. The others one boy named James and girl named Samantha. The boy got claimed by Ares and the girl got claimed by Athena. The memories less girl proved herself as a daughter of Hades. Zoë had seen that when Lana showed her powers Nico was completely relaxed as if though he knew who the girl was but Zoë kept the observation to herself a trait she also shared with her father sometimes. It surprised the daughter of two Olympian gods that the three newbie got a quest the very next day to find the trapped goddess Persephone which made Nico laugh as she recalled of that night the quest was stated.

The full moon was shining brightly in the sky and Zoë could feel the tides getting pulled by the moon. The sea always gave her a calming effect; it reminded her of her father whom she had not met personally but knew all of his adventures to his mishaps. She longed to meet her father. She wanted have those father daughter moments other girls of her age at her school got to enjoy, she wanted him to see her performing at school but it never was case, only her mother always attended but now it was possible for him to see her, to say how proud he was of her though she couldn't say she had the same feelings for her mother. For Zoë, her mother left her to a woman who loved her father after steeling him Annabeth.

Even if Annabeth never treated her badly, she could always see the hurt in her eyes whenever the daughter of Athena glanced at her after doing or saying something stupid, she recalled of her time with the man she wanted to get married with, bear his children and grow old with him. No matter how much Annabeth told her that it wasn't her fault and that she shouldn't feel the way she does, she couldn't help feeling ashamed by the way she was conceived, by a woman who swore off boys to act like a wanton woman (because it took her more arrows than Percy to succumb to lust) for a boy who refused immortality for the girl he always loved which wasn't the goddess

"It is not a good idea to break the curfew, young girl." said a feminine voice from behind. Zoë jumped in surprise but managed to pull out her sword as she spun around to meet the speaker.

Standing before her was a woman maybe in her twenties with long auburn hair which reached her waist. The woman wore a sliver Greek dress and a bow was slung over her shoulder. What caught Zoë's attention were the woman's eyes. They were the very color of the moon or a better description would be to say that they were the replica of the moon.

"Who are you and what are doing in our camp? We have a hellhound and harpies which takes care of intruders. So leave now and you get to keep your life or else." Zoë kept the threat hanging.

The woman sighed "who do you think I am my dear?" the woman asked the daughter of Perseus.

Zoë looked at the lady in front of her then she realized to whom she was talking to but not before feeling a wave of anger and slightest hope. She said:

"You are Artemis goddess of the moon." The goddess looked really saddened by this answer but kept a brave face and prompted "and" urging Zoë to say or rather call her with those golden words but the goddess did not get what she wanted as Zoë added "the goddess of midwives then hills, mountains something." She knew what the goddess wanted her to say but she couldn't just forgive her and pleased her by calling her 'mom' because she already had one.

The goddess nodded sadly, she could hear the anger and bitterness in her daughter's and the sight of the tides confirmed it. If the girl was as much stubborn as her father, things wouldn't be simple. So it was up to her to make things worked before living Hermes's poor relation with Luke _, it's just a little girl Artemis, no need to feel so nervous and_ _worry_ she thought _but why so nervous?_ She looked at her daughter and for the first time since her birth she saw something else than her husband's face, she saw herself in her with her mother and strangely a tiny trait of Apollo but she would never voice that part and just like that all those trait disappeared replaced by Zoë Nightshade's traits that they both shared like the color of their hairs but it didn't stop here, there was also the way they looked at the people they didn't like, the way her nose twitched when angry and they proud way of royalty they used to carry themselves. For a moment she wondered if her daughter wasn't the reincarnation of her old huntress but she shook herself out of it, all those similitude could also be found to many children born from sea gods thought her mind did remind her that Zoë used and a bow with the same stance as her ex-Hunters (with she attributed to inheritance from her side) but the girl also preferred the sword and then the spear (but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough for it) to knifes just like most of Atlas's children. _The only thing that alienated the sword to Zoë Nightshade's eyes was Heracles, but her Zoë's prowess with the sword come from her father (god of swordsmanship remember?)_ she thought.

"I wanted to come to you before but my father closed down Olympus and passed a law making us not contact our children. He specifically made sure that the goddesses won't try to contact their children. Especially those that are knew to parenthood"

"It is a lot to process." Zoë complained.

"Yes, it is." Her mother agreed with her.

"How are you here if Zeus is keeping tabs? And where were you all those years before?" Artemis sighed; she knew that it would be a great deal to explain everything to her daughter so she did.

Artemis had explained her daughter every detail of her life, how her father had become a god and why Zoë could not live with her parents. Zoë was a bit surprised as to how her mother managed to get away from Olympus and talk to her. She had told her reluctantly how she was conceived which added:

"You slept with a man who didn't love you but another girl" with bitterness in her voice "do you know how it feels to know that your mother who swore off love jumped on the first convenient boy who by the way was already taken. You made of my father the archetype of the man every women and girls despise."

"How do you think I felt when it happened? Do you think that I was happy for what I did to the only man I ever acknowledged?" she inhaled some air "I'm not proud of what I did, even though most of people don't know the truth about it, it stills hunt me" now it was Artemis' mood that flared.

"Then why did you go into his room in the middle of the night if you weren't expecting something. You acted like you were a peeping Tom or worse a cat in heat" that was the last thing Artemis expected her daughter to say. How could she suffer like she was the one who decided to give her to Calypso when she didn't want to leave her daughter? Without thinking she slapped her only child but on the moment she didn't realize what she did while her daughter had a hand on his cheek with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting Annabeth's feelings but I'm not sorry for having you. I wanted to keep you with me, but…I'm sorry Zoë I didn't- I never meant to hurt you" tears rained down on their cheeks, Artemis tried to touch her daughters cheek but Zoë stepped back, hurt and anger flashed in her eyes _So much like her father_ Artemis thought looking at her. Zoë ran from her mother she didn't want to be near _that woman_ anymore as she ran she could hear Artemis shouting at her "Don't turn your back from me" but it didn't stop the girl from running.

Zoë left the beach and went straight to her cabin but stopped herself before the door, she didn't want her mother to appear inside and get locked in with her. Even gods didn't enter inside another one's cabin, she was sure that there wouldn't be a problem for Artemis knowing that she could just easily get into her husband's cabin. She turned on her heels and ran to the only other cabin that appealed her: cabin 3. It was said that bursting inside another god's empty cabin could lead you to madness or worse that was why her friends always stopped her whenever she tried to get into Poseidon's cabin but now nobody was there.

The cabin smelled of the sea breeze, being in it felt like being in the ocean. If her father cabin gave her more the feeling of a timeless place bathed in the sea and its smell with the tides pulling you, Poseidon's cabin took you directly into the death of the ocean, the amazing colors the feeling, the breeze, the fountains, and sea lives in bottles. She felt her feet taking her to the only bunk that seemed disrupted with bunch of clothes all around it. Just by looking at it she could tell that it hadn't been used for years, the bed sheet was covered with dust but less than on the others. There was a little table made of marble near it; on the table were many things: sheets papers, pictures and a large velvet grey box. She opened the box to find out that it contained a collar made of grey sea pearls with a silver plate that had an owl on an opened book on it, behind it was some scriptures _For my Wise girl by your Seaweed brain_ and next to the collar was silver grey pen that had the same characters and drawings with the collar. There was a note under them and she could read that her father hesitated about which to offer for their two months anniversary or her _birthday/Christmas_? As he wrote on, some papers contained plans for a couple, all made to last one week and everything was neatly planned and whoever the girl was she would've lived the best week of her life; the pictures gave her the identity of the girl whom those gifts were destined to though she already suspected: Annabeth. She was on every not to say all of her father's pictures, from 11 or 12 to what Zoë guessed around their 16. There were also 3 bull horns on the wall along some other spoils of war and a celestial bronze dagger then other pictures.

If the first pictures gave you the feeling that they didn't like each others, the others showed their complicity, trust, friendship and a newly born love, on the last pictures they really did look like a couple with hands locked and truly happy. She couldn't have judge her father for she only saw a couple of his childish pictures at Sally's home (after sneaking along with her aunt but feigned not knowing) she could see that Annabeth was happier than she ever saw her, even when she managed to do something difficult. Seeing their happiness and thinking about how it was all broken because of her made her regret being born; only the thought of Calypso gave her joy because she knew that her mother had been lost after her released from her natural prison in a world she didn't knew of still she felt guilty because if Annabeth hadn't die that day Percy would've been torn from her to protect his daughter and sharing him with another woman wouldn't have been an option from any girl, also Percy wouldn't have married Annabeth after marrying Artemis. She couldn't stop her tears from coming out, _so much pain I've brought to them all_ she thought before her eyes went to the only one picture that Annabeth was missing on. It was a picture that had her father plus _coach Di Angelo?_ She wondered along with them was a punk girl with spiky hairs that she didn't know, she was in the middle, one arm around each boy's neck. All of them made a sign of 3 with their fingers grinning as if they survived the end of the world, and there some kind of family air around them and not only because of the color of their hairs.

"That's Thalia Grace in the middle, the now goddess of maidens, virginity, children and the hunt after you're mother lost those mantles. But you must've by now already guessed the identity of the two boys" a powerful but low voice behind her said. Zoë almost jumped out of her skin, she quickly spun around herself with her sword in hands ready to fight just like Annabeth taught her to find herself face to face with a man smiling down at her.

The man was tall, tanned and well muscled with jet black hairs and wrinkles in the corner of his eyes showing that he smiled a lot just like right now. He wore Hawaiian shirt with a Bermuda and sandals. In some he looked like a fisherman except for the glowing staff in his hands; to Zoë he was an older version of her father and nearly called him that until she saw that her eyes were the exact replica of his without the silver smear in them when her father had gold in his. She knew who the man was which still made it strange to her for him to visit her. The man opened his arms and the little girl dropped her weapon and ran to him engulfing herself into his arms.

The man hugged her tight as she breathed his scent which was like the sea breeze, he kissed the top of her head and Zoë herself didn't knew that she was sobbing in his eyes. Poseidon patted his granddaughter's back, happy to finally see her after so long "Grandpa" she cried in his arms as he rocked her right to left. Few minutes passed and the 'old man' forgot to release his granddaughter who was by now suffocating in his arms.

"C-can't b-r-breath" she managed to say before her granddad understood what she meant.

"Oh sorry" he said releasing her while she was panting but still smiling at him wiping her tears.

"What are you doing here grandpa; I thought gods were forbidden to visit their children."

"Yes their children and not their grandchild" he grinned at her "beside it's not forbidden to go into _my own_ cabin when I feel the need to…" the girl blushed when she understood that she wasn't in her cabin.

"I'm sorry for bursting into your cabin grandpa, I always wanted to visit it but someone always stopped me before doing it saying that I would be cursed" which made Poseidon laugh.

"Why would I curse my own grandchild? I came here sensing that someone introduced himself here knowing that Tyson is in Atlantis and Perseus would never come in here…on Olympus or in the Pacific, expecting to see some demigods messing up here but I only found my grandchild which is a wonderful surprise" he ruffled her hairs, Zoë never liked it when people messed her hairs save Sally but she liked it when Poseidon did it.

"Still, I should've asked you before getting in" smiling at him.

"Nah it's all right. It's not like you sat on my throne like your father did. It's the sea inside you that always made you want to get in because this place is your source so feel free to come here even to sleep here whenever you feel like it honey."

"Why do you that he would never come back here" she asked though she already suspected the reason. She could see that Poseidon was nervous about talking about it, and he looked away as he started talking.

"Well, you see...before meeting your mothers your father loved a demigoddess, a child of Athena nonetheless. And he was the happiest I ever seen him once they started dating after the Titan second war. They were so happy together that there was nothing Athena and I could've done to destroy their relationship till..." he trailed glancing at her for the first time since the beginning of his speech.

"Till that _goddess_ came around into his bedroom lusting at him and threw herself on him" she said with bitterness. Poseidon arched his brow at her.

"I don't think that your mother would be pleased to hear that" he remarked.

"Well she surely didn't when I told her the truth" there was a sour taste in her mouth meddled with the taste of her own blood as she recalled what happened few minutes ago. Poseidon looked at her seriously, listening to her reminded him of the first time he talked to her father, _there was bitterness and anger too in his voice_ he thought and even when she pouted or looked at you with fire in the eyes it was his son that we was seeing. Poseidon involuntary shuddered when he wondered how would've been the girl if she was a boy, it was already difficult with Percy as he was his last boy since WWII but talking with his little granddaughter (though he didn't feel that old but was pleased by the way it sounded on his ears coming from her).

"Your father loves his wife just as much as she loves him, I understand that you're not pleased by the way you were conceived nor the parents we do have but there had never been an choice from us, yes even us gods feel the same (he said after she gave him a surprised look) just like your children will have no saying when they shall be conceived" he said _but I'll make sure it doesn't happen any time soon_ he added to himself.

Hearing about her 'conceiving' brought a disgusted face on Zoë's face which pleased her lord grandfather; even if he worried about such a beautiful girl, who by the way was nonetheless his first grandchild from his favorite son being wasted in his niece's club. He preferred to quickly change the subject before there could be a tsunami somewhere.

"Your father never set a foot into this very cabin since he left this place to Sally's apartment after his training with me couple of days before Annabeth's death. Even during the few times he came here to visit his friends, cabin three along with cabin #6, the arena and the lake…" Zoë could feel how much her grandpa was sorry and sad about what happened.

"That's why there is still all his things, the jewelry and all the notes about a date" she said, her too was sad that Annabeth missed such a wonderful date with her father, he must've been broken by her death if he never again set a foot her.

"A part of him died along with her and I fear that even your mother wouldn't be able to get it back…but let's talk about something less grim" he looked around the cabin walls and the girl did the same.

"Those horns…are they?" she tried to ask.

"Yes they are the horns of the 'beef head' as he calls it"

"The horns of the Minautor" she said in awe, _she doesn't care about the power of the names, another trait she shares with her father_ he thought.

"Did they tell you that he fought it and killed with his bare hands the first time?" he asked and the girl negatively shook her head "you can take one of them with you if you want to, so that you might put it in your cabin. The others two were found by his friends after the war by some children of Hermes"

"Thank you gramps but they are spoils of war for a child of Poseidon, and they will inspire my future uncles and aunt that any of them can be great heroes. And I want in my cabin (#14) only spoils of war from Perseus's children to be found inside it."

"So young yet already so wise unlike your father, just like Sandra…"

"Who's Sandra?" Zoë asked him before taking one of the horns that were found by Hermes' children "I think I'll be taking on to blow when in danger but of course with your permission grandpa" to which the god nodded.

After that, Poseidon took his granddaughter to the beach were they talked more freely out of the cabin. The harpies saw the girl but once they knew who was with them, they left them alone. There on beach Poseidon and her talked more that they both expected, it was then that Poseidon told her about her performance at school which surprised her blushing madly. He also exorcised her to talk with her mother even thought she was a goddess, she was new to motherhood and that she had to give her the chance to prove herself worthy of being her mother. But when Zoë told her that she slapped her, Poseidon didn't really appreciated it but when he asked her what she said to her mother he just said.

"You and your father have the tendency to give the urge of slapping you or worse to the others. I'll talk with her about it, I can't tell you how much time your father almost got blasted because of his tongue but escaped it because I was his father. Beware of some of your uncles…try to forgive her my little coral" he lightly pinched her cheek as he gave her a smile that looked so much his son's. The nickname pleased her a lot and being with her grandpa felt wonderful to her, she couldn't believe that the god who was so much feared and renowned for being unpredictable was so sweet, he then dissolved in a sea breeze leaving her alone on the beach.

Meanwhile for Artemis things went differently, after slapping her daughter she stood there alone on the beach watching her daughter's back disappearing into the dark night. No matter how much she called after her or threatened her, it didn't' change a thing because Zoë kept on walking away, she wanted to run after her and beg her to stop to forgive her but she just as proud and stubborn as her daughter. She stood there tears running on her cheeks and then disappeared in a flash.

She appeared in her palace on Olympus, she knew that her husband wouldn't be there, and she let herself cried. She never suspected that it could be so hard and sometimes painful to be a mother especially of a half-blood. Never had she heard about one goddess crying because of their children when most of them sent them to their parents through Zephyr, but she kept her daughter with her as long as she could until it wasn't any longer possible because Zeus himself threatened to drop her baby from the sky if he heard her cries once again. She was sure that he wouldn't have dare to do it but he would've taken the girl and drop her into some adoption agency or worse Hera would've gladly dropped her from Olympus even if it meant war after that. She didn't know for how long she cried, only she was alone in her room; if her immortals servants heard her, none of them tried to enter to check on her until Amber got in. the wolf came and nudged her with her snout before licking away her tears. Seeing the faithful wolf made her understand that her husband still was still in the Pacific Ocean at Margaritári tis pólis or Margaritáritispolis (like most of people like to call it) where he spent most of his time when not on Olympus. She brought herself there in the deep ocean to see him.

Thanks to her marriage, she was allowed by her father-in-low access to the ocean as long as it wasn't to attack him or any of his children which made her able to breathe in salt water. She found herself already inside the palace made of white and pink marble, white pearl (thus its name: Pearl City) with as few as possible amount of gold, silver and bronze decoration which couldn't be said about other gods' palaces. Artemis never liked the palace or the city, not because of its proximity to Mount Tam as it was located at its south-west, nor its proximity to camp Jupiter which it almost faced from its location in deep sea; it was because of two reasons:

-The first one because the city though beautiful was crowded by sea creature of almost all types which meant mermen, Cyclops, fishes but the species she couldn't accept were the countless population of beautiful mermaids, oceanides, Nereid, and other sea goddesses and spirits (feminine). They always were around her husband and it was worse when she wasn't there, even if some of them were married friends or servants, she could stop feeling jealous of any female that wasn't 5 meters away from her husband which she knew was useless because her husband only had eyes for her (which always made her confident, but she will never say it) and thankfully she didn't have to be another Hera because the moment she would act like her, she was sure that Perseus would leave her or worse turn into the archetype of the men she despised like her father.

-The other reason was that the city which was supposed to be a stronghold (it still was one though bigger than expected) to watch over the titan's old base came out of Annabeth's old blueprints. It was one of the wonderful blueprints she made for her 'perfect' city from the walls to the palace. Everything silently screamed ANNABETH CHASE, and she didn't like being in a city another girl planned or more likely dreamed to live in with her husband nor sleep in the modest parts of the palace she planned for them. But even she knew that there was no way that she would completely remove Annabeth Chase from her husband's mind as she was the most important part of his being.

There was no doubt that Percy loved her dearly and didn't marry her out of pity or to just save their daughter and never once did he compare her to his old girlfriend or try to substitute one by the other; and she was thankful of that. As their couple was still young there was still time for them discover many things about themselves but she knew that one day there will be storms and disagreements between them like in most of couples (though not like in her father's or uncles marriages) but she knew that in the end they would remain together still in love with each other. And she felt that the first storm might come now when he will learn what she did to their daughter because Percy never liked those who hit girls for boys she said they were too much stubborn as long it's one not-so-hard-slap as he called it himself. She wondered by herself in the corridors heading for the throne room were Percy would likely be, on her way she met various servants, acquaintances and guards that greeted her but saw that she was lost in her own world.

Once she reached the doors of the throne room she stopped herself to breath then ordered the guards before her to open the doors which they gladly did for their _Princess_ as they called her since Perseus was _Prince_ (he never liked it when they called him like that and she liked to tease him about it) which was made official to them the day his father gave him the leadership over the pacific ocean as its regent. As expected, she found her husband surrounded by countless number of women which made her greet her teeth before walking to them (falling to see that there also were males). When they saw her, most of them bowed to her leaving her husband though she saw the oceanids, Nereid and others sea goddesses and spirits didn't bow to her like usually. Perseus' face lighted up upon seeing her which no doubt was the same for her. She walked to him with her sexy smile (his saying) deliberately swinging her hips lightly, she knew how to make him concentrate only and wholly on her. She was engulfed in his arms and winked to the jealous women facing her before wrapping her arms around his neck and gave each other one of those wonderful languorous kiss they knew about with her right hand down grasping one of his butt cheek. She could feel some girls jealous and hateful eyes on her while her 'aquatic' friends smiled at this. If you didn't have a lover, seeing them like that would made you want to kill yourself or just kill them for torturing you. She had been preparing herself to do all this act to show all of them that he was _hers_ so back off, she did it thanks to Aphrodite's advices that for once she founded more than useful (she was her 'love adviser') _and this is one hell of advice_ she thought feeling her husband's hands caressing her back then one left to rest itself on her butt " _Yes_ " she screamed in her mind. There was like that for x minutes until someone groaned.

"That's my sister-in-law for ya, ok we got it he's yours and you're his so back-off" one sea goddess which silky black hairs and sea blue eyes said. Their lips reluctantly parted as they were blushing. Artemis was surprised to found Rhodos smiling at her with another one of her many sisters-in-law Rhodes who unlike Triton was very fond of her half-brother. Artemis left her husband to hug the first then the other one. She was wonderfully surprised to see Rhodos here after ten years of her husband trying make contact with her, it was well known since the incident with her mother she never once again associated herself with the Olympians or males save for her father but now she was here for her husband which pleased her very much.

"Since when are you girls here?" she asked them both still holding their hands in hers.

"For two days now, I asked Rhodes to take me here to see my _little brother_ " Rhodos said casting a bright smile at Perseus behind Artemis which made her laugh because she understood that Rhodos knew about Percy not liking the _little brother_ thing from his siblings though he never angered about it.

"You know if someone told me what you just did instead of seeing it myself I would've killed him for such a big nonsense but whoa. My brother really did get in your skin for the great maiden Artemis to act so kinky? You would've made widows kill themselves and maidens kill you" Rhodes said while Artemis and Percy who just joined them were both beet red.

After getting control over her feelings, she excused herself and her husband to her sisters and when to their chamber. She started o explain him about her meeting with her daughter and as the tale grew worry expanded itself in his eyes but it soon was replaced by anger something like disappointment but she didn't know as he quickly washed it.

"You hit my daughter?" he half asked half screamed at her.

"And she deserved it. Our daughter Perseus, never forget that she also is my daughter" she defended herself before she cracked. "My own child hates me for abandoning her while she favors you even if she never saw you. It's not just" she laid on their bed crying.

"Honey, I'm sorry for screaming at you. But I told you that most of time demigods tend to have resentment for their immortal parent. But it will pass by with time just like for me thought it's longer for girl" the last part only made her cry harder and he cursed himself for his stupidity. "Don't worry it's only because of puberty?" he didn't believe in it himself.

He laid himself next to her with his arms around her waist. Her back was still facing him but it didn't stop him from kissing her shoulder, neck, hairs, cheek while muttering soothing words. Once she calmed down she started to respond to his kiss and then he decided to visit his daughter because she must have been hard on her mother to make her cry like that. They teleported to CHB right on the beach where she sat, few yards away from her. Percy decided to go there first leaving Artemis behind.

Zoë sat there alone since her grandpa's departure thinking about what he told her, she also thought about her mother how she looked scared and sorry after slapping her. But the things she saw in her father's old cabin only comforted her thoughts that her mother was wrong and that her life only brought destruction. Then suddenly realized that something was wrong with her internal watch which was odd to her; considering she always knew what time it was but now it wasn't the case till realization hit her. It astounded her that she did not sense this earlier. The time was not changing. It had stopped. She looked around her to see her father, though he looked older than in her dream and the IM, now he looked like into his last twenties to be precise he looked around 28 but it didn't prevent her from recognizing him as he was the younger version of her grandfather she have just met but a male version herself. And she didn't see the woman far behind him as she was only focused on him, on the smile he was giving her.

Before Artemis could feel happy at the smile her daughter was giving her, Zoë screamed out loud "dad" than run to him with all her might. She didn't wait for her father to reach her but she jumped on him while her father caught her in middle air, spun her around as she laughed and giggled before smacking her on his chest while she wrapped her girly hands around his neck. The sight of the father and daughter locked in each other's hands squeezing one another brought her a smile, not wanting to intrude she stood there watching them. Zoë had tears in her eyes and wanted to hide them in the crook of her father's neck. Once her eyes met Artemis' the glint in her eyes disappeared along with her smile glaring at her while Artemis' smile also faltered. Percy put her down and as soon as he did the child nodded in Artemis direction Percy told her something but the girl just glared at her mother.

"What is she doing her?" Zoë asked her father.

"Yes, I too am happy to see you honey" he replied with sarcasm. She blushed deeply seeing how rude she had just been for her first meeting with her father but her blush just made her cutter before her father's eyes "Oh sorry" she said but he just laughed at her.

Percy sat on the floor and taped a place beside him for her to sit which she did.

"So what do you think of camp?" her father asked which surprised her along with her mother because the two of them thought he would ask her why wasn't nice to her mother but he did something else.

"Goo-good. So far I've been having fun" she responded.

"I see" was his only reply. They sat there watching the sea for a long time, Zoë was nervous about talking with her father, she always dreamed of the day they would meet but now that it happened she found herself without a voice. As time passed as she became impatient, her father was as mute as herself; at first her emotions couldn't be seen but now she could see the tides and waves responding to her impatience and anger. Her father glanced at her then at the sea before him with a light smile.

"You must have strong feelings to make the sea responding to you like that and I can be sure that it isn't joy"

"So she run to you so that you would come and punish your daughter" there was anger in her voice now and the waves became bigger but her father just raised his hands and it calmed itself.

"I you don't learn to control yourself you will end up drowning some campers and we don't want Jason complaining about that right?"

 _Jason, the god of heroes_ she though, _I almost forgot that it was that god that favorite the children of Zeus and from what I learned he is one_. She wondered if that specific and her father was in some kind of feud because there was a very fin intonation in his voice that her father wasn't fond of him.

"No we don't" and he nodded, he was really making her burn from the inside but she fought herself to cool down.

"Your mom Artemis…" he started but she cut him.

"Your wife, Cally Jackson is my mom" she heard Artemis gasped then wimped far behind them but she didn't care, she even smiled at it. Her father ignored it but narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to see inside her.

"I know that you feel like you had been abandoned but let me tell you that it wasn't the case."

"Really? I just happened to be dropped to my father's lover without any news of my parents" there was now venom in her voice.

Percy looked at her and sighed "you're too much like me…and your mother" he added I the end. Being said that she was like Artemis didn't please her but somewhere deep inside her heart and candle was lighted and it spread warmth.

"Father was right when he said you would be one hell of a stubborn and strong willed child, though it didn't stop him from blessing you"

 _What is he talking about, grandpa blessed me?_ She had countless questions running in her head and her father seemed to see it judging from his knowing smile and the glint in his eyes that were so much like hers except for the gold in his when there was silver in hers.

"You're not my half-blood" before she could protest he raised one hand silencing her "when you were conceived I was still human though some changes already started in me. You're more likely a legacy of Poseidon through me but a demigoddess of the ex-lady of the Hunt, the goddess Artemis. Seeing how much enemies godly and monstrously that I have acquired myself in my short demigod's life, plus those inherited from your grandfathers and the whole Olympus there was no better way to protect than by him giving you his blessing so that you would rival any of my mortal brother and I'm thankful for that. You were his fist female grandchild since Ann Bonny and Alexandra David-Néel" It was a lot to process in Zoë's little head.

"But why didn't you just bless me? Or mom or your _wife_ " there was no need for Percy to know who the last word referred to but nonetheless he replied.

"It is forbidden by any god to bless his children but not his grandchildren. Plus by taking you as her child, Calypso bound herself in the eyes of the Fates plus there was no need from me to bless you" when she asked him why, he just rolled his eyes before saying "because you're my daughter that's all, one of my biggest obstacle was the incapacity to shoot with a bow" he pinched her nose at the end making his daughter's face red.

"You know, your _mother_ really loves you. I can understand your resentment for being lied, I know it because I felt the same, you must remember that I've been an half-blood before being a god thus making it easy what you demigod are getting through. But it was a necessity to guaranty your safety which was above everything else." He paused looking again at the sea "Your mother kept you with her longer than any goddess did their children, for nearly a year you were with us until WWIII threatened to break on Olympus"

"Then she gave me to the woman who always loved but that you would never see in more than a friend. Such a good way to put salt on her wounds as if it wasn't enough for her to be freed from her prison after five millennia and see that the man she loves was with another girl while she had to take care of her _bastard_ " she managed to say in a low and cold voice full of pain and sarcasm.

For a moment Zoë felt the earth shaking and the tides being more violent as the moon turned purple but it all disappeared as fast as the dangerous glint in her father's eyes. She felt herself being raised by _something_ then carried on her father's lap with her head on his powerful chest. Her father looked her in his arms and pressed his face in her hairs smelling them. She leaned back in him and then lightly turned around herself to bury her head or the top of it in the crook of his neck.

"You're no bastard got it?" there was some edge in her voice and she couldn't help herself but nod at _him he must have had bad experiences with that world_ she thought as she recalled Chiron or her mother telling her that her father had a bad relationship with his stepmother her half-brother. "it was I who took you to Calypso knowing pretty well that she would love raise you as if you was her own by me" there was guilt in his voice and Zoë was endowed to forgive him for it as she recalled how much her mother was happy and proud to have her. "Artemis wasn't very pleased with that solution preferring to keep you under her reach and child center wasn't ok with us and there was no way for me to make my mother leaving another hell worrying for you as she did for me. She's even now enough worried about your safety and I don't Maria to be an orphan so early"

"Yeah, I still want to keep eating grandma's blue cookies" she said thinking about her sweet grandmother who never was able to get angry or glared at for 2 seconds no matter what she did, or her funny _little aunt_ Maria as she used to call her. She remembered sometimes Sally muttering under her breath "gods, another version of him" or "the same to the core" or "like father like daughter" until now she thought that her mind played her but now she doubted it.

"Does Maria know about you" she asked her father looking up at him as he set his eyes on her then on the sea, a slight smile was on his lips.

"She knows me, but not as her brother. Just as an old friend of her brother back then when they were in kinder garden" seeing the questions in her eyes "if she knew about me she would've told you, mom always gave her the same _explanations_ as she gave you. I don't want someone or something getting at her to hurt me" his voice was low with pain in it and his look far away, she felt his harms tightening their lock on her. She could almost see in his eyes what happened the last time when someone wanted to hurt him…Annabeth Chase.

"How was she" her father tensed then looked down on her "how was she before…what happened" she was determined to find more things about her 'teacher' and who else is better suited to tell her if not her best and boyfriend himself. For the first time Percy didn't hold back talking about Annabeth, he said everything and every details he knew about her, from their first meeting to that dreadful day. Zoë was sure that her father still loved his long lost friend and thanks to the passion he was pouring in his story, she was sure that her mother too was hearing them. Listening to him talking about her like that only made her resent her own birth but as if reading her mind he said.

"If you want to blame someone for your birth blame Rhea" it was the first time for Zoë to hear the name of the woman, she couldn't remember who it was though it nugged her in the back of her mind _Annabeth would've smack me on the head then roll her eyes for not knowing_ she thought. "it was my godly grandmother's idea to make it that I would impregnate your mother. That darn woman chose to fade after leaving a big mess behind her for us to correct" though he was being sarcastic, there was no way to deny the love in his voice. "come to think of it, I wanted to give you her name as a second name but you mother threatened to make me the god of eunuch"

"Euuuuh, dad!" she made a disgusted face "spare me those kinds of details" but her father just laughed at her. "But why did she have to find herself inside your bedroom. I found out that for Eros' arrows to work when not shot by him the target or one of them must have some _lust_ on the other and I know that she succumbed to two arrows while it took you seven to succumb to her charms."

He laughed himself as if he found something funny "but now she don't have to get me pierced to fall for her charms" he said suggestively raising his eyebrows making her blush the same shade of red just like her mother far behind them.

"She destroyed what you had with Annabeth, when you refused immortality for her. You were loyal to her and _we destroyed_ it all." Percy wanted to say something but she hadn't stop yet so he stayed still "I can't understand how Annabeth could still teach me when I'm what remind her that her boyfriend cheated on her. What did she had to do that couldn't wait tomorrow morning" she protested.

"Looks like you know everything about me" he sighed, as the conversation went on she registered that her father looked more and more tired as if he didn't sleep enough. "Then let me tell you some things about your mother." He started to tell her about the first time he met her 'mothers', how Artemis taught him archery by night, how when abducted she refused to assume her true form so that she wouldn't hurt her how she supported humiliation from her abductors, how she kissed him on his quest to rescue her and urged him to save _them_ when he never knew what she meant though her aunt did (?), how she healed him after his quest and how they fell in love." At that revelation she asked him if he wasn't lying but he confirmed her "I really love her or I would've just been doing like your grandfathers and uncles. As for Annabeth, she knows what happened that night; she knows that it was your fault and that I didn't do it willingly that's why she forgave me."

"Maybe it's just because it's not in you to act like that or because you're newly married" she responded with a fierce voice. Then he told her how she fought her father and his wife to keep her daughter with her, how she would make her old hunters 'cross' her path to hunt down some monsters that were not far from Zoë's home he even went as far as to say that she was the one who gave her his old sword Riptide and how she made deep researches on any boy that got a little bit too close to her daughter.

"I never regretted your birth because it is one of the best moments of my life, but I can assure you deeply that Artemis loves you with her whole heart and would've kept you with her forever if there wasn't any other issue than war." Zoë was less and less angry at her mother; she always thought that she was 'dropped' by her mother. She looked over her father's shoulders to see her mother in tears nodding at her muttering countless 'I LOVE YOU' but she quickly turned away, it was too much painful to looked at her mother in that state she was an Olympian for Poseidon's sake.

"But she hit me. Even mom had never hit me. I can't forgive her" she said stubbornly and pouted with her arms crossed in defiance but still on her father's lap.

"And I wasn't happy about it. She will never ever raise her hand on you" there a threatening edge in his voice and Zoë knew that the threat wasn't for her "though you hurt her beyond anything else. I've never seen nor heard of Artemis crying till the day she took you in her arms then today. If she was mortal she would've dead of heart attack because of your words." He glanced at his wife then back at his daughter "you can forgive her but you just don't want to."

She remained silent as she pondered on everything her father said about herself and her mother, she didn't want to admit that she hurt her mother, but her mother too hurt her. She could tell that her father left her alone so that she could meditate on everything though she still was on his lap even though she didn't like it nor her (well she loved her a tiny little bit?) she stood from her father's lap missing the feeling of his chest on her back and his jaw on her shoulder or on the top of her head. She glanced at her father who nodded at her and then went to stand before her mother looking at feet her mother too was looking at her feet waiting for the next tirade of harsh words.

"I'm sorry for _some_ of my words…it's not easy sometimes to be looked at like the daughter of 'the cheating maid' or 'hypocrite maid'" she shrugged off and only looked half sorry about what happened but at least she was ashamed after hearing what her mother did for her.

Artemis wanted to protest or tell her that she didn't look that much sorry but she saw her husband up far behind their daughter negatively shaking his head. She then remembered what he told her earlier _"You must understand that she's getting into her puberty and one of things girls like to do is fighting against their mothers especially if they think that they have a good reason to do." "Just on who's side are you" she asked him. "On the peaceful side" he replied with an innocent smile "but knows that hitting her just putted oil on fire and don't ever do it he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Whatever happens, you MUST apologize." "What?" she screamed at him, her voice was full of anger "How could ask that from me when she's the one at fault" "She just told you a little bit about how she felt and the truth like how most of half-blood feels; and think yourself lucky if your slap hadn't ruin everything"_ they argued for some time in their room and when Percy had tried to embrace her she avoided him she even thought about putting on the couch for the next 8 months but she knew that after 3 months it will be harder for herself so she just dropped it for the moment.

She didn't want to put oil on the fire, so she sighed and looked at her daughter who looked so much like her father, herself but also like some of his siblings especially Alicia.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for not being the mother you needed, I'm sorry for the circumstance of your conception and above everything I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep you with me after your birth. But I want to know you more, I want to be a part of your life if you're willing to let me in."

"Cally Jackson is my mom" the stubborn little girl said though her eyes were shinning.

"Yes but there no law stopping me from being your mother and maybe one day your mom too…" she raised her hand to touch her cheek but Zoë stepped back which hurt Artemis but she hided it from her. "I will take whatever hand you will give me and I promise not to complain but do my best to make you proud." She didn't know that she had been crying while talking to her child she wiped her tears and felt small hands taking her right her than leading her to her husband.

The whole time Percy had been watching his wife and daughter's interaction with great interest, their relationship might not look as his and Sally's but he was sure that there was love between the two though Zoë genuinely hided it from her mother just like Alicia hided from him Artemis' pregnancy. The thought of his sister in this moment wasn't the right time but he couldn't help wondering what would happened if the three girls were together in a same place, he shuddered at the thought _better not think about it_.

"How are my two wonderful girls doing?" the young god of time started to walk towards his wife and daughter with a smug smile, seeing the two of them hand-in-hands warmed his heart.

His daughter crossed her arms on her chest while his wife his wife had her hands on her hips. They looked so much the same except for the eyes and hair colors that it made him laugh.

"You look so much alike" it made the two girls to broke their stances, looking at each other's then shrugs it.

"You did it for too much time Perseus, you should stop it and let it run free" Artemis said seeing the state of her husband who really looked tired. It was only then that Zoë understood the bugging feeling she had during the whole night.

"You stopped time." she said started by what her father did.

"One thing is that you cannot stop time. I only slowed it down to such an extent that feels as if though the time is not moving." The youngest Olympian said kissing his daughter's cheek which made his wife jealous because she couldn't touch their daughter.

"We are sorry my dear. We wanted to meet you before to talk to you but we could not do so. But now the situation was such that this meeting was of upmost importance. I will come to the matter straight away for I cannot keep the time like this for long it drains me and I will have to sleep for hours to replenish my energy."

Urgency was clear in Perseus's voice. "New campers have arrived at your camp one of them without memories." Perseus said and his daughter nodded her head. "They have received a quest and it is of great importance, they must not fail." Before the god of tides could continue Zoë spoke "it's all ok Dad but why are you telling me all this?" beating her husband to it Artemis answered:

"The earth goddess is rising along with her giant children. She wants revenge on Olympians. During the last Titan war it was your father who defeated the Titan of time. It was your father who overthrew the Titans and took over the domain of Time thanks to our grandmother. (Zoë had to fight a frown from her face as she remembered that her parents were cousins.) Kronos was the earth goddess's favorite son. It is obvious that she would want to avenge his death. The evil goddess will try to get to your father. You being his daughter will make you her target. One thing we know is that you are not one of the seven mentioned in the prophecy. Yet you are important for the prophecy to work. You will have to be prepared my dear. The enemy will try to harm you or she might even try to turn you against your own father."

Zoë was overwhelmed by all these information. She looked at her mother and then she could now see the traces of that old woman who had given her the hairpin which was now her sword. Then she turned to her father for some support. For the first time she saw that her father was looking worn. Holding back time was tiring him. Zoë understood that her parents had to leave at the earliest before her father wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.

Zoë walked to her father and hugged a happily surprised god. "I will fight her dad. I will hold my ground." Perseus was proud of his daughter.

"I know you will my dear." Artemis saw this and was tearing up. She was happy to see her daughter and tears of happiness were forming in her eyes. Yet she could not stop but be jealous of her husband who got the luxury of hugging their daughter.

"Remember that you my daughter are not a demigod but you are not a god either. You are nymph but closer to a demigod. You have powers like demigod. You have to use them well." Zoë nodded her head. She released her father from the hug and then hugged her mother. Artemis was surprised but returned the hug.

"You will do well my daughter for you are more like your father." Perseus came up to his family and joined them in the hug.

"We will be leaving now Zoë. Your father needs to rest. Go back to your cabin and sleep well." With that both Artemis and Perseus vanished. Zoë found herself in her cabin and also read that the time had started to flow again.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

The young couple peacefully made it back into their house on Olympus, Artemis watched her husband falling on the couch. She wanted to ask him something but she thought better to let him sleep, she could tell that Percy hadn't hold out time like that since forever but as remembering the last time he did it brought heat on her face making her feel funny. She went in her chamber still thinking about their daughter and took out a book that she had left on her bed, it was about relationships between mothers and daughters; she thought it was funny that she was reading such a book but who would've thought that she would get married and have a beautiful and wonderful daughter; _Too much beautiful for her own good and too much strong willed for our own good_ she thought as she planned on 'checking' on with Aphrodite about all those boys around her because she wanted no stupid boy too close to her daughter because she would rather have her join the Hunt like her aunt or join the vestals though she still not knew yet about Rome.

Fifteen minutes later she heard her husband steering, god's she never understood how he didn't need long hours of sleep…well except when she laid against. She couldn't hold herself back anymore and went to see him. She found him stretching without his shirt on and she lost her thoughts at the sight. She had seen him bare chest countless times but it stills had the same effect on her and she loved it.

"Like what you see Mrs. Jackson? Want me to show you more" he asked her with a teasing smile on his lips and she nearly said "yes" as she blushed scarlet but she miraculously was able to stop herself and gather her thoughts.

"Will you be leaving soon? Do you really have to see him tonight, can't you wait for another day?" she hopefully asked him buying some time before going for the real subject.

"You know I can't Art (the only other way she had allowed him to call her as it sounded sexy and good the way he said it) it's been too long since the last time I saw him and I have to check on the little ones." She thought that it was better for them to talk now even if he had to leave soon.

"Do you love me Perseus?" she asked him earning her a quizzical look from him.

"Why do you ask? Is it about what Zoë said, you shouldn't put too much heart in it."

She negatively shook her head "just answer me please" she urged him.

"Damn it Artemis, how can you ask me something like that after 14 years of us being married to each other. I do love you and if I didn't I would've walked away as soon as Zoë was born or do what the other gods are good at doing."

"And I wouldn't stop you as I swore, but it would nonetheless be painful" she whispered the last part though her husband heard it. He walked to her and hugged her making circles on her back with his middle finger as she always liked him doing it to her.

"What is wrong Artemis, why now after all these years? You know that I wouldn't intentionally hurt you especially by going after other women."

"I know but it doesn't stop me from feeling insecure whenever I see all these women around you" she raising her head from his chest, she looked at his beautiful eyes remembering the first time she hazardously saw the scrawny little boy along with the daughter of Athena by his side on Olympus. They just had given back Zeus' lightning bolt preventing a war. She had looked at the little boy being cheered on by some immortals and he had looked lightly scared but really embarrassed by all the attention when she had expected him to show off or to be proud of his accomplishment. But now he was a man, not any man but her man; a strong, beautiful and sexy husband who was the father of her only child but soon not only of one child.

She looked away because she couldn't stand to see the answer in his eyes when he would answer to her. "Do you still love Annabeth?" she whispered with a hint of fear and anxiety in her voice. She felt him tense in her hands, "You know, I heard you talking about her with Zoë and even I could tell that there still was affection and longing in your voice." She didn't want to accept it but she always feared that she slept with her shadow by her side.

"Did you expect me to feel nothing about her when things were cut from us by a bullet? I won't lie to you, yes I still love maybe as much as fifteen years ago, her death tore something from me, something from my soul and heart but I do assure you that I love you with my whole being. You can't expect somebody to stop loving a dead friend or lover…" the word was barely pronounced, almost whispered but she nonetheless heard it and it did tingle her whole being "…just like you can't stop loving Zoë Nightshade even though you must have been prepared to her death for thousand years. But you have nothing to worry about her as…she's dead." he said it with finality, sadness and understanding.

"I know but what if she was to choose rebirth in ten or twenty years or sooner than that, what would happened to us then." She saw a flash of hope in his eyes but it quickly disappeared as he wanted to say something but stopped him "no let me continue, after our anniversary last year I went to see Aphrodite and Eros, and…" she blinked back her tears as her voice became too thick for her to talk.

"And what did you found out?" he asked her cupping her cheek. There was love, interrogation, and compassion in his eyes. She could stand lying to him but the truth hurt her already.

"We found out that each time Annabeth was supposed to remain a maiden, in service for her mother… she always fell in love with you even though you always had been human back then. Percy, your life and hers had always been bounded into a not, she's your _true_ soul mate while I have none and was destined to be alone for the rest of my life…" and then her voice cracked, her tears were freely running on her cheeks.

Seeing his wife crying like that made him understand that this knowledge hadn't help her these last months and seeing daughter fighting against her, supporting Annabeth, had hurt her more than he had expect.

"Oh my moon" he hugged her as she cried on his shirt.

"Please don't leave me. I wouldn't stand being alone again, I don't want to lose you Perce I love you too much. I'm willing to share you with her, with any women as long you stay by my side. Don't leave me please; I will whatever you want me to do, just don't leave me alone, please…"

"Please don't cry my deer; I can't stand seeing you like that, I'll always be by your side" he said kissing her forehead.

"But for how long" she managed to say through her sobbing, but her husband kissed her deeply putting all his love and passion in and she responded with the same way ending up with her tears on their lips.

"As long as you shall want me by your side" he managed to say after parting his lips from her for 5 seconds then kissing her again.

"Then…" kiss "…stay fo-forever..." kiss "no matter what happens…" kiss "…or you do" she said as she tore his shirt and him did the same with her chiton. Soon all their clothes were on the ground and they found themselves in their room expressing their love and passion for each other.

XX Hours later, Percy woke up on his bed he felt a warm body next to him, he turned his head to see his wife's peaceful face, he caressed her cheek and she unconsciously smiled he could tell that she was happy and rested after all that happened this day from her fight his their daughter to her insecurities about Annabeth's return but also about all those female immortals around him. Being the regent of a big sea as the pacific isn't as simple as he first thought and he didn't have any other choice than getting along then working with those many sea goddesses including the other immortals.

" _Please don't leave me. I wouldn't stand being alone again, I don't want to lose you Perce I love you too much. I'm willing to share you with her, with any women as long you stay by my side."_ She must be really be scared if someone as possessive as her was willing to share him though he didn't like the thought nor seeing her beautiful face torn by fear, pain and anxiety. But that Annabeth might be coming back? Some deepest part in his heart and mind rejoiced at the thought that Annabeth would once live again, that he would be able to touch and kiss her. But he quickly shut this part and kept on caressing her face and how she would frown whenever he paused.

Now he understood why she never liked leaving him alone at Pearl City just like she was always tensed when there. But more importantly he understood her bad moon thought he expected her to be pregnant but it seemed like it wasn't the case. He decided to leave by now and come back before she wakes up.

"I will soon be back Arty, just wait for me" he rose and cleaned himself before putting some clothes and disappeared in vapor.

Percy appeared in the Massachusetts; he stood before the front door then magically opened it without making any noise. He already knew were his legs were taking him to, he glanced at the various and numerous pictures of a little family composed of a young woman in her middle thirties or late, you could tell that she was strong with broad shoulders. She had brown hard eyes and dirty blond hairs, there was no picture of her alone; either she was with a man with blond hair and blue eyes or with two children of the same age, a boy and a girl. The boy had green eyes and brown hair while the girl had blue eyes and sandy blond hairs just like the man beside the woman. Though they looked different, you could tell that they were siblings and the mischief in their eyes only confirmed it though it looked stronger in the girl's eyes. The woman's eyes were always softer when beside the children and her position always was protective of them as if expecting a sudden attack.

Percy headed straight for the stairs, he climbed them slowly not wanting to rouse anyone but also his mind was still thinking about everything that happened this night, well it was almost morning by now but he cleared his mind when he reached the of the room he wanted to enter, he paused and glanced at the door at his left that was at the far end of the corridor but he also glanced at the other doors feeling a little bit observed. He slowly opened the door and as soon as it was opened he saw the two children, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Even though they had their own bed and that their mother encouraged them to sleep in their own beds, they both were on the same bed and Perseus guessed that the boy had joined his sister _probably because she had a nightmare and was scared_ he thought watching them. The girl was curled into a fetal position with her head almost on his chest while the boy had a protective hand on his sister's shoulder. The god took a step to get closer but a tip of a celestial bronze spear stopped him.

"One more step and I swear by Ares' name that I'll tore your neck with it." A female voiced growled hidden in the darkness near the door "now tell me what you are doing in m house in my children's bedroom before I impale your head on the spear" the female whispered so that the child wouldn't rouse from their sleep but there was an edge in her voice that said that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot. The young god sighed, it looked like his friend didn't recognize that he was the intruder but as there was no light he understood her situation.

"Would you really impale an old friend coming for a visit, daughter of Ares" he said.

"No friend of mine comes so early before the morning for a visit. Neither would he get into the house while it's closed then sneaked in the chamber of my children trying to not make any sound"

"You children of Ares are all bear-headed" it was all he could say to make her understand who her visitor was.

"By the gods Prizzy, what are you doing here" she asked lowering her weapon but not releasing it. She took two steps back then lightens the room; it only was a little lamp so that the light wouldn't disturb the kids' sleep.

"It's lord Perseus to you mortal" the god said with a stern voice. There was a deafening silence in the room, only the children's snores were heard. The two adult faced each other and then cracked into fits of laughs. They were so loud that Perseus motioned at his friend to calm down before they would wake the children.

"So bear head, you look like on the edge. How come you're now sleeping in their room armed for war?" He asks her once he settles himself on a little chair beside his friend's.

"Yeah, I'm so worn out. Those kids are little monsters, worse than their own parents. Raising them alone is harder than I thought…" she trailed; Perseus understood that she was thinking about her late fiancé who died along with their unborn baby few days before their marriage. Even though Clarisse helped him accepting Annabeth's death, it was her baby' and younger brother's deaths that got them closer. He was the one who made her join the Amazons for few months until she left them to hunt down monsters alone by herself for 2 years, Perseus ended it by bringing her two children; the unexpected twins of Katie Gardner and Connor Stoll. After monsters attack, they thought they had killed the young couple but Katie survived more or less, thought her brain stopped working her heart didn't, that's when Percy felt that she was pregnant and took her body at Atlantis where her 'life' was sustained until the babies' birth and then they stopped her heart as she had already been in Elysium when brain died. Thanks to Nico he had been able to contact Katie's ghost and informed her that she was pregnant and that her heart was still beating. He then explained what he planned and she accepted without second thought and she was the one who proposed him to give then to Clarisse and Chris which he did.

The two lovers came back together to raise them; and for five years everything was nice until Chris' death when monsters attacked them, but that day it wasn't only Chris who died their little Charlie Rodriguez they had worked harder to conceived died he too, killed by a dracaena that none saw where it came from. Since then Clarisse became a little bit paranoiac when it came to her children. They were closed friends and Perseus was the children's patron and their 'uncle' as they called him.

Percy put his hand on her shoulder after a rather long silence he broke it.

"Chris and you are their parents, Katie and Connor might have conceived them but you're their parents, their mom and dad. The one they want to make proud and the one they will run to when hurt."

"Since when did you know so much about children Prissy" she said after he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Well I kinda have a daughter me too, though she's way older than yours and so much stubborn"

"And you're the one to complain? You had always been stubborn so now it's your turn to live hell" she then laughed heartily. She glanced at her children and smile "now that I think about, we never thanked you for bringing them to us, though it's too late for Chris to do the same" she whispered the last part but he was able to hear it.

Like usually Percy felt uncomfortable with compliments and gratitude though it wasn't as easy to see like back then but Clarisse was grateful that godhood hadn't changed his personality.

"He already did, and as I told him there is no need to thank me. You're wonderful parents for them and that is enough to me." he said which startled her, she gave him a questioning glare and he just smiled at her "you was too much into taking care of them that you didn't see it but it happened when they were two."

There was another silence in the room as the two adults looked at the peaceful children before them.

"Tell me why you are now sleeping in their room ready to battle Sparta."

"It's to protect them. Something or I would say _someone_ has been hunting us down Perce, all the councilors during the Titan war II had been killed and most of their seconds too. The last ones still alive are: you, Nico, Miranda, Lou, Travis, and I. Travis is broken and the rest had been killed by monsters working together." She looked at him right in the eyes "it hadn't happened since the last war."

"A mother had been awoken by her sons' demise. She's taking care of all the veterans, those who led their siblings against her children."

"So what is Z-" he cut her by putting his hand or her mouth.

"Don't say the name if you don't want a demonstration of what paranoia can do to your house" he released her once she nodded.

"He closed the _mountain_ and forbade us to have any contact with y'all, but some of us know how to go against orders without getting caught. We're taking actions of our own." He said cautiously avoid o say Olympus so that no god would feel him and Clarisse quickly understood what he was talking about.

She smiled at him shaking her head "you'll never change Prissy. Even now you're still sneaking and going against orders" she looked at the girl who moved closer to her brother while he tightened his arm on her. "You should be watching your daughter because _that_ mother will try to get to you and the best way to do it is to hurt Zoë."

"Yeah I know, Artemis and I already warned her but I know that she's too much like me which for now is a good thing. But nonetheless she has friends and family which shall be able to help her if necessary which won't be the case for us because the other guy is watching her mother and I carefully with special attention."

"You know I can help after all Thalia and I are her godmothers though it's been a long time since I last saw her. Do you remember their show in kinder garden with her playing Andromeda? Too much funny for us, but it wasn't the same for Poseidon and Artemis of course." They both laugh remembering it the only one who didn't know of their presence was Zoë herself.

"First you must protect your own family Clarisse."

"She too is my family Perseus, don't you dare forget that." She replied angry at his comment. Seeing that he words had hurt her, the young god had no other choice than apologizing.

"I know that too well Clarisse, I'm sorry if my words hurt you. She's also your family as much as your children are mine too." the woman nodded "but I want you to protect these kids first, Zoë knows that at first sign of danger she has to jump into any form of water closed to her but they don't." he said indicating the twins.

"Oh please do you think that I would hesitate to drop them into the sea? Every time we're on the beach the number of dolphins and sharks quadruplet but never one of the sharks attack. I even spotted some playing with the twins. Once at school they said that I allowed them to play with sharks, well I had to go at school and say that they were toys and balloon I would put into the sea for them, but those kids had the nerve once to go play with them on school visit at sea." She laughed recalling the headmaster telling her that her children were lucky to have stayed among five sharks over two hours without being chewed while the teachers ran for their own life. Later she had to say to the children not to play with sharks when other people were around. "Your 'guards' must be more discrete or they will be hunted by coast guards" she once again laughed as he nodded at her.

"I have to go now" he said standing.

"Why don't you stay? They had been asking for you for a long time. They will be disappointed to know that they missed you" she said with a little sadness in her voice.

The god went to the children and touched their faces "don't worry I will be there for breakfast but for now I have to see their uncle." He looked at his friend "and you have to sleep you look tired, don't worry nothing will enter here" she wanted to protest but he waved his hand sending her into a dreamless sleep. With that he disappeared in a flash.

The god appeared into CHB he looked before him to find out that he was before cabin #6, he stood there looking at it remembering all the time he would get in there or just stand where he was expecting his best friend to come back _"…your life and hers had always been bounded into a not, she's your true soul mate_ …" he remembered his wife's words but before he could dwell on it he saw a shadow comes out of Hades' cabin the person halted when _she_ saw him but then ran into Demeter's cabin. A shadow appeared behind him he knew who it was.

"So Miranda is still sneaking into your cabin then comes out before Chiron would wake" he said. Everybody knew that most of times Chiron waked at 5 am which also was the time Dionysus would come back from Olympus.

"Yo cousin, how are you doing" Nico asked clapping Percy on the back.

"Don't try to elude my question _Nicholas_ " he said knowing that his cousin never was fond at the way his girlfriend used to call him. Indeed Miranda had told her mother and father that her boyfriend's name was Nicholas so that Demeter wouldn't turn Nico into corn or feed him with cereal (which he already had to do each time he visited his father to avoid her annoying the two of them) until he would die from an overdose of it.

"Come on man, you're annoying. Yes it's her and we have no choice with Chiron's rules and curfew there is no over way around."

"Then marry her if you want to make it easier for the two of you" the god said.

"I planned to do it…but I'm scared of it Perce and I know that she too is afraid of it. She can't stop herself from thinking about her sister, and with that _goddess_ hunting us down, she's afraid that I might die on my way to my father and stay there forever…" he trailed.

"You can just get engaged and then get married 2 or 4 years later" he glanced at his cousin who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Yes you're right though her mother would rather cut her tongue than seeing another one of her daughters getting married to some 'shady dude who doesn't eat enough cereals' as she sweetly refers to us."

The two cousins then laughed together but they made sure not to be loud enough, it felt great because lately they hadn't have the time to see each other but more importantly to laugh together especially with it was on a god's behalf.

"So you're here for your daughter?"Nico asked once he stopped laughing, he saw his cousin's eyes unconsciously going at cabin #3. "Oh you're still thinking about your old cabin?"

"No I'm not here for her; we had talked few hours ago. And no I'm not missing my old cabin, it's because she decided to sleep in that cabin."

"Oh so you're worried that Poseidon would do something to her? Don't worry uncle isn't that type."

"I'm not worried about her security but about what she might found in that cabin." Nico understood that it was better to avoid what was in that cabin because he already had an idea about it. "You're here for Travis then."

"Yeah it's been a long time since I last saw him."

"You should also take timer to say hi to Grover, he's been missing you. About Travis, why don't you just tell him about his nephews, it might help him because there hadn't been a real change in him since the last time you know." But the god negatively shook his head.

"He wouldn't be able to take care of them without even thinking about protecting them. If it was the case the children's grandparents would've told him but it isn't the case." He paused looking around to register the changes that happened here since the last time.

"What about Lana and her friends?"

"Oh they are still doing fine; it seems like your wife helped them with Enceladus. She contacted me just after their fight."

The god nodded he had figured it out that Artemis was the one who helped the little company to fight the giant because of the commotion I brought between Zeus and her."So she remembers you." He said after leaving his thoughts aside.

"No but she got the feeling that she knows me though she can't remember when and where. Persephone and Hera are playing a dangerous game, but who would've thought that those two women could associate themselves." To which Percy nodded then they parted their way as Percy joined Travis in the back of Hermes' cabin.

Once he finished talking with Travis it was already morning and he worried about the thousand words he's wife was going to say at him for leaving her alone in their bed in the middle of the night. As the perspective of seeing his wife now didn't really enchant him, he decided to go back at Clarisse's house and see the children. Once he got there he found out that the children were already awaked save for their mother who they had painted the face with some silly and childish drawings. The kids greeted him warmly, asking him thousands of questions about where he was, how he got into their house without having the keys, he told them that their mother expected him early in the morning to surprise them but it looked like she forgot about his coming. They made toasts and pancakes for breakfast and Clarisse founded them on the table eating and giggling whenever they looked at her; she only found later that her face was painted while asleep. She chased the kids in the whole house still unable to catch any them when her friend was only laughing. In the end she had to swear (while panting) that she would hurt or ground them if they stop hiding, she accepted by growling. Later before afternoon, the young god left the little family to join his wife; he found her still asleep in their room which brought him a smile. He sat on the bed just above her belly and caressed her hair and he was pleased to see her react to his action with a smile.

The next day Chiron observe to changes: first Travis looked better and even went as far as volunteer for some activities with his siblings or just over campers which pleased Chiron and warmed his heart, seeing him almost like back then. The other change was about cabin from which Zoë came out, at first he didn't seem to notice but it wasn't the case for the girl's mother. She noticed that Zoë was more relaxed than usually but there was a lot more determination and proud in her eyes and she carried her head higher if possible it was harder to notice but she did change. Seeing her that way and judging by the cabin she came out from, Calypso understood that something had happened to her last night: probably a visit from Poseidon and Perseus because she felt the presence of the last one in camp.

Chiron noticed from the next days that Zoë was training harder than she used to especially with the powers she had from her grandfather. When she wasn't training she would have more fun with her friends and animals or would just sit and meditate as Annabeth had taught her. Now she sat on the ground with her feet inside the lake, some fishes were nudging at her feet teasing her or trying to have their attention but she pretended not feeling nor seeing them, didn't they understand that she was playing them.

Not so far from her, three naiads were talking among themselves giggling whenever they looked at her or would just shake their hands at her which she would answer the same. She was sure that they were talking about her parentage but it no longer disturbed her nor did it shame her, she was proud of her parents who ever they are though she wouldn't admit it to her mother. Since that eventful night, she had been having a lot of dreams some of them were about her father in company of two twins which made her wonder if she had siblings her father didn't told her about and if his father had cheated on her mother like she first assumed but she remembered that sometimes assuming things was never good and if her father had other children he would've told her but it didn't stop her from wondering who they were. There was also that taunting voice that gave her dark thoughts whenever it showed her father with some unknown children when his only daughter was alone; but the voice underestimated her will that she had inherited from her parents. And there were also the wonderful moments she would have with her grandfather Poseidon, showing and teaching her the wonders of the sea. Plus the dreams about her mother reading a book to have hints on how to work their relation as those in which a tall and beautiful redheaded woman sang her lullabies.

Between all those dreams she barely saw Annabeth but she was grateful that her teacher always listened to her nonstop complains without being bored or stopping her. When she had told her about the collar and the plans her father had about them, she saw so much longing and sadness in Annabeth's eyes along with few tears that she stop from falling, seeing her that way ached her heart but not as much as before because she knew that Annabeth was the one who made her father move on without guilt and she welcomed her here to teach her; and she was grateful for her sacrifice. She asked her to describe how the collar was, which she did and her father's wise girl drew it on a paper. Annabeth warned her about the poisonous voice telling her of a half-blood turned rogue like that without revealing his identity just like she told her that the Crooked One did the same with her father but the guy was too much crazy to be broken hinting that his daughter might even be crazier that's why she was teaching her. When she told her about the tall and beautiful redheaded woman, Annabeth was puzzled admitting that she didn't know about though Zoë felt like she had seen the woman some were though younger but where? She couldn't tell.

Lost in her thoughts and little game of hide and seek with fishes she didn't notice Chiron along with her mother coming to see her about her recent activities. She just felt sooth hands tenderly wrapping themselves around her shoulder with a chin atop of her head. She tensed at the contact but relaxed once she recognized the wonderful smell of her mom, automatically tightening her hands on hers. The old centaur looked at their interaction with a small smile and he still couldn't believe that the scrawny little he had trained back then had turned into a man and a father of a promising little girl who now he trained. He hit the ground with his hooves drawing their attention.

"Zoë dear, these last days you had completely changed your schedules and you seem to enjoy camp more than at first and even training more than I can remember ever seeing your father. Mind sharing with me what made you change?" he asked her looking right into her eyes.

"Yes I too wanted to know it" her mom added. The girl just sighed and then shrugged before looking at her father's old mentor knowing they would expect answers.

"I have inherited not only the Olympians' enemies but also my father's which makes me the half-blood with the biggest number of enemies whether monstrous or immortals. I talked with dad and mother few days ago, along with grandpa P they made me understand and see things differently including about myself." At the last part she gave her mom a light smile. The centaur nodded but was a little bit disturbed by the way the girl called her grandsire _they probably have met_ he thought.

"That's why you're…cool, as you young people say it nowadays" Calypso said to which the girl nodded.

As if reading her father's old mentor's worries and questions, she added: "Don't worry Chiron, grandpa P encouraged me to get into his cabin whenever I feel like it and he doesn't mind me calling him 'grandpa P'."

Chiron was startled by the god's choice but quickly understood that Poseidon most likely was happy for having once again a mortal granddaughter that he could spoil as he usually did with the last ones; but also because he was the coolest with Hades among the big three.

"I think that I should be teaching you Latin."

"Latin?" the girl asked startled, "what use will it be when we're going on a war." She asked and could see the startled look in her mom's eyes as in the centaurs.

"What war are you talking about, dear, there is no more war since the last one when your father defended Olympus" he said nervously "and beside, you father was also taught Latin and he found it _really useful_ few years later."

"I know that we'll have to fight dad and Art-mo-mother told me so. And that I might on her high list because what dad did 14 years ago." She said it looking at the centaur right in the eyes. "She'd been invading my dreams taunting me, it's Ga-" she started to say the name but her mom clapped her hand on her daughter's mouth stopping her from uttering the name of the fearful goddess.

"Never say her name, never. Do you hear me?" Calypso said with a light hint of fear in her voice. Even thought she thought that she was able to remain calm, her daughter perceived her fear and worry especially with the part about the goddess invading her dreams. Zoë wondered how her grandma did whenever her father went on dangerous quests, Sally ever knew the risk her son had been taking? _Even if she's strong, dad probably never told her the whole truth_ she thought, _unfortunately for me, my whole family is full of gods who will always know about my quests and failures_. She shuddered at the thought? Not wanting to lose her mood she changed her thoughts "don't repeat what your father told you to anyone else or their will be panic among the children."

The centaur nodded at the woman's word and Zoë swore that she wouldn't share what she knows with anybody but she could see that Chiron was disturbed and lightly relieved that her parents told her about what was coming after them. Though he was surprised that the girl didn't panic when she learned about the foe when he expected her to be scared to hell, the little girl accepted the threat and took it like challenge preparing herself for what is to come.

"Is it really important for me to a dead language only used by monks and priests?" she asked Chiron. But it was her mother who answered to her question without faking.

"Honey" she started as she held her daughter closed to her as if afraid that she would disappear and lost her forever "you _will_ need it later. Beside it's a part of you inheritance, trust me."

After that they didn't asked her any question, the mother kissed her daughter's brow then forehead before going with Chiron, leaving the little ponder on what they said. They were all expecting the return of those on their quest, as it should've been over by now.

After their 'little' conversation and probing on it for gods know how much time, Zoë went to visit her friends; some of them were in the middle of their activities along with their siblings whom she preferred not to disturbed. Her feet took her to cabin #6 to see how Kim was doing she couldn't help herself than stare at the cabin wondering how much it had changed since her father's and Annabeth's time. She knocked on the door to find herself face to face with a blond girl in her early twenties who _almost_ looked like Annabeth with the blond hairs and eyes color; those calculating grey eyes analyzed her for a moment but seeing that Zoë wasn't disturbed nor scared of those eyes (she's used to Annabeth's which she think are scarier when in the middle of a fight).

"Percy Jackson's daughter. Of all of places, I didn't expect to see you here." The woman said looking at the female version of Percy standing before her. _Oh gods, I hope it's not another girl with a crush on my father_ "how can I help you, sea spawn."

Zoë was startled by the way she had call her; she almost jumped on her when she realized that there wasn't rude tone in the woman's voice. "Pardon?" was all she could stutter still buzzed by the reception; which made the older girl rolls her eyes, and Zoë could see that it was the same way Annabeth did whenever she acted too much like her father.

"It's the way mom used to refer to your father when he dated my sister" she looked at the little girl's eyes to see if she understanding her and she was pleased that it was the case "even though Annabeth never liked it and always showed it, mother never stopped which I suspect she enjoyed. And when we learned about it, the whole cabin also started to refer at him the same just to get under Anna's skin which always worked." The woman grinned at her when she talked about the last part with a lost and happy look in her eyes. Zoë couldn't help but grin back at her, but the woman's eyes were slowly overwhelmed by sadness. And Zoë understood that she must have been one of the youngest in their cabin back then and most likely closed to Annabeth.

"The two of you were closed" she asked and the older girl's eyes came down on her.

"I was the youngest back then, and Anna always took care of me from the day I arrived here to the day she left us. I don't remember a day she wasn't there for me nor a night she wouldn't take me in her arms before sleeping to avoid me nightmares." There was a pause as none moved or talked for a minute. "I'm happy that Percy was able to move on. I was afraid that he would die when he collapsed that day or do something harsh once he would wake up as many of us thought. Fortunately he did the right thing and I'm happy for me. But you're not her to listen to sad sorry, wanna see Kim?"

Zoë just nodded unable to talk, Danielle didn't register that what she had say had a big effect on the little girl before here as she walked into the cabin. Those few little words had warmed Zoë's heart blasting her fear about her dreams and a certain goddess. She walking in following Danielle, as she passed by she found an empty bunk in the girls' side of the cabin which also was the first one. The bed was neatly done and the desk cleaned with pencils and architecture books in order onto it. There were pictures on the desk and wall beside it: some show a little Annabeth along with the girl Thalia and a boy who looked like a son of Hermes, then Annabeth still with the boy though they both were older, and then there was pictures of herself taken when she was concentrated or lost in her thoughts, pictures of two little boys, a man who looked like her, pictures of her cabin mates, pictures of her and Thalia only, few of campers before Empire State Building though they were of different time and some showed a destroyed background. And then pictures of her and her father after their first quest, one with Grover as the other without him. Then the 3 of them with a Cyclops the rest were their first pictures as a couple and she prefer not to dwell on those afraid of the pain and shame she might feel.

"That was her bunk and her desk. We changed nothing since the last time she ordered her things." Prue's voice said behind startling her, and then she walked away calling Kim's name, telling her about Zoë.

Zoë found Kim lying on her bed reading a book; they talked for half an hour until Zoë said that she had enough of seeing her moping around. She forced her out of her bed and took her out of her cabin. First they went to see Rachel to know if there was any kind of news from the gods or of Damian's whereabouts through her dreams, when they learned that there was nothing they left, remembering that her mother had taught that taking care of flowers helped easing your worries and kept them at bay, she took her much older friend to help Calypso planting flowers after that they visited the stables but not for the pegasi, they looked for the hellhound and Kim was relieved that it wasn't there until Zoë remembered that the hellhound must around her father's cabin and she hadn't thought of it because she had been sleeping in Poseidon's.

They headed for her father's cabin and to pass time Kim asked her why she had been sleeping in Poseidon's cabin instead of Perseus' or Artemis'. Zoë reluctantly told her that she didn't have the best relationship with her mother as it was more or less based on anger-guilt-fear-misunderstandings-nervous around each other so didn't want her to burst into the cabin that's also why she stopped sleeping in her father's cabin because he might allow his wife to get in.

"Beside grandpa allowed me to sleep in there and its sea connection is the same as in dad's cabin." She added to her friend. Kim felt that Zoë wasn't fully open with her and that there were some kind of clash between her friend and her mother. But she couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous of her because she never was over than 3 times in contact with her mother even if it would only be arguing. She was sure that Zoë had probably even met her two parents few days ago as she was aware of the changes in the girls habits and actions, and what made her feeling even more jealous was that the girl was in contact with her grandfather Lord Poseidon, _then would it be Zeus himself_? Thinking about the king of the gods made her remember about her own lost boyfriend. Before she could ask Zoë if she knew something a trunk jumped on them or precisely on Zoë. Kim screamed, scared to hell to only see that it wasn't a trunk but a hellhound that had landed on her friend. She had heard about a hellhound being in camp most of the time with Nico or Grover but seeing it was something different. She took out her dagger and cursed herself for not bringing her magical spear but before she could strike at the monster, she heard her friend laughing under the beast and calling it _Mrs. O'Leary_? Which was some lack of originality to her or too much of it.

Once Zoë managed to calm her pet, she explained to her friend how she became her 'owner' since it belonged to her father who few years ago had given her through is friend Grover the responsibility to take care of her. When she told her that the 'dog' first belonged to a son of Athena who she had founded lately to be Daedelus the same guy who had built the famous labyrinth. Then Zoë told her how her father along with his future girlfriend Annabeth Chase had met the infamous son of Athena. Kim was pleased to learn more about her sister's adventures and she was sure that Zoë knew a lot more about her which embarrassed her and heated her jealousy; the Zoë told the story you might believe that she was there or someone who lived it told her but she was certain that it wasn't Perseus because all the people of cabin 6 who had met him knew that he wasn't talkative about his lost love except to a bunch of very little girls and all in their cabin saw her as a model role. Listening to the story she found out how the oracle was known for her powers but it also made her forget all her sadness and worries on her boyfriend's disappearance just like the whole day did after running into shadows on the hellhound's back. By the end of the day, both girls were tired with sore tights, backs, butts and jaw for laughing too much. They each went into their cabin and had dreamless sleep.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

"You have been monitoring their dreams for a while now. Even though you sense the earth goddess sending them dreams you are not trying to stop them. Instead you are sending them dreams of your own. Why?" Artemis questioned her husband. Perseus was the only god Zeus could not put tabs on. Being able to slow down time whenever a demigod needed to be contacted by his godly parent, it was done through Perseus. All the gods approached Perseus for help when they wanted to send some information or some warnings to their children. Perseus was monitoring the dreams of the seven of the prophecy. Due to the rules of no contact Zeus had made no other god could go around doing the job. Perseus looked at his wife who was sitting beside him on their bed in their room.

"If I try to stop those dreams the dirt lady will know that I am interfering she might try to harm those kids. To help them to make the right decision I send them a dream of my own making. No matter how much I hate that goddess her plan is our only hope in this war. Beside, the fates wouldn't be pleased if I'm interfering too much which might be the case if I was to block the dreams." Perseus kept on monitoring them until he let out a deep breath.

"The only relief so far is that they have not tried to send our daughter any dreams. I have been monitoring her dreams for a long time now. What surprises me is that unlike me she does not get any dreams which suck."

The moon goddess raised her eye brow "You want her to get dreams which are scary?"

Perseus immediately corrected himself "no, no. I don't want her to have scary dreams but she does not get dreams like her friends do. That just surprises me."

"Percy, Zoë is not exactly a demigod, well not _wholly_ a demigod. She's not getting dreams like demigods do not surprise me." The goddess now assumed an angry expression "but I don't understand why you allow the architect's ghost to speak to Zoë? I don't see her as a good influence on my daughter."

Percy was spared from answering that because Apollo chose the very moment to come to see them. They felt his presence and the he appeared in front of them.

"Hi, sis. Hey B.I.L" Apollo looked cheerful.

"Apollo, there is a door to get in my house and never assume to come unannounced in my house especially in the chambers I share with my husband." His sister reprimanded but the god as voluntarily def to her words.

"B.I.L!?" Perseus asked not because he wanted to know but to get away from his wife's enquiry.

"B.I.L means brother-in-law. I sense a haiku coming." Before he could say his exceptional recital Artemis interrupted.

"Look brother I and my husband are busy tonight. Unless you have something important to say I would suggest you leave right now or else you will find yourselves at the receiving end of my arrows." Apollo visibly gulped and Perseus had to try hard not to burst out laughing at the sight of his scared brother-in-law.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to do that. I was here to tell you about a small vision I had. That's all. Take a chill pill sis." The information that Apollo had a vision sparked Perseus's interest.

"What vision did you have Apollo?" he asked and just to match the effect his wife had on her brother he added "make it quick I am getting ideas to help your sister in getting at you." Apollo glared at his sister's husband but started to tell them of his vision.

Both Artemis and Perseus sat with worry clearly on their faces. Apollo had told them about his vision. He had told them that in his vision he saw Zoë on a quest with two others along with her but he could not see a prophecy related to that quest and that there was a Titan on their path. It was like they had to act without the help of the Prophecy. This had both worried for the quest was to happen soon enough but without a prophecy they had no direction to follow and that might lead to a disaster.

"Oh yes, what happened here few days ago, the whole Olympus couldn't sleep because you guys were arguing and just when I started to sleep Artie was screaming. I hope that you weren't hurting her Percy because the only reason why I didn't burst in was because Aphrodite stopped me from doing so few feet from your house."

Apollo was so caught in his 'threat' that he didn't see Artemis blushing deep scarlet while her husband wore a teasing smile at her. During the couple of days after their eventful meeting with their daughter, people had been asking her if Percy had been hurting her and most of the female immortals felt sorry for assuming she was beaten by her husband. There was nothing she could've said to assure them it wasn't true because she couldn't bring herself to say the truth. And when she tried to defend her husband they all assumed that she was acting all like those women beaten by their husband thought the knowing smiles she would have from Aphrodite, Hestia and Eros made her understand that they knew the truth and the one who infuriated her the most was Hera with her smug smile thinking that Percy had finally shown his true color and was mistreating her with pleased the queen of heaven but it all stopped when Eros said the truth of it to one of his lover and the word spread in the whole mountain like a wildfire. And now people especially only gave her "good catch Artemis" whenever they saw her or she would receive jealous eyes even from Hera who always had been jealous of the Jacksons' relationship, tranquility and stability. But now she received smug smiles or hatred from her fellow immortals especially from Aphrodite, Demeter, Hermes and Athena who always talked about a young stallion or made comment on it whenever she was in earshot. And now it looked like her brother still hadn't understand what her 'screams' really were about or why she was always blushing whenever people looked at her with knowing smiles.

"No Apollo." He said but seeing the gods glare that showed that he was satisfied but his answer he added "I was just trying to…er- ease some tension from her. But next time I will be less…eager." He finished looking at his wife who was as red as tomatoes and he could feel a shade of flush on his face.

Apollo first looked perplexed but uttering a "Oh" as his face brightened and a knowing smile appeared on his lips "so Artemis was-" he didn't finished when an arrow barely missed his face and he took it as his cue to leave but not before winking at his sister.

"I will kill you once I will be done with him" Artemis said at her husband still blushing and avoiding to look at his face.

"Well thanks, I love you too" Percy said as he embraced her. She tried to fight his embraced but there was no real strength in doing it. Beside those three words always made her feel like a teenager with a sweet inferno in her gut. But then her thoughts went to what her brother had said about their daughter.

"She will find a way. Don't worry." Artemis said trying to reassure her husband but it sounded like she was doing it more for herself than her husband. Percy nodded but kept quiet. Artemis looked at her husband and saw the worry in his eyes. She needed to have him relaxed but she did not know how to accomplish the same. She came up with a small plan of her own and got a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned towards Perseus and then gave his passionate kiss. Perseus was quick to respond and he deepened the kiss. In no time the kiss turned to something which is not narrated to children.

In camp half-blood, it had been a couple of months since James and Samantha 'Sam' and Lana's return from their quest and thanks to them the Olympians had been able to have their council as Demeter had refused to attend to any meeting as long as her daughter hadn't been find so did Hades. Now they officially knew their enemy as the earth goddess along with her children the giants and no one was pleased by it though Zoë had to fake her reaction, but on the other and good way they had been able to figure out where Lana came from and thus where their leader was which was a big shock for the campers to learn that there was another camp. The news only distressed Kim even more as she was scared that her boyfriend might find himself a roman girlfriend.

During all those weeks, Zoë had done her best to help her new friend without forgetting the others. But the more time passed, the more they reported about old campers being attacked outside camp which made quite a lot of families of half-bloods coming back to camp for their safety. One of the families was composed of a woman with her two children. Zoë had found them in the big house as she had been called there by Chiron. The woman was build like a fighter, a wrestler with nasty and scary hard eyes that softened at her sight. Beside her were twins, the same one she had seen in her dreams interacting with her father. They looked between 7-8 years old that looked so much like Sarah, Demeter's daughter except for their warm blue eyes with the mischief in them that reminded her of children of Hermes. At her sight the woman rose from her chair and stood before Zoë towering her before embracing the little girl into a bear lock.

"It's so good to see you again after so long" she said as Zoë tried to understand everything and getting out of the lock. Seeing the girl's puzzled look she presented herself. "I'm Clarisse Rodriguez though I was known here as Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares the only demigod your father feared and also your godmother." She turned her head at Chiron, "god's Percy just dropped us a copy of himself though with a little bit of lady Artemis in her along with that huntress Zoë Nightshade." To which Chiron just nodded.

"What do you mean that you're my godmother?" Zoë asked.

"Well you're not as silly as your father, because if you don't understand the meaning of godmother well I can't help. The last time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing with rosy butt and cheeks…" Zoë flushed at it embarrassed while the children laughed "shut it, you're still rosy butts." She said at them "oh yes then at that play in kinder garden with you in Andromeda which was funny especially your grandpa and mother's faces." She laughed alone recalling how it was while Zoë was trying to assimilate what she heard: her mother along with her father and grandfather had been there at her play in kinder garden and she hadn't been able to see them.

"I saw them with dad." She said nodding at the children behind the woman.

"Children, allow me to introduce you to your cousin Zoë Jackson who's also Uncle Percy's daughter. Zoë these are my children: Silena and Lukas Rodriguez." Zoë hadn't missed the way the children had squealed at the mention of her father's name as they hugged her.

Later Zoë showed her 'cousins' around the camp and the whole time she felt aunt Clarisse's eyes on her watching her every moves and listening to the answers she was giving her children but making sure not to mention anything about gods as Chiron and Clarisse had required. Some people recognized Clarisse and where surprised not only to see her alive but also inside camp but none of them tried to disturb her.

"You explain things the same way Annabeth did?" Zoë heard behind her which made her smile.

"It's because she's my teacher." Seeing the disbelieving look on Clarisse's face, she explain her everything about Annabeth and her frequent visit to her.

"So wise girl is still there." She looked at Zoë in the eyes "I will teach you how to fight with a spear though I think that your mother is better suited for that but unfortunately some old hags my take it as favoritism."

"I would love to" was Zoë's only answer.

Later that day Zoë and Clarisse found themselves in the arena exchanging blows, the girl with her sword and the woman with her spear. Clarisse swore non-stop feeling that even though she hadn't fought a strong opponent since long, there was no way to deny that the little girl was good, there was no doubt that she was Percy's daughter and Annabeth's pupil because she fought as if she was born to do it and might even be stronger than her father at the same age though her inexperience betrayed her as she found herself on her butt, her sword far from hand reach with the tip of a spear on her chest.

"You're good, I wouldn't have expect less from Prizzy's girl and Annie's student but you're still inexperienced when it come to fighting." She said panting "But don't worry, I'm going to correct it" she added with a feline smile and Zoë worried about her safety. Clarisse bought her refreshment and started to ask her about her life beside what she already knew about her. From time to time she would cut her to say that she was there along with her others godmothers or her parents. It was at those moments that Zoë understood that even though they never relive themselves to her, her parents and 'grandpa P' had always been watching over her from far along with her other godmothers that she hadn't yet met but Clarisse was kind enough to give her their names: Thalia which she guessed the goddess of the hunt and the other named Sandra which name she recalled Poseidon or her father had said something and the woman refused to give her other details. During all their talk she could feel the pan and sadness in her voice but her face was always hard and alert; she gave her some embarrassing tips about her father when he was young and Zoë was happy to learn more about it.

"To think that at first we were enemies, I always wanted to gut him but I understood that it was too late after his first quest and now we're friend. It must have started after camp's invasion when he helped me about the chariot" she gave her a small smile as her look was far away before frowning "if you tell him what I said, I'll gut you."

Zoë was startled but the sudden change but just nodding wondering if she really would gut her but deep inside she knew that it wasn't the case but felt at ease beside her.

They continued their activities for the next weeks, Clarisse teaching them how to defend herself with and against a spear after it she would take her cousins and taught them how to flew the 'winged' horse or do some pranks with them. People who knew Percy and Clarisse's always asked her how come Clarisse hadn't gut her yet as she seems to always be at her father's throat. She learned of their quest from Clarisse herself but felt that her godmother wasn't totally honest with her as she was leaving embarrassing parts but fortunately for her Annabeth always supplied her with those parts. Even heir days became harder, Zoë never missed opportunities to be with her pet, her friends, especially the female ones beside Edward and she even befriended Sam and Lana who told her that her mother had help them on their quest but it didn't stop her to also be with her old friends like Kim and Sarah. The girl was grateful of all those days with her knew found friends and family when they received news that the other camp would be attack and that only their help would saved them.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Ronald was not happy with his job to guard the gates but it was an order from the higher ups and he had to do it. There were lot of monster attacks lately ever since the son of Jupiter or as he called himself the son of Zeus had arrived and the camp activities had escalated. The god riches wife's Proserpina had gone missing, after a meeting with some _Ghost King_ who many assumed to be her husband or one of her many lovers, supposedly kidnapped by some monsters then it was the turn of the queen of gods Juno herself who had gone missing just after bringing in camp the new hero who in the end had gone rescuing her. Judging by the way that same goddess had sprouted out of nowhere right in the middle of the fields of Mars during their game, the quest had been successful. But it didn't stop there because, she had brought disturbing news along with her godly bottom; the news that the earth goddess Terra was rising and the fact that the monsters wouldn't just die until Thanatos fully recovered and be back from the frozen Alaska, they had to face a huge army of monsters was coming for them and that wasn't something which could cheer you up.

Then the goddamn praetor Octavian, who also turned out to be the augur, had chosen him to be on guard because _he was so good at seeing things coming from afar_ as the bastard had put it. There had never been love between the two of them because his parents while still teenagers had wiped his father's butt beating him for the praetor station and later his mother Reyna had done her best to prevent his brother and sister from being praetor even when she was pregnant. So since he had found out about Ronald's parentage, he had made of it his sacred mission to torment him. And now that Lana his favorite praetor who always found a way to put him out of Octavian's arm length now she had gone missing and while Octavian had been trying to replace her by one of his groupies Ronald had take on him to stop the augur. Only now that the Romans had learned about Lana's whereabouts after learning the existence of the Greeks that they were supposed to be coming to their aid against the army of the giants along with their missing praetor.

Not only was he (along with others) forbidden to go on a quest to save Proserpina orders from Jupiter and his moron of son Mars, the son of Zeus had to go on another mission to unleash death and Juno who had been stupid enough to go by herself in Alaska. Mission from which he and his team has yet to return. But Juno's reappearance had been loud enough on its success. The army of giants was approaching them and would arrive anytime tomorrow and the preparations for war had being going on in full stream, making everybody nervous and on the edge. Rome hadn't fought monsters since the second titan war when they had stormed the Titans' fortress on Mt Diablo. That time his father had fought the Titan Krios who he had slain. It was one of the only good things his father had been able to achieve in his life along with being praetor.

Ronald was not much of a happy camper when all the eldest children of other gods got quests after quests his father hadn't even sent one quest to him, _as if the bastard ever cared_ he thought. The guy lacked even minimum decency to visit his children once in a while which other gods did at least twice a year. The only quest he had done was for Lord Perseus who had once asked him to kill a strong monster that was causing problems to mortals. Ronald was bored and was feeling sleepy, he would welcome any quest from his patron even if it was to save some whale or dolphins with Green Peace…well not so simple; he felt the air shift a bit and his hero instincts told him that someone was standing behind him. The hero turned quickly drawing his sword.

"Your instincts are good as ever. You knew I was here in sixty seconds." Ronald saw the speaker was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. He had jet black hair with a few streaks of gray in them. His eyes were sea green with a hint of gold in them. The light from the torch made his eyes look even more gold like. As far as he could remember his patron had always looked more like a super model than a god, maybe it was because he was also the god of male beauty but he wasn't sure of it as he had heard it from some daughters of Venus who were jealous of his position. The young hero quickly knelt in front of the god of Time, Tides and Swordsmanship.

"My lord, I thought that the gods had gone silent." The god nodded at him but had a wicked look in his eyes which said that he wasn't the type to always follow rules. For a moment the legacy of Minerva wondered if his patron was as wild as his father now that he was a god; but judging by the way there haven't yet been a child of his in camp he assumed that he was faithful or just handled on an iron leash by his wife, after all nymphs were well known for their jealousy. But he preferred to see him as a faithful god, who respected too much his wife to be fooling around like all males in New Rome.

"Yes, we have to; thanks your grandfather we did. Now rise Ron, you don't look good in that posture." As Ron stood up, it had always been like that with his patron, he never appreciated to see his charge kneeling before him. He even once told him that he would be glad if he would stop doing so but Lupa had threatened to tear his body if he was rude with his patron before reminding him that sometimes gods themselves changed their mind as often as their domain state changed especially sea gods and that he might end up turned into a dolphin though Ron didn't think his patron to do that to him. The god always talks to him as if he was his father except for the _'son of Reyna'_ and he truly wished that it was the case as he used to think it was in his childhood. This was a man he would have been happy to have as his father and not his actual _real_ father; and unlike the moron, Perseus cared for him deeply and more than his own father. _Why didn't his mom fall in love with him and not his moron of father_? He internally groaned at his own words.

Perseus spoke "we don't have much time to talk boy, so I will make this quick so you just open your ears and listen. You are well aware of the threat coming towards your camp." Ron nodded his head in affirmative as the god of male beauty continued "you also know of the existence of Greeks. If you have any intentions of surviving you will make friends with them. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded his head and replied "understood sir."

Perseus never liked the military kind of attitude but it was in the blood of a roman and that cannot be changed. "The reason why I am here is that soon after the war. That is if you survive I have a quest for you." Ron was overjoyed to hear this. He was getting a QUEST!

"Thank you my lord. I will do the quest and I swear I will not be disappointing you." To tell the truth Perseus was amused by the young hero's enthusiasm but since he was among Romans he had to act like one. So in a stern voice he said:

"Don't get all hyped boy. You will only be a member of the quest which will be led by someone else, a Greek to be exact."

Ron was a truly unhappy "a weakling will lead the quest!?" Perseus was not angered or anything yet he was not stoked.

He made an angry noise "are you calling me scrawny son of Reyna?" Ron was now a bit afraid that the god who truly is like a father to him would blast him to bits.

"No my lord, don't get me wrong. I was just trying to say that I could do the quest myself and a Greek was not necessary to lead it." Perseus sighed "don't think of Greeks as weak Ron. They are stronger than you think. Try not to make enemies of them." He sighs passing his hand in his locks, "I really wished you didn't go on this quest but your grandmother…And one more thing, please try to be like your mother and not like your father." with that Perseus disappeared leaving a faint smell of sea breeze behind.

Ron just realized that the god of time had not referred to him son of Jason but called him son of Reyna. The god always did that. Was it because Perseus and Jason did not get along as Lupa had once hinted or had it to do with his mother being someone the god had known personally... Ron told himself that he should ask the god next time they met and he turned his attention back to the guard duty trying his best to keep the quest out of his mind, and the things the god had just said. Apparently the quest had been issued by his grandmother Minerva that he had never seen, well physically. He remembered that he had once seen her in his room when around 7 or 8. It had been the scariest episode of his whole life, she had looked at him with judging and disapproving stormy grey eyes wondering if he was fit for something or would turn out useless. Those eyes hated him for taking his daughter's life, even more for being Jason's child more than everything. She had given him a sneer and spat "roman" before disappearing. Later on, after it being well-known to be the son of Jason, then later Perseus' protégé, he had been seeing an owl glaring at him even during his quests. The owl always looked at him with the same hateful and disapproving eyes, and when it started to change it looked more like 'show me your worth', 'show me who's blood you carry on' but even after learning from Lupa that it was Minerva's symbol it hadn't even once helped him when in danger. Plus Lupa had been enigmatic on why she did hate him so much. Strangely he never remembers to ask his patron whenever she was around but it all comes back to him once he's already gone.

He was anxious about the army that was coming for them as was all the other sentries and guards on duty. The reports had been enough to almost make him nuts. They will be fighting an army of monster without Lupa or their praetor who is a major warrior all by herself, and though the quest had been successful they didn't know if its members will be making it in time to fight beside them in what might as well be their last battle.

He bolted awake out of his daydreaming at the sound of the eagles alert, and then trumpets sounds filled the air of the camp. _They're here_ he thought suddenly feeling the dread of fighting so much monsters without any help because he was sure that even if the Greeks came to their help, it will be too late by the time they will reach them. _Damn Greeks._ He thought finally feeling like Octavian but all of that quickly disappeared from his mind at the call of his centurion. He quickly ran to join his cohort, checking if his armor was well putted and nodded at anything said to him, without even hearing already picturing himself cut by some legendary monster. _Stop it!_ He thought to himself, _Lord Perseus won't appreciate it if you chicken out before the battle. After all the trouble he had given himself for you, is that how you're planning to repay him? by being a coward? Like your father did your mother long before your birth._ He jumped to his face with determination in his eyes, it was time to show Perseus that he was a hero and make his mother proud wherever she was because she went down with her sword in the hand, so he planned to go the same way.

He joined his cohort when they saw the first monsters at the outskirt of their camp. They watched them destroying everything as they run to them, now fully understanding that there was too much monsters for them; that there was no way they would survived this attacks except if a god came down to fight beside them. The closer they got, the heavier the tension got in their ranks. He looked around at the Legion and saw fear in their stance and eyes but there was also excitement at finally fighting a worthy foe after long years of training for what was about to come.

Ron sent a prayer to his protector asking for his guidance with his sword but his friends too then he sent one to Jupiter and then to Mars to give them courage and strength to best their foes and for the fast return of those who went on quest along with Lana's safe return. His thoughts went to his mother, wondering how she would've react to the situation but then remembered that she had been one of those along with her father whom had stormed Mount Orthys. He prayed that he would be worthy of her and that if he was to fall that she would received him with open arms telling him how much she was proud of him.

At the same time, almost at the other side of the country, a group of demigods on board a flying war battleship was making the last preparation for the upcoming. They were twelve among them each one representing one of the Olympians except for Poseidon and Hera who had no one on the ship. There was the seven of the prophecy, well those available: Lana (Pluto/Hades) , Samantha (Athena), Leo (Hephaestus) a boy that Lana and Samantha had met on their quest, plus others like: Zoë, James, Connor Stoll and (Aunt) Clarisse Rodriguez who had take on them to help the youngsters in the first part of their voyage. In the end Ares and Athena had two of their children on board seeing that Kim had refused to stay behind and not have the chance to smack her boyfriend as soon as she would see him thought many thought that instead of a slap the poor boy would most likely get a long and passionate kiss then a knife into his belly to feel the wrath of Athena.

There were also two satyrs with them, Grover and another one that looked more like a mixture of a GI and some crazy Ares kid high on weed. He scared the hell out of Zoë but was always welcomed by Clarisse whenever she trained her you protégé which annoyed the hell out of Artemis' daughter. Clarisse was the captain of the ship (she had said that she was the most experience quester and that she had already run a ship in the Sea of monsters, and that even the mighty son of Poseidon Perseus Jackson had stepped down before her skill, which of course Zoë seriously doubt but the others were in awe before her) beside, there was five undead soldiers, courtesy of her father that were sailing with them. They only obeyed and answered to her but they always revered anything that came out of Lana's mouth. Lana had chose to wear some flashy attire that made it difficult to move with a couple of medals to prove her rank in the Legion assuring them that no Roman would shoot at them if they recognized her.

From time to times Zoë would take one of the pegasi and roam the sky ahead of them to scout for any dangerous monster or trap. She always took some other passenger with her though on another pegasi to not weigh on the animal. She always loved riding pegasi and she knew that she could trust them as they would protect her if necessary. The only one who didn't enjoy those rides was Lana; when Zoë had tried to take her, the roman praetor had stated that being in the air on a war ship was enough for her and that wouldn't ride a beast that might throw her off if it meant to save Zoë just because of her lineage. So Zoë had given up after that and went riding; it eased her mind and allowed her time to think away from the others.

Right now she was riding but she was lost in her thoughts thinking about what her father and mother had said of her and about seven. Of how she wasn't one of them but would eventually be important as any of them. Then later came the tall, beautiful and motherly woman (more than Hera herself) who would come into her dreams and warned her about the owl, the show makers and the web worker. Zoë had never understood any of her words but the woman genuinely cared for her even if she had never seen her. She seemed to be in some sort of cave or another dark place and always looked behind her shoulder watching out for someone, she would smile whenever Zoë would say something or asked her who and where she was; though there was strength and nobility in her way of speaking and sitting. Zoë had only understood later what she talked about or half of it when she had the visit of the one goddess beside her mother that she was wary of, the goddess of wisdom herself: Athena.

She was still shocked by what the goddess had revealed to her, on her grandmother's lineage or on Zoë herself. But what had frightened her was the mission she had been given along with Kim and some roman legacy of hers. But unfortunately it had been her and not Kim who had received the bronze piece that burned cold on her skin and weigh as the sky. She had been given the piece because she was _"Well leveled head"_ and because of her _"well trained mind"_ as the goddess had put it. Since then, she had tried to throw, destroy and exchange the piece but it was just as magical as her sword and always reappeared in her pocket. Until then she had never cursed her training with Annabeth but now she did because the goddess had beaten the argument into her thanks to that and to Kim's restless state of mind because of Damian. She hadn't told anyone about the piece or the woman, but had asked guidance from her father, grandfather and eventually her mother Artemis without having sign. She sighed and looked at the boat behind her, they had just passed Salt Lake City and only had few more miles before reaching Rome. She guided her pegasi back at the ship to rest a little bit and ready herself for the upcoming battle in Rome.


End file.
